For Whatever May Come
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: When Basketball star, Hunter Haddock, brushes off his sudden and odd symptoms as exhaustion and stress; he never imagined that they were meant to reveal a much graver diagnosis. Fearful for his future ahead; he pushes on as normal until it puts his life in danger. Hunter will have to learn how to live his life with all the new challenges, but will he have to face it alone? HicXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**Character Names;**

Hunter Haddock – Hiccup  
Spencer Haddock – Stoick; Mayor of Archian Island  
Glenn Forger – Gobber; Auto Repair  
Nicole Strondsen – Norna(OC)  
Keith Strondsen – Knut; Father of Nicole, Doctor  
Ella Strondsen – Eldrid Mother of Nicole, Paramedic  
Ashley Hofferson – Astrid  
Heather Bazirk – Heather  
Devon Bazirk – Dagur; Assistant Coach  
Elijah Trapp – Eret; Assistant Coach  
Myra DeFendor/Bazirk – Mala; Language Arts  
Miton Fungis – Mildew; History Teacher  
Asher Ogglebert – Alvin; Science Teacher  
Timothy Wington – Throk; Gym Teacher  
Hannah Grimborn – Math Teacher  
Allison Mayden – Atali; School Nurse  
Vincent Grimborn – Viggo; School Principal  
Ryder Grimborn – Dean of Students  
Shane Jorgenson – Snotlout  
Raelyn Thorston – Ruffnut  
Travis Thorston – Tuffnut  
Fisher Ingerman – Fishlegs  
Mindy Guarder – Minden  
Dimitri Bludvist – Drago; Head Coach  
Kyle Hunters – Krogan; Team Medic  
Jeremy Traytor – Johann; Assistant Medic  
Shawn Helnor – Savage; School Officer

**1.**

**=Normal POV=**  
**(Monday, 9/4/2017-8:00 am)**  
**(Archian Island, Berk)**  
**(Berkian Academy)**

A teenage girl with long black hair and a small section of red in the front hanging in front of the left side of her face strolled up to the main doors of her new school, Berkian Academy. Her honey brown, almost golden eyes laid on the handle as she reached for it and tried to turn the object, but it wouldn't budge. "Do the doors automatically lock if you aren't in the building at 7:30?" she asked to no one in particular. Sighing some, she looked around to try and see if anyone was walking by to let her in. This was her first day of senior year; being half an hour late was already bad enough, now she was locked out of the school? Suddenly, she spotted someone coming towards the doors and she knocked on the glass a few times. The person looked up and moved to the door to let her inside. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," the girl smiled. "For future reference, though; if you press this white button on the speaker box it will connect you to the main office and they can buzz you in," she added.

"Oh," the seventeen year old began. "Didn't even notice that…I'm new to the school, and the whole area…"

"It's alright," the girl laughed a little. "The office is just over here on the left. It's nice to meet you; my name is Addilyn Jorgenson,"

"I'm Nicole, same to you," Nicole greeted.

"Well, have a good day! Hope to see you again," Addilyn smiled and rushed off to wherever she had been going. Nicole took a breath and moved to the office window as the receptionist looked up past her rectangular glasses.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Uh, I'm a new student…My mom said all I had to was come to the office," Nicole informed.

"Name and grade?" the secretary inquired, looking back to her computer.

"Nicole Strondsen, senior," Nicole replied. The woman typed a few things and then was clicking with the mouse.

"I have you right here. Come around the corner and into the office," the woman remarked calmly. Nicole nodded and did as she was told, moving to enter the office and face the woman she spoke with just outside. "Just have a seat there; the principal will be out in a moment to talk to you," Nicole took her seat and waited patiently as the receptionist got back to working on her computer. Nicole sighed heavily, waiting about four minutes before a door to her right opened up revealing a man with short brown hair and brown eyes; he also had a goatee.

"Nicole?" the man asked.

"That's me," Nicole answered.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Vincent Grimborn, principal here at Berkian Academy," Vincent introduced as Nicole shook his hand.

"Here you are, Mr. Grimborn," the secretary handed him a few pieces of paper.

"Thank you, Lyla," Vincent said, accepting them and motioning for Nicole to get up and come with him. Nicole rose, holding her bag and moving into Vincent's office. Once inside the principal's office, Nicole sat once more in front of his desk while he took his seat as well. "First off, welcome to the school. I spoke with your father on the phone last Friday about you joining us, so we're excited to have you. I understand you were attending Berserk Isle Preparatory, a private school?"

"Yes, sir," Nicole nodded to him. "But dad got a job offer for Berk General Hospital and couldn't say no, so we moved,"

"Yes, he mentioned all that," Vincent smiled. "Now, I won't take up too much time as we're already nearing the start of second period. I just wanted to make sure you get all your things before we send you off to class," he paused quickly going through the papers he was handed. "So, here is your schedule; there are seven periods to the day. And then we also have detentions, after school help, activities, and an extended school day," he continued.

Nicole took the sheet and looked it over; seemed like basic classes. "Does everyone eat lunch at the same time?"

"Juniors and Seniors will eat at the time you see on yours. The Freshman and Sophomores eat during your fourth block," Vincent stated as Nicole nodded and understood. "You have an assigned locker; it's not required to use it as you can carry your backpack with you. The choice is yours, of course," he went on. "The day runs from 7:30 am to 2:30 pm. After school help or detention is from 2:40 to 3:40. Extended School day is 3 pm to 5 pm. This is also generally the time for sports practices. The games vary,"

"Not much of a sports player, but will bear it in mind," Nicole replied lightly.

"Excellent. Now, here is the school handbook. Dress code, rules, phone numbers; your main guide to everything about the school," Vincent mentioned calmly.

"Is there a map?" Nicole wondered.

"Unfortunately, no. For safety reasons, of course. For your first week here; I'm going to have someone who has all your classes help you out to find classroom, answer any questions, etc." Vincent responded.

"Okay," Nicole said as Vincent was on his computer to look for whoever would be in all of her classes. After a moment; he lifted the phone from the cradle and tapped a few buttons.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt. May I have Fisher Ingerman to the office, please?" Vincent said, then a pause. "Thank you," he set the phone down and then the two of them were just waiting. After five minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Vincent invited. The door opened to reveal the secretary, Lyla, with a heavier set teenager who had green eyes and short blonde hair. "Ah, Mr. Ingerman. Thank you for coming down,"

"Am I in trouble? I-I told the twins not to bring the rollerblades to school…" the male, Fisher, said nervously.

"Well, we can certainly revisit that situation later. No, you're not in trouble; we have a new student joining us and you share her classes. I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to help her out for the first week?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, sure!" Fisher smiled.

"Great. Now, off you go! No need to miss more of the day," Vincent ushered them along to leave the office. Nicole stood up and moved with Fisher out of the office. "If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to come see me, or Dean of Students; Ryder Grimborn. Yes, we're brothers," Vincent informed.

"Okay, thank you," Nicole left with Fisher, holding her backpack on one shoulder and the papers she was given.

"So, hi. I'm Fisher Ingerman," Fisher greeted.

"Nicole Strondsen," Nicole stated as they walked down the hall together.

"So, what did Grimborn go over with you about the school?" Fisher asked.

"Basic stuff. School, after school, and extended day hours. Not required to use assigned locker, gave me the handbook and my schedule," Nicole responded.

"Well, the school isn't too hard to navigate. It's basically a big square with letter-labeled hallways, letter and numbered doors, then lockers for as long as they eyes can see," Fisher chuckled a bit.

"Seems easy enough," Nicole nodded to what he said, taking in everything he said as they turned off of D-Hall and went through a semi-outside area.

"This is the Breezeway; you can see the middle school from here, but it's where a lot of the students hang out between classes or for bus line up, since they all come back here at the end of the day," Fisher explained. Getting back inside the building, Nicole noticed they were now in C-Hall. "And here on the right is C12, our Language Arts classroom," he said opening the door to let her in.

"Welcome back, Fisher," came the voice of the teacher.

"Thank you, Mrs. D," Fisher smiled, taking his seat once more.

"Hello, there. I'm Myra DeFendor. You can call me Mrs. D or Mrs. DeFendor," Myra introduced with a broad smile. "Don't be shy, we don't bite and we aren't doing any work right now as it's the first day. We've spent most of the class just getting to know each other, would you like to go next? Nothing crazy; just name, age, where you're from? Anything you want to tell us."

"I guess…" Nicole said, facing the class. "I'm…Nicole Strondsen. I'm seventeen, and from Berserker. Uh…Live with both parents; mom is a paramedic, dad is a doctor. Used to go to a private school until dad got an offer to work at the hospital here, so we moved…" she stated.

"So this is your first time in a public school?" asked a male with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah," Nicole nodded.

"Wonderful! I'm sure everyone will be friendly and helpful. Thank you. Now, let's get you a seat…" Myra looked around. "Ah, yes. You can sit right over there next to Hunter," she pointed. Nicole nodded and moved to the open desk next to an auburn haired male with green eyes, assumingly; he was Hunter. "Let's get back to it, shall we?" Myra suggested, calling on someone else to do introductions. Nicole only hoped things wouldn't be like this all day because she was sure to know the entire senior class by the end if such were the case. Staying quiet, she sat in her seat and listened to whoever talked next.

**. . .**

**(11:30)  
(School Cafeteria)**

The remainder of the day leading up to lunch was uneventful. Following Language Arts was Study Hall, then History, and Gym. Study Hall was nothing special, and in History; Nicole learned the teacher was a man named Milton Fungis, Nicole already felt like she wasn't going to like him because got right to work on lessons after receiving textbooks and learning the classroom rules. This had also been done this in Language Arts too, gone over class rules, but never got a textbook, which was kind nice. Gym was explaining that they had to bring a set of clothes to use for gym, and how the day would work. After midterms in January, they would change over to second semester and have Health instead of Gym. The teacher was Timothy Wington. Now, it was finally lunch hour until 12:25

Nicole had stayed with Fisher all day, but he wasn't giving her much about the school; he seemed shy and unsure despite have a very happy disposition. "Did you bring a lunch, or are you getting school food?" Fisher asked as they were approaching the cafeteria.

"Brought lunch," Nicole responded.

"Great, I did too. We'll just head right to my friends' table then," Fisher smiled. Nicole just walked with him inside the large, loud room and to a table where a group of seven were sitting. "Hi, guys," he greeted. "Hey, babe," he said to a young woman with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi," the female responded. "Who do you have with-," she began to ask before actually getting a good look, instantly gasping and standing up. "Nikki?! Oh, my Gods, is it actually you?!"

Nicole smiled some; she recognized who the girl was now. Only one person called her _Nikki_. "Hi, Heather,"

Heather instantly hugged Nicole tightly. "My Gods, it's been so long! I've missed you!"

Nicole hugged her back, feeling a bit more at ease to be at this school now. "Missed you too,"

"Sit, sit," Heather pulled her over a spare chair next to her as Nicole sat down beside Heather. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad got a new job here in Berk, so…Here I am," Nicole replied.

"This is going to be great!" Heather beamed.

"So, uh…You know Nicole, babe?" Fisher asked.

Heather nodded her head. "She's my best friend from Berserker; we were dormmates at Berserk Isle Preparatory,"

"Well, introduce us to her," stated a male with long blonde hair; they looked like dreads, and blue eyes.

"Everyone, this is Nicole Strondsen," Heather smiled, still trying to contain her excitement. "Nikki, around the table going from my right…" she took a breath. "You met Fisher already; he's my boyfriend," Heather blushed some as Nicole grinned and arched her brows.

"Your brother actually let you get a boyfriend?" Nicole inquired.

"It wasn't easy either…" Heather sighed some. "I'll tell you about it later," she added as Nicole nodded. "Anyway, I'll introduce you to everyone else," she smiled. "Next to Fisher are the twins, Raelyn and Travis Thorston. After them is Shane Jorgenson. Then there is Mindy Guarder, Ashley Hofferson, and Hunter Haddock,"

"Two of those names sound familiar…Haddock, your…Dad is the mayor of Archian Island, right?" Nicole asked.

"That's right," Hunter replied with a smile.

"And…Jorgenson…I think I met your little sister earlier this morning," Nicole recalled the girl from this morning saying her name was Addilyn Jorgenson.

"You met Addy?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah, about 8 am when I got to the school and was locked out. Didn't realize there was a speaker to connect to the office, but Addilyn let me in," Nicole informed.

"Addilyn is only about to turn sixteen on the 10th; she's a sophomore," Heather mentioned. "Hunter, Shane, and Addilyn are actually cousins through…I forget,"

"My dad and their dad are brothers," Hunter reminded calmly while eating his sandwich.

"Ah, alrighty then," Nicole nodded, understanding. "It's nice to meet you all," she added.

"Same to you. Hope you'll like it here," Ashley smiled.

"Now, girl…For one; I need your phone number. And two…I need you to explain this whole new look!" Heather demanded.

"You have my number, don't you?" Nicole inquired.

"No, we lost contact after I moved, remember? We only had e-mail, and then one day you just stopped answering. I think it was…When we were fifteen? Maybe fourteen," Heather reminded. "Yeah, fifteen because I was just starting freshman here at Berkian Academy,"

"Oh yeah! I got locked out of my e-mail; it wasn't intentional that I wasn't answering," Nicole explained. "And my phone had broken, dad wouldn't let me get a new one until my next birthday," she added. "My number is 298-301-2000,"

"Wow, that's easy," Heather laughed while adding the number into her phone and labeling it as _Nikki_. "Now, tell me about all this," she gestured to Nicole's look. "You didn't look like this," she admired all the newness her friend was sporting. "Last time I saw you it was brown hair, same eyes, obviously,"

"Well, mom let me get my nose pierced and dye my hair for my sixteenth birthday. And then for Christmas my dad allowed me to do my eyebrow piercing," Nicole smiled. "And then just before we moved, dad let me pierce the upper part of one ear," she shifted her hair to show Heather.

"That's awesome, and it looks so good!" Heather smiled wide and hugged her again. "Eeek, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad too," Nicole hugged her back. "How's your brother? Still a riot and protective?"

"Protective yes, but he's calmed down a lot since getting married," Heather replied as the two of them finally started to eat. Nicole blinked a few times.

"Oh, my Gods; Devon is married?" Nicole stared in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah. Just after I finished my junior year in June; he's married to Myra; our LA teacher," Heather informed.

"How come she uses DeFendor instead of Bazirk?" Nicole wondered.

"Easier at school I guess because my brother works here as an assistant coach for the Basketball team," Heather stated gently.

"Wow, good for him," Nicole ate one of her chips. "Now, tell me all about you getting a boyfriend,"

Heather laughed some. "I'm dating Fisher, we've been together since junior prom, which was June…10th, I think?"

"That's right," Fisher nodded. "It was supposed to be the eighth, but there was an oversight on the booking of the room we had to use with another event, so ours bumped to the next day," he explained.

"So…Where is your dad working? You said he got a new job and that's why you moved from Berserker?" Ashley smiled.

"Berk General Hospital," Nicole answered. "And my mom is a paramedic," she added. "No siblings, except Heather over here who is practically my sister," Heather beamed at that.

"Aw, I love you too," Heather said. "So, how do you like the school so far?"

"It's alright, still getting used to everything. No idea where anything is if not for the fact your boyfriend is my guide for the week," Nicole revealed.

"The school is easy; it's a big square," Hunter informed.

"Yeah, Fisher mentioned that, but I still haven't seen all of it," Nicole responded. "Like, where's the library? Nurse? Any of that?"

"We'll show you before lunch ends. Most of it is in A-Hall," Heather stated.

"Here, this should help you," Hunter slid a sheet of paper towards her showing a sketched map of the school. Nicole was able to see where all the hallways were now, and where some of the main places were.

"Thanks, but I thought Mr. Grimborn said no maps?" Nicole asked.

"He isn't gonna know if you don't show him," Shane remarked. "Just keep it to yourself and study it at home. Make sure you don't lose it,"

"I won't, thank you," Nicole said to Shane and Hunter.

"What's your personality like?" Raelyn inquired now.

"Uh…Straightforward?" Nicole shrugged.

"She means that she's real with people. No sugar-coating anything; if she has a problem with you, she'll tell you. If she thinks you need a reality check; she'll give it to you. Nicole is a no-nonsense girl, meaning she won't take anybody's crap. But she's also funny, smart, and kind. Very sarcastic, and definitely has a temper if you get on her bad side," Heather giggled.

"Basically…I can be your best friend or your worst enemy." Nicole shrugged a bit.

"Well, you don't have to worry about us being your enemies; we hate drama and senseless fighting," Mindy smiled.

"And we always have each other's backs," Heather added in. "You're gonna love it here with us,"

"I look forward to the rest of the year," Nicole nodded. Everyone smiled and agreed with her as they continued eating and talking about whatever; class schedules, plans, etc. Nicole felt like this was a good start to her final year of school and was happy to see what the rest would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**2.**

**=Nicole's POV=  
(Friday, 9/8/2017-2:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

It had been an interesting week at Berkian Academy for me. That wasn't to say it was bad, but I'm really enjoying everything it has to offer, and I'm really liking that Heather goes here because we are good friends. I don't feel like such a new kid to the school with her there. I get along great with her friends too; we have a lot of common interests and they are a riot to be around. All classes have resumed as normal with lessons; that started on Tuesday the 5th and we'll be starting homework on Monday the 11th. I've learned a lot about my friends; I felt like I could call them that. We all had each other's phone numbers by the end of lunch on the 4th. I've figured out that Travis is dating Shane's little sister, Addilyn; they've been together since August 26th, 2017, right before this school year started. Raelyn is dating an older male named Elijah; he's twenty-two. Elijah is also an assistant coach for Basketball like Devon, who is Heather's older brother. Ashley is kind of seeing the principal's son, Bryan Grimborn, who is nineteen and graduated last year. They aren't officially dating, but going on dates. Shane and Mindy clearly have mutual feelings for one another, but neither of them are speaking up and getting together. And then there's Hunter; single and seemingly content to be so.

I liked this school; it was pretty easy going and the classes weren't too difficult either. I sat with my new friends every day at lunch and we had a good time talking. I was glad it was Friday, though. No homework and two days to relax. Right now; it's the end of the day and the bell just rang. I grabbed my stuff, shoving it into my bag and heading for the door to leave the building and get to my bus. I finally have the school down, and just in time too because Fisher wasn't my assigned guide starting next Monday. While moving down the lines to locate my bus, which was always along C-Hall; I saw my friends hanging in the grass near the breezeway.

"Nikki!" Heather called to me. "Come on over and hang with us," she smiled.

"But my bus?" I replied.

"They won't start pulling out until 2:45; you got time," Ashley responded. I shrugged and moved over to them.

"How was your day?" Heather asked, hugging me.

"Same as every day," I said locating my phone and getting my headphones untangled; I always listened to music on the ride home from school. "Yours?"

"Quiet and not looking forward to homework next week," Heather mumbled.

"It's not that bad," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Says the straight A student. You and Fisher both," Raelyn remarked.

"What are your weekend plans?" Addilyn wondered, looking at me now.

"Mine?" I asked as she nodded. "I dunno. Probably sitting at home, couple chores? Don't have much of a social life considering I used to go to a private school and only went home for vacations and holidays. Weekends were optional, but since my parents were always busy; I stayed at school in the library to read or use the computer. At least up until my parents got me laptop when I was sixteen," I smiled.

"Well, you're gonna be social this weekend. Or at least Saturday night," Heather chuckled.

"Yeah, it's my birthday party at Hunter's house. I want you to come," Addilyn invited.

"Really? That's…Nice of you, Addilyn. I'll check with my parents first…And see if they can give me a ride," I replied, surprised that I'd only known these people for five days and I was invited to a birthday party for one of them.

"I'll text you the address," Hunter informed. "This also doubles as our back to school homecoming,"

"Isn't there a school homecoming event? I thought I saw that on the calendar," I blinked a few times.

"We rarely go to the school dances because it's madness and the entire high school goes. We reserve ourselves for the junior and senior proms, because it's obviously, just those grades are allowed to go. Make sense?" Shane mentioned.

"Ah, yes. It does make sense, and a smart move too," Nicole smiled.

"And if your parents can't drive you; I can ask Devon when he takes me," Heather added.

"Okay, great. I better get on my bus now. I hate sitting on the outside of the seat," I laughed some before waving and heading to my bus, number twenty-four. I was still shocked that I was invited to Addilyn's party at Hunter's house. I'd have to ask my parents tonight over dinner; I hoped they said yes because this sounded like it could be a lot of fun.

**. . .**

**(Saturday, 9/9/2017-4:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock Household)**

My parents had no problem with me going to a birthday party for a friend I'd made at school, as long as they got to meet the parents first. I understood that, but I explained also that these were friends of Heather and they were even more thrilled to let me go. Saturday morning; mom took me to get a gift for Addilyn. Unfortunately, I didn't know her well enough to know what she would like, so I went with a $50 preloaded gift card that she could anywhere she wanted. I also got her a card and $10 gift card for iTunes, because I knew she liked her music too. I had let Addilyn know I'd be able to come, and Hunter did text me his address. I let Heather know that my parents would be bringing me, and informed Hunter that my parents wanted to meet his parents before they left me there. Hunter assured that his uncle or father would be there to set my parents at ease that everything would be okay.

"We're so glad you were able to make so many friends in your first week, sweetheart," my mother, Ella, looked back at me from the front passenger seat. My dad was driving to Hunter's house.

"It's…Thanks to Heather, Mom," I informed with a smile.

"Well, here we are," my father, Keith, pulled into the cul-de-sac style driveway and parked out of the way. I saw some other cars that I knew belonged to friends; the ones who had their licenses and their own vehicles. I gathered my small side bag and slipped it over my head to rest on my shoulder before getting out of the car with my parents. As we reached the door, it opened to reveal Hunter.

"Hey, there you are," Hunter smiled.

"Sorry, late departure from the house. I hope we're not too late," I said.

"No, no. You're right on time," Hunter stated as he opened the door to let us in more. "Heather said you were here, so I figured I'd come greet you. My uncle is just inside to talk to your parents, as requested," he added.

"Thank you," I headed in with my parents behind me. Hunter closed the door and led us through the foyer and into the main room where everyone else was.

"Nikki! You came!" Heather bounded over the hug me instantly.

"I said I would," I replied.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Strondsen," Heather greeted with a smile.

"Hello again, dear," Ella responded. I saw a portly male with a bald head but blonde mustache come into view.

"Ello. I'm Glenn Forger, Hunter's unofficial uncle and godfather. Mayor Haddock wanted to be here, but something came up that he needed to handle. I'll be in charge of the kids tonight and Spencer should be home no later than 8 pm," the man, Glenn, informed as he shook hands with Keith and Ella.

"Keith Strondsen, and this is my wife, Ella. We're Nicole's parents," Keith introduced.

"Good ta meet ya. You got nothing ta worry about; she'll be safe as can be. No alcohol or drugs, and supervised by me. Well, mainly me," Glenn chuckled.

"What Glenn means is that we're also monitored by the staff working here, Heather's older brother, Devon, and his wife, Myra," Hunter reiterated for his godfather. "This is just a little get together to celebrate the start of our last year of school, like a homecoming dance. And also my younger cousin's birthday as she's turning sixteen on the 10th," he added with a smile.

"And…What time will this party close down? When should we come get you, sweetheart?" Ella asked.

"We typically send everyone home around 10-10:30 pm," Glenn mentioned. "That way everyone is home before 11 pm curfew," he added.

"But late," Keith stated. "Only as my wife and I need to be up early for work,"

"I can bring Nicole home before 11 pm," Hunter offered as I was a bit shocked at the offer. "I'm also taking the twins and Mindy home, so it's no problem,"

"I…Hope you don't take offense to the question, but how long have you been driving?" Keith asked.

"Since I was sixteen, and I scored perfect on both the written and road test. I'll be eighteen in five months, so almost two years," Hunter replied. "And none taken," he added.

"I'm sure it's fine, honey. Nicole will be okay," Ella put her hand on Keith's arm. "That's fine with us if you bring her home, Hunter. Thank you," she smiled.

"I suppose with that taken care of; I'm content with the arrangement," Keith stated. "We'll get going now. Have fun, Nicole," he smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead. My mom stepped in to kiss my cheek before Glenn moved to lead them out.

"I'm so sorry about my dad," I sighed with them out of sight now. Hunter laughed a little.

"Don't even worry about it," Hunter smiled. "I know a _Daddy's Girl_ when I see one. Your dad one of fathers who thinks every male is a threat?"

"Eh…Something like that," I shrugged.

"It's cool; I get it," Hunter nodded. "Now, come join everyone. Our parties are riots," he said. "Can I take your coat?"

"I'll…Keep it on for now. Kind'a cold," I admitted. I didn't want to take it off because I felt like they wouldn't like my outfit. I saw all of them in jeans, shirts, leggings, a skirt or two. I was wearing something of an entirely different style. At school, I dressed somewhat normal, but on a weekend or not school; I wore my style and I didn't think they'd like it. Not even Heather knew of it because I wore different stuff back then. So I felt for now, to keep my coat on and not reveal what I was wearing.

"Ready for a fun time?" Hunter asked.

"I've never really done this before. So yes, absolutely," I replied. I was nervous, but I'm sure once I warmed up; I'd be okay.

"Great. It's nothing crazy, but we talk, dance, and eat. Would you like something to drink? I've got…Water, soda, and punch?" Hunter offered.

"What kind of soda?" I wondered.

"Cola, Sprite, Orange, and Root Beer," Hunter smiled.

"Uh, Orange, please?" I asked. Hunter nodded as he went off to get it from the fridge and I just looked around; his house was beautiful. I suppose that was to be expected as he was the Mayor of Archian Island's son. However, despite such a title; Hunter lived in a simple house, it seemed like one level. Hunter returned with black cup that had my name in silver marker on it.

"Here you are," Hunter said. "We use color-coded cups so no one loses their cup throughout the night. I noticed you sport black a lot, so thought giving you the black one was appropriate,"

"Thank you, and yeah…It's my favorite next to red and silver," I chuckled taking a sip of it.

"Well, now that everyone is here; let's get this party started!" Addilyn called. Hunter reached for a remove and pressed a button to start the music and then set the volume at a comfortable tone to enjoy for dancing, or talking among the group. At some point, I saw Glenn return while I was standing with Heather; I didn't feel overly close to the others yet. But I was sure that with more time around them it wouldn't feel totally awkward and I wouldn't see them as new friends anymore. For now, I was going to focus on trying to get to know them better outside of school.

**. . .**

**(6:30 pm)**

Hunter was totally right; their parties were a riot. I loved being here; it was so lively and fun after just two hours and I knew it went longer too. There was an array of snacks to eat, and our dinner was pizza at 6 pm. Addilyn had already opened her presents while we ate, and she loved them. I guess I wasn't the only one who went with gift cards; most of the others did it too. Heather mentioned that it was just easier to give someone the ability to go buy whatever they wanted rather than guess on one gift, which I totally agreed with. Now, we're all just around the living room, different conversations happening and some dancing. I was sort of in the corner against the wall and one of the windows that overlooked the backyard. Everyone else was engaged in other topics, so I just decided to take a minute off to the side to enjoy my drink and watch everything. It was nice to be around so many people.

"All partied out?" I hear someone ask, turning to see Hunter. I shook my head and smiled.

"Just taking it all in," I replied.

"You and Heather never hard parties with other friends at your old school?" Hunter inquired.

"No, it was a no-nonsense place. It was usually just us in our dorm," I stated gently. "We didn't really have other friends,"

"Well, you got a bunch now and we do this pretty often," Hunter informed.

"Always at your house?" I wondered.

"Biggest of the group, so it's easier," Hunter shrugged.

"Your home is beautiful," I admired while looking around again.

"Thanks. It happened to go on the market when mom and dad were looking for one; she fell in love with it and dad couldn't tell her no," Hunter laughed a little.

"Long time to be in one house. Was this their first one, or did they have anything before it?" I smiled.

"I think this is the house they got after getting married in 1994," Hunter stated. "Were your parents in the same place from when they got married? Well, aside from the move to Berk?"

"Yeah," I replied. "We're not ones for change once settled,"

"I can understand that," Hunter nodded. "So you mentioned your dad was working at the hospital?"

"Mmhm. I believe right now he's working in the emergency department. I forget what he was offered to do, but something about the department not being fully done yet? Or waiting on the other person to leave officially?" I shrugged a bit. I honestly couldn't remember what it was my dad was offered here in Berk other than a better job; higher pay, moving expenses, and superb benefits. "Dad couldn't say no, and they threw in a bonus to allow mom to work for the same hospital as a paramedic so she wouldn't have to find a new job in her field, which was medical like dad," I added.

"Is that a field you plan to go into?" Hunter inquired.

"No, it's not for me," I smiled some. "Not sure what I'll do yet,"

"Nothing wrong with that," Hunter responded.

"What about you? What are your plans? Gonna run the island like your dad?" I questioned.

"Gods no," Hunter laughed a bit. "Definitely not for me," he added. "I think I'm gonna go into Auto or Engineering," he looked at me.

"Both good careers. What type of Engineering? Computer? Mechanical? I know there's a bunch of branches and subcategories in those branches," I glanced to him. At least he had a plan for his life; I had never even given it a thought with private school and letting it slip me that I'm not in my final year of high school. I guess I should start considering my options during my quiet time.

"I like hands on, so probably Mechanical," Hunter informed. "I plan to minor in Art,"

"That's nice. Into art?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, all kinds. Big fan of designing things, nature, people on the rare occasion or two," Hunter informed lightly.

"Will you two quit being anti-social and join the rest of us! We're doing Karaoke," Ashley called to us. I didn't even realize we were so far away from them in Hunter's living room; it was big. We were by the window and fireplace and just talking about whatever came up, right now it was plans after high school.

"We're not being anti-social, everyone was having their own conversation. Nicole didn't have anyone to chat with, and neither did I, so I came over to talk to her," Hunter remarked. "Besides, you can't tell me what to do in my house,"

"Come on, it's a party," Shane stated.

"Coming along?" Hunter asked me. I nodded and moved with him to join the rest of the group. So far, I was really enjoying the party. It still wasn't my scene; I've never liked parties, but I guess something small like this wasn't so bad. Ashley and Raelyn's boyfriends showed up for dinner at 5:45 pm, so I have officially met Bryan and Elijah now; they both seemed nice. "I guess I'll get the system up and running," he chuckled while leaving my side. Yeah, this was cool. And there was still four hours until Hunter would be bringing me home; I'm glad I decided to come. My parent were over the moon about me having friends; I've always been a loner. I'm seeing that I kind of fit in with my new friends; we're all oddballs, so it was a good match. I can't wait to see how the rest of tonight goes; Karaoke seems fun, but undecided if I want to take part. I don't have stage fright or anything, but I don't usually have an audience to sing for except my parents, and Heather; she's heard me sing before. I guess we'll see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**3.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 9/9/2017-8:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock Household)**

Everyone was seemingly having a good time as the night progressed. All the talks were about completely random topics while enjoying drinks and still eating available food. Cake, and desserts were now set out as well. Everyone had noticed that Nicole snuck off to a quieter spot of the room they were in; they wanted to bring her back over, but Heather said that was how Nicole tended to be in larger groups, so they left her alone to, sort of, get used to being with more than one or two other people. It was a change from what she was used to, so it made sense she needed to take things in. And that's exactly what Nicole told Hunter when he decided to make sure she was alright. The others had left her be for quite a while, and they were on discussions he didn't really care for, so he decided to be good host and check on one of the guests who seemed a little lonely. The two had a nice chat before they both got dragged back into the celebration for Karaoke, and that's what everyone had been doing for the past hour or so.

There was a variety of who performed; some by themselves, others in pairs. Then there were some who hadn't. Hunter and Nicole were among the few who hadn't. Hunter stated early on that it wasn't his thing, and Nicole just hadn't bothered to jump in since as soon as one performance finished, another started right away. Nicole really just watched; it was more fun that way. Another song was about to start when Glenn entered the room with someone else, assumingly, Hunter's father, Spencer Haddock.

"Hi, Dad," Hunter greeted him. "How was your meeting?"

"Longer than necessary," Spencer sighed some, but kept a small smile. "How is your evening?"

"Musical, at the moment," Hunter responded with a chuckle.

"Ah, sounds interesting. Glenn and I might join you," Spencer laughed.

"You mean that as in watching, right? Because I don't know if it's wise to let you two sing…" Hunter paled. "Last time, the both of you were wasted…And mom almost killed you both,"

"Hey, your mother loved when I would sing for her," Spencer huffed.

"Yeah…That was for her, as in just you two. Please don't scar my friends," Hunter almost begged.

"Fine, fine," Glenn waved it off as if to say not to worry.

"We're used to it, Hunter," Shane grinned.

"I was more worried about Nicole, who has never had to witness my father and godfather trying to fit in with our parties like they were teenagers again," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's fine, Hunter. Not much scares me; I've seen some interesting sights in my seventeen years," Nicole informed.

"I almost didn't even see you, lass," Spencer smiled. "New friend, son? I've never met her before," he added.

"This is Nicole Strondsen, Dad; she just started at Berkian Academy on Monday, and is an old and good friend of Heather's from Berserker," Hunter stated. "Nicole, this is my dad, Spencer Haddock,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Nicole," Spencer shook her hand gently.

"You as well, sir," Nicole returned the gesture.

"Oh, none of that _Sir_ or _Mayor Haddock_ stuff here. If you're here as a friend of Hunter's; then I am Spencer," Spencer laughed some. "No need for the formalities, lassie," he assured.

"I'll remember that, si-," Nicole paused. "Spencer," she corrected. "That's how I was raised until instructed or permitted to address someone as otherwise. Especially someone of your stature,"

"Well, you've been instructed and granted permission to call me Spencer, so don't worry about being so formal," Spencer replied softly.

"Understood," Nicole nodded with a smile.

"We'll join you after, laddie," Glenn stated before walking out of the room with Spencer. Hunter shook his head a bit.

"I'm so sorry," Hunter told Nicole.

"I've have much worse interactions that were awkward, so don't worry," Nicole told him calmly. Hunter smiled, feeling a bit better now.

"So, who is up next?" Raelyn inquired while the friends glanced around at one another.

"What about you, Nikki?" Heather suggested. "You haven't gone yet, and you sing really good,"

"That was a long time ago," Nicole reminded.

"Yeah, but you don't lose that kind of talent. Come on," Heather tried, not wanting her friend to feel left out.

"You know I gotta be in the mood to sing," Nicole laughed a little.

"How can you not be with all this?" Mindy smiled.

"Gotta be in the mood, good be the right song to get me into it. Like a starting point; that's just how I am," Nicole shrugged as she checked her phone and took a drink from her soda.

Heather tapped her chin a moment or two without Nicole noticing her when she got up to look for a song. Heather found something and let it start, grabbing on of the microphones. _"I didn't know what you were going through," _Heather began as Nicole looked up from her phone, watching. Heather smiled at her, continuing. _"I thought that you were fine, why did you have to hide?" _Heather looked at Nicole now, as if telling her to join in.

Nicole sighed some, rolling her eyes, but smiling. _"I didn't want to let you down, but the truth is out. It's tearing me apart…Not listening to my heart," _Nicole began from her spot. Spencer and Glenn returned, silently sitting down to not interfere on the performance. _"I really had to go…"_

"_And I would never stop you," _Heather continued.

"_Even though we've changed," _Nicole sang as Heather offered her hand to Nicole, who took it. Heather instantly pulled her up next to her and handed her the second microphone.

"_Nothing has to change," _Heather followed Nicole now as they faced one another.

"_And you can find me in the space between. Where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach." _ Heather offered her hand again, as the two connected them in a friendly sense. _"Cause you're a part of me, so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone, no matter where you go. We can meet in the space between," _Heather and Nicole sang together. There was a pause after that as the two smiled and disconnected hands now.

"_And nothing can stay the same. It's growing pains,"_ Nicole continued, stepping a few spaces away from Heather, but she only followed to hug Nicole from behind while still being on her side.

"_Be proud of all the scars; they make you who you are. Oh. I know you have to stay,"_ Heather stepped away a bit.

Nicole faced her. _"But I'll never really leave you,"_

"_Nothing has to change,"_ Heather continued.

"_Even though we've changed!"_ Nicole sang out.

"_And you can find me in the space between. Where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. Cause you're a part of me, so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone, no matter where you go. We can meet in the space between," _ the two of them sang in unison and faced one another.

"_There are no words left to say,"_ Nicole smiled, reaching for her hands.

"_I know you gotta find your place," _Heather connected hers in front of them, smiling as well.

"_But this is not the end," _Nicole assured in song.

"_You're part of who I am," _Heather held Nicole's hands tightly as the two face the friends, still holding one set of hands.

"_Even if we're worlds apart; you're still in my heart. And it will always be…You and me! YEAH!" _Heather and Nicole sang out, touching their foreheads together.

"_You can find me in the space between!" _ Heather looked at Nicole now.

"_Where two worlds come to meet." _ The girls sang together again.

"_I'll never be out of reach." _Heather smiled.

"_I'll never be out of reach!" _Nicole repeated. _"No!"_

"_Cause you're a part of me, so you can find me in the space between,"_ the girls continued, getting closer to one another again.

"_You'll never be alone," _Heather beamed.

"_No matter where you go," _Nicole followed gently.

"_We can meet…In the space between!"_ Nicole and Heather sang out loudly, holding the note. _"Yeah!"_

"_No matter where you go…" _Heather put her arm around Nicole's shoulders and pulled her close.

"_No matter where you go," _Nicole linked her fingers to Heather's as they were in front of their midsections.

"_We can meet…In the space between…"_ the teenagers finished together softly. The music faded and stopped as the girls rested their heads against one another**(Song was "Space Between" from Descendants 2 by Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson)**.

The friends, Spencer, and Glenn started clapping and cheering. "You go girls!" Travis called as Raelyn was whistling.

"So, in the mood yet?" Heather teased.

"I can't believe that's the song you used," Nicole shook her head as they let go of one another and Heather set her microphone down.

"It's the last song we did together before I moved. Seemed fitting now that we're back together," Heather giggled. "Now, you get to stay up here and perform by yourself because I think they should all get to hear it," she added.

"That's devious and I love that you did it. I'll sing again after," Nicole gave in. Heather clapped that Nicole agreed to sing again, but one her own this time. For now, Nicole had technically done a performance, so she felt to leave it open for others to go before she did again.

**. . .**

**(10:00)  
(Strondsen Home)**

It was a good time; Nicole could admit this was fun and hoped to be able to hang out with all of these people again. She definitely didn't feel as awkward as she had when she arrived. Nicole did perform one other song before everything got put away, and the party just continued. At 9:45, it was decided that people should be getting home. Myra, Devon, Heather left together and offered to take Fisher home. Shane and Addilyn were picked up by their father, Samuel Jorgenson. Hunter took home Raelyn, Travis, and Minden since they were in the same area. The last on his drop off was Nicole, and she gave Hunter the address before they got back on the road. Then they were on their way.

"Sorry about earlier with them cutting our chat," Hunter said.

"Oh, don't even worry. It was a party, tends to be a group activity. No fun if not everyone is involved," Nicole said, now sitting in the front seat after being in the back when the others had been in the car.

"Well, just because it's a party doesn't mean everyone has to talk to one another. Goers can have their own talks with other guests," Hunter shrugged a bit.

"True," Nicole nodded and yawned a bit.

"Tired?" Hunter asked.

"Little bit. Probably gonna go home, shower, put on some music and fall asleep," Nicole informed.

"Sounds like a good idea. Might copy you," Hunter chuckled. "You're pretty laid back, huh?"

"I'm not someone who needs a lot, we'll leave it like that," Nicole laughed some. "I prefer simple. What about you?"

"I guess I could say the same, but now and then a challenge is nice. A lot of stuff already comes pretty easy to me," Hunter replied. "No fun to skate through life, is it?"

"I'll have you know; I like skating. Specifically, Ice-Skating," Nicole retorted gently.

"Really now? That's pretty cool," Hunter smiled. "I'm kind of a klutz," he shrugged.

"What kinds of things do you like to do?" Nicole inquired, looking at him.

"Draw, create, work on cars," Hunter mentioned as Nicole arched a brow. "My godfather owns an auto repair shop and he got to be my babysitter," he chuckled a little. "Uh, and despite being a klutz; I seem to be really good at Basketball," Hunter stated. "I've been playing most of my life; it was a sport that Glenn got me into when he watched me over the summers while my parents worked. I've played on summer and school leagues since I was old enough to join them, probably six or seven," he smiled.

"And you've played all those leagues this long? That's like, ten years," Nicole responded.

"Well, starting high school; I do just the school league," Hunter nodded. "Can't wait for tryouts to start in the middle of October for this year's team," he added.

"Playing as long as you have, I'm sure you will," Nicole encouraged.

"Maybe you'll come to a couple home games?" Hunter wondered as they were getting closer to Nicole's place; it wasn't far from Hunter's, which they'd already passed the street for about three minutes ago. No, Nicole's house was about ten minutes from his house.

"I'm sure I can find time in my oh so busy schedule to watch a few," Nicole laughed a little as Hunter did too. "Sounds like fun,"

"I'm honored you'd make time just for me," Hunter turned onto her street and located her house, pulling into the driveway and putting the car in park.

"Well, I figure it as watching a friendly game of Basketball, or sit at home and wonder what I'm doing with my life. I think the first option sounds a bit more appealing," Nicole giggled some. "Hit me up when the first game is announced?"

"Probably hit you up more than just for the game date," Hunter said. "Just to talk and what not," he added. "You're in interesting person,"

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not. I don't think I'm all that interesting," Nicole shrugged.

"That's because you've kind'a been alone all your life after Heather moved. You've got friends now, and if we didn't think you were interesting; we wouldn't let ya hang with us. So I'd be taking it as a compliment," Hunter chuckled.

"I suppose that's true," Nicole agreed with a little laughter included. "Anyway…Thank you for bringing me home, Hunter,"

"No problem at all. At least we live close to one another," Hunter responded gently.

"Yeah, that's a plus. I think I'm closer to you than the others," Nicole smiled.

"I guess you know where you can come if anything is ever wrong, need to get away for a bit, or just need a friend," Hunter returned the smile.

"I'll keep it in mind. I should get inside," Nicole unclipped her belt. "Thank you again,"

"You're welcome," Hunter replied as Nicole got out of his jeep, and closed the door. "Hey," Hunter leaned over as Nicole bent a bit to see him better. "If you don't end up going right to sleep and wanna chat; I'll be up to text,"

"Well, then I guess I'll message you after my shower. Night, Hunter," Nicole waved.

"Night, Nicole," Hunter waved back; then she headed for the door to her house. Hunter waited for her to get inside and close it before leaving the driveway to get back to his own house.

Inside, Nicole kicked off her shoes by the door and made sure it was locked before she made her way to her room, but not before stopping at her parent's bedroom and knocking. "Mom, Dad; I'm home!" she informed.

"Okay, sweetheart. Did you lock the door?" Ella called from the other side of the master room.

"Yes. I'm gonna go take a shower now. Night, love you," Nicole replied before moving through the kitchen and living room to get to her room, where she had her own bathroom. Nicole grabbed her night clothes and headed into the bathroom for her shower. Fifteen minutes later, she got out and dried off before getting dressed. Nicole cleaned up the bathroom a bit, brushed her teeth and hair, then exited to sit on her bed and set her phone to charge while thinking about what a fun night it had been. Ten minutes passed as she was reading a book when her phone vibrated on the nightstand table, glancing over, Nicole saw that there was a message from Hunter. A smile came to her lips as she placed her marker between the pages and reached for her phone to see what Hunter has said.

_**Hunter, 10:30 pm  
Home, showered, in bed. Are you still up? :)**_

_10:31 pm  
Same, and yes. Have a nice shower? Lol_

_**Hunter, 10:31 pm  
Nothing beats a shower at night to wind down. How about yours?**_

_10:32 pm  
Pleasant :) Reading now until I fall asleep._

_**Hunter, 10:33 pm  
Big fan of reading? :p**_

_10:33 pm  
You have no idea. I turned my closet into a library. It's one of my favorite things to do on rainy days or before bed._

_**Hunter, 10:35 pm  
Nothing wrong with that. I like books as well; it sounds like your collection might have me beat, though. I'll have to see it one day. Maybe you'll let me borrow a few? I've read everything I have.**_

_10:36 pm  
My closet is a small reading nook and book storage. I'd be happy to show it to you, and I don't mind borrowing as long as I get them back. My books are my children lol_

_**Hunter, 10:37 pm  
Totally understand. I'm with my inventions/creations. Well, I promise to take good care of your children when they are in my care. So, what book are you reading right now?**_

_10:39 pm  
Harry Potter series, book 1. I know it's been out forever, but I actually never got around to reading them or seeing the movies. But I'm big into fantasy, so I decided it would be a long series I could enjoy._

_**Hunter, 10:40 pm  
I won't judge. I think I made that series my required summer reading through middle school. First book released when? '97? Hadn't even been born yet. Good series though. I have all the movies too. Maybe we could marathon them over the course of a weekend or something. Obviously, not you spending the night, but something to do when there's no school? Or maybe during vacations?**_

_10:43 pm  
That sounds like a fun time. Uh, maybe we…Do a movie night every time I finish one of the books? I mean, if it doesn't interfere with your games or practices?_

_**Hunter, 10:45 pm  
No, no. I'm sure we could work around it. That sounds like a great idea. Let me know when you finish the first one, how far in are you?**_

_10:46 pm  
Chapter 10. I try to do a chapter or two every night, and I just started when the school year did. Now that the move is over and I'm settled; I can finally read again._

_**Hunter, 10:47 pm  
Nothing wrong with that, nice system to have. Also, can I just point out that I love you fully typing out your messages and not using that text-talk crap? Lol**_

Nicole had to laugh to herself before replying to him.

_10:49 pm  
Spend all this time in school, seems silly to not write full messages when having a normal conversation. I could see sending a quick message with abbreviated words or whatever, but talking like we are now? No, there's no excuse for not writing everything out._

_**Hunter, 10:50 pm  
Oh my Gods, I'm so glad you think the way I do. Finally, I have a friend who understands! XD**_

Nicole smiled, she didn't think such a thing would make him so excited, but hey; some people were easily amused and simple to please. Hunter seemed to be one of those types and Nicole didn't mind.

_10:52 pm  
Yeah, I guess you do now lol. Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep, Hunter. I almost just dropped the phone on my face. Talk to you tomorrow?_

_**Hunter, 10:53 pm  
Absolutely. Message me whenever. Or I can message you first. Whichever :)**_

_10:55 pm  
How about whoever wakes up first messages first? Lol_

_**Hunter, 10:56 pm  
Done deal. Night, Nikki! XD Not sure if I'm allowed to use that. If not, just say so and I'll stop.**_

_10:57 pm  
I don't mind. It's just a nickname from Heather, and she had been my only friend at the time. You're my friend too now, so it's cool. But I call dibs on calling you Hunty?_

_**Hunter, 10:58 pm  
Fair enough. Lol. Alright, night. Rest well!**_

_11:00 pm  
You too. Night, Hunty! XD_

Nicole set her phone down and returned to her book until 11:30 pm and then she finally set her marker in and put the book down. Nicole used the bathroom once more, turned out the light and got comfortable in bed. Not long after, she turned on her right and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **

M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**4.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 10/9/2017-12:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

Nicole had originally not wanted to move or go to public school, but now, at month into her final year at Berkian Academy, and she was overjoyed that her family moved to Berk and she was attending the school Heather was. Also that she got to meet all of Heather's friends, who had become hers. It was awkward at first, Nicole was glad they accepted her into their group but she didn't quite feel like she'd fit in with them as the new girl. However, all that really faded away after that first time they hung out at Hunter's place for Adelaide's sixteenth birthday and a private homecoming party. Nicole actually felt like one of them now, and she loved it. School was normal for all of them; lessons and classwork by day, homework at night. Nicole hadn't really hung out with anyone since the party, not because she wasn't invited, but because nothing had really been happening. The friends all talked on Skype or text messages, and Nicole was sure that the couples of the group were going on dates or whatever. Nicole honestly texted Heather and Hunter the most out of the others; she talked to all of them in the big group on Skype, but that wasn't too often as she was usually doing her homework while they chatted or did a big voice call.

Nicole didn't take part in those after the first one because it was madness. Too many people on at once and trying to talk made the computer lag, cut out, and people talked over one another; it was hard to follow. So while they did voice chat, Nicole would usually just pop in the chat if anything was directed towards her. Hunter and Nicole made good friends; they were always talking about something new in their lives, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and more. And they seemed to genuinely enjoy being in each other's presences, and it worked out that they were in all the same classes. Right now, the friends were at lunch, with twenty-five minutes to go.

"Yo, Hunter. You see the bulletin board on your way to lunch?" Shane asked as Hunter glanced up from his phone.

"No," Hunter replied.

"Basketball tryouts next Friday," Shane informed.

"Yeah? Nice," Hunter smiled.

"They are from 3 pm to 6 pm," Travis mentioned. "You going out again this year?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Hunter arched a brow.

"Good point," Shane laughed with Travis.

"All three of you are trying out?" Nicole decided to ask.

"Always," Hunter nodded.

"What about you, Fisher?" Nicole looked to the other male in the friends group.

"Me? Oh, no-no. I'm not built for sports," Fisher nervously laughed. "I always show up for the games to give my support, though," he added.

"You'll have to come with us when the games start, Nikki," Heather smiled.

"Absolutely. And every time they win; we go out to celebrate for a meal, or sometimes just ice cream," Ashley interjected.

"I know, Hunter told me; he's already invited me to come see the games at home court," Nicole nodded gently.

"We do sometimes go to away games, if they aren't too far," Raelyn mentioned calmly.

"Sounds like a good time. I'm down," Nicole replied before looking back to her book, Hunter noticed she was still reading the first Harry Potter book and eating at the same time.

"How much more of that you have to read?" Hunter inquired.

"Uh…Probably be done with it at the end of the week," Nicole responded. "Couple more chapters,"

"Sweet. We still on for movie night when you finish it?" Hunter questioned.

"Hold up," Ashley blinked.

"Movie night?" Heather arched a brow.

"Uh, yeah. We were texting last month after I dropped her at home and decided that every time she'd finish one of the books; we'd watch the movie that corresponds to it. Since she's never seen the movies," Hunter informed his friends.

"How have you not?" Shane asked.

"Just never got around to it," Nicole shrugged. "I have all the books, never read them. Started to after the move," she added. "And yes, Hunter; we're still on for movie night when I finish it. What's your Basketball schedule look like?"

"I'll have time this weekend," Hunter responded. "Tryouts will be Friday night for three hours. We could do it around 7? Or I'm free on Sunday? Maybe we could make it lunch movie or something. I gotta work Saturday, Uncle Glenn needs a little extra help while two of his mechanics are on vacation,"

"I'll see what's okay with my parents first and let you know," Nicole stated.

"No problem. I can also give you a ride if they are busy working," Hunter offered.

"I'll bring it up to them. And need to start giving you gas money," Nicole laughed a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Nikki. At least you live close," Hunter reminded.

"Nikki? Aren't you the only one that calls her that, Heather?" Mindy questioned quietly.

"I thought I was," Heather muttered.

"True as they may be, I still feel bad, Hunty," Nicole countered.

"Hunty?" Raelyn blinked in surprise. "No one has ever called you that,"

"I guess Nikki is the first, then. I told her she could," Hunter remarked. "She called dibs on it," he laughed.

"It's a deal we made; he could call me Nikki if I can call him Hunty," Nicole chuckled. "I honestly don't care who calls me Nikki, it's just a nickname that Heather started when she was my only friend on Berserker. You guys are my friends too, so use freely," she explained with a smile.

"So, you check with your parents on what day is good for them and you, then let me know. We can do Friday night or Sunday afternoon/night. If you're get permission for Friday, I could grab you on my way home from tryouts?" Hunter suggested.

"Alright," Nicole nodded as she checked the time, set her bookmarker, and started packing up her stuff. The bell would be ringing in five minutes.

"I'll take the hit if I get punched for this, but…Is there something going on between you two?" Travis wondered, pointing to Hunter and Nicole, who happened to be sitting next to one another. Travis's question caused a pause at the lunch table, leaving them all surprised but then looking at Hunter and Nicole.

Hunter's and Nicole's eyes widened; they looked at one another before looking back to the others and laughed. "Wow," Nicole said.

"Gods," Hunter laughed. The two of them calmed down after a few moments. "I can't believe you think something is going on,"

"You two seem really close for only knowing one another for a month," Fishlegs mentioned.

"You've already invited her to your games, and movie nights?" Ashley added in.

"So?" Nicole looked at them. "That doesn't mean anything is happening between us,"

"Yeah, we're just friends," Hunter agreed.

"And we get along really well. Are we not allowed to hangout as friends without it being considered a couple's activity? Because if that's the case; the same logic could be used to say that Heather and I have something going on. We hung out all the time at each other's houses, sleepovers, and random movie nights," Nicole remarked.

"Yeah, but we're just friends," Heather defended quickly.

"So are me and Nicole. You don't have to be dating to hangout with someone of the opposite gender," Hunter informed. The bell rang.

"Can't believe you guys assumed there's something between us just because we plans to hangout," Nicole shook her head. "I gotta get to class," she added while walking for the exit of the cafeteria.

"Wait up, I'll walk with you. We're going to the same place anyway," Hunter tossed his trash and walked up beside her and then they continued on to their next class, which was Science with Asher Ogglebert. The others didn't say anything, but they shrugged it off and left the lunchroom, heading to their next period.

**. . .**

**(2:30 pm)**

As the bell rang to signal the end of the day; a flood of students exited the classroom and made their way into the hallway to get to their lockers and leave for the day. Nicole and Hunter were the last two in their math room, C12 with Hannah Grimborn, the principal's sister in law. Hunter and Nicole weren't in trouble with their teacher; they just didn't feel like rushing into the hallway because they had fifteen minutes until the buses started leaving the lot. And Hiccup didn't need to worry about a bus ride because he had his jeep in the student lot.

"So, I feel like I should apologize for our friends earlier at lunch," Hunter stated, finishing putting things in his backpack.

"Huh?" Nicole asked, then it hit her. "Oh! That. It's fine," she laughed a little.

"Still. They shouldn't have done that," Hunter sighed.

"It's an easy assumption to make, Hunter. Don't sweat it," Nicole informed. "Look at it from their point of view, okay. We just met last month, and the information came out today that you've already invited me to your games and also, we planned movie nights. It's easy to assume because they didn't think we were…Close enough after just a month to make those kinds of plans," she explained.

"Yeah, I guess," Hunter nodded. "And I guess it wasn't really an assumption, Trav did ask,"

"Exactly, so not even all of them were thinking it until Travis said something," Nicole smiled. "Really, it's alright. We cleared things up for them, and I'm sure it won't be an issue again,"

"Good point," Hunter replied. "Ready to head out to the breezeway and see everyone?"

"I just gotta stop at the restroom first. You go ahead and I'll meet you there," Nicole told him.

"Nah, it's okay. I can wait for you; I might as well go before I get in the jeep. Dad needs to me to pick a few things up and bring them to the office, then I gotta see Glenn about something; then I get to go home," Hunter chuckled.

"And then you probably get to do homework, eat dinner, shower, and go to sleep?" Nicole asked.

"In that order too," Hunter nodded as they walked down C-Hall after leaving the classroom, trying their best to stay together and get to the corner of D and C where the nearest bathrooms were. "Meet you in the middle?" he asked. Nicole nodded to him as they both split and entered their respected bathrooms. Less than two minutes later, Nicole came out to find Hunter already there and leaning against the wall. "Onward?"

"Onward," Nicole smiled as they made their way out the C & D hall doors and walking around to the grassy area along C-Hall where their friends were waiting for them.

"There you two are," Fisher informed.

"Sorry," Hunter walked up with Nicole. "Stopped at the bathroom. Won't be home for another hour, so figured might as well go before I leave,"

"I went too. Bus ride is long even though my house is the third or fourth stop before we arrive at school; it's one of the lasts going home," Nicole mumbled.

"That's because they start the route at the last stop farthest away, both ways," Mindy sighed. "I'm in the middle,"

"I ride with Shane," Addilyn beamed.

"I take the bus," Ashley smiled.

"Us too," Raelyn and Travis nodded.

"Devon usually picks up Myra and I, unless she stays after," Heather said.

"What happens when Devon and Eli both are staying for practices?" Hunter inquired.

"I stay too," Heather shrugged.

"I hate taking the bus. It's got way too many people on it, we're always sitting three to a seat," Nicole sighed heavily.

"Ouch," Heather winced for her friend's dismay.

"Your parents won't let you get a car?" Addilyn inquired.

"My parents won't even let me get my license," Nicole muttered.

"Why not?" Hunter wondered.

"They're too busy to teach me how to drive," Nicole admitted. "I suggested Driver's Education, but they said that's just book learning and doesn't count on the road because you can't read and drive," she rolled her eyes.

"Harsh," Shane remarked. "My dad taught me and Addy, not that she can legally drive yet, but he didn't trust Driver's Ed either. He's Chief of Police, felt better doing it himself,"

"My parents are letting me take it out of the school this year, so starting in January, I get to stay after school on Tuesdays and Thursday from 3 pm to 5 pm until…I think it's March?" Ashley tapped her chin.

"Sounds right," Hunter nodded. "You take your written permit test at the end of the course, then you get your permit and have to practice driving with a licensed adult of at least two years for…I think it's three months, then you can take your road test and get your license,"

"I'm taking Driver's Ed too, so I'll see you there, Ash," Mindy beamed.

"I might take it; I'll need to be able to drive after high school is over," Heather shrugged, obviously still deciding on the idea.

"I think Rae and I are signing up too," Travis stated.

"I already know my parents won't let me," Nicole sighed heavily. "So I guess I have to wait until I'm eighteen, and do the steps that way. Until then; I'm stuck on the bus," she gave a half smile.

"Is it that bad?" Shane questioned.

"Would you enjoy Being squished three to a seat? Sitting on the edge where you get rammed into?" Nicole huffed.

"Nope," Shane shook his head.

"Yes, it's that bad," Nicole mumbled, closing her eyes. "Guess I better go get on my bus,"

"Do you want a ride home?" Hunter suddenly asked as Nicole blinked a little.

"What?" Nicole looked at him.

"I mean, I'm going right by it to get the stuff for my dad. I could drop you off, if you wanted," Hunter offered.

"I definitely want it, but are you sure?" Nicole questioned.

"If I wasn't, would I be offering?" Hunter smiled.

"No, I suppose not. Alright, thanks, Hunter," Nicole beamed. It was a super nice thing for him to do; she needed to give him gas money for it. As soon as he dropped her off; she'd have him waist and she could bring it out to him. Hunter really didn't have to do this, but Nicole appreciated it. "When are we leaving?"

"Whenever you're ready, buses start pulling out at 2:45, I usually leave at 2:40 to get ahead of them. Which is in about three minutes," Hunter informed.

"Well, let's go now then. Takes a few minutes to get to the Student Lot, doesn't it?" Nicole wondered.

"Not too long, it's just past the middle school gymnasium. You can see it from here," Hunter pointed to the lot off to their left.

"Convenient," Nicole chuckled. "Guess I'll see you all tomorrow," she waved as Hunter did while they headed off to the lot together. Hunter was feeling a little weird, though; he suddenly felt a bit dizzy and slowed his steps to a stop while putting a head to his head and closing his eyes. "Hunter?" Nicole asked. "Are you okay?"

Hunter shook it off and smiled. "Yeah, fine. Getting a headache is all. Always do after school," he told her as they kept walking. Reaching the lot, Hunter unlocked the jeep and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Nicole smiled, getting in, setting her bag at her feet and buckling up.

"You're welcome," Hunter tossed his bag in the back and strapped himself into his seat. Hunter leaned forward and started the jeep up. Hunter backed out of his spot, changed gears and headed out of the lot with the other students who drove. It took a few minutes, but they finally got off campus and were headed down the road towards Nicole's house.

After five minutes of driving, Hunter glanced over to Nicole and smiled. It didn't mean anything was going on between them, but Hunter found Nicole to be beautiful and he loved how straightforward she was. They were only friends, but Hunter thought that friends could think about how good looking another friend was, so he didn't feel awkward about it. And Hunter was happy to be able to help her out; he knew taking the bus sucked and that's why he offered to do it. The ride was mostly quiet, but the talked a bit about the plans for the first Harry Potter movie night they were going to have. All that needed to happen was Nicole getting permission from her parents, and deciding which day to hold the event on.

**. . .**

**(3:00 pm)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Hunter pulled into Nicole's driveway and parked the jeep. "And here we are,"

"Thank you, Hunter. I owe you," Nicole smiled.

"It's fine, Nikki. Really, like I said; it was on the way. Your house is one I pass when I drive home anyway," Hunter explained.

"Still," Nicole took her seat belt off. "So, I'll hit you up when I hear from my parents about the movie night?"

"I just a call or text away. And if you want to be technical, short-ass drive," Hunter laughed a little. "I'm never far,"

"Good to know," Nicole nodded as she got out of the jeep, and got her bag. "Oh, stay right there a second,"

"Um, alright?" Hunter replied as Nicole hurried to the front door, and got inside once it was unlocked. Hunter sat in the jeep, waiting for her to return and feeling the slight dizziness creep back up. Hunter took a few breaths to shake it off and then reached for his water bottle in the cup holder; he took a few small sips and then a longer one. When he was certain the dizziness had left him; he saw Nicole coming back out and walking to the driver's side of the jeep.

"Here," Nicole handed him a $10 bill.

"Nikki, I told you that you didn't need to pay me," Hunter sighed some and pushed it back.

"No, take it. Please? You took me home late last Saturday, and brought me home today too. Please? I'd feel better if you took it," Nicole shoved it back his way gently. Hunter couldn't argue with her as he accepted the money and stuffed it in his pocket. Nicole smiled. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Now I gotta get going to do all these errands. I'll message you once I'm home? Maybe we can chat a bit while doing our homework?" Hunter asked.

"I'm…Sure we can arrange that. But no group that with the others; it gets crazy," Nicole said.

"I never join the big voice chats, so don't worry about that. I was thinking just a chat between us? Voice or video, whatever you're comfortable with," Hunter replied.

"I can do either," Nicole responded. "I'll be waiting for you then,"

"Talk to you soon," Hunter nodded as Nicole backed up and stood near the front door. Hunter shifted the gear to back out and then drive off, giving a wave to her.

Nicole gave one back, and then she giggled a little before entering the house, and closing the door. Nicole flipped it to lock, knowing her parents would just use their keys when they got home. Nicole went to get a snack, then head to her room and get things out to start her homework. Hunter was a nice guy, a little shy sometimes, but he was funny, smart, talented, and good looking. Nicole felt like they were close, and definitely considered him a friend. It was a little interesting to her that she was very much looking forward to having the movie nights with him, and watching the Basketball games. It all sounded like a fun time, so she couldn't wait for it to all start.


	5. Chapter 5

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**5.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 10/13/2017-7:15 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock House)**

The week went by pretty average; it was mainly school and everyone doing their own thing through the week. Some of the couples had date nights, but otherwise, nothing big happened. Now on Friday, Hunter was stoked for Basketball tryouts, not that he was overly worried about not making the team because he had every single year since he started playing for the school team. Shane and Travis were also going out for the team; they'd been on it with Hiccup since freshman year at Berkian Academy because it was fun and something to do. The friends didn't hang out much during the week because of either after school jobs, family things, or just being too busy with homework; they mostly kept in contact by texting or skyping each other. This morning, Hunter was packing up his final items into his backpack, including a set of gym wear for the sake of both gym class, and then tryouts after school. Hiccup was just preparing to leave the house when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; pulling the device out and seeing who the caller was, he smiled to find it was Nicole, who he set in his phone now as _Nikki_.

"Good morning," Hunter answered.

"_Hunter, hey and morning…" _Nicole replied, though Hunter heard in her tone that she sounded a bit frazzled and worried.

"Is everything okay?" Hunter decided to asked.

"_No, not really. Have you, uh, left for school yet?"_ Nicole wondered.

"I was just about to head out the door now. What's wrong, Nikki?" Hunter questioned.

"_I didn't put my phone on the charger last night, and it died, so I missed my alarm to wake up on time to get ready for school. I just woke up about five minutes ago, and missed my bus. Both of my parents have already left for work…I really hate to ask, but do you think you could grab me on your way to school?"_ Nicole asked.

"Nikki, that's fine. I'll come get you right now," Hunter responded calmly. "No need to get all panicked; I'm happy to give you a lift,"

"_Thank you so, so much, Hunter," _Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. _"I'll be waiting outside,"_

"I'm coming right now, okay? Be there in a few," Hunter smiled.

"_Alright. Thank you again, Hunter. I really owe you. See you soon. Gonna go finish getting ready! Bye!"_ Nicole said and then ended the call from her end.

Hunter could only chuckle a bit as he headed out of his room, closing the door and getting down the hall where his father was sitting down with coffee and the paper with Glenn. "Morning, son," Spencer greeted.

"Hi, Dad. Hey, Uncle Glenn. I'm heading to school, so talk to you later," Hunter quickly hugged them both before heading outside.

Reaching his jeep, Hunter bucked up, tossing his backpack in the back and starting the vehicle up. Hiccup changed gears, backed out, and headed to Nicole's house. Sure enough; she was waiting outside on the front porch steps. Hunter pulled into the driveway as she quickly got up and got in the car with him, setting her back at her feet and buckling her seat belt.

"Again, thank you so much for this," Nicole told him.

"Don't even worry about it. I told you; it's not like I live far and we have plenty of time to get to school," Hunter laughed a little as he backed out again and now headed down the road for them to get to the school. "So, how was your night. I know the morning wasn't fantastic," he asked.

"Night was alright. Got home from school, did homework until my parents came home. We had dinner, I showered, finished the book and went to bed around 12:30 am, which is much later than usual for me to go to sleep. Especially on a school night, but I guess I really just wanted to finish the last chapter of the story," Nicole smiled a little, relaxing in the seat.

"Nice. Oh, you can use my car charger, if you still need to charge your phone?" Hunter offered, holding up the wire for her.

"Thank you," Nicole accepted it, plugging in her iPhone and setting it in one of the cupholders. "I managed to get it to twenty percent between waiting for you and getting ready," she added. "I guess I'll have to watch how much I use it throughout the day until I get home," she smiled.

"You can use my external one, if you want. Just gotta plug in the phone and let it be. It'll charge without an outlet, good for two full charges," Hunter said. "I can give it to you when we arrive,"

"I'd appreciate that, Hunter. Seems you're just my hero this morning," Nicole stated.

"Nah, just a friend who is always willing to help out," Hunter laughed a little, trying not to blush at the hero compliment from Nicole. "So, did you enjoy the first Harry Potter book?"

"Oh, I loved it. I can't wait to see the movie; I love making comparisons between the two," Nicole replied. "Which reminds me!" she suddenly added in while looking at him. "My parents said it was okay for me to be at your house to watch it with you; I explained that it'll happen each time I finish one of the books. They're totally cool with it as long as there is an adult home, and obviously, that I'm home before 11 pm,"

"That's great. Did they give permission to a certain day, or just whenever as long as you're home by curfew?" Hunter smiled

"They'd prefer not Sunday night, as it's a school night. Sunday afternoon is okay; they would want me home for dinner at 6 pm, thought. It's one of the only nights we're all home together for dinner," Nicole informed. "They said tonight was alright, but they've got some even to go to at 7 pm until 10 pm, so I'd need a ride home if we picked that," she said.

"Well, as I said on Monday; I have Basketball tryouts tonight until 6 pm, but I could grab you on my way home from those and we could have dinner and watch the movie. I'll get you home when it's over," Hunter suggested.

"I could stay after with you; it's not like I have anything going on at home. I can do my homework and I brought the second book in the series to read if I finish all that before you're done," Nicole giggled a bit.

"You sure you wanna just sit in the gym while tryouts are happening? It's just drills and stuff," Hunter remarked lightly as they were getting closer to the school, and still with five minutes until the first bell would ring. Hunter got onto school campus and headed for his assigned place in the student lot.

"It wouldn't be anymore more or less than what I do at home after school. I grab a snack, do homework, and just read. Eventually, I make myself dinner, or eat with my parents it they are home," Nicole shrugged. "So no, I don't mind," she smiled as Hunter parked the jeep, and shut it off before they both unbuckled and got out. Hunter and Nicole both got their bags and headed for the C-Hall breezeway as it would be their way into the school and then just head right to their first period class of the day.

"Well, if that's what you want to do," Hunter smiled. "I can't exactly tell you no, just be careful of stray balls,"

"I will bear that in mind," Nicole nodded as they reached their first class and got inside to sit down and get ready for the day ahead. The bell rang promptly at 7:30 am, the classroom door was shut by the teacher, and then the class began as usual.

**. . .**

**(5:50 pm)  
(Berkian Academy)**

The school day was normal; the friends met up between classes and enjoyed their lunch hour together. At the end of the day; Hunter, Shane, and Travis reached the gymnasium for tryouts. Raelyn, Mindy, Addilyn, and Heather were also there to root their friends on. Raelyn was there for her brother, and her boyfriend, Elijah was an assistant coach like Devon. Addilyn and Mindy were there for Shane. Heather was there because her brother was her ride home because Myra had a doctor's appointment at 3:00 pm, and she'd be going home to make dinner for Heather and Devon. And Nicole was obviously there for all three friends, but Hunter and her did have their movie night and would be going to his house when tryouts were over. The beginning of tryouts was introductions, the head coach was Dimitri Bludvist, the two team medics were Jeremy Traytor and Kyle Hunters; the it was a little speech about those new to the game, and welcome old faces back from the years before. After that it was fifteen minutes of warm-ups, and then finally; they got into actual tryouts.

Most of it was footwork, dribbling, shooting, passing, and catching. There were a couple drills and a mini-game. Nicole focused on her homework, just so it would be out of the way for the weekend and then around 4:00 pm; she started reading the second Harry Potter book. She did sit with her friends, and talked a bit, but mainly did her own thing since the others were more into the tryouts. Nicole was able to multi-task and do both; watch tryouts and read her book.

"Good work, all of you," Coach Dimitri informed to the teenagers forming up in front of him. "Sheets will be up Monday if you've made the team or not, and don't forget that there is a secondary list for back up players. Now, let's get all the equipment put away and then you can hit the showers and go home,"

At the sound everyone would be leaving soon, Nicole made everything was packed up and moved down the bleachers a bit to continue reading her book until she was told it was time to leave; she was sure that Hiccup would want to shower first. "Nikki, you need a ride home? Devon and I will be leaving in about five minutes," Heather inquired.

"Nah, I'm good. Hunter and I are doing the first Harry Potter movie tonight, so I'm going with him to his house," Nicole replied.

"Alright, talk to you over the weekend, girl," Heather replied as she went to join Addilyn, and Mindy who were still there and waiting as well.

"Rogue ball!" someone called.

"Nicole, heads up! Watch out!" Hunter's voice brought Nicole from her reading; she looked up from the book to see a ball bouncing right towards her. Nicole shifted quickly to set her book down and catch the ball, rolling it on her arms and over her shoulders to the other hand, then letting it spin on her finger. Nicole smiled as Hunter reached her, panting. "I'm so sorry,"

"What for? It didn't hit me, so no harm done. In your defense, you did tell me to watch for them," Nicole giggled a bit.

"Hunt, pass it here," Shane called to him as he was next to the ball cage with his hands ready. Hunter went to get the ball from Nicole, but she only tossed the ball up a bit to land in her palm, then tossed it overhand towards Shane, managing to land it in the cage "Damn good throw," Shane blinked.

"You sure you don't want to be on the team?" Hunter chuckled.

"No thanks, not a sporty person. But I'm happy to come and support you and your team during games," Nicole informed. "Go on and shower; I'll wait here,"

"Alright, be out in about ten," Hunter nodded as he headed into the locker room with Shane and Travis. Nicole grabbed her book and started to read where she left off while waiting for Hunter.

Ten minutes passed as Hunter came out wearing his clothes from school that day and his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready?" Hunter inquired. Nicole bookmarked her page and set the book in her bag, zipping it shut and rising while lifting it onto her shoulder.

"Absolutely," Nicole nodded.

**. . .**

**(6:30 pm)**

By the time Hunter and Nicole reached Hunter's house, it was 6:30 pm. Hiccup pulled into his spot, not bothering with the driveway because he knew he'd be taking Nicole home in a few hours. The two exited the vehicle, both going into the house to be greeted by Glenn first.

"Ello, kids. Nice to see you again, Nicole," Glenn smiled.

"You as well, Mr. Forger," Nicole replied.

"None of that, lassie. I'm Glenn to everyone," Glenn stated as Nicole nodded. "How was tryouts, Hunter?"

"Sheets for backups and who made the team get posted on Monday outside the gymnasium, but I'm not worried. I always make the team," Hunter informed. "Where's dad?"

"He'll be home around 8 pm, something about a dinner meeting with colleagues," Glenn shrugged. "So, what brings you two here. Well, mostly Nicole because I know you live here, Hunter,"

"Don't you remember the movie night thing I asked dad about last week?" Hunter inquired.

"Ah, yes! That. I do remember now," Glenn nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. I assume you're taking her home later on?" Hunter nodded to him. "Have fun! I'll be in the living room watching the game," he headed back to his seat on the couch. Hunter only shook his head a little and sighed.

"Guess that means we're watching the movie in my room, if…That's alright with you?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, that's fine, Hunter," Nicole replied lightly.

"Would you…Like to get some dinner first? I know me, I'm actually pretty hungry after not eating since lunch," Hunter smiled.

"I guess I could eat, if you don't mind feeding me. I can always whip something up when I get home," Nicole shrugged a little.

"Nonsense. I'm not going to invite you over and then not let you eat until 10 pm," Hunter laughed a bit as he led her through the living room and over to the right where the kitchen was. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I can eat anything," Nicole said. "I was raised eat what you're given or starve," she laughed.

"Same," Hunter agreed. "Well, I got microwave pizza. That okay? Easy and we can eat it in my room for the movie with soda or something?" he suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good," Nicole responded. Hiccup pulled two out and got them on plates; he set the one for Nicole in first and put the timer at three minutes.

"What would you like to drink?" Hunter questioned.

"You mentioned having soda?" Nicole asked as Hunter nodded.

"Coke, Sprite, Fanta, and I think Ginger Ale," Hunter stated after checking the fridge.

"Fanta, please?" Nicole requested. Hunter grabbed it and handed it to her over the counter as he got himself two Coke's and an extra Fanta. "Why do you need three?"

"Extras for during the movie if we run out and want more," Hunter chuckled.

"Smart thinking," Nicole nodded. "Why'd you ask if I was sure about joining the team earlier?"

"That was a damn awesome shot you made," Hunter mentioned. "And the cool move you did,"

"That was nothing," Nicole shrugged a little. "Just happened to have time to set it up," she added.

"Was awesome, could use skill like that on the team," Hunter informed.

"No…I don't play sports," Nicole laughed a little.

"Why not? Not athletic or just not into them?" Hunter asked.

"Guess maybe a little of both," Nicole said with a shrug of her shoulders. Glenn happened to peek over at the two teenagers; Nicole was leaning on the counter from one side while Hunter was actually in the kitchen across from her and leaning forward as well. The two were happy and smiling as Glenn started to wonder if his godson had a thing for his new friend. However, it wasn't his place and maybe the two were just had a lot in common and enjoyed each other's company. It didn't necessarily mean that had to have crushes for them to be happy and hang out like this.

"Well, you'd make a great Basketball player, in my opinion," Hunter told her. The microwave beeped as Hiccup got her pizza out and set his in, putting the timer back at three minutes. The two friends continued to talk until Hunter's food was done. "Alright, let's get this movie night started, finally," Hunter said as he carried his plate and two sodas, Nicole did the same with her things. "Heading to my room, Uncle Glenn,"

"Alrighty, lad!" Glenn replied calmly. Hunter led Nicole through the living room, down the hall past the foyer and a door on the left. Getting into the hall; there were three other room and Hunter took Nicole to the one all the way down the right path.

"Sorry it ain't much," Hunter mentioned.

"Hunter, it's fine," Nicole laughed. "I'm not gonna judge you over your bedroom. I don't typically judge anything," she added.

"Still, I normally don't let people in my room. Not even my friends have been in here a lot and I've known them forever. We normally hang in the living room," Hunter explained.

"I get it. Heather was the only person who was ever in my room back in Berserker and…No one has been in my room since moving. It's a space thing; your room is your personal space and no matter who anyone is to you, it's your decision to share it and let people in," Nicole stated.

"See, my friends get all worked up about why I don't let them in here. I mean, yeah; it's not much, but it's still my bedroom and I don't feel like a hang out with friends should be spent with everyone crammed in here," Hunter started.

"Looking, touching, and being curious about everything that you keep behind a closed door?" Nicole finished for him.

"Yes, exactly. Thank you!" Hunter set his two cola cans and pizza plate down at his computer/work desk. "You can sit down on the couch," he told her so she didn't have to keep standing. Nicole nodded and went to sit down, setting her plate on the table and then one of the cans on a coaster. Hunter moved over to the door, closing it first and then grabbing the first movie of Harry Potter to load it into the DVD player and get the TV on. When title screen loaded, Hunter sat down next to Nicole, placing his food and drinks on the table as well.

"Well, I appreciate that you like me enough to let me be in here," Nicole giggled.

"Well, Glenn is occupying the living room even though he has his own TV in his bedroom. And this isn't a huge friend hang out; it's just us, so I don't mind as much. I know you're probably more interested in the movie than everything in my room," Hunter laughed. "And yes, I do like you enough to let you be in here," he added.

"Awe, I feel so special. Can you imagine how our friends would be if they knew that not only did we have a movie night with dinner, but we spent it in your bedroom together?" Nicole had to laugh at that one, and so did Hunter.

"Oh gods…I can't imagine it. It's both hilarious and annoying to consider their reactions about all this given they already thought something was going on between us on Monday," Hunter said, sighing a bit.

"Hey, no big deal. If…Anything was going on between us; we'd tell them. They could either support it as our friends, or if they didn't; are they really your friends?" Nicole asked.

"That is…Very true. Wow, it's great to finally know someone who thinks and feels the way I do," Hunter said softly. "Well, let's get this started. It's already nearly 7 pm," he lifted the remote from his nightstand and selected _Play Movie_. It began as Hunter dimmed the lights a bit with another remote, but left enough for them to be able to eat as well. As the movie got past all the opening nonsense, Hunter and Nicole cracked open their sodas and tapped them together in a silent toast for them being friends before taking sips and then getting to work on eating their dinner and enjoying the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **

M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**6.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 10/13/2017-9:45 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock House)**

Hunter and Nicole enjoyed the movie, watching it for the full two hours and twenty-three minutes that it was. Nicole and Hunter sat on that couch in Hunter's bedroom, drinking the soda and eating the little personal pizzas. When the food was gone; they just sat back to relax and continue watching. Spencer Haddock did come home at 8 pm like Glenn has said he would, but before Spencer could get to Hunter's door, Glenn stopped the man and explained that Hunter had Nicole over for their one of many movie nights to get through the Harry Potter series. Spencer understood and left the two teenagers alone to enjoy their film. Hunter and Nicole had both silenced their cell phones and set them face down so not to be disturbed by their friends who kept messaging in to ask how things were because the Hunter and Nicole felt like their friends were still assuming this was some kind of date and felt necessary to check and make sure things were going alright.

There had been an interesting moment during the movie that Hunter paused it to make a bag of popcorn for them when the pizza was gone. The two teenagers kept touching hands when they were reaching for popcorn since their eyes never left the screen. At the end of the bowl, Hunter's hand went over Nicole's in an attempt to look for more popcorn. The two had quickly apologized to one another, removing their hands and returning to watch the film. Hunter and Nicole didn't say anything past that so they didn't miss anything in the movie. When the movie ended, Hunter turned the light on more and looked at Nicole with a smile.

"So, what did ya think?" Hunter inquired.

"It was great. I loved it," Nicole replied. "Now I'm totally locked in to finish this series," she giggled. "I'm already to chapter five in the second one,"

"Didn't you just start it earlier?" Hunter blinked.

"I'm a fast reader," Nicole informed. "Hopefully it won't take me too long to finish it because this was a lot of fun and I can't wait to do another movie night,"

"Yeah, same here," Hunter nodded. "Well," he checked his phone, ignoring all the texts from the others. "It's 9:45…Do you want me to take you home now or…Do you want to hang out for a bit more?" he asked.

"As fun as staying for a bit longer would be," Nicole laughed a bit. "I should get home to shower and perhaps have an early night since I stayed up late last night to finish the first book,"

"No problem. Maybe next time we can plan an earlier time to do the movie instead of 7 pm that way we can hang out more afterward, perhaps do movie discussions?" Hunter suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Nicole agreed. "I used to do that with Heather at the cinema. We'd stay while credits rolled to talk about the movie,"

"I enjoy doing the same, but the others hate that I analyze things and we always end up leaving as soon as credits start," Hunter laughed.

"Aw, you poor things. Well, if you guys and girls ever do another theater movie; I'm happy to sit with you and talk about the movie while they all leave," Nicole offered.

"I appreciate that," Hunter smiled. "Alright, I clean this up real quick and then we can go," he stood to clear the plates and empty cans from the bedroom. Nicole stood up as well, stretching some.

"Can I use your bathroom before we go?" Nicole questioned.

"Sure," Hunter nodded.

"Where is it? This is the second time I've been to your house, but the first was spent entirely in the living room," Nicole stated gently.

"Oh, right. Duh. I forget you're still a new friend who doesn't know where everything is," Hunter chuckled. "I actually have my own personal bathroom right in the room," he added while shifting a bit to point to where it was.

"Thanks," Nicole smiled and moved to the door Hunter pointed to. Nicole quickly used the restroom and washed her hands before exiting and finding Hunter just coming back into the room. "Okay, I'm ready,"

"Me too. I was just washing our dishes and saying hi to dad," Hunter told her. Nicole and Hunter exited the bedroom, finding both Glenn and Spencer on the couch. "I'm taking Nikki home now. Be back in about twenty minutes,"

"Alright, son. Be safe!" Spencer said. Hunter and Nicole waved to the two adults and left the house, getting back in Hunter's jeep. Hunter and Nicole both buckled their seat belts as Hunter got the vehicle on and then headed out of his driveway and down the road to get Nicole home.

**. . .**

**(10:00 pm)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Pulling up in Nicole's driveway, Hunter put the gear in park while turning to face Nicole with a smile. "And here we are,"

"Thank you for bringing me home, Hunter. And again for picking me up this morning for school," Nicole told him gently.

"No problem; I'm happy to help," Hunter nodded. "I told you if you ever needed anything just to call," he smiled.

"I really appreciate it; you're an amazing friend," Nicole replied; the two sort of leaned in for a hug before backing away and looking in each other's eyes for a moment. "I, uh, should get inside," Nicole said as she shifted to get out of the car, making sure she had her backpack. "Text you in the morning?" she asked.

"I'll be waiting," Hunter responded as Nicole got out of the jeep and headed for her front door; Hunter saw her wave as she walked through her door and closed it. Hunter left her driveway and headed home while deep in thought about tonight, something happened with Nicole. Hunter couldn't explain it; something sparked tonight when they touched hands eating popcorn, and just now again with the hug and their eyes locking. _Am I crushing on her?_ Hunter thought while driving home. Hiccup shook it off. _No, you two are just good friends and that's exactly what she just called you. Her friend._ Hiccup sighed some; he knew what a crush felt like though; he used to have one on Ashley and they dated for a little bit before feelings changed and they realized they were better friends. And this felt like a crush, but maybe it was too soon to tell over two little instances during a movie. Hiccup yawned; he was kind of tired from the day, so he was likely just overthinking this. Hiccup kept his eyes on the road and continued driving home.

With Nicole in her house; she made sure to relock the door since her parents weren't home yet. Nicole made her way to her bedroom, dropping her backpack by the door and heading right for the bathroom to take a shower. Once she got the water running at the right temperature; she stripped down and stepped in. Nicole let the water pour over her while sighing heavily and thinking about what happened with Hunter. Nicole couldn't quite put her finger on where it started, but she had begun to crush on Hunter; he was smart, talented, funny, friendly, and an absolute joy to be around. Nicole, of course, didn't know how Hunter felt towards her. There had to be something, right? There was no way that Hunter didn't feel that spark when their hands touched? When they hugged? When their eyes met? There was something there for Nicole, and she wanted to know if Hunter felt it too. However, tonight was not the one to figure it out. Maybe over the next couple of weeks, but she wasn't going to just confess to liking Hunter right away.

Nicole finished her shower, dressed for bed, climbed under the covers and set her phone to charge before finally knocking out fifteen minutes later.

**. . .**

**(Wednesday, 10/18/2017; 2:35 pm)  
(Berkian Academy)**

As expected, Hunter made the Basketball team. Shane and Travis did too. Practices had already started four days a week for two hours right at the school in the gymnasium; sometimes there could end up being fifth day too, but only when Coach Bludvist called for it and stated that it would likely only be for the sake of a weekend day game. The first game would be in November, but an official date hadn't been determined yet. All of the friends were doing great, and still friends, obviously. School was over for the day, and the friends were hanging out along C-Hall in the grass.

"So, who is going to the Halloween Dance?" Ashley asked. "Bryan and I are," she smiled. Nicole wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation while reading her book against the wall. The Halloween Dance had been announced over morning announcements on the intercom; the day for it was Friday, October 27th from 6 pm to 10 pm.

"I'm going with Travis," Addilyn stated.

"Me with Eli," Raelyn mentioned.

"Heather and I are going," Fisher beamed.

"Devon and Myra are going too, but as chaperones," Heather informed.

"I asked Mindy as soon as it was announced," Shane shrugged.

"What about you Hunter?" Mindy inquired. "Are you going?"

"Dances aren't really my thing," Hunter shrugged.

"You could still come hang out for a few hours," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Don't give him crap," Nicole stated. "Just because all of you are going doesn't mean he has to," she added. "I'm not into them either, despite Halloween being my favorite holiday," she smiled now.

"There's also a practice that night," Hunter remarked.

"Then you'll already be here," Heather sighed.

"How do you know I don't already have plans that night?" Hunter asked.

"Because you don't have a girlfriend, and practice will be over. What are you gonna do? Spend the night with your uncle and dad?" Shane asked.

"Maybe," Hunter retorted. "Doesn't matter what my plans are; I don't have to tell you everything that I do,"

"For all you know, he has plans with me," Nicole said, coming to Hunter's defense. "I'm almost done with the second book in the series, probably by the time the dance comes around; I will be done with it," she shrugged.

"And that means we have to plan another movie night," Hunter chuckled. "Damn, you do read fast,"

"Oh, come on!" Raelyn sighed heavily.

"Both of you can come to the dance and have fun," Ashley informed.

"Yeah, we barely get to hang out anymore," Travis nodded.

"It's senior year; we're almost adults…Time becomes scarce," Nicole reminded.

"You never have anything to do at night except ready," Heather teased her friend.

"While that may be true, that doesn't mean I want to spend my free time at some dance," Nicole responded. "I'll be no fun to be around because I just dress in all black and hide in the shadows since you're all going in pairs,"

"I mean…I don't really care, but there isn't going to be that much fun for me while all of you are there as couples, as Nikki said. I'm no one's third wheel. There's just no point in going to a dance that I'm going to basically be sitting with the rest of the singles," Hunter shrugged. "If I want to sit by myself; I'll stay home, thanks,"

"Ugh, you both suck," Raelyn groaned.

"You're really not going to come just because you don't have anyone to go with?" Heather questioned.

"There's no point," Hunter and Nicole said together.

"Oh, my Gods! Why don't you two just go together then?" Ashley suggested. A few of the friends blinked at the suggestion. "What? They're both single and saying they won't go because of that, so why don't they just go together as friends?"

Nicole shrugged a little. "Not a bad idea,"

"Wait, you're serious?" Hunter said, surprised.

"Yeah, why not? If we don't go to the dance, we'll just be at your house watching the movie anyway? We're together either way," Nicole informed.

"Suppose when you put it like that," Hunter smiled. "We can plan the movie for Saturday or something? If you'll be done with the book by then?"

"I'll let you know when that date gets closer," Nicole nodded. "So…Is that a yes to us going together?"

"I don't mind as long as you don't," Hunter replied.

"It's alright with me. At least I won't be bored," Nicole stated.

"See, perfect. Now we're all going," Mindy giggled.

"Do you want to meet here that night, or should I pick you up?" Hunter asked.

"I'll check with my parents if either of them can drive me. If not, I'll let you know," Nicole stated gently.

"Got it," Hunter nodded.

"I'm heading to my bus, catch ya later," Nicole got off the wall to move to the bus lines.

"I'll text you after practice," Hunter told her.

"I'll be waiting," Nicole smiled as she disappeared. Hunter just stood there a moment, smiling. Yeah, he was definitely crushing on Nicole. Now, there was just the matter of seeing if she liked him and then telling her. Hunter didn't have high hopes for it, and it took him forever to get up the courage to tell Ashley he liked her and then ask her out. And things went so badly that they were lucky to salvage their friendship when the relationship ended. Hunter was kind of worried about a repeat, so he hesitated to make a move at Nicole and he didn't know if she even felt anything other than friendship towards him.

Hunter wouldn't worry about it right this very moment; he had practice to focus on from 3 pm to 5 pm. "I'll see you in the gym," Hunter told Shane and Travis before he adjusted his bag and left to get back into the school. Reaching the boy's locker room; Hunter changed into his practice clothes. It was just the basic black shorts and red tank top until their uniforms came in, the coach had said before the first game for sure. While in the stall where he changed clothes; he began to feel dizzy again and it didn't just fade with a few sips of water. Hunter was forced to sit down and wait for it to pass. At 3 pm, Hunter moved himself to get up, feeling kind of tired and hoping that the dizziness didn't act up during practice.

"Yo, Hunter! You coming? It's time for practice," Travis called outside of the changing stall.

_Come on, Hunter…Get it together. You're fine. _Hunter thought to himself. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming now," Hunter shook off the rest of how he felt and left the stall to walk out with Shane and Travis into the gym to start the next two hours of Basketball practice.

**. . .**

**(5:30 pm)  
(Haddock Home)**

After practice, Hunter didn't bother to shower at the school. Instead, he went straight home and greeted his father and godfather before going to his room to shower. With that now out of the way; he joined his dad and uncle for dinner. Hunter had already texted Nicole to let her know he was home, but hadn't received a reply yet, not that it was a big deal. Hunter sat down at the table with Spencer and Glenn after putting some food on his plate.

"How was school, son?" Spencer asked.

"Average," Hunter replied.

"How was practice?" Glenn inquired.

"The usual; drills and formations," Hunter said.

"You look exhausted," Spencer pointed out.

"Just getting used to the school hours and then practice too. Remember that I didn't play this past summer on the recreation league due to helping Glenn in the shop," Hunter reminded.

"Ah, true," Glenn nodded.

While eating, Hunter got a message; he pulled his phone out to check it and find that it was a reply from Nicole. Hunter smiled a bit as he opened it up to view the message itself because he had his notifications set to not showing a preview of the message on the lock screen.

_**Nikki, 5:35 pm  
Sorry for the delay in response. Mom and dad were actually both home at 5 tonight, so we decided to go out to dinner. We just placed our order and they're talking about work.**_

_5:36 pm  
Totally fine. I got home at 5:10, then showered and now having dinner with dad and uncle. Where are you eating out?_

_**Nikki, 5:36 pm  
Berkbees. I'm not interrupting your meal, am I?**_

_5:37 pm  
Not at all and good place to eat. It's one of my favorites lol How's your night going?_

_**Nikki, 5:39 pm  
Pretty calm. Got home from school, did my homework and started reading again until mom and dad got home. How was your practice?**_

_5:40 pm  
Long, but average. Same stuff every time, and then if it's a practice before a game; we do like a mini game against each other to prepare for whatever team we're going against, based on past games and players who returned from the year before._

_**Nikki, 5:43 pm  
Oh, I totally get the strategy. Knowing your opponent's play style, right?**_

Hunter smiled, glad she understood what he was talking about. Nicole was really good at that; she never needed a huge explanation to figure things out. "Who are you talking to, son?" Spencer asked.

"Nicole," Hunter replied, still getting in a few bites between responses to her as they were talking about Basketball still.

"None of your other friends are messaging you? Don't you all talk every night?" Glenn wondered.

"Usually on Skype in the group chat, but I haven't joined in it yet as I just got home. Nikki and I text more than Skype," Hunter shrugged.

"You two seem to get along really well," Spencer pointed out.

"Well, yeah, Dad. We're friends, pretty sure we're supposed to get along," Hunter responded.

"Not what I meant, just that you seem to be closer to her than the friends you've known most of your life," Spencer informed. Hunter didn't reply right away, as he was sending another text to Nicole and contemplating how to answer his father.

"We just…Connect better," Hunter finally said. "As far as interests, hobbies, etc." Hunter added. "The others, while I've known them forever it seems, don't always talk real talk, you know?"

"And…Nicole does?" Glenn arched a brow.

"Yeah, all the time. That's her personality; straightforward and being real with people. I also love that she messages in full sentences, none of that text-talk crap," Hunter chuckled.

"I don't know how anyone can understand all that abbreviation of words and sentences like the _IDK_, _LOL, OMW,_ or _BRB_," Spencer shook his head with a sigh.

"They stand for I Don't Know, Laugh Out Loud, On My Way, and Be Right Back, Dad. I mean, I use them sometimes for a quick response, but in actual conversations; I prefer to talk normal," Hunter shrugged. "And she uses proper punctuation, and not many people do that anymore in text messages," he laughed as he finished up his food and then got up to clear his place. "Alright, I'm gonna go do some of my homework and relax for the night. Love you guys," Hunter hugged them both and went to leave the dining room.

"Hunter," Glenn stopped him as Hunter looked over from his phone. "Do you like her?"

"Excuse me?" Hunter blinked.

"Nicole, do you like her, son?" Spencer repeated. Hunter didn't say anything at first, thinking about it for a moment before smiling softly.

"Yeah," Hunter finally said. "Yeah, I think I do," he said again. "Night," Hunter continued walking out of the room and to his own leaving Spencer and Glenn to only chuckle a bit, shaking their heads and continue eating the meal. Hunter didn't feel shame in admitting it to his godfather and dad; he did like Nicole and now he just needed to find the courage to tell her he did. Hunter hoped he could gather it by the dance because he knew from being with Ashley that if he waited too long; he might lose her.


	7. Chapter 7

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**7.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 10/27/2017-12:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

Nine days had passed since the one where Hunter admitted to only his father and uncle that he liked Nicole; between school, practices, and downtime, Hunter was working on gaining the courage to tell Nicole at the Halloween dance tonight, since they were going together. There was no guarantee they were going to get together, or that she even liked him back, but Hunter was hoping for the best outcome. Hunter was still dealing with feeling dizzy at random, but it seemed to happen more around practice time, so he wrote it as just doing a lot. A new development was heart palpitations, nothing major to Hunter as it only seemed to happen after doing the warmups jog with the team. Hunter would just drink water and take a breather with the rest of the team, and it would stop. Hunter figured it was just from being out of shape and he'd be fine once he got back into things. Right now, Hunter was at lunch with his friends and enjoying his food.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Heather asked.

"Yeah? Are we meeting up early to get dinner before the dance? Or should we bail the dance early and grab dinner then?" Raelyn wondered.

"Well…That's up to all of you. Hunter, Travis, and I have practice until 5 pm, then we clean up and shower," Shane reminded.

"Don't forget we're not even using the gym for this practice…" Travis remarked.

"Yeah, well be in the middle school one because the dance is being set up here," Shane sighed.

"No, they changed it back to ours," Hunter informed. "We just have to be ridiculously careful with the decorations when shooting. I guess the middle school is having their Halloween dance tonight as well, so they needed the gym,"

"Easier said than done…" Travis and Shane muttered.

"Wasn't my call to make, guys," Hunter shrugged.

"But you're captain…You should have some say," Shane replied.

"I'm captain of the team; I don't decide where practices and games are held," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You're captain?" Nicole asked; her attention pulled from the book.

"He makes captain ever year; he's got the most experience," Travis chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me in all our conversations about your practices," Nicole giggled.

"I thought I had," Hunter said lightly. "But yeah, guys. Practice is still on in the gym at 3 pm, then while we're showering at 5 pm because coach plans to cut practice at 5:45; the dance committee is gonna come in to set everything up in an hour for the dance at 6 pm,"

"Why do you get told all this and not us?" Shane mumbled.

"Because I'm captain, it's my job to know and what difference does it make? I just told you, didn't I? You would have found out when we all met at the gym for 2:45 anyway," Hunter continued eating.

"It's gonna be madness to set everything up in one hour," Ashley stated. "You guys couldn't have practice outside?"

"It's freezing outside to be running around in tank tops and shorts, Ashley," Hunter remarked. "It'll be fine, everything is mostly set up already. We just gotta watch for the hanging décor,"

"Whatever you say," Ashley turned her head to continue eating her sandwich. Hunter fought glaring at her, despite being friends after the breakup; they still had their little fights with one another. Their friends didn't know what the cause of the breakup; Ashley and Hunter just told them that it wasn't working out and they were better friends than lovers. The friends didn't even question things anymore; they just laughed it off, but for an outsider who had never seen it before such as Nicole, she sensed a lot of tension between Hunter and Ashley. However, Nicole didn't feel it was her place to ask, or that this was the place to ask.

"We still on for tonight?" Hunter asked Nicole.

"Going to the dance together? Yeah. I'm just gonna stay here until it starts, so you don't have to worry about picking me up or my parents dropping me off," Nicole smiled. "I wouldn't mind a ride home, though?"

"I think I can manage that," Hunter nodded. "I just noticed that you're not reading the second book anymore…When did you finish it?"

"Oh, two days ago and slipped my mind to tell you because I was just so anxious to start the next. I'd finished it at night, and wasn't tired yet, so got started on the third," Nicole giggled.

"Nice. Well, you know what that means; we'll need to plan another movie night to do the second one," Hunter chuckled.

"I'm free all weekend, unless you've got stuff going on?" Nicole offered.

"Actually, I do. My uncle needs me at the shop, and the team has their first game…I think it's the first Saturday of November," Hunter mentioned. "Would you opposed to movie night during the week?"

"I'd…Have to ask my parents on that one," Nicole stated. "What about the Saturday, just after your game? I'm gonna be there anyway,"

"That is very true…I believe the game is scheduled for 11 am, and usually only last an hour and a half, so by 12:30 it would be over. Could do an afternoon movie?" Hunter nodded.

"We wouldn't be out until 1, maybe later. Don't forget the after-game meetings, and then showers," Travis said.

"Alright, so like…Let's say 1:30-2 pm?" Nicole offered.

"I think that works; we'll grab lunch on the way to my house," Hunter agreed.

"Okay, so while your plans are worked out now…Can we get back to where this conversation started?" Heather stated. "What are we doing for dinner on Friday?"

"I mean, I think that should be up to the individuals going. We're not all coming together, and some of us will already be here," Nicole replied.

"That doesn't really give an answer," Ashley said.

"How does it not?" Nicole looked at her now after slipping the marker in the book and putting it back in her bag. "If you're not going to be here, go get dinner. Hunter, Shane, and TJ will already be here for practice, and then showering. By the time that's all that done; it'll be closer to 6 pm and they likely won't have time to eat before the dance starts. Elijah, and Devon too, already here because they're the assistant coaches. Same as me, I'm just staying here, so I won't eat until I get home. If you're going home at 2:30; you've got…Like, three and a half hours to decide what to do for dinner. It doesn't _have_ to be a group activity just because we're all going to be at the dance," she explained.

"What's your problem today? You seem really snappy," Heather asked.

"I don't have a problem, Heather. I'm just being me, and you know that I don't beat around the bush or sugarcoat things," Nicole informed. "If that makes me snappy or whatever…Well, I can't say I'm sorry because it's just who I am,"

"She wasn't snapping," Hunter defended Nicole now. "She was explaining what she said, as Ashley didn't get it. And Nikki is right, while a group dinner sounds nice; it's just not going to work that way because we all have different schedules. So you guys and girls, who have time to eat before the dance, go ahead. Or do something after, leave the dance early and go grab something. But, Nicole is right; we don't have to make it a group thing when we're already gonna be at the dance together,"

"We just thought it'd be cool to hang out more," Fisher mentioned.

"And that's a great idea, but maybe we pick a day where there isn't already so much going on. You figure we've got school from 7:30 to 2:30, then Shane, Trav, and I have practice til 5, and then the dance at 6 until 10, and we all have to be home by 11 pm for curfew," Hunter reminded. "Can't just throw something like that on someone," he added.

"He's right," Mindy nodded. "We can't just expect that everyone has the same schedule,"

"Hanging out is fine, but that's gotta be talked about and planned in advance," Nicole said as she cleaned up her area and sat back to grab her book and continue reading until the end of lunch. Hunter leaned back against his chair and looked over.

"What part are you on?" Hunter asked her. Nicole smiled as the two started talking about where she was in the third book of the Harry Potter series. When the bell rang, they moved to get to their next class and were looking forward to the dance tonight. Hunter planned to tell Nicole that he liked her, unknown to him that Nicole was going to tell Hunter that she like him.

**. . .**

**(6:00 pm)**

The day seemed to drag on after lunch; Hunter and Nicole both had a feeling that maybe their friends didn't like what they had to say regarding the hanging out situation, but they didn't feel bad over it because it was the truth. Hunter and Nicole finished their day, both stopped at the bathroom, and then went right to the gymnasium. Myra had taken Ashley, Heather, Mindy, and Raelyn home with her so they could all get ready for the dance together. Fisher took the bus, but obviously Shane, Hunter, and Travis stayed at school for practice. Just like at tryouts, Nicole only sat in an open seat and did her homework, then read her book until Coach Bludvist called practice over and let the boys go shower up and he'd relay necessary meeting information in an email since the dance committee needed to get started on the setup. Nicole waited outside the boy's locker room for Hunter and then they were basically first in line to enter the dance at 6 pm, which was now.

"You didn't bring your costume with you?" Hunter asked once they were in with their group of friends and Hunter noticed that Nicole never changed.

"I did, but they locked the girl's locker room and the other bathrooms were all being cleaned for tonight, so I didn't have a place to change," Nicole shrugged. "What? I don't alright like this?" she asked.

"No, no. You look great," Hunter smiled.

"So do you," Nicole replied. Hunter was dawning a Viking look for his costume**(Think HTTYD 3 Hiccup's normal leather outfit only in brown, black, and gray)**.

"The bathrooms are open now, why don't you go change?" Raelyn suggested.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait for you in the hall," Hunter offered. "Then we can come in together," he chuckled.

"Alright," Nicole nodded as she and Hunter both exited through a side door and got into the hallway, moving to the nearest bathroom which was in D-Hall. "Be right out," she stated before slipping into the bathroom and got herself changed into her costume, which wasn't anything really different from her normal attire. Nicole quickly did her makeup and exited to find Hunter leaning against the lockers. "I'm ready,"

Hunter saw Nicole wearing a strapless black rosetic dress that was angled, showing her left leg above the knee, but the angle fell down the right, showing the ankle. Over the solid black dress was semi-see through layered cover that went down her arms, across her neck, and followed the same angle as the dress. Nicole finished the outfit with a red rose necklace on a gold chain, high-heeled sandals where the straps went up her ankle a bit. Of course, there was also the black outlined lips with deep red lipstick, and then a silvery eye shadow and black eye-liner in place too. Nicole didn't do much with her hair except let it down out of the braid, and Hunter could fully see the red streak that fell in front of her left eye with some of the black hair too.

"Wow," was all Hunter managed to get out.

"Too much gothic, or looking like I'm going to a funeral?" Nicole wondered.

"No, it's perfect. I was just…Floored by how beautiful you look," Hunter complimented. Nicole composed herself from the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "Shall we…Get back inside?" she suggested. "Wouldn't want our friends to think we ended up leaving," she laughed a bit.

"I can just imagine our phones being blown up," Hunter rolled his eyes, but was smiling. "Milady," Hunter offered his arm to Nicole now; she could only giggled a bit, slipped her arm through and hold gently to his upper arm as they re-entered the dance after showing the stamp on their hands to prove they'd already turned in their tickets and checked in.

"Hunter! Nikki! Over here," Mindy called.

"Guess our friends found our tables for the night," Nicole stated. "Come on," Hunter led her over and pulled her chair out for her so she could sit down and then he grabbed the spot beside her.

"Nicole, you look awesome," Heather informed. "What are you going as? Vampire?"

"No, this is just another outfit I have. It's not a costume to anything in particular," Nicole responded. "Just figured it was more appropriate for a dance," she shrugged.

"Still looks good," Raelyn said.

"Alright, so what now?" Nicole asked.

"Now it's just sit around and talk or dance," Hunter remarked.

"Wow, that sounds boring," Nicole blinked.

"See why I never come?" Hunter laughed.

"Probably could have had more fun if we stayed home at your place to watch Harry Potter," Nicole smiled.

"Come on you two. We have more fun than that," Ashley sighed.

**. . .**

**(7:45 pm)**

After a short period, everyone seemed to have shown up, so the lights went down and the music was louder with more people up and dancing. The friends at the table were just sitting around and talking with some fruit punch, though Hunter and Nicole were just sitting back and watching everything as the conversation their friends were in wasn't really an interest of theirs. Right about now, it had been about two hours that they'd been part of this dance and were actually bored as hell.

"Can I ask what the point of coming to this dance was with them when none of them are even dancing?" Nicole leaned closer to Hunter so he could hear her over the loudness in the room.

"Just to hangout," Hunter replied. "Can hardly hear you. And feeling lightheaded from the heat, want to step out into the hall for a bit?" Hunter asked her. Nicole nodded as Hunter got up and offered his hand to her; she accepted it and rose to her feet.

"Where you two going?" Devon asked when Hunter and Nicole went to pass him while he was by the door.

"It's too hot in here, Dev; I feel lightheaded," Hunter admitted.

"I'm just going to make sure he doesn't faint or anything," Nicole said.

"I noticed you looked a little winded and dizzy during practice. Go on and get some air," Devon nodded. Hunter and Nicole exited into the hallway, where it was a great deal quieter.

"Thank Odin…I can hear myself think again," Nicole breathed out. "Are you okay? You mentioned being lightheaded,"

"It's nothing major, just the heat of the room. I probably should have chosen a more breathable outfit," Hunter chuckled a bit. "No, I'm okay. Just need a few minutes out here," he assured.

"Alright," Nicole went over to the water fountain to get a drink. "How can they think this is fun? Oh, my Gods…I have a better time showering,"

"I know, that's why I don't usually come to these things. It's nothing but loud, hot, and boring. And the music sucks," Hunter agreed. "My one exception is prom; I went last year. Wasn't fantastic, but still went since I'd already paid for my ticket,"

"The music wouldn't be so bad if they were playing things from our generation. But this is like…80's and 90's. Not saying it's bad; I do enjoy oldies from time to time…But this is relentless. Most aren't dancing because they don't really know this stuff unless they got stuck listening to it with their parents, like me," Nicole muttered.

"You and me both," Hunter nodded. "Like, give us something within the last five years,"

"I think it's because the DJ is basically in his grave," Nicole giggled.

"Yeah, he's pretty old and usually the pick of the school. I've seen him since starting high school at all the dances and what not. I think the only time we get someone different is prom," Hunter informed. "I don't think he has anything from this generation programmed either, people have been making requests and he doesn't have them,"

"Should we go back in?" Nicole wondered

"Probably. Students aren't supposed to be in the halls unsupervised too long. There's chaperones around the corner to make sure no one is just wandering the school and only coming out to use the bathroom or get a breather. That's why I told Devon because he'll report it on the radio that we've stepped out from one of the side doors where teachers aren't lurking, and he's still right there," Hunter pointed to Devon standing by the door. "There's been too many cases over the years with students leaving dances to smoke or have sex in the bathrooms. Some even sneaking in alcohol and getting drunk, so the staff has been cracking down on watch students,"

"Understandable," Nicole replied. "Well, let's return then," she smiled. Hunter nodded as they both re-entered through the door they left from.

"Feeling alright?" Devon inquired.

"Yeah, better. Thanks," Hunter stated as he and Nicole went to go back to their seats, but he noticed she was sort of smiling and humming along to the song currently playing.

"Talk about old," Nicole laughed.

"It's my parents' wedding song," Hunter smiled.

"It was my grandparents'. I'm just laughing because of all the reactions and not a single person is up dancing right now," Nicole giggled.

"Come on," Hunter offered his hand to her.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Let's go dance to it; I bet we're the only ones who know it," Hunter suggested. Nicole contemplated it for a moment before nodded and taking his hand just as the lyrics were beginning. Hiccup led her onto the dance floor, but not too far away from their table with the friends.

"What are they doing?" Ashley asked.

"Who?" Heather wondered.

"Nicole and Hunter; they're on the dance floor," Shane remarked. "I think this is Uncle Spencer and Aunt Valerie's wedding song…" he added.

"But…Why would Nicole and Hunter dance to it? Who even knows this song; it's like Viking Age old," Fisher mentioned.

"Well, people know it…But not the dance," Heather said.

"Well, I'm not passing up the opportunity to catch this on video," Raelyn grinned as she got her phone and set it to record, focused on Hunter and Nicole preparing to dance.

The song was For the Dancing and the Dreaming, but Hunter and Nicole rocked the song with the dance behind it. The two of them were laughing, smiling, and maybe even singing but it couldn't be heard over the music, despite the room being quiet from the shock that people were actually up and dancing to this. When the song ended, Hunter and Nicole surprisingly got an applause from the other guests. Hunter and Nicole just smiled at one another, happy that they did the dance. As the two prepared to walk back to the table, Hunter stumbled a bit when a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Woah," Hunter tried to catch his balance, but Nicole made sure he didn't face plant.

"You okay?" Nicole asked gently.

"Yeah, yeah…Just…Got a little dizzy," Hunter waved it off with a smile.

"After a night of utter boringness, I guess one dance was too much excitement, right?" Nicole laughed as Hunter did too.

"Guess so," Hunter agreed. "I actually expected to have a miserable time tonight, but you've managed to make it tolerable and enjoyable. I feel I must thank you for that,"

"You're welcome," Nicole nodded.

It was happening again; the two of them were close like in the jeep and staring into each other's eyes. Hunter wanted to tell her he liked her, but he just could find the courage he needed to blurt it out to her. Nicole moved closer to Hunter, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down closer to her as she placed her lips on his in a light kiss. Hunter froze a moment, entirely shocked by the action, but he ended up leaning into it more and kissing her back. Their friends just sat there in complete surprise to see Nicole and Hunter kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**8.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 10/27/2017-8:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

The friends who saw the scene of Hunter dancing with Nicole to a very old song, and then share a kiss that was initiated by Nicole, were completely floored by what they had seen. None of them had said anything; it was more widened eyes and mouths hanging open in shock because they were led to believe not too long ago by both Hunter and Nicole, that nothing was going on between them and they were just friends. Obviously, that had changed. The kiss between the two ended after what seemed like an eternity when it had actually only been a few seconds; Hunter and Nicole stared at one another, and both ended up just smiling lightly while their hands were connected in front of them.

"What do you say we just ditch the dance and get out of here?" Nicole asked him.

"I'm thinking that's the best idea I've heard all night," Hunter replied calmly. In agreement, they left the space on the dance floor they'd been occupying and moved to gather whatever few things they'd brought into the dance with them, which had been their backpacks since they'd been at the school since the day began at 7:30 am.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Heather asked, finding her voice.

"Yeah, we got some things to talk about," Nicole told her. "I'm not really having all that much fun here anyway," she shrugged.

"I've never liked these things," Hunter stated. "See you Monday for school," he informed. With that said, Nicole and Hunter both exited the gymnasium after telling Devon they were leaving the dance and that Hunter was Nicole's ride home. Devon nodded, calling it in on the walkie-talkie and getting the A-OK for them to leave through the front of the building. However, first before leaving; they both stopped at the bathrooms to change out of their costumes and then meet in the hall to depart together. Hunter and Nicole walked through campus to reach the student lot and then finally get into Hunter's jeep. "So…Where do you wanna go?"

"How about some place to eat? Since neither of us have since lunch," Nicole suggested. "I figure we can have dinner and…Talk about what just happened in there?"

"Sounds like a plan. Any preferences on food?" Hunter started the jeep up once their seat belts were on.

"Surprise me," Nicole replied. Hunter nodded as he shifted the gear to reverse, backed out, and then to drive so they could leave school grounds.

**. . .**

**(8:15 pm)  
(Berkbees Restaurant)**

Arriving at the place that Hunter chose for them to eat dinner at and talk about the kiss they shared; Hunter parked the jeep in a space as the two of them got out and entered the building, instantly greeted by a smiling hostess's face. "Welcome to Berkbees! Two this evening?" the woman inquired.

"Yes, please?" Hunter nodded. The woman grabbed two menus, paper mats, and sets of utensils.

"Right this way," the woman invited. Nicole and Hunter followed the woman to a booth towards the back where the bathrooms and kitchen were. "Is this alright?"

"It's perfect, thank you," Nicole replied as the two of them slid into the seats across from one another while the hostess set the placemats down, then the utensils, and finally, the menus.

"Your server will be right with you," the woman bowed her head lightly, clasping her hands together in front of her, and then walking off.

"So…I feel like I should start off by apologizing for just…Throwing that kiss on you back in the gym," Nicole stated.

"It's fine, don't worry…You don't have to apologize for that," Hunter said. "I assume it was…A heat of the moment type thing?" he asked.

"Well…Little more than that," Nicole admitted.

"Let's…Pick what we want to eat, and then we can talk while we're waiting on it?" Hunter suggested. Nicole nodded, lifting the menu to glance over the choices. "Did you want to split an appetizer?"

"That sounds okay. The sampler option let's you choose four things," Nicole informed.

"What are two of your favorites?" Hunter smiled.

"Uh…Mozzarella Sticks, and…Chicken Wings, with Honey Barbeque sauce," Nicole told him.

"I'm with you on the Mozzarella Sticks, and then for me, the second would probably have to be the Nachos," Hunter responded.

"Well, I guess we have our four, don't we?" Nicole laughed a little. "Do you know what you're having for a meal?"

"I usually toss it up between a burger or fish. On the rare occasion, chicken," Hunter remarked gently.

"I can't say I'm a huge seafood fan; I'll eat lobster, clam chowder, but only if it's the creamy kind, and don't laugh…But fishsticks…" Nicole muttered bashfully.

"Hey, it's cool," Hunter replied. "I'm not gonna judge you over it," he added. "I honestly think I might do burger tonight,"

"I'll probably do grilled chicken," Nicole decided as she closed her menu and Hunter did the same; they moved them off to the side just as the waiter was coming over.

"Hello," the man greeted cheerfully while setting down napkins to act as coasters for drinks. "My name is Ander and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you two with some drinks?"

"Pepsi, please?" Nicole requested.

"I'll do the same, please," Hunter said.

"Excellent, and do we know what we're having for dinner?" Ander questioned.

"We're going to split an appetizer sampler with two Mozzarella Sticks, Chicken Wings with honey barbeque, and Nachos," Hunter informed lightly. "Ladies first for dinner?"

"Um, Grilled Chicken sandwich; no tomato, onion, or pickle, please?" Nicole ordered gently.

"Bacon burger; only ketchup, mayo, and lettuce, please?" Hunter answered with a smile.

"Wonderful choices. I'll go get your drinks and put in your order with the appetizer first," Ander nodded, taking the menus off the edge of the table and headed off to check other tables, and then get to the computer to put in the order.

"With that out of the way…" Nicole laughed a little. "I guess we should get to the serious part of this agreement to ditch the dance and come to dinner…" she added.

"Right, yes," Hunter agreed. "So, uh…You-," he began to mention that she kissed him first, but had no idea how that would go. Hunter didn't want to make her feel like he didn't reciprocate the feelings. Hunter had to assume she felt something for him if she initiated the kiss between them, and suggested the get out of the dance to talk over dinner. And Nicole had said that it was more than heat of the moment. Hunter wasn't sure how to start this conversation, and his nerves were showing.

Nicole picked up on Hunter being a little nervous, so she decided to do what she did best and just say it outright. "I like you," Nicole confessed. "I like you a lot. I don't know when or where it started, but I kind'a think it might have been during our first movie night when we touched hands in the popcorn bowl, or maybe the hug in the jeep while we were in my driveway…I don't know. I just know that I like you and after we danced tonight; I knew I should tell you…But the moment was just right, so I kissed you,"

Hunter sat in his seat across from her, a bit stunned that she was so forward with him. Hunter could only think about how long it took him to tell Ashley he liked her; he botched all his perfect chances by being nervous. And before Nicole had spoken up; Hunter felt like he was going to mess this chance up too. Hunter knew he needed to man up and stop being nervous; he knew he liked her and now he knew that she liked him, so what worry was there in this situation? None, because their feelings were mutual. "I like you too, Nicole. And I…Agree with you on those instances of where it might have started…" Hunter finally got out.

Nicole smiled now. "Well, the hard part is out of the way," she said. "Well, perhaps it was for you…I've always been a straightforward person. I don't…Typically get nervous about anything. If there's something that needs to be said whether it's admitting feelings, or telling someone how it is…You can always look to me to be the person who doesn't care. I'm always going to say how I feel,"

"I do remember you mentioning that on the first day of school when we met," Hunter replied. "I can admire it. You don't meet a lot of people who do that because most are afraid to hurt someone's feelings,"

"I've had that thought cross my mind before; what if I make this person mad or upset. I ended up settling on the fact that it may hurt but the truth often hurts. And if you take what is said to you and realize that; you can fix whatever mistake you make and use that as life experience. Or you can ignore it and stay a shitty person, I suppose…But one thing about me is that I will never approach you tell you how it is unless I absolutely know that I am right about the matter," Nicole mentioned.

"That's totally understandable. Kind of like a _don't attack or accuse without proof_ situation?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, exactly that," Nicole nodded.

"I definitely admire and respect that," Hunter remarked to her with a smile. "So…Where do we go from here, being that there are…Mutual feelings?"

"I think we should use this time to…Get to know one another better. More personal things perhaps; we know things as friends, but I guess not as much as we would being a couple, if that's where we decide to go with this," Nicole suggested.

"I guess we can do that…Uh, nothing too personal, right?" Hunter questioned.

"How about we leave it at, if it crossed a boundary or don't want to answer; we say pass? Tabling it to possibly another time and conversation?" Nicole offered.

"Sounds fair. Uh, ladies first?" Hunter invited.

"Okay, um…I guess we'll go with the obvious one…Past girlfriends? And…I only ask because…I sense a lot of tension between you and Ashley, specifically," Hunter blinked a few times. "Kind'a like you had a falling out but tolerate one another for the sake of having mutual friends?"

"Wow, you are ridiculously observant," Hunter said, surprised that she put all that together based on Audrey and himself nitpicking at one another. "Uh, yeah. Ashley is actually my most recent ex…" he admitted.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" Nicole wondered.

"I don't. The others know, so it's fair that you do as well. I'm surprised none of them had said anything yet," Hunter responded. "So…I have known Ashley forever. Like, Shane, Raelyn, Travis, Fisher, Ashley and I grew up together in the same general neighborhood. We roughly live about ten to fifteen minutes apart, but anyway…I developed a crush on Ashley when I was like, fourteen, end of the eighth grade. It took me to beginning of tenth grade to get up the courage to ask her out and I did that at homecoming. We dated until just after Christmas Break of eleventh grade, and broke up right before school started again."

"Oh my…What was the cause?" Nicole asked.

"Well, the official reasoning is that we were just better friends…But there had been a lot of other little issues piling up finally starting to fall apart by the time we hit a year together. To this day, and she'd never admit to it, but I still believe that it's because we had sex and she just didn't want to hurt me by leaving me immediately after," Hunter stated.

"Why do you think it's because of the sex? Was it only the one time?" Nicole pushed, knowing that if any questions went too far or Hunter didn't want to answer; he could say so.

"All the problems started after we had sex for the first time, it wasn't a planned event, but the night of the eleventh grade homecoming was held it at my house. Our friends all ended up having to leave for some reason or another. My dad was working late, and Glenn was out with some buddies. Ashley and I had the house to ourselves; we started watching a movie, making out, and obviously that leads to more when you get into it. She'd pulled me down onto her and told me she wanted me. We stopped and talked about it first, obviously. She…Assured me she was ready to take that step, so we did it. I took her home for 9 pm, and then everything just started after that," Hunter explained.

"What started?" Nicole inquired.

"Ashley began to have other plans, breaking dates, wouldn't come to my games, always saying she was sick; I actually thought she was pregnant at first, but when I asked her; she said no. We started getting into arguments, not talking for a couple days, then making up. Became more and more frequent to fight over the smallest and stupidest things; it was like she was looking for fights or seeing if she could push me to end things so she wouldn't have to. But it hit a point where she started to avoid my calls, messages, and then me altogether. We saw each other for Christmas, and a couple days after before school began again, I want to say the 30th, it was a Friday. I went to her house and I thought we were just going to hang out and watch a movie or something, but she said we had to talk and told me that she felt after doing a lot of thinking, that we'd be better off as friends. I was confused and didn't understand why; it turned into a fight where she threw me out of her house, figuratively, of course. I was just so upset and confused, but she refused to talk, so I left her house and went home," Hunter revealed.

"Has she ever given you any answers?" Nicole stared curiously.

"No, not really. She always says it was just better this way. I have a feeling that Heather, Raelyn, and Mindy know the truth because girl talks or whatever…But Ashley has probably asked that they don't say anything to me. Ashley completely shuts down on the subject of us, telling me to leave it alone because there's no changing it. After the breakup, probably around New Year's Eve, she finally messaged me and asked if we were going to be cool to be around one another for the sake of having mutual friends…At that point, I think I just felt mad, so I told her whatever. But I guess as the time has gone by since then, almost a year now in two months…I've just said screw it; it wasn't worth it to make our friends choose between us, or take sides. That wouldn't be fair to them, so I've left it alone and got over things when she got with Bryan," Hunter shrugged.

"Very mature of you," Nicole complimented. "When she get with him?"

"I want to say June this past year; I'm pretty sure that Bryan asked her to his senior prom, and she took him to her junior one; then he graduated. I'm not entirely sure when they got interested in one another," Hunter said.

"Wow. I'm so sorry," Nicole frowned. "You're right, it doesn't make sense. If something happened for her feelings to change after you two banged, why wait to leave until three months later? And…Were you two having sex in that three months?"

"Yeah. Two or three times a month," Hunter nodded. "I'm glad you're as confused as me about it all. Like I said; I just think it's because she didn't want to hurt me by ending things right after the first time, but at some point realized that it was wrong to lead me on? I don't know. As I mentioned; I said screw it to wanting to know because she's never gonna tell me," he shrugged.

"But deep down you still really want to know, don't you?" Nicole said gently.

Slightly ashamed, and bowing his head down a bit; he nodded. "It's like…Not getting any closure, if that makes sense. Like…If it was something I did, I want to know so I don't…Screw up again. It's why I've been single, despite a couple people liking me and not returning their feelings, Bryan's little sister being one of them…"

"Oh my Gods…No way. The boyfriend of your ex-girlfriend's little sister has a thing for you?" Nicole asked quickly.

"Yeah…Her name is Katie Grimborn. She and Bryan are actually half-siblings. Different moms," Hunter clarified. "Anyway…She did have a thing for me, but I told her I was still getting over my ex and not really ready for another relationship,"

"Completely understandable. And can you imagine the awkwardness of dating her while your ex is dating her brother? I can just imagine a family dinner now," Nicole chuckled a little.

"It would have been pretty awkward," Hunter nodded. "But anyway…Yeah, that's it for me. Ashley is the only real crush I had and pursued. No one else was really into me that way, I guess. Shane used to say it's because I'm a walking-talking fishbone," he muttered.

"Oh Gods, that's awful…" Nicole frowned. "And he's your cousin, right?" Hunter nodded again to her. "Oh, your poor thing." She added gently, reaching her hand over to set it on top of Hunter's. "So, if there is hesitation in dating again, why allow yourself to like me, or did it just happen?"

"Just happened, honestly." Hunter admitted softly. "Ever since we've met; you've been real with me and a genuine pleasure to be around. I guess…I figured if you happened to like me back and we got together, but something made you uncomfortable or I did something wrong; you'd actually tell me and not do what Ashley did," his green eyes met hers across the table.

"Well, Hunter…I can assure you without a doubt that I wouldn't do that to you. As I said before; I have no issues telling someone what's up. It doesn't matter if you're a stranger, friend, or even my boyfriend. As far as I'm concerned, if you don't bring the issues to the table and have them out in the open; how can anything actually be remedied?" Nicole remarked.

"I can't even begin to tell you how ecstatic I am that you feel that way and believe in the same thing I do regarding that subject." Hunter smiled. "I felt a lot of times that the fixes Ashley and I had in our relationship weren't actually fixes-,"

"More like swept under the rug?" inquired Nicole.

Hunter nodded to her. "Yes, exactly that."

Nicole lifted a Mozzarella Stick, dipping it in the marinara sauce before giving Hunter a wink and smile. "Like I said; you don't have to worry about that with me."

Hunter could only smile back. Already he felt like this could be a really good thing between him and Nicole; her best traits was being honest and forward. Hunter understood that it could mean if they got into arguments, whatever she said could hurt. But Hunter rather things hurt and be in the open and then find solutions than to just apologize and say; _let's put it behind us_ or _it won't happen again_. Hunter reached for on of the Mozzarella sticks too, dipping it in the sauce as they sort of connected the two before eaten them.

"I believe it's your turn," Hunter said.

"Ask away," Nicole invited.

"Might as well stay on the same subject. How about past boyfriends for you?" laughed Hunter. Nicole giggled a bit, but nodded; they had agreed to talk about more personal matters. And these topics were sort of reserved for new couples, or two people who might get together. So, to both Hunter and Nicole; this idea to escape the dance and come to dinner so they could talk before anything was made official was a fantastic idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**9.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 10/27/2017-8:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkbees Restaurant)**

Hunter and Nicole had finished their appetizer just after discussing Hunter's one ex-girlfriend, Ashley, and then Nicole assuring Hunter that if they began a relationship; she would be open and honest with him. Nothing had been decided officially on about if they were getting together or not, but at least their feelings were out and they'd likely decide at some point this evening what their next step was; to start dating or maybe have a couple more actual dates before becoming a couple. Currently, Hunter had turned the past lovers question onto Nicole; it was a fair one to ask even though Nicole didn't really want to talk about it. Nicole knew they had their safe word if anything was uncomfortable or crossed a line that shouldn't be passed so early on, but Hunter went into depth about his past with Ashley, even divulging that they'd had sex before, so Nicole felt it was more than fair to tell Hunter about her ex's.

As she was about to begin telling Hunter about her past boyfriend's; Ander came to the table to deliver their food. "Here you are. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you." Hunter smiled. Ander nodded as he took away the appetizer plate from the table and walked off. "This looks great.

"Yeah, and perfect timing too. The appetizer was starting to wear off." stated Nicole as she set her napkin in her lap.

Hunter did the same, lifting his burger to take a bite. "Definitely made the right choice." Nicole was also eating her sandwich, after a few bites in for both of them, and then a drink; Hunter wiped his mouth a bit. "So what's your story?" Hunter asked. "Well, with ex's," he clarified.

"My first crush was when I was thirteen, but never turned into anything. I only ever saw the guy when I was home from school on weekends or holidays. The second one was probably at fifteen, towards the end of Freshman Year, and that was a secret relationship because my parents did not like the boy at all. We were together for a year, and had…Made a plan to have sex, but…My parents jumped on the suspicious bandwagon and caught us before we got to actual intercourse," informed Nicole before she took a drink of her soda.

"If you don't mind answering, of course, were you doing foreplay, or just…" Hunter trailed off.

Nicole cleared her throat a little. "We'd…Indulged in foreplay pretty early actually. Probably around five or six months together before we decided to go all the way. We'd been at his house; his parents were never around, so it was just us. We'd messed around with foreplay, mostly clothed and my parents came with his and found us in the middle of fully undressing and him grabbing a condom to put it on. So it was basically him completely naked and me…Only as far as bra and underwear. So…Needless to say. The relationship was discovered; I was grounded for like three months. I was not allowed to leave school ground unless they came to get me for something."

"Damn, that's rough," remarked Hiccup. "I take it your parents are not fans of premarital sex?"

"No, they don't have anything against it so much as they don't approve of the secret relationship, doing all the intimate stuff behind their backs, me not being on birth control. You know?" Nicole asked.

"Not fans of not being in the loop and ensuring proper precautions are being taken?" Hunter questioned.

"Exactly that," Nicole confirmed. "Also, they weren't happy that I was sixteen…" was muttered afterward.

"I guess I can understand," Hunter nodded. "I was still sixteen my first time with Ashley, since my birthday is at the end of February. So actually, I was fifteen when I got with her," he smiled.

"Wait," Nicole stopped him. "Your birthday is the end of February?" Hunter nodded to her. "What day?"

Hunter smiled again. "Leap year baby; it's the 29th. But technically the 28th if it's not a leap year."

Nicole suddenly laughed. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"What?" Hunter questioned with a smile towards her.

"My birthday is literally the day after yours," informed Nicole with a chuckle. "March 1st,"

Hunter laughed a bit now as well. "You're right, that's interesting and could be fun."

"Anyway…Yeah. I was still fifteen when the foreplay started, and sixteen when the planned sex was supposed to happen. The guy and I haven't spoken since my father demanded he stay away from me since…He was almost eighteen at the time. My father threatened to call the police," sighed Nicole.

"Probably a good thing," Hunter offered.

Nicole smiled some. "Did your parents know about…You and Ashley? Or did hers? Just…For the sake of comparing our pasts? We already seem to have so much in common,"

"My dad and Glenn knew; they figured something would happen with Ashley and I being home by ourselves. That and stupid me didn't empty my bedroom trash bin when Glenn was tidying up because if he's not at the shop; he's bored out of his wits, so he cleans the house for dad. Which helps out with not having to hire a maid, which dad was gonna do," revealed Hunter lightly while Nicole was taking a bite of her sandwich, and then Hunter did the same. "Dad told me he didn't care, as long as I was being safe and not getting myself in any trouble with authorities; he really doesn't care what I do as long as I keep my grades up and staying out of mischief,"

"Lucky you. My parents ride my ass ever since the secret relationship thing," Nicole groaned.

"So, were there any other boyfriends after that whole situation?" questioned Hunter now.

Nicole hesitated a reply, not sure if it was the best time to reveal the last male she'd been with. Nicole knew her out, and Hunter had agreed that there would be no questions asked if something didn't want to be answered. Glancing down a little towards her food. "I'm…Gonna use a pass on that question."

Hunter picked up on her mood shifting a little, so he had to safely assume that this wasn't something Nicole wanted to talk about; he wasn't sure if he'd ever find out or if this last boyfriend was a subject she didn't want to talk about. "No problem." Hunter wouldn't push her if he wanted the chance to be with her.

"I'll tell you eventually, Hunter. I'm just not…Ready yet as it was…Kind of a bad breakup and recent. Well, before the move recent," Nicole admitted gently.

"Hey, it's okay," Hunter assured. "You can tell me if you want and when you are ready to," he added.

Nicole nodded to him, smiling a bit. "Thank you."

The two of them continued to eat, not wanting it to get cold. Not too long later, they finished their sandwiches and were working on the fries, which they'd combined to one plate to enjoy together. "What do you think the others are doing right now?" Hunter asked.

"Probably wondering what we're doing," laughed Nicole. "Or ridiculously confused about what happened."

"We did just tell them not too long ago that we were only friends and there was nothing between us other than that," agreed Hunter with a nod.

"I think, since we've finished eating, we should talk about the feelings thing," suggested Nicole while looking at Hunter. "The good things is that our feelings are mutual,"

"That takes out a lot of the guess work. Where do we go from here?" Hunter inquired.

"Are these feelings on a _like_ only level?" Nicole arched her brow at him; it was important to make sure of these things. The feelings could be mutual, but they might not be on the same page with what they felt towards the other. "I asked because we admitted to liking one another."

"I'd say, for now, they are. I'm not going to block the idea that it could possibly develop into love," Hunter confessed.

"Neither will I; it's always a possibility to become more as time goes on that we're spending time together acting as more than just friends," replied Nicole. "So I guess the question is what do we want to do with this situation?"

"Well, we could either get together; start dating," Hunter offered. "Or, as it's kind of new to us both, maybe we just stay friends who acknowledge there are feelings between us,"

"You mean to suggest that we suggest we remain friends for now to allow for more time to get to know one another while accepting there is something between us?" Nicole wondered.

"Something like that. Maybe more time together, uh, couple dates?" Hunter suggested.

"I think that would be okay, and then after some time; we revisit the idea of becoming a couple?" Nicole assumed that's what Hunter was getting at.

"Yeah. No time limit or pressure, just seeing where it goes and if we hit a point where we feel it's going good; we can consider getting together officially as boyfriend and girlfriend," Hunter nodded to her.

"I like that idea," smiled Nicole. Yes, this would work well. It gave them the chance to hang out more, talk, have some dates and just let their feelings develop however they did. If things stayed like this, or stronger after doing couple-like things; they could actually get together and know that they'd be okay. Nicole had seen people admit to mutual feelings and jump right into a relationship, not all of them went so well because the two had feelings but didn't take the time to get to know one another. So this would do good for them as a temporary arrangement to watch things.

"Are we telling our friends?" Hunter inquired.

"Maybe just that we're taking things slow and aren't a couple, but not deny the possibility that it could happen in the future?" offered Nicole now.

"Your response is way better than my _mind your own business_," Hunter chuckled now and so did Nicole.

"I mean, that could have worked too, but probably only make them more curious and harass us for a better answer. Like I said; I'm straightforward. I'd rather just tell them the truth and make sure they know that it's not their place to be up our asses about things," Nicole reminded.

"Your idea sounds nicer than mine," Hunter smiled.

The two of them continued to talk a little while finishing their fries and drinks. Their friends had been blowing up their phones to ask how things were going and what they were doing, but neither Hunter or Nicole responded since they were out to dinner and enjoying each other's company. By 9:00 pm, Ander returned to the table. "Will there be any dessert this evening?"

"I'm stuffed," replied Nicole.

"I think we'll pass on the dessert. Just the check, please?" smiled Hunter.

"Certainly. I'll just take these dishes out of the way for you and be right back," Ander gave a nod, rounding up the plates, utensils, and cups before heading towards the kitchen to get them into the sink. Nicole and Hunter continued to chat a little about whatever came up; they decided to view their phones and compare messages and deciding the best response to each message received. Ander returned with the check. "Take you're time," he said before moving to check on other tables in his section.

Hunter pulled the slip over to him and looked at it. "What's my damage?" asked Nicole.

"I figured we'd just split it between us. The total is only $32.70," Hunter informed. "So, divided by two is…$16.35."

Nicole and Hunter both put down $25. "That leaves our waiter almost a $20 tip,"

"More than sufficient too. Speedy service, friendly, satisfactory meal," listed Hunter's reasons why Ander deserved a good tip and knowing that servers barely made anything, so a good portion of their income was tips. "Ready to go?"

Nicole nodded to Hunter. "I am."

The two slid out of their seat and stood up to stretch a bit and then move towards the exit. While passing Ander, Hunter tapped his shoulder. "It's all set on the table. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sir. Have a good night!" Ander replied. Hunter led Nicole outside and towards the jeep; they both climbed in and buckled up. Hunter started the vehicle up and backed out of the parking space, and then they headed out of the parking lot towards their neighborhood.

**. . .**

**(9:15 pm)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Hunter pulled into Nicole's driveway and shifted the gear to park so that they could sit there for a few moments. "I have to admit that this night turned out a lot better than I believed it would when it was suggested we go together," Hunter chuckled.

"Is it weird to think that your ex might have suggested it because she feels you might still be caught up on her?" Nicole wondered.

"I hadn't really thought about that being the reason, but I suppose anything is possible," Hunter shrugged. "I felt it more had to do with the fact I said I wouldn't go because I was the only single one while everyone else is either in a relationship or had a date."

"I picked up the annoyance in Ashley's voice when you said you wouldn't go because it would be like third-wheeling," Nicole stated softly. "But I could be wrong, who knows. Maybe they did just want us there so we could hang out,"

Hunter rolled his eyes now. "Yeah, I didn't see much hanging out except us all sitting at the same table and they were in their own conversation, so it was a bust hangout if you ask me."

"Hey, at least we had fun with the dance and then bailing to go have dinner," smiled Nicole.

"True," Hunter nodded with a smile back to her.

"I should get inside," Nicole went to unbuckle. "Thank you for tonight, Hunter," she kissed his cheek lightly.

"I believe that thank you belongs to you, Nikki. It if wasn't for you kissing me; we'd likely still be at the dance, bored out of our skulls," Hunter remarked.

"Okay, maybe I started things, but the dinner and talks were nice. I had a lot more fun with just you than with the others," Nicole laughed a bit.

"We'll keep that to ourselves; I already sense the jealousy if they find that out," winked Hunter as Nicole nodded in agreement. "Feel like texting a bit before bed?"

"I'll message you after my shower," informed Nicole.

"I'll be waiting," Hunter assured.

Nicole went to get out of the jeep and then close the door, but she turned back to face him. "Are we still on for movie afternoon after your game next Saturday?"

"Absolutely," Hunter smiled. "Goodnight, Nikki,"

Nicole smiled back. "I can't wait. Night, Hunt," she giggled and went to continue her path towards the front door; she waved to Hunter before getting inside. Hunter just smiled like an idiot that things went so smoothly tonight, and honestly; it helped him out that she made the first move. Hunter hadn't planned to kiss her, just mention before the dance was over that he liked her and wait to see what happened. But this went way better than expected, and there was a very good chance that after a little more time; the two of them could end up dating. Hunter shifted the gear into reverse, backed out of the driveway, and then headed for home.

Nicole checked in with her parents before getting to her room; she quickly dropped her things in their usual spot by the desk, set her phone to charge on the nightstand, then headed for the bathroom to get her shower in. Fifteen minutes later; Nicole was out and dressed for bed; she hopped into her bed and slid under the covers. Nicole grabbed her book and phone; she pulled up her messages with Hunter and sent him one.

_9:45 pm  
Out of the shower and in bed :)_

Nicole set the phone down, ensuring it was on vibrate, and picked up her book the start reading where she left off earlier from Hunter's practice. At 9:50 pm; a response came through as she lifted the device to check it.

_**Hunter, 9:50 pm  
Decided to take one too. Are you reading your book too or just waiting for me? Lol.**_

_9:51 pm  
Little bit of both. Enjoy your shower?_

_**Hunter, 9:51 pm  
It was nice. How about you?**_

_9:52 pm  
Satisfactory lol. I had showered this morning too, but it's easier to get the makeup off in the shower._

_**Hunter, 9:54 pm  
Whatever works. Is it bad that I'm still smiling like an idiot over earlier? My dad and uncle laughed at me for it…**_

Nicole laughed a bit as she prepared her reply.

_9:55 pm  
Aww. Did you tell them what happened? Are they teasing you over it?_

_**Hunter, 9:58 pm  
I couldn't exactly hide it from them when I strolled into the living room looking like I just won the lotto. I didn't tell them everything in detail, but just that you and me talked about our mutual feelings and decided to take things slow, staying friends for now, to get to know one another better. And then revisit the idea of becoming a couple at a later date. And yes, now I'm being teased with the "aww, how cute; he's like a horny schoolgirl with a crush" or "aww, maybe he's in love and hasn't realized it yet" -.-**_

Nicole blushed a bit, but smiled. How could she not?

_10:00 pm  
I'm so sorry. But, at the same time, maybe that's what is happening between us and it's just too soon for us, who have just confessed our feelings, to see clearly. Maybe we feel it's a crush because it's new to us having feelings for one another, when in truth it could just be…Unlocking and opening the door to love?_

_**Hunter, 10:05 pm  
**__Sorry for delay, uncle needed to confirm with me my work hours for tomorrow and Sunday. Also, what you said makes sense; that's also why we said we'd just take things slow and see what our feelings do. _

_10:06 pm  
Exactly :) I really did have a lot of fun tonight._

_**Hunter, 10:07 pm  
I did too. I'm sure we'll have many more fun times together!**_

There was a pause as Nicole saw him typing again.

_**I meant that in the best possible way.**_

_10:08 pm  
LOL. It's okay; I know what you meant, Hunty. My parents haven't really asked me anything. At this hour; they've both turned into their room to watch TV or read. We're all heavy readers in this family. So I just go by the room to say I'm home, and then get to my room._

_**Hunter, 10:10 pm  
They don't ask who brought you home, or how your night was?**_

_10:11 pm  
We kind of talk through the door, just a check in. We usually catch up in the next morning about the night before, or how my day that day went over dinner if we're all home to eat together._

_**Hunter, 10:12 pm  
I understand. That's how things are for me, dad, and Glenn. Since we all have different schedules.**_

_10:13 pm  
Glad we live somewhat of the same lifestyle. It's nice to have someone to talk to about it. So what are you doing right now?_

_**Hunter, 10:14 pm  
Laying in bed, doing a little bit of homework. I probably won't go to sleep until 11:30 pm or so. How about you? When do you plan to go to bed?**_

_10:16 pm  
In the next fifteen minutes or so. Kind'a tired._

_**10:17 pm  
Go on to bed, Nikki. We can talk tomorrow; I'll need someone to keep me company while I'm working :)**_

_10:18 pm  
I'd be happy to message you throughout the day, Hunter. But yeah, I think I'm gonna settle down for the night. Talk to you in the morning!_

_**Hunter, 10:20 pm  
Night! Sleep well!**_

Nicole set her phone down, read her book until the next chapter and then saved her space and placed the book on the nightstand next to her phone. Nicole got comfortable, shut off her light and finally drifted to sleep by 10:45 pm. It had been a great night, and Nicole somehow just felt that there would be many more with Hunter.


	10. Chapter 10

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**10.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 12/19/2017-2:35 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy; Breezeway)**

The past two months had been fairly easy going. All the friends still attended school; Hunter, Travis, and Shane continued to have their after school practices and Saturday games. On the rare occasion due to double booking; it would be a Sunday game. Nicole and Hunter still weren't dating, but had date nights at least once a week, or they tried to. There had been times that Hunter or Nicole cancelled because of something coming up such as Hunter being too tired from practice, and Nicole came down with a cold once, or the weather wasn't cooperating. Hunter and Nicole did tell their friends what was going on with them having mutual feelings for one another, but they were taking it slow and not dating just yet, though it probably would end up that way when they had a better understanding if the feelings would grow from their like stage. So far, the feelings remained and had grown; not to love, but still a bit deeper than a crush or like. It was sort of in between like and love, which was fine with them. The group of friends didn't seem to mind, and were genuinely supportive of Hunter and Nicole getting together, whenever they did.

Spencer and Glenn were very well aware of Hunter and Nicole's arrangement; she had dinner with the three males once on a movie night for the Harry Potter series. It was nice, but Nicole hadn't told her parents about liking Hunter; she was a bit nervous that they'd tell her no dating. At the same time, Nicole was almost eighteen, so why couldn't she date Hunter; he was a nice guy. Nicole had told Hunter that she didn't tell her parents anything yet, for reasons that had to do with why she wouldn't talk about a certain ex-boyfriend because she wasn't ready to. Hunter understood, and didn't push the issue. Nicole attended all of Hunter's games; they'd been having a good season so far, only a few losses. Hunter insisted that it must be because Nicole was a good luck charm for him, which made her blush almost every time. The two got along very well; sharing a lot of interests and genuinely enjoying each other's company.

Hiccup was still experiencing some odd symptoms, but he found other things that it could be attributed too. Hiccup continued to deal with fatigue and sometimes have no energy; he mostly felt that after practice or a game. During the day when classes were in session; he felt like he didn't get a lot of sleep, but he did spent nights talking to Nicole in texts. And recently, they just called one another before turning in for bed. Hiccup still got dizzy and lightheaded at times, but she usually was able to shake them off by drinking water or sitting down and closing his eyes. However, the newer items were joint pains. At first, it was in the morning when he woke up and would fade, or at night when he was done with the day. He felt them during practices, games, and sometimes just sitting down when he'd done nothing at all. Another development was a light cough, but that was easy enough to ignore with a cough drop and assumed it was the time of year. The latest was a slight fever that was on an off for a month, but since the start of December, seemingly it had become persistent.

Hiccup had taken his temperature, and since it wasn't anything major; he wrote it off as nothing. Not everyone was the same temperature, and he was a lot more active than some between school, work, and his basketball stuff. Hiccup felt recently that maybe he was just coming down with a cold; it was winter and he knew he didn't have a strong immune system due to being born very early. Either way, he didn't care much; he could take cold meds and be fine until it passed. Right now; the friends were all outside of the school along C-Hall where the breezeway was.

"Hunter…Oh, Hunter. Are you there?" Heather's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Hunter finally looked towards his friends; he'd been thinking about his and Nicole's pre-relationship status, the fact that he felt like things were going really well and he kind of wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend. The problem was that they'd said they would have a sit down discussion about all that, so he couldn't just go for it. "Sorry. I zoned out."

"Yeah, we noticed, dude." Travis stated.

"You've been doing it a lot lately." Shane remarked.

"Lay off." Hiccup said. "I'm tired."

"Go to bed earlier?" Ashley offered.

"Yesterday was just busy. School, practice, and then work." Hunter replied. "Now, what had you asked?" Thank the Gods there was no practice tonight; Hunter really wanted to go home and take a nap. Maybe after he woke up; he'd feel better and be able to do his homework, have dinner, then a shower, and probably go back to sleep so he was well rested for the next day where there was another practice with the team.

"We had asked if you're going to the Winter Ball." Raelyn inquired.

"Hadn't really thought about it. It's this Friday, isn't it?" Hunter questioned.

Mindy nodded. "Well, we do have a practice. And it's the one before a game…" Shane shrugged.

"Yeah, we have that on Saturday morning at 10 am." Travis added in.

"No, hadn't given the idea any thought. I don't think I have work, but I may just take the night to chill." Hunter admitted.

"Well, last day to buy tickets is Thursday…So if you're gonna go; I'd suggest deciding quickly." Ashley informed.

"I'll bear that in mind." Hunter responded as he glanced around, not seeing Nicole with them. "Where's Nikki?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen her since lunch, mostly because we're not in those classes with her. I think you're the only one who has all of her classes." Heather mentioned.

"I do too, babe." Fishlegs interjected. "Last I saw when I was packing up my things; she was talking to the teacher. I didn't hear much about what."

"When are you two hooking up anyway? It's been like two months," Raelyn asked curiously.

"I don't think hooking up is the appropriate term to use." Hunter mumbled. "But for your information; we said we'd sit down and talk about things when it felt right to possibly move on from just being friends with crushes."

"Why didn't you two just start dating again?" Ashley arched a brow.

"Because we wanted to make sure the feelings wouldn't just fade if we jumped right into a relationship. It happens all the time; people jump in and then what they thought they had would just vanish. Nicole and I didn't want to deal with all that, so we decided to take it slow as friends who like one another as more than friends. Going on dates, talking more, etc. And see if the feelings stayed the same, faded, or ever grew more." Hunter revealed.

"So…Where are your feelings at right now?" Heather grinned.

"None of your business, Heather." Came Nicole's voice as Hunter turned to see her walking up; he smiled. "Hey," Nicole greeted, smiling somewhat and giving Hunter a hug because they decided a couple weeks ago to see how things went with sharing little acts of physical contact. Nicole and Hunter had hugged, held hands, and even did kisses on the cheek. "Sorry that I'm late."

"No big deal. What's up?" Hunter asked.

"Just had to talk to the teacher about something." Nicole replied. "Anyway…I finished the third book, finally."

"This one seemed to take you longer." Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah, had a couple nights where I was just like, dead and wanted to sleep." Nicole smiled.

"Guess that means we get to plan another movie date night. You free this weekend? I just have a game on Saturday morning, and then a quick stop at the shop to fix something on my car. Probably totally available after…2-ish?" Hunter offered.

"I'm always free, except school." Nicole reminded. "I think that will work; I'll be at your game anyway."

"That's true. I could take you home before I do my car stuff and then come grab you again before I go home." Hunter suggested.

"Or I could just stay with you after the game." Nicole laughed a little.

"I mean, yeah; we could do that too." Hunter nodded. "Up to you if you wanna be stuck with me all day. I gotta be at the school for 9 am, so I have to get you at 8:45. Is that okay?"

"I don't mind being stuck with you all day, and that's fine. I'm usually up for 7 am anyway on Saturdays." Nicole said.

"Well, it's a date then." Hunter smiled.

"Can't wait." Nicole replied lightly. "I should get to my bus. Text me when you're home?"

"You know I will," Hiccup nodded to her. Nicole leaned up and kissed his cheek before waving to the others and hurrying along to her bus. "See you guys later." Hiccup headed off for the student lot.

**. . .**

**(2:50 pm)  
(Haddock Home)**

Hunter got home to find his father and Glenn both out, which was nice because it meant he could relax a bit. Hunter dropped his bag on his bed and texted Nicole that he was home before heading into his personal bathroom and starting up the shower. Fifteen minutes later, Hunter emerged in a pair of sweatpants and normal t-shirt. Hunter sat down on his bed and checked his phone to see that Nicole hadn't replied yet; he yawned and laid down after putting his phone on the charger. "Guess a little nap won't hurt." Hunter closed his eyes, yawning again, before he began to drift off to sleep.

**. . .**

**(6:30 pm)**

Hunter groggily woke up to loud knocks on his door. "Hunter Haddock!" Hunter's eyes opened more; that was his father's voice. Was he in trouble or something? Hunter forced his body up and then dragged his feet to the door to open it up. Sure enough, his father and Glenn were standing there.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Where have you been?" Spencer inquired.

"Right here in my room, sleeping. I knocked out while doing homework, Dad." Hunter replied with a yawn.

"We've been calling and texting you since 5," Glenn pointed out.

"I must have put my phone on silent." Hiccup stated. "I'm sorry…What time is it now?"

"6:30." Spencer informed. Hunter didn't think he'd slept so long. "It's not like you to take midday naps, especially not ones this long."

"Not unless he's getting sick, Spencer. That's usually the only time." Glenn reminded.

"Are you getting sick, son?" Spencer questioned curiously.

"Maybe?" Hiccup shrugged as an I don't know response.

"Other than the midday nap, how do you feel?" Glenn wondered.

Spencer brought his palm to Hunter's forehead, then flipped his hand to feel with the back of it. Spencer repeated the same motion on Hunter's cheek. "Just tired really. Slight headache, kind'a drained." Hunter said before coughing a bit. "And then that," he groaned.

"I wouldn't say fever, but he is a little warm," Spencer remarked. "Why not take something for fever, cough, and pain; then come join us for dinner? We can see how you feel after." He suggested.

"Okay," Hunter nodded as he backed up into his room. "I'll be out in five."

"We'll be at the table," Spencer replied as he and Glenn turned to get back down the hallway and where the living room was.

Hunter closed the door and went to use the bathroom, then find something in his over the sink cabinet for the symptoms he was dealing with. After exiting the bathroom, Hunter grabbed his phone off the nightstand and checked it to find messages from all his friends in wondering where he was, even Nicole. Hunter messaged to the Skype group chat that he ended up falling asleep after getting home and taking a shower; then he tapped his Messages application and went to Nicole's, finding that she'd messaged him a bunch from 3:15 pm and onto about 6:00 pm. Hiccup realized that his message to her never sent at 2:50 when he'd gotten home. The messages weren't constant from Nicole, maybe every half hour to an hour. Hunter scrolled through to read them all, and stopped at the last one.

_**Nikki, 6:03 pm  
Just let me know you got home safely; I'm worried about you.**_

Hunter felt bad; he shouldn't have left his phone on silent from when he was at school. Tapping the text box; he started his reply.

_6:35 pm  
I'm sorry, Milady. I got home around 3 pm, showered, and ended up falling asleep until just now. I never took my phone of silent. I didn't mean to worry you._

Hunter sent it off and changed the alerts to vibrate before slipping it in his pocket and heading out of his room to join his uncle and father for dinner, not that he was overly hungry, but he knew that they'd be on him if he didn't eat something. Hunter grabbed his spot at the table, finding a plate already before him; it was chicken, rice, and broccoli with buttered bread. His drink was just water. Thankfully; it was a small portion, so maybe he could get through it.

"Did you take medicine, Hunter?" Spencer asked.

"I did," Hunter nodded to him as he began to eat. The meal was mostly silent; Spencer was going over some papers and Glenn just did some stuff on his phone. Hunter felt his phone vibrate against his leg; there were a few responses from the Skype group saying they were glad he was okay and then started talking about some of the homework things. Hunter only mentioned that he'd chat later and was eating dinner with his father and uncle. Nicole also replied to him, so that brought a smile to Hunter's face, thankfully unnoticed by Glenn and Spencer.

_**Nikki, 6:45 pm  
Thank Odin! I got nervous when you didn't text me back after you got home…**_

_6:46 pm  
I actually did and it never went through…My fault. But everything is okay, don't worry. How's your night going?_

_**Nikki, 6:46 pm  
Quiet. Already had dinner, did my homework, and now in my room reading the fourth book of HP. **_

_6:47 pm  
I still have to do my hw. I didn't mean to sleep so long; uncle and dad woke up me up at 6:30…They think I'm getting sick, suppose I could be._

_**Nikki, 6:48 pm  
Why do they think you're getting sick?**_

_6:49 pm  
I don't normally just come home after school and crash on my bed for three hours apparently. But I've got a slight cough and fever, a headache, and no energy; just tired._

_**Nikki, 6:51 pm  
You poor thing :( Will you be in school tomorrow?**_

_6:51 pm  
I guess we'll see how I feel in the morning, but for right now; I'm gonna say yes. It's nothing major, or that can't be managed with meds to keep symptoms down._

Hunter continued to eat slowly; he really didn't have much of an appetite right now. Hunter managed to get through half of the chicken breast, a few forkfuls of rice and broccoli, then a few bites of bread before he just couldn't eat anymore. He felt full, and a bit nauseous, probably from eating when he knew he wasn't hungry. Hunter finished the rest of his water before getting up from his seat and going to pick up his plate.

"You didn't finish your food?" Spencer asked.

"Not all that hungry right now, Dad. I'll just wrap it up, save it for later or tomorrow." Hunter told him as he moved over to the kitchen to get his food put away, then set the fork, knife, and plate into the sink along with his empty glass. "I'm gonna go finish up my homework, and probably go to bed. Love you guys, night." Hunter hugged his father, and then Glenn before returning to his bedroom. Hunter grabbed his backpack from the floor as it had fallen when he went to sleep; he pulled out his homework and sat down at his desk to get started on what needed to be finished for tomorrow; he had time through the rest of the week if there was an assignment due for a different day, so he only focused on tomorrow's stuff.

**. . .**

**(7:30 pm)**

Hunter was not having an easy time focusing; his headache was getting worse and the fatigue was unreal for having slept three hours. Hiccup tried to shake it off and keep working; his phone lit up with a text alert, he glanced over to see that it was Nicole.

_**Nikki, 7:30 pm  
Sorry, got zoned in the book. How are you doing?**_

_7:31 pm  
I'm alright, I guess. Still tired as hell. Working on hw now._

_**Nikki, 7:32 pm  
Aw, my poor Hunty. It sucks to be sick.**_

_7:35 pm  
Yeah, it does. Hoping I'm not sick, but looking like it might be that way. Not cool because I'm supposed to have practice Wednesday and Friday…Then the game Saturday…And I was gonna ask you to the Winter Ball…_

Hunter had hesitated the last bit of the message, but he didn't see why not? Maybe they could talk about how things had been going the past two months. However, it put a real damper in that plan if he was sick and ended up not being able to go. And he really didn't want to miss practice or the game. Hunter pressed the send button and set the device down to keep working on homework; he'd managed to finish math and science, now he was on history. More time passed, bringing the clock to 8:15 pm as Hunter finally got the work done. He put it all away, and set it by the door to grab on his way out tomorrow. Hunter checked his phone while moving over to his bed; finding that there was a message from Nicole that he apparently missed.

_**Nikki, 7:45 pm  
I'd love to go with you, so I hope you're not sick either :) Let's see how you feel come Thursday, which is last day to buy tickets, I think.**_

_8:20 pm  
Yeah, that's what Ashley said earlier too. Sounds like a plan to wait until Thursday and then decide to go or not. I wish I didn't feel so tired; I wanted to keep talking to you tonight. But I think I'm gonna just get to bed and pray that I feel better tomorrow. I'll let you know in the morning if I'll be in school or not. _

Hunter set his phone on the charger again; he went to use the bathroom, brush his teeth, and then climb back into bed. Hunter got himself under the covers and flipped off the ceiling light. Hunter relaxed and laid there, ready to just knock out when his phone vibrated and lit up. Shifting a bit; he saw Nicole's response and smiled lightly.

_**Nikki, 8:30 pm  
Your health is more important, so go get some sleep. I'm only a text or call away if you feel a bit better and want to talk more. Rest well, and night! :heart:**_

_8:31 pm  
Night :heart:_

Hunter set the phone to silent this time, and flipped it over. Yawning and rolling over onto his right side, Hunter drifted off to sleep within moments of closing his eyes and being entirely comfortable._**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**11.**

**=Hiccup's POV=  
(Wednesday, 12/20/2017-7:00 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock House)**

I groaned heavily as I turned over and sleepily reached for my phone to check the time. I was usually pretty good at waking up a few minutes before the alarm. Checking the time; I saw that it was 7 am. What?! Why didn't my alarm sound at 6 am like it was supposed to? I looked around the screen and found that it was set for the right time, but had clearly been stopped when it did go off. Why didn't I hear it? Did I really sleep through it? I shifted to get out of the bed, sitting up and coughing a few times.

"Son? Is that you?" I heard my father ask through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…Just got up." I replied to him while sitting on the edge of the bed. My body hurt, the joint pain I always seemed to wake up with. I coughed again into my arm and moaned a bit at how it felt.

"Are you okay, can I come in?" Spencer questioned.

"You can." I said back. The door opened as my dad walked in and up to me. "You look like you haven't slept at all."

"Complete opposite actually; I slept all night…" I sighed. "And I went to bed at 8:30 pm after finishing my homework…"

"How do you feel, laddie?" Glenn inquired from the doorframe.

"If we're being honest, like I've been hit by a truck…" I mumbled.

"I was talking more of any symptoms like last night?" Glenn clarified.

I took a moment to assess how I actually felt aside from the joint pain. "About the same as last night." I finally said. Spencer checked his forehead and cheek before sighing.

"I think you should stay home, son. You still have a fever, even if it's slight. Better to take something for it and rest so it doesn't get worse." Spencer offered.

"Dad, I have practice today…And we're not supposed to miss them, especially if it's a week we have a game…" I reminded.

"I think your coach would understand, lad. He'd would probably rather you get better now so you'll be able to attend the game." Glenn said.

That was likely true. If I pushed through this sickness instead of resting; I'd get worse and end up missing Saturday's game. And we were going against another high school that had a good track record for wins, so I really needed to be on top of my game for the game.

"I'll call you of school today," Spencer stated.

"How about a compromise instead?" I suggested as dad looked at me. "I'll take some meds and go to school; if it's not helping or I feel worse…I'll agree to come home. Well, once the nurse calls you to get verbal permission that I sign myself out and leave? I really don't want to miss school unless I absolutely can't deal with it…"

Spencer and Glenn looked at one another before Spencer sighed. "Alright, I suppose that's fair. If you develop a migraine; I don't want you driving. Leave your car at school; have one of your licensed friends bring it home or something, and call Glenn to come get you. Can you agree to those terms?"

"More than alright with me. I'm gonna go get ready; I've got maybe fifteen minutes to do so." I stood up as Glenn and Spencer exited the room.

I had to at least try and get through the day, maybe once I woke up more I'd be okay. The joint pain usually vanished after a shower and I woke up more. I headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Five minutes later; I stepped out with the towel around me. I did all my usual stuff, and took something for the fever, pain, and what I assumed might be a cold because of the cough. I left the bathroom to quickly get dressed then make sure I had my stuff set for school. I grabbed my phone to check the time. _7:15 am._ I should just make it to the school before the bell rang. I left my room after getting my wallet and key; then I headed to get out of the house after grabbing a pack of pop-tarts from the kitchen's breakfast cupboard "Love you both, bye!" I called to my dad and Glenn. Reaching the car, I buckled in and got the car in before heading down the street towards the school.

**. . .**

**(Thursday, 12/21/2018-11:30 am)  
(Berkian Academy-Cafeteria)**

Unfortunately, I didn't make it through all of Wednesday. I survived until gym, and then we played basketball; of course it had to be that. I was slow, out of it, and the medication I had taken that morning was starting to wear off. The headache was worse, I felt dizzy and nearly lost my balance until Shane caught me. The teacher was going to have me sit out until I got nauseous and I booked it to the boy's locker room restroom and tried to keep myself from throwing up. I managed it, but then I was told to go to the nurse and kept my promise to call dad for permission to leave early and sign myself out. I left just as the others were heading to lunch and ignored messages until I got home and back into bed. Glenn said he'd be checking up on me and I messaged the group skype chat to let everyone know that I was sick and wasn't sure about being in school for Thursday. I also let my coach know I wouldn't be at practice before I ended up knocking out. The rest of my Wednesday was mostly sleeping, staying on water and meds, and only leaving my bed to use the bathroom; I didn't even bother with dinner. Around 8:30; I was out for the rest of the night.

This morning, I woke up feeling a little better. I didn't have a headache, fever, or a lot of pain. I wasn't even coughing much, so I decided to go to school against my dad and uncle's advice to stay home again and make sure I was actually alright. I still felt tired and there wasn't much drive to do anything, but I didn't want to get behind on class or homework. I got lucky with Shane bringing me Wednesday's homework from my remaining classes that Nicole gave him to pass along to me. As the day has continued; the headache returned and maybe the fever too. I'm still determined to tough it out; I brought my own meds with me today. Not that I'm supposed to; it's against school rules to carry your own medication, but I didn't want to have to go to the nurse because she'd call dad and he'd make me go home. I was careful not to get caught with it; others were stupid enough to try and take pills during classes or lunch hour. Not me, I was in the bathroom during a class switch when I felt the symptoms coming back. Teachers and the floating security guards can't see, so it works.

Now, it was lunch hour. I didn't have much of an appetite still, but I wanted to try because this was the last day to get tickets to tomorrow's winter ball. I wanted to go with Nicole, and she'd already said yes. If I didn't get better, or at least look alright; I wouldn't be going. And we also had a rule about school dances too; you had to be in school the day of the dance to be able to go to the dance that night. I guess I understood it, so missing school Friday was out if I wanted to be able to go. And it was a basketball practice before a game, so I really didn't want to miss that or coach could make the call to bench me for Saturday's game because I missed two practices on a game week. My friends and I reached the table we usually sat at; those who got school lunch headed off to join the line.

"So, you're feeling better?" Heather asked me.

"Yeah, just getting over it." I replied.

"Guess you missed the worst of it," Nicole smiled. "Well, other than having to leave yesterday."

"I…Really hadn't wanted to leave, but I promised dad that if I felt worse; I'd agree to come home early and rest." I admitted. "I'm sure I'll be totally better by tomorrow morning. You…Still wanna go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Nicole nodded.

"Great. I'll grab the tickets before the end of lunch for us." I smiled at her. I was looking forward to this; I hoped Nicole and I could talk about where our feelings were and maybe getting together tomorrow. If not, possibly on Saturday when she came over for our movie night.

"What do you have for lunch today?" Nicole wondered. "Doesn't look like more than a sandwich."

"That's all I brought." I chuckled. "Appetite has been off since I got sick, so I didn't want to push my luck with feeling worse if I ate a lot when I knew I wasn't that hungry."

"Wise decision," Nicole nodded. I started eating my sandwich slowly while everyone reached the table and began to talk to each other. I just wanted my meds to kick in so I wouldn't feel as bad.

At 12:30, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and now having five minutes to grab your things and get to the next period. I hadn't said much during lunch, I focused on eating until there was about ten minutes left and then I went to go get the tickets for the winter ball. I slipped them in my wallet and returned to my spot at the lunch table. With everyone getting up, I found myself feeling weak, like my body was heavy and didn't want to move.

"Come on, Hunter," Shane told me. I backed my chair away from the table and stood up; I instantly felt lightheaded and dizzy. I tried to shake it off and step away from the table, but the room a bit fuzzy and I felt like it was spinning. I shook my head and closed my eyes a moment, the reopened them and attempted to focus.

"Yo…He doesn't look that good." Travis remarked.

"Hunter? Hey…Are you okay?" Nicole put her hand on my shoulder. I blinked a few times and things seemed to be okay again. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, totally fine." I replied.

"You sure? You didn't look alright a second ago." Heather inquired.

"It honestly looked like you were about to pass out." Ashley added in.

"I have a headache, and moved too fast; it made me lightheaded for a second. I'm good, seriously…" I told them.

"Alright…" they all said in an unsure tone. We all moved to throw our trash and exit the lunchroom; I just wanted to finish my last two classes and get home to rest a little.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 12/22/2018-6:00 pm)  
(Berkian Academy; Cafeteria)**

Hunter managed to make it to Friday, and through the day of classes and then practice. It wasn't easy, but he managed and was now waiting in line with Nicole to check in for the dance. Practice had ended at 5 pm like always. This time, the dance was being held in the cafeteria instead of the gymnasium. An upgrade, as the lunchroom was bigger. Glenn had brought Hunter his suit before practice, and Hunter left it hanging in his stall for after the shower. It was an nothing crazy that he chose to wear, and he didn't feel it was a black suit event, so Hunter went with black pants and shoes, dark red shirt and black tie; he did have a brown leather jacket, though. It was still cold in December and four days until Christmas.

Nicole, surprisingly, didn't wear black; she chose a high-low lace up red and black gothic cocktail dress. Maybe it didn't scream holiday ball like some of the other girls who were going all out in ballgowns that clearly represented Christmas, but Nicole; she could wear anything in her style and make it look good for anything. Besides, Nicole's hair was dawning a long black braid that hung over her left shoulder and had little snowflake bobby pins through out it. The nose ring on the right was green, and the eyebrow piercing was mistletoe. Nicole had done up her makeup too; she had black eyeliner, but the eye shadow was a mix of silver, white, and green. So, in Hunter's eyes; Nicole might not look like one of the princesses everyone other girl was trying to be, but she still pulled off a beautiful look in her own style. It made her unique and what Hunter loved more is that Nicole wasn't afraid to be different.

Looks or comments, Nicole didn't care. She'd just press on and never once consider saying something back to get even. Nicole always left with a shrug, smile, and believing that everyone was entitled to their own opinion. Nicole wasn't trying to impress anyone or fit in; she was being herself and trusted that her real friends wouldn't judge her. And this was just one of the many things he loved about Nicole.

"I'm glad you're well enough that we could still come tonight." Nicole said as they moved up another place in the line.

"I told you I'd be good as new by Friday." Hunter chuckled. When Hunter got home from school on Thursday; he actually didn't feel good at all. It seemed that the medicine he took right before lunch just wasn't working; Hunter got through one subject of homework before the nausea hit him on top of everything else. Hunter didn't end up puking, but he put his things away and went to lay down, falling asleep until 5 pm when the sound of his father being home managed to wake him. And to avoid getting the _I told you that you were too sick to go_ lecture; Hunter got himself out of bed to use the bathroom and sit back down at his desk to make it seem like he was doing homework when his father came knocking on the door to check on him.

For today, the symptoms weren't bad, but they lingered until practice. That was the hard part to get through, but Hunter did it with water and forcing himself not to let how he was feeling interfere with practice. Hunter popped two aspirins and a Dayquil right before he showered after the practice, so they'd be hopefully working when the dance started. Hunter didn't want Nicole or his friends worrying about him; it was just a little sickness. It happened to everyone, and Hunter just chose not to let it keep him down.

"Well, you gave us a scare on Thursday. You really did look like you were about to drop," Nicole said softly.

"I didn't think I'd get lightheaded, but I guess standing too fast when you already have a headache causes such. I'll be sure to remember that from now on." Hunter smiled.

"I find it funny that when I met all of you; I was told you didn't do school events like this, but we've ended up here for two of them." Nicole giggled a bit.

"To be entirely honest here, Heather thought it might be a good idea to let you experience more of the high school stuff since you've always been in private school. She said they didn't do stuff like this, so we thought you might like it." Hunter admitted.

Nicole sort of held onto Hunter's arm with hers and leaned against his. "I kind of appreciate that you'd all bore yourselves to death for my sake." She joked and Hunter laughed too.

"The Halloween Dance wasn't so bad…I mean, you and I had a good night out of it." Hunter shrugged. "In the sense that we admitted our feelings to one another and discussed the whole getting to know one another on a more…Personal level for the possibility of seeing if our feelings stayed the same, faded, or grew."

"I know what you mean, don't worry." Nicole nodded as they continued moving when the line did; they weren't too far from the check-in table now. "It's been about, what? Two months since then. Maybe its time we sit down and talk about where things are now for us? I feel like I know where I'm at. Do you? I don't mind waiting if you aren't."

Hunter was glad she brought it up; he'd been a little nervous to. "No, no. I'm okay with talking about things. Uh, should duck out of here early and go for dinner again? Or perhaps wait until tomorrow before we start the movie?"

"We ditched our friends last time; I think we should stay for this one," Nicole suggested. "We'll have more time tomorrow, so let's do it then."

"Works for me." Hunter responded lightly. The two finally got to the table as Hunter turned in the tickets and got their hands stamped. Hunter and Nicole strolled into the cafeteria, taking in all the festivity of the room before locating any of their friends. However, it looked like they were there first, so it would be up to them so secure a place for themselves and the group for the night. Tomorrow would determine where they were at with their feelings for one another, and if things were still good; then it was a good chance they end up dating. Hunter was very much looking forward to tonight, and tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**12.**

**=Nicole's POV=  
(Saturday, 12/23/2017-11:15 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy; Gymnasium)**

The dance was what I expected it would be when Winter Ball was announced. It was mostly Christmas music, but mixed with your other average dance songs. At least we had a younger DJ who played things within the last five or so years, maybe ten. Hunter and I danced to some things, both slow and fast; it wasn't a bad night. It could have been better, but it wasn't bad. For me, it was more that I got to spend time with Hunter. I really liked him, I wasn't sure if it was love, but I knew that I wanted to be with him and see where things went; if this feeling would grow into more and I could distinguish like from love better. I didn't know who I could really go to and ask, and it felt silly to consult the internet on such a concept. I was positive that I'd figure things out on my own with time. For now; I just knew that I wanted to date him. I wasn't sure how he felt, but that's why I suggested we talk after his game today and before we start the movie. I think he feels the same; nothing has changed between us since we started this whole arrangement. But I guess we'll find out later today.

Right now, I'm at Hunter's game with all our friends, Spencer, and Glenn. The opposing team was from Meathead Isle; they were a good team too and I remember Hunter telling me that this was one of the teams they struggled to beat, so it was always a really close game when the two schools played. There was fifteen left as we were all watching everything intently. Right now, our school was down, but there was still a chance to pick things up and win this. I couldn't help but notice that Hunter look really tired; they had been playing hard, but this seemed like extra as if he were pushing himself to give more than he had. Maybe it was just me and I knew they were playing their hardest to beat Meathead.

"Captains, court center." The referee stated as Hunter and the Meathead Captain, Thatcher Meatsen, stepped up to their spots and the rest of their teams got into position. "Players ready?" the referee inquired while holding the ball in between them.

"Ready." Hunter and Thatcher replied, taking their stances. The referee tossed the ball up as the captains watched it come down and waited, when it was in range Hunter was up first and able to get it to his team. The playing started again as those of us who were supporting our school were cheering like crazy. The time continued as our team managed to tie up with Meathead; it was anybody's game now and we were in the final minutes.

**=Normal POV=**

"Set up Strike! Set up Strike!" Coach Bludvist called out after the last shot was made by Hunter to tie things up. The players were resuming their positions and getting ready for what would probably be the last play of the game as time was running out.

"Alright, you heard coach. Set up Strike," Hunter told the rest.

"Which means get you the ball and keep your shot clear." Travis panted.

"If it fails?" Shane inquired.

"Fall to the fail-safe." Hunter stated.

"You got it." The others agreed. "Break." They clapped and broke apart to get to their positions. The referee blew the whistle as the game started once more. The Berk Academy team managed to recover the ball from Meathead High and were making their way down the court. Hunter was making his way to his spot and watching the clock; there was fifteen seconds left as he saw that Shane had the ball and was preparing to throw it to him when he got to his place to do it.

Shane reached his space and tossed it to Hunter. Unfortunately, a wave of being lightheaded started up. Hunter managed to hold his ground and catch the ball; just as he got himself in position and lined up his shot, Hunter headed for the basket with the others making sure no one got in his way. Hunter ignored how he felt as he launched from the ground with his feet and went to release the ball when Thatcher came out of nowhere to try and block the shot, but the timing was way off for Thatcher to knock the ball away as they collided hard and Thatcher's knee whacked against Hunter's midsection. Thatcher's elbow also slightly got Hunter in the face as they hit the ground and Thatcher landed on his feet in a crouch, but Hunter didn't land so gracefully. Hunter managed to get a foot on the ground, but it was a bad angle as he lost balance and fell back onto his back, sliding a bit and ending up right near the out of bounds line on the opponent's side.

Hunter hadn't let go of the ball until the pain hit when he stopped and instantly cringed while rolling onto his side and trying to catch his breath. Nicole, Spencer, Glenn, and the rest of the friends were worried if Hunter was alright. Thatcher, being the closest, instantly went to get to his side; seeing that Hunter had an arm around his midsection and coughing hard. "Shit. Hunter?!" Thatcher got down next to him on his knees to see him better. "Time! Timeout." Thatcher called as the clock stopped at seven seconds after the referee called time and blew the whistle. "Hunt, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to crash into you like that…" Thatcher apologized quickly as the rest of the Berk school team was on court to get to their friend and teammate. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Hunter felt lightheaded; his vision was going in and out as he tried to shake his head and focus. "I-I'm alright…" Hunter managed.

"Are you sure? We collided hard and you hit the ground harder than I did…I think you should get checked out your medic, man." Thatcher suggested when he saw Hunter semi-curl up and cringe again. Shane and Travis pushed Thatcher back a bit offer their hands and pull Hunter up to his feet, seeing him fall some when on his left ankle; they let Hunter hold onto them to make sure Hunter didn't fall. The dizziness wasn't helping Hunter stay on his feet, or maybe that was because his ankle hurt.

"We got him." Shane told Thatcher as he and Travis worked to get Hunter over to the bench where Jeremy and Kyle were waiting to check him out. Thatcher stayed put where he was; hold his head with worry that he might have hurt Hunter badly. It seemed the whole gym was in a state of quiet whispers about what happened and wondering if Hunter was okay.

"What hurts?" Kyle asked. "Is it your ankle? You limped over here."

Hunter managed a nod. "Can add stomach, head, back, and side of my face to that list…" Kyle and Jeremy kept checking him over as all anyone could do was wait to find out what was going to happen. After a good five minutes; Jeremy and Kyle seemed to settle on their decision.

"Is he good to play, or no?" Dimitri questioned.

"Might have some bruising and being sore from where contact was made, and then landing the way he did." Jeremy informed. "But no concussion."

"What about his ribs?" Devon asked. "He was holding his stomach and sides."

"Those are fine; no major damage to anything internal. I believe he just had the wind knocked out of him from the collision and then the landing." Jeremy stated.

"The only thing that causes me concern is the ankle, Coach. I don't think it's broken or sprained, maybe tweaked from the initial land on it before he fell back." Kyle remarked. "It's Hunter's call, but I advise off the ankle for a day or so."

"Up to you, Hunt." Shane mentioned.

Hunter wanted to finish the game; they worked their butts off to tie it up and now this? The problem was that the collision and landing had him all messed up as far as being lightheaded and dizzy, and the ankle was worrisome too. There was eight seconds left; he could handle it, right? "Let's finish it…" Hunter said.

"Yeah, that's our boy." Travis offered his hand to help Hunter onto his feet and then Shane helped steady him.

"We good?" The referee pointed to Dimitri.

"Set to go." Dimitri nodded. The crowd began to cheer again as Hunter made his way back on the court; he was still limping a bit.

"Personal foul on number thirteen, Berk's ball. Players ready?" The referee asked. "One free throw," he pointed to Hunter as the auburn-haired male took his spot and tried to breathe calmly a few times. One of his teammate passed him the ball as Hunter dribbled a few times, and shifted weight onto the ankle that was hurting; he hissed in pain and faltered his stance a bit.

"Hunter, are you sure you're okay?" Shane asked from his right.

"Y-Yeah, I got it…" Hunter nodded as he winced while holding his position and made his shot for the basket; the ball hit the back board, then the outer rim, and swirled around the hoop before dropping in. Right from that moment, the clock continued its countdown. There was seven seconds to attempt to score another basket; if Meathead scored, it would tie things up and the game would go into overtime. If Berk scored; they'd win. And if nothing happened, Berk still won because they were up from the free throw shot Hunter made. When the ball had dropped from the net; Meathead recovered it and they began to make their way to the other side. They ended up being able to make a shot that tied things up.

One of Meathead had the ball as Hunter looked for an opening, as soon as he saw it; he snuck in and snaked the ball on a low grab and took off for the other side of the court. "Three." The crowd began counting down and Hunter found a shot he could make in time, but it was risky because it was far away, just over the half-court line, and if he tried to get in closer they'd block him and mess things up. "Two." Hunter threw worry to the wind as he set himself up and launched the ball forward towards the net right before one of Meathead missed their foot and smacked into him from behind. Hunter went forward against the floor, managing to stop himself from face-planting by using his arms to hold himself up slightly. No one did anything as the ball neared the net, Hunter didn't even get off the floor because he was engrossed in seeing if he made the shot from such a far point. "ONE!" The ball swished through the net right before the buzzer sounded.

"And the Berkian Academy Vikings win!" the announcer called. The crowd stood and roared with clapping and cheers for the win. Hunter only panted as his arms gave out and he laid there on court; everything still hurt as he was dizzy and lightheaded. The team was all bunched up and enjoying the win as Thatcher rolled his eyes as they seemingly had forgotten the teammate who made the shot for them to win was laying on the ground, still hurt from the first incident.

"Hunter?" Thatcher shook him a little as Hunter managed to turn himself over, looking like he was in pain, but still trying to smile because of the win. The team finally turned around to see Thatcher standing up and offering his hand to Hunter, who took it, and Thatcher pulled him up carefully. "Hell of a shot, man." Thatcher smiled. "Good game."

"Thanks." Hunter replied as they shook hands.

"And sorry about knocking into you like that," Thatcher said.

"It's cool, don't worry." Hunter told him. They let go of their hands and separated to return to their own teams. Shane and Travis instantly got Hunter up and on their shoulders, jumping around and cheering for their win. "Okay, okay…Good job all around…Now put me down before I throw up…" Hunter told them. Carefully, they let him down. "Line up." He stated as they lined up single file with Hunter at the lead; the other team did the same, with Thatcher in front. The two teams passed one another, high fiving as they went by and saying good game.

"Well done, all of you. Hit the showers and wash up," Coach Bludvist ordered. The team began making their way into the boy's locker room. "Hold up there, Hunter." Dimitri stopped him. "You sure you're okay. You took a couple of hard hits, and you're still limping."

"I'm good, coach. I'll be fine for next practice when holiday recess is over; I promise." Hunter assured. Christmas Vacation was on until Wednesday the 2nd of January 2019, so there wouldn't be practices or games until then. But Hunter would probably shoot around with Shane and Travis over the break since there was a playground with a full court not far from their houses.

"I believe it. Alright, go on." Dimitri said as Hunter headed into the locker room to shower and change to leave.

There wouldn't need to be an after-game meeting since they were all told before the game any updates and when next practice would be, also for everyone to have a great holiday. Nicole still couldn't believe that Hunter took that hit from Thatcher and kept playing on an already hurt ankle. More than that; Hunter looked like he was going to pass out again after it happened, but he insisted on continuing. With the game over, Nicole knew that she and Hunter would be having their talk after he did the quick fix on his car at Glenn's shop; then returning to Hunter's house to talk and have their movie date for the third Harry Potter film.

**. . .**

**(2:00 pm)  
(Haddock Home)**

Once Hunter emerged from the locker room after his shower and changing into his normal clothes; it was more questions of are you okay, to which Hunter replied yes about ten times. Spencer had suggested they go to the hospital to make sure, but Hunter refused saying that the shower helped. However, Hunter wasn't limping anymore and the worst they'd probably see was a little bruising from the contact areas like his face, stomach, and back. Everyone dispersed from the school; Nicole and Hunter went right to Glenn's shop so that he could do the fixes on his car, and then they grabbed fast food for lunch because they were hungry. Finally, they'd made it to Hunter's house. After bringing the food in, and greeting Spencer and Glenn who were in the living room; Hunter and Nicole got to Hunter's room and were happy to plop down on his couch and sit back.

"Oh, it feels good to sit down…" Hunter sighed.

"I'd ask if you are okay, but I'm sure you're sick of hearing that by now?" Nicole stated.

"Eh. I guess I don't mind from you." Hunter shrugged. "But I am okay. No limping, no soreness. It's not the first hit I've taken during a game, probably won't be the last either." He smiled.

"Well, try not to get yourself killed. I've heard about some hits being life-threatening…" Nicole mumbled.

"I can only promise to try not to." Hunter replied softly. Their eyes met when they looked at each other, and before either of them snapped out of being lost in each other's eye; they leaned in and kissed one another. The kiss was gentle, but also passionate, and lasted a few moments. It sent a shock through both of them, and somehow; this was all it took for Hunter and Nicole to realize that that it wasn't just like anymore. No, this was love. It had to be. Nicole felt entirely different now than she had when she knew she liked Hunter. This was more intense, deep. For Hunter, he knew what love felt like because he dated Ashley, but like Nicole; Hunter felt this ran deeper. Without either of them saying it to one another; they both knew to themselves that they were in love with one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**13.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 12/23/2017-2:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock House)**

It seemed like an eternity that Nicole and Hunter sat there on Hunter's bedroom couch kissing. It was nothing too intimate, just on the lips and no tongue. With how this made them feel, though; it was likely that they'd be getting together after a talk, and then kisses like this could absolutely turn into something deeper. However, as nice and revealing this was; they needed to do what they agreed to do and discuss where there feelings were from when it began two months ago because they wanted to see what would happen. Both Hiccup and Nicole finally broke the kiss, pulling away from one another and opening their eyes; the two blushed a little and cleared their throats.

"I-I think we should talk." Hunter suggested.

"Yes. Yes, I do too." Nicole agreed. "Well…Two months ago, we said over dinner that we liked one another. And this arrangement of staying friends with mutual feelings was to see if…Anything changed in the feelings we have for each other."

"If they faded, grew, or stayed the same." Hunter nodded. "Uh…Do you want to start?"

"I started last time. So, I think you should." Nicole invited, smiling some.

"Alright. Um…My…Feelings changed; they grew for you." Hunter replied.

"My feelings grew as well," Nicole responded, looking down a bit. "I've never felt love outside of what my parents have for me or me for them. I don't know what love feels like, but I know…What I feel for you right now, especially after that kiss, is stronger than where we started at like. And I know it's stronger than what I felt for my ex; I don't think I can call what he and I had was love. Maybe an extreme fondness and attraction to one another. I suppose infatuation might be appropriate, but it was…Mostly physical, if that makes sense? Anyway, all that aside…I kind of want to say that I…Think I love you?" she brought her eyes back to Hunter's now, feeling just a bit shy and embarrassed that she couldn't say for sure if what she felt was love or not.

"No, no. It's okay, I get where you're coming from. I…Felt the same way with Ashley after we started dating. I wasn't sure if it was love or not; I know now that I did love her, but I don't think we were in love." Hunter said softly. "But…What I feel for you right now is…Stronger than what I felt for her, but perhaps that's…Biased as we had a really bad breakup. I know what I feel towards you is love. I'm not sure if I'm in love with you, maybe that'll become clear with more time, but I know that I do love you, Nicole."

"I guess we can figure it out together? The whole in love thing?" Nicole suggested.

"And maybe I can teach or show you what love is?" Hunter offered. "Maybe you just…Need to see or feel what being loved by someone who is not a friend or family member in order for you to know if what you feel is love or not?"

"Not sure, but I'm willing to try." Nicole smiled gently. "And then I suppose once I know what love feels like, we can both discover if this is love or being in love."

"I think that sounds like a good plan of action. Uh…" Hunter sort of rubbed the back of his neck a little. "Do we…Want to do this as we have been or…?" he trailed off.

"Or as a couple?" Nicole finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded to her.

"Well, we agreed two months ago that if our feelings grew stronger; we'd get together and start a relationship. So, I think that if one of the goals we just set was for you to show me what love is; then we should start dating so I can feel what it's like to be with someone who loves me and determine if what I feel for you is the same thing…"

"You're suggest we become a couple and…Just like before, see where it leads? Obviously, if…You don't love me back or you do and it doesn't end up being us in love; things will probably at some point end where we break up?" Hunter questioned, to make sure he understood it correctly.

Nicole nodded to him. "If things don't end up working out, then yeah; I suppose that would be where things go. I just…Don't want to lose you as a friend. Or rather…I don't want us to breakup and have it be like you and Ashley…"

"I don't think it would go that way if we broke up." Hunter stated in a slightly more confident tone, but Nicole picked up on something else in his voice. Perhaps disgust? Discontent? Nicole couldn't quite put her finger on what to call it. "Ashley and I broke up because she decided to get distant and not talk to me. A lot of ignoring that there was a problem, never actually working it out to avoid a huge fight, so it would get pushed aside. And if it weren't for our friends; I don't even think she and I would speak, to be completely honest. I had always pegged Ashley for being straightforward, honest, confident even. But when a time happened that I needed her to be that girl; she wasn't there. Instead, she shut me out and things went the way they did."

Hunter took a breath with his eyes closed, and then opened them. Nicole didn't talk because she felt like he had more to say and didn't want to interrupt. "And maybe Ashley is still that girl, but she wasn't and isn't with me. But," Hunter paused. "I know you're not like that. I know if we got together, and a problem came up; you'd talk. I guess I just feel like you wouldn't…Change on me, or because of me. If…That makes any kind of sense. It sounded better in my head…" he muttered a bit.

Nicole smiled as she scooted a little closer to Hunter and set her hands on his cheeks. "Hunter…I don't change for anybody. Okay? I promise you that. I have not and will not ever change for anything or anyone. That's not who I am, and it's not someone I'll ever be."

Hunter nodded, leaning into her touch a bit. "I believe you. And that's why I know that if things don't end up working out; you and I would probably need a little time, but be able to bounce back as the friends we started as. I know it's possible to stay friends with an ex, and I feel like that's how we'd be, if we were to end up in the position of being ex's to each other."

"I feel that way too," Nicole agreed as she lowered her hands, but her right fell on his left and their fingers intertwined.

"But I guess there's no way of knowing unless we get together. You can't become an ex if you weren't a couple first, right?" Hunter smiled at her. Nicole blushed a bit, nodding to him.

"I want to be with you, Hunter. And see where this, us; where we go." Nicole confessed.

"I want that as well." Hunter replied, trying to swallow his nervousness and be able to actually ask Nicole out. He wasn't sure if them agreeing to wanting to be together counted as making things official, and he didn't want to assume. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Hunter managed to get out in a somewhat confident voice.

Nicole had to giggle a little; his tone was cute. Keeping herself mostly composed, she nodded to him. "I will."

The weight that had been sitting on Hunter's chest lifted and he felt like he could breathe again when she said yes to being with him. Now, they were officially a couple. "Should we, uh, kiss to commemorate it?" Hunter asked. Nicole grabbed Hunter's shirt collar and pulled him towards her; the jolt took Hunter by surprise, but he didn't fight it. Hunter let it happen; their lips crashed together in a kiss, one that was a little more deep than before their talk started. Nicole couldn't resist lifting her phone and snapping the photo of the occasion; she lowered her phone into her lap as they pulled apart.

"I love how shy and innocent you are." Nicole stated.

"Gimme a break…I've been out of the dating game for almost a year. Yeah, in eight days actually; it'll have been a year since Ashley and I broke up." Hunter informed. "We should probably tell them, huh?"

"Well, unless we're gonna parade around school acting like we're just friends; I kind of think we have to." Nicole chuckled. "And probably your dad and Glenn too."

"I'll probably tell dad and uncle before the night is through, but our friends can wait until we go back to school." Hunter shrugged. "Shall we start the movie and eat?"

"I have to tell my parents…" Nicole mumbled.

"You don't sound happy about that," Hunter pointed out. "I know they don't want you driving, but are they against you dating too? Would they not approve?"

"It's just…" She had to tell him, right? They were dating now, and Hunter should know what happened. It probably wasn't the best way to start their relationship, but she felt like he deserved to know how things might go when her parents learned.

"What is it? You can tell me," Hunter offered.

Nicole decided that she had to tell him. Nicole closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "So…You remember that question you asked me two months ago at the restaurant that I passed on answering?"

"Yeah. You said you weren't ready yet, which is still totally fine with me." Hunter replied. Was she going to tell him? Hunter was kind of picking up that she didn't want to. "Hey, you don't have to tell me, Nicole."

"But I do, Hunter." Nicole sighed, eyes still closed. "It was different before, we weren't dating yet. And since we are now; I feel like you have the right to know."

"Us dating does not entitle me to know things before you're ready to talk about them. You've told me it was recent and a bad breakup, so don't feel like you have to tell me to avoid keeping secrets. I don't need to know all the details." Hunter informed.

"It's more than the secret thing; you deserve to know why parents are going to be a certain way with you for a while. I won't keep it a secret from them that I'm dating someone, but I want you to know that they aren't going to be easily accepting because of what happened." Nicole responded.

"Well, I can work with that. It's not uncommon for parents to be hesitant on their child dating someone new after a bad breakup. Took me months to Ashley's dad to stop glaring at me, and that was without a bad breakup before me and her. That was just him not liking a boy in his only daughter's life in a romantic sense. I'm talking a glare from this man as in if looks could kill…" Hunter admitted. "And I'm sure I would be dead if they knew we were having sex. I know she hid it from them, and they probably to this day still don't know. All that aside…If I have to earn their trust, that's fine with me. But you still don't have to tell me if you aren't ready to." Hunter lifted her chin and she looked at him now. "Seriously. Don't feel obligated to tell me just because we're in a relationship, and don't talk about it before you're ready."

"Thing is that I made peace with what happened; I can talk about it. I just didn't want to say anything over dinner and while we weren't even dating; it felt weird to say something when we were just friends and the atmosphere wasn't appropriate for such a talk. Nobody knows about this, Hunter; other than those involved. I haven't even told Heather and she's my best friend in the world." Nicole said softly.

"If you want to tell me; it's your decision to, Nicole. I'm not going to make you, and I'm not gonna be upset if you don't." Hunter mentioned calmly. Hunter knew it had to be bad, just by how grave it all sounded.

"I want to tell you, just feel like it's the wrong way to start a relationship…Know what I mean?" Nicole asked.

"Then we won't talk about it right now. Let's use the rest of today to do what we said we would. Okay? We talked about our feelings and got together. Let's eat lunch before it gets cold, and watch the movie. We'll take another day to get all serious and stuff, alright? Let's just enjoy today, let this be what it is; the day we started dating. We can bask in the joy and excitement of that, then take another day in our week vacation from school to get together and you can tell me what happened. Sound good?" Hunter offered.

It did sound better; she didn't want to bring the good day down with something bad. "Okay." Nicole nodded.

"Great," Hunter smiled as he reached for the remote to turn on the TV and the DVD player, which he'd already loaded with the third movie before he left for his game this morning. When the title screen came on; Hunter pressed play as it began while he and Nicole began to eat their food, which thankfully hadn't gotten too cold.

**. . .**

**(5:30 pm)**

The movie had been great. Hunter and Nicole were both relaxed on the couch; Nicole was laying her head on Hunter's shoulder after about an hour into it starting. The movie finished about 5 pm, and then the two of them just talked about how it was, plus the comparison to the book. The two loved being able to analyze things, and have real discussions. Now, they were just relaxing on Hunter's bedroom couch; Nicole was still leaning against him and his arm was around her shoulders.

"What would you like to do now?" Hunter asked, looking down at her.

"I don't know. My parents aren't home yet, so I really don't want to go to my house and sit around." Nicole admitted.

"You can hang here longer; I don't mind." Hunter smiled. "It's not like we have school or homework and I don't have practices or games to worry about."

"That's true. Maybe we can watch another movie?" Nicole suggested.

"She can stay for dinner, son!" Spencer called from within the hallway. Hunter and Nicole blinked a few times as Hunter looked towards the door, seeing shadows underneath it.

"Are you listening in?!" Hunter demanded.

"No, lad. We would never…" Glenn replied. Hunter let go of Nicole as he moved over to the door and opened it to see Spencer and Glenn nearly falling into the room when the door swung open and they had nothing to lean against.

"Uh huh. First off, I saw your shadows under my door. Secondly, I knew you were both there when Glenn answered when I'd only inquired if dad was listening in…" Hunter remarked, folding his arms over one another. "So now that you've been caught…What do you want?"

"Just…Checking in to make sure everything is alright. It's been quiet in here for hours," Spencer informed.

"We were watching a movie…" Hunter informed. "Why would we talk through the whole thing?" Spencer and Glenn didn't say anything. "Caught. Wanna try again?" he asked.

"Just to say hi?" Glenn shrugged.

Hunter wanted to face-palm and refrained, but Nicole actually went ahead and did it. "You're both awful liars." Nicole said softly.

"You were listening in to make sure we weren't doing anything, weren't you?" Hunter stared at them.

"No, son. I would never invade your privacy like that." Spencer said.

"Except that you have, plenty of times…" Hunter rolled his eyes.

Spencer sighed. "Fine. Yes, I was. I don't want another dad of one of your girlfriends coming at me about keeping my hormone-laced son off their daughters…"

"Dad, how many girlfriends do you think I have? Or have had?" Hunter glared, dumbfounded at his father's remark.

"Well…" Glenn began.

"Don't go there. I said girls I've dated, not all girls who have wanted to be with me. For the record; the only girl I've dated is Ashley. Are you telling me her dad came to you about us having sex?" Hunter inquired.

"It was more of a warning to make sure you knew to keep your pants on…I never revealed you two had done anything. I didn't want to be the cause of him forcing you two to break up and then have you hate me for saying something. So I didn't." Spencer revealed.

"We broke up just a couple months after having sex anyway, so it really wouldn't have made much difference as I'm still convinced to this day that she wanted to leave me and needed an excuse," Hunter mumbled. "Regardless…Because I really don't want to revisit that…"

"I-I know, son." Spencer nodded. "But you did have that little…Encounter after the breakup and-,"

"I told you both not to bring that up. Ever." Hunter stared intently. Nicole wasn't sure where the conversation turned, but it likely wasn't her place either. Hunter wasn't forcing her to say anything about her past, so she wouldn't do the same to him. "No, we aren't doing anything other than sitting on the couch and figuring out how to kill more time so Nikki doesn't have to go home and be bored." Hunter informed.

"Right, well…As I said; she's welcome to stay for dinner. We're ordering Chinese," Spencer offered.

Hunter looked over at Nicole now. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose. You've been stuck with me most of the day," Nicole said lightly.

"That's fine. I'm not complaining," Hunter chuckled. "I rather enjoy our time together."

"I do too." Nicole replied, trying not to blush.

"And nonsense about imposing. You're the lad's girlfriend now; we expect you over more often!" Glenn laughed as Spencer elbowed him in the side. Hunter's eyes widened. "Oops…"

"How exactly would you have known I'm his girlfriend unless you were listening in hours ago before we started the movie?" Nicole stood up now, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Dad…" Hunter pushed.

"I-I might'a heard it by accident when I was coming to check on you from the game earlier…" Spencer confessed.

"Oh my Gods…" Hunter actually face-palmed this time. "Now it makes sense why you decided to listen in again, because you knew we were dating already and obviously just assumed that we were going to start having sex right away?" With neither male having a response, Hunter sighed. "You two are something else, you know that? Well, we're not. So stop worrying and assuming. Geeze…"

"Aye…Sorry, son." Spencer nodded to him.

"Right. Sorry, lad." Glenn stated.

"Now, would you two get out of my room, please?" Hunter asked. "We'll be out when dinner comes." Spencer and Glenn left as Hunter closed the door. "I am so, so sorry…"

"Well, it's not like we weren't going to tell them anyway." Nicole shrugged with a smile. "Don't worry about it. You warned me how your dad and uncle can get, so I took that into account when I decided I wanted to date you." She winked and moved over to hug him. Hunter smiled and hugged her back; this was a good day, despite the eavesdropping by his godfather and dad. "Let's relax on the couch? We can throw on Netflix and watch a comedy special or something until dinner arrives." Nicole suggested.

"Sound good to me." Hunter nodded as they moved back to the small couch, resuming their position of Nicole on Hunter's shoulder with his arm around her shoulders. Hunter grabbed the remote to change the TV over to Netflix and find something for them to watch.


	14. Chapter 14

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**14.**

**=Nicole's POV=  
(Tuesday, 1/2/2018-7:15 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

I was beyond happy that Hunter and I were together now. I mean, I sort of felt like this is where we'd end up after admitting that we only liked one another. I guess I was nervous to jump right in, and wanted to make sure it wasn't just some infatuation that I had for him. We got a long great as friends with similar interests and same view opinions, I'd been worried that getting into a relationship would take away from the good that we had. But I was wrong; my feelings for Hunter grew more and now we've been together since December 23, 2017. I still , and couldn't say if I loved Hunter, but that's because I'd never felt what love is outside of what I had for my parents. Hunter assured me that I'd come to see the difference with more time of us dating. I still haven't told my parents that Hunter and I are together; I'm nervous too. And I still haven't told Hunter about my last relationship; I really feel like I should, but when I tried ten days ago; Hunter told me that we didn't need to worry about it right now and to take my time, so I'd be more ready. Hunter was very understanding, and I respected that a lot.

We hung out on the 23rd until about 9:30 pm, and then he took me home; we shared a small kiss in his jeep before I got inside. I took a shower, and then we talked on the phone until 10:30 pm before my parents told me to go to sleep. I didn't; Hunter and I stayed up texting until about 11:15 pm when I finally started to fall asleep. We talk every day, even if it's just a few texts back and forth. The holiday was nice; I spent time with my family, obviously on Christmas Eve and Day. On the 28th, I spent some time with Hunter in the afternoon; we went out to the mall and had dinner there. Much to my surprise, Hunter got me a Christmas gift; it was a few small packs of ear, nose, and eyebrow rings. Like maybe three or four on each pack, and they were all from Hot Topic, which Hunter knew was my go to store for anything I wore. I told him he didn't have to get me anything, but he insisted. Later on, I ended up sneaking off while he took a call from his dad; I told him I was just heading into a store I knew he'd have no interest in. I actually went to one of Hunter's favorite places and got him a little something I knew he had been eyeing up.

It was a new wallet with the symbol for a Night Fury on it; I knew Hunter's was falling apart and I know he mentioned he'd buy it eventually after he saved some money and recovered from the holiday shopping. This wallet was gray with scale-like detailing, there was a chain to hook it to the belt loop on his jeans, and it was made with durable material; guaranteed to last a long time. When we went to dinner, I presented it to him and explained I saw him eyeing it in the store and wanted to get him something. Hunter, like me, said it wasn't necessary to get him anything…But I insisted. We laughed about it and enjoyed our meal. Our friends found out that Hunter and I were together when there was a surprise New Year's party that Spencer and Glenn put together. Hunter and I were relaxing on the 31st in his room, watching a movie together and cuddled up on his couch and sharing a kiss when his bedroom door opened to reveal our friends. Needless to say, we were caught and had to tell them at that point. Sure, we could have continued to hide it, but what point was there? They all knew we'd kissed before at the Halloween dance, and it was clear we liked one another, so it was easier to tell them we are dating.

Hunter was not pleased about them barging into his bedroom. He stressed that even if his father or Glenn told them to go right ahead, t was still his room and for all they knew without knocking; he could have been sleeping, or changing. Everyone apologized, we decided to finish the movie on the next date, and then headed out to join the party that was set up. And in this, we explained we were officially together as of the 23rd. Our friends were half-surprised and half not, but they were happy for us; it made things easier. I didn't want to hide it from them like I still was too my parents; I knew that I had to tell them, but I wanted to talk to Hunter first and let him know why my parents won't be so accepting of me having a boyfriend. I still wasn't sure how I was going to tell Hunter this, but I knew if nothing else that he didn't want me to try and do this before I was ready too. However, that didn't really matter; I couldn't take forever with this and at some point, Hunter might get upset that I keep saying I'll tell him and don't. And if we wanted to have a normal relationship, one where our parents got along; I'd need to tell him why my parents will take some convincing to accept our relationship. So this was kind of a chain reaction thing, as in it needed to happen for other things to happen.

My parents were already suspicious of something going on because they keep wanting to know why Hunter was always inviting me out; we left it at hanging with friends and since he lives the closest to me, he always comes to get me since I can't drive. My parents buy it, but it won't last forever. I'm setting myself a personal goal of telling Hunter about my ex, and then telling my parents that Hunter and I are dating by my eighteenth birthday; that's two months away from yesterday. Vacation was now over and we are back to school, so I made sure not to spend too long talking to Hunter last night or reading my book; I haven't gotten too far in it yet because I've been busy with Hunter, friends, and the holidays. I actually didn't really want to go to school today; I wasn't really feeling it despite getting a good night's sleep. I woke up feeling tired and figured a shower would help, but it didn't. Eating breakfast also didn't do much. Maybe I just wasn't looking forward to returning to school after such a nice break.

Oh well, I'm sure it'll go away as I get my day going more; I'd just arrived at the school, so I guess I'd see my friends and boyfriend, then grab what I needed from my locker and get to class. I stood to get off the bus, waiting to move in the orderly line we were demanded to move in to step off to avoid shoving or tripping. I moved along and hurried over to the C-Hall field where the others were waiting for me.

"Nikki!" Heather beamed, instantly hugging me. I returned it as she stepped back and then got a light hug from Hunter, who kissed my forehead. "You're here later than usual."

"New bus driver; he got lost five times…" I mumbled a bit. "And then the bus being so jammed makes it a pain to actually get off of it."

"I told you I don't mind picking you up when I drive in, babe. It's not like it's out of the way." Hunter smiled, keeping his arms around my shoulders.

"I still have to take the bus home when you have practice or work. It's not a big deal; I can deal with it for a couple more months." I shrugged some, giving a small smile. "Everyone ready to be back at school after the break?" I asked.

"Nope. It sucks." Shane muttered.

"Who actually likes going to school?" Raelyn inquired with obvious sarcasm.

"Um…I like school?" Fisher pointed out.

"I do too." Hunter replied.

"Okay, two of the smartest people in the school aside…Anyone else enjoy school?" Travis wondered.

I put my hand a bit. "I like it too."

"It's not so bad." Mindy informed.

"I guess I don't mind it." Ashley stated.

"Ugh…" Shane, Travis, and Raelyn groaned. I saw Heather giggled a bit while leaning against Fisher.

"It's a nice way to get out of the house and have some freedom before we all graduate and move onto working full time jobs or part time and going to college." Heather giggled some.

"That's what I'm saying." Mindy and Ashely nodded in agreement. Then Hunter, Fisher, and myself did the same.

"Isn't gonna be like this once we get our diplomas." Hunter reminded. "I know I'm going to college, and staying part time at Glenn's."

"We're going to be taking over our parent's design store." Raelyn informed as Travis nodded with a grin.

"It's Thorston Designs. Dad handles outdoor stuff and mom does indoor. They both have their own teams for the stuff," Travis explained.

"That's awesome. I think my parents might have gotten some indoor design from your family business." I smiled.

"I'm going to be a personal trainer." Ashley said proudly.

"Working in Glenn's shop." Shane stated. "Hunter won't be there full time, so he needed an extra body for work. Since I'm not going to college, I don't mind."

"Just do as you're told. Glenn won't think twice about firing you just because you're family…" Hunter rolled his eyes. "Better do good work and be dependable…" he added.

"I will, I will. Calm down, auto boy," Shane remarked. "How come you get a free pass with stuff?"

"Glenn is my unofficial uncle and godfather…Plus, I've been there since I was little. Well, littler," Hunter mumbled, and I knew it was because he'd always been small apparently. "I know everything there is to know about auto stuff, I could run the shop myself if I wanted too. Actually, I think I have…One of the time Glenn went on vacation and he didn't trust anyone else to handle it. I did that last summer, which is why I didn't play any rec league basketball."

"What about you, Fisher?" I inquired.

"College, going for Veterinarian." Fisher admitted.

"Same." Mindy chimed in.

"Haven't decided yet. Tossing it up between a few ideas." Heather said. "How about you, Nikki?"

"No idea. My parents want me to do something in the medical field like them, and while that sounds just…_Super_…It's just not what I see myself doing, and also…Not really keen on all that extra schooling. It's like…Ten extra years. I really don't wanna be almost thirty by the time I actually get to work in the field." I informed. It was the truth after all. I really didn't know what I wanted to do after high school. I knew I'd have to get a job, but my parents wouldn't make me if I went to college. I was running out of time on deciding what I wanted to do. June was only six months away now.

"Well, there's a lot of stuff you're good at, babe. I'm sure you'll land on something you want to do the rest of your life," Hunter assured as I smiled lightly at him. He was so sweet; very supportive, kind, hard-working, funny, and his sarcasm matched mine. "And I'm right here to help if you get stuck or need me." Hunter added as I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You look comfortable." Ashley remarked.

"And tired." Heather mentioned, as I felt her standing next to me now and looked at her. "You okay?"

"Mmhm. Didn't sleep well last night, couldn't seem to get comfortable." I replied. It wasn't entirely untrue. I did sleep all night, but woke up feeling like I hadn't. I still didn't feel all that great after a shower and breakfast. The longer I'm here; the more tired I'm feeling.

"Guess you need an early night's sleep tonight. I promise not to keep you up late." Hunter joked. I laughed some.

"It's fine. You didn't keep me up, Hunter. I had trouble sleeping after we said good night to one another." I revealed with a yawn to follow it.

"Still. Maybe miss my practice tonight and get home to take a nap or something." Hunter offered. Even when he didn't have a game, or we weren't doing a date or movie night; I sat at his practices to watch because I enjoyed it. And it kept me from being home by myself, because that got lonely fast. I wish I could have people over my house, but my parents don't like busy, I guess would be the word. They like quiet and simple, so parties aren't big with my family, unless of course, it's something big. Like me graduating high school, or college. Maybe when I turned eighteen, since I had friends now; I can get them to agree to let me have that. It's two months away, so I've got time to work on it.

"I'll see how I feel later on." I stated gently. Most of this week was just review for midterms, which would take place the following week after this one. Then we'd move into second semester for the rest of the year. The warning bell sounded as I sighed a little. "Guess we better get to class." I mentioned to the others. I really didn't want to leave where I was; I was comfortable against Hiccup. Begrudgingly, I got off his shoulder and adjusted my side bag's strap on my shoulder. Hiccup smiled, taking my hand as we headed off with Fisher to our first class of the day.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(11:30 am)**

The first half of the morning had been slow and as the students had figured, all review for midterms next week. Going over previous material learned, asking for extra help in certain parts if they didn't understand it, working on a couple problems from the study guide provided. It was all pretty easy for Nicole, she didn't struggle much with subjects except for math; her grade wasn't awful, but it was good either. Nicole had a C average, which was passing, but her parents preferred A's and B's like the rest of her grades. So Nicole was really relying on her midterm grade to bring up the C to a B; that should make her parents happy and if she did, that could help convince them to let her have her eighteenth birthday party at the house and invite her friends. Nicole already knew there'd be a graduation party at Hunter's, apparently that had been planned at the start of senior year. Nicole looked forward to it, and her parents would be able to come too since parents were invited to join the festivities with the Spencer and Glenn, so it was expected to be a good time.

Nicole, unfortunately, wasn't feeling much better than this morning like she'd hoped she would once the day got going along. The subject that got her feeling miserable was gym, but how would it not when it was the only physical class they had. All the movement made her slightly nauseous, and at this point; she was considering to miss Hunter's practice to go home and rest more. At the same time; she felt bad enough to go home now, but knew she had no way to get there because both of her parents were working until 5:30 pm. Right now, though; she had to get through then rest of the day and currently, she was at lunch with her friends.

"How are you feeling, little more awake after gym?" Hunter asked her once he sat down with his school lunch beside her. Nicole shook her head a few times, not really touching her food and laying her head on Hiccup's shoulder tiredly. Nicole's eyes closed as Hunter kissed his forehead gently and took notice that she was kind of warm. "You sure you're not getting sick, babe?" Hunter inquired softly. "You feel like you have a slight fever." He added.

"Do I?" Nicole wondered. Hunter brought his hand to her forehead, flipping it over to feel with the back, and then did the same motions on her cheek.

"You do to me. Want to go to the nurse?" Hunter questioned.

"Yeah, you should go, Nikki. Maybe she'll send you home because you don't look good at all." Heather suggested, supporting Hunter's idea.

"No point…I have no way to get home even if she deemed I should. I can't drive, and both my parents are working…" Nicole sighed some.

"I could take you home, and be back here before the bell rang." Hiccup offered. "It's not like we live far away, and I'm sure I could get a late pass. But you shouldn't be here trying to tough out the day. We can all see how tired you are, coupled with possibly have a fever; you could be sick."

Nicole considered her choices; she did want to go home and rest and with what Hunter said about being warm, she very well could be sick. Nicole hadn't even mentioned the nausea she felt in gym, and it was still lingering which is why she chose not to eat. "Okay, I'll go to the nurse…" Nicole gave in as she packed up her things and stood up.

"Text me if you end up getting sent home? Seriously, babe…I don't mind taking you." Hunter reminded. Nicole gave him a light kiss on the cheek before waving to the others with a small smile and then heading off to see Nurse Allision or Ally; she didn't care which was used. Nicole left the cafeteria with a heavy sigh as she made her way down the A-Hall, past the office, and dean's office before reaching the clinic. The door was always open, so Nicole strolled herself inside to find Miss. Mayden at the desk on her computer.

Upon noticing someone had come into her office, Allison Mayden looked over with a gentle smile and gave her full attention. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" Allison inquired.

"I'm not feeling well…" Nicole admitted. There was no reason not to tell the truth if she decided to come here; it was pointless to lie.

Allison smiled sweetly and motioned her hand to the bed by her desk. "Alright, have a seat there. We're just gonna get your file pulled up and then you can tell me what's wrong, okay?" Nicole nodded to her, moving to the bed and sitting down. Nicole set her bag beside her as Allison clicked a few things on her computer. Nicole just sighed tiredly, still feeling nauseous and now a headache was forming too. Nicole only prayed that the nurse could give her something to help, or get sent home if she was indeed sick; the next few moments would confirm or deny if she was.


	15. Chapter 15

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**15.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, 1/2/2018-11:45 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

Nicole felt like she'd been sitting there forever a long time, but really it was only a minute or two, perhaps the way she felt about the time was just a tip of the hat to the fact she didn't feel well at all. Nicole didn't want to be sick, and really hoped it was nothing. Being at school and Hunter's practices or games were her getaway from home; she took every chance able to be able to escape her house. That wasn't to say she disliked her parents or anything, but since they were always working and what not; she didn't want to be home alone all the time. And what sucked more is that she couldn't have friends over because her parents liked their privacy and quiet.

"Alright, sweetie. Now that we've got the computer responding, can you tell me your name and grade, please?" Allison questioned lightly.

"Nicole Strondsen, twelfth." Nicole replied in a soft, respectful tone. Allison typed the name, and clicked a few things.

"Seventeen years old, came to the school in September after attending a private school in Berserker?" Allison glanced at her.

"Yes, ma'am." Nicole nodded.

"Excellent, thank you. With that set and I know who I'm treating now…Tell me how you're feeling, when things started?" Allison smiled.

"Well, I guess it started this morning before school. I just felt tired, but I didn't stay up late and got a full night's rest. I figured maybe a shower and eating breakfast would wake me up more, initial been off school for the vacation, so maybe my body was just readjusting to the schedule again…" Nicole started as Allison nodded to her, working at her computer. Nicole assumed she was logging information into her file about the visit to the nurse's office. "Getting to school, and the first few classes up until lunch; the fatigue stayed. In gym, I started to feel nauseous…"

"Any vomiting?" Allison asked.

Nicole shook her head. "No…Just the nausea. Getting into lunch, my boyfriend noticed I felt a little warm and suggested I come here because I could be sick. I never ate my food because of feeling nauseated and being afraid to eat and end up puking…And developing now is a headache…"

Allison typed in some things, and clicked others before she got up from her seat and came closer. "No coughing, runny or stuffy nose? No sore throat?" Allison wondered.

"No…" Nicole responded. "Is something going around?" she countered.

"Well, it's the time of year for colds. But nausea is not one of the symptoms, so I'm wondering if you may have food poisoning." Allison stated, debating the idea. "Those symptoms can come on just hours after consuming bad food. At the same time, it would be a lot worse by now with vomiting, diarrhea, etc." She continued to ponder. "Perhaps a bug, seems more likely with the timeline. Very small symptoms in the beginning, could evolve into more over the next two or so days…" Allison remarked now.

Nicole really didn't want to entertain the idea that was what could be wrong, she'd rather take the cold. "So what now?" Nicole questioned.

"I'm going to take your temperature, and if you have one; it might be best to give you a Tylenol, and then send you home. I wouldn't want to see you get worse while here." Allison went to her cabinet by the sink and pulled out the thermometer. Allison returned over to Nicole and wiped the wand from one temple to the other before the machine beeped twice quickly. Allison frowned and Nicole already knew that couldn't mean anything good. "99.9." The nurse revealed. "It's slight, but it's still a fever and should you show more symptoms of being ill; the temperature will rise. I'm going to give you a fever and pain reducer, then we'll get you heading home. Who would be best to call?" Allison sterilized the thermometer and set it back where it belonged before getting the medication and a cup of water.

Nicole wondered quickly who would be easier to contact; her mother or father? Her mom was a paramedic, and her father a doctor. Her father would likely be a great deal busier, so her mom would be the best choice. "My mom…" Nicole finally replied, accepting the pills and water cup. Allison moved over to the computer, adding information and then scrolling to get the contact numbers while Nicole took the pills and got her phone to text Hunter she was being sent home. Allison was already dialing out to call her mom, and then began to explain things to the woman.

_11:50 am  
Getting sent home. Nurse is calling my mom right now._

Nicole attempted to relax while Allison spoke to her mom. It wasn't more than a few moments later when her phone vibrated with a response from Hunter.

_**Hunty, 11:51 am  
Want me to take you home, babe?**_

Nicole tapped the text box to reply.

_11:51 am  
You're not going to have time to take me home and get back here before next class…_

_**Hunty, 11:52 am  
Not worried about it, I can get a late pass. How else are you going to go home to get better if you can't get home from your mom or dad? My dad already said it was okay if I signed myself out to take you there.**_

Nicole knew that was true, especially if the nurse was confirming she was sick or getting there slowly. "Nicole, your mother wants to speak with you." Allison held the phone out to her over the desk. Nicole accepted the device and set it to her ear.

"Hi, Mom…" Nicole answered. "I felt fine last night. All this just came on today over the course of a few hours…" She stated softly. "I know you and dad are really busy…I-I didn't want to have to take either of you away from work…" Nicole frowned some as her mother was apparently also on the phone with her father. "Guys…" Nicole tried to get them to stop semi-arguing over who was going to leave work to get her. "Guys, I…Have a friend who can bring me home if you allow it?" She tried. "I-It's Hunter…He's actually the one who suggested I see the nurse and offered to bring me home if you were unable to…" Both of her parents were quiet now. "No! Gods, no; I was not saying him bring me home and stay with me until you get there later on. Just to bring me home and I'll likely just get right in bed to rest!" Nicole knew she should have specified Hunter's offer better. "Yes, yes; he'll just bring me home and then return to school. We're on lunch hour right now…So…Is it okay? I really just want to get into bed and hope I feel better tomorrow, or even later on today…" Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, thank you. I'll see you guys tonight…I love you. Just let the nurse know it's okay for Hiccup to take me home." Nicole handed the phone back as Allison continued to speak with the Strondsen parents.

Nicole got her phone once more to reply to Hiccup, who she was sure was anxiously awaiting a response from her.

_11:56 am  
My parents say it's okay if you take me home, and also, thank you for offering._

_**Hunty, 11:57 am  
They're welcome. I'm heading to you now, babe.**_

Nicole just sat there as Allison finished up on the phone, and then working on a pass for Hunter, or so Nicole assumed. After a minute or so, Hunter walked in. "Hello, Hunter. What can I do for you today?" Allison inquired.

"Nothing for me, Miss. Mayden. I'm here to take Nikki home, I offered earlier if it ended up being the case she was sick." Hunter smiled lightly as Nicole got to her feet, lifting her bag onto her shoulder.

"I suspected, but I like to check with anyone who comes through the door." Allison chuckled a bit as she held out a pass to him. "This should give you plenty of time to get Nicole home, and back here. You should have plenty of time anyway, next period doesn't start until 12:30 pm, but still precautionary measure in case of traffic."

"Thank you," Hunter accepted the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket. "Ready?" Hunter turned to Nicole now as she nodded to him. The nurse pulled out a binder for Nicole to sign herself out, and then Hunter filled out a small piece of paper which allowed him to temporarily leave campus. Allison would file that with the office, confirming the time she set on the pass for him to return by and then when that time came, the office would watch to make sure Hunter came in when he was supposed to. Nicole and Hunter departed the nurse's office and then went by the main office and cafeteria, waving goodbye to their friends who were still inside eating lunch. Hunter led Nicole out and over to the student lot where his jeep was parked; he unlocked it and opened the door for her as she climbed in. Hunter closed her door and then went over to the driver's side to get in and start it up once their seat belts were on. Not more than a minute later, Hunter pulled out of his spot and began driving to get Nicole home.

**. . . **

**(12:10 pm)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Pulling up into the driveway, Hunter parked the jeep and shut it off. Nicole was tired, in the drive alone; she almost fell asleep. Nicole got the belt off and moved out of the car.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Hunter…" Nicole said softly.

"You're welcome. You okay to get into the house?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm alright. I don't want you to be late getting back." Nicole replied, preparing to move away from the jeep, but stumbled a bit.

"I'm not convinced, Milady," Hunter got out now and went beside her. "I won't be late. Ally gave me until 12:45 to get back, so as long as I'm in the main doors at that point; then I'm good. Come on, let me help you. Once you're settled in bed, I'll leave." Nicole didn't argue with him, she was too tired and so she nodded to him. Hunter and Nicole headed for the front of her house as she unlocked the door with her key and then quickly got the code into the security system panel. Nicole started through the main entry hall and into the living room. Hiccup already picked up that off to the left revealed the kitchen, and the right had another hall entrance. Walking with Nicole; she went down the hall and stopped at a door on the right and opened it.

"This is my room…" Nicole revealed lightly as she walked in and Hunter admired the space, definitely seeing that Nicole's room represented her. The walls were painted a midnight blue with silver speckles splattered for contrast. The curtains were black, but normal white shades. There were posters from favorite bands or shows, all black wood furniture. The lights on the ceiling were dangled down acted as stars against a black ceiling, and even a painted full moon. Nicole also had a computer desk, very organized too. The room had bookshelves with movies and trinkets in different places, and obviously, the closet stored all of her books; Hiccup knew that from their first conversations over text, that Nicole turned her walk in closet to a reading nook. "Sorry it's not much."

"Are you serious? Babe, this is amazing…Hell, I should have you come decorate my room." Hunter exclaimed. Nicole laughed a little, hiding a blush in the dimly lit room as she set her bag down next to her desk. "I love it. You utilized every bit of space in here, and it flows perfectly and makes the room appear big even though it's average. Or…So you've described it to me before as that. I know you've told me how you're room looks, but being in it is a different experience." He smiled.

"I'm…Glad you approve. My parents don't even come in here; they say it's creepy. So if they need me, it's knocking on the door, a call, or text." Nicole informed. "The only time they came in here was when we moved in and I let them know what room I was taking. There are two other rooms down the hall, and the main bathroom too. Mom and Dad's room is…I guess the best way to describe it would be that it's behind the two-door garage, and kitchen." She shrugged a bit.

"Oh, alright. That's pretty cool. I know I haven't seen the whole house, but this is awesome so far. Seems pretty big." Hunter smiled.

"I could…Show you around real quick? You said you didn't have to be back til 12:45 pm, and it's only 12:15 now. My parents would flip if they knew you were still here and that you're in my room…" Nicole stated.

"No boys over since the ex-boyfriend thing?" Hunter asked as Nicole nodded to him. "I understand. The rule at my house is _open door_. Meaning I can have girlfriends over, but the door has to stay open."

"But…Whenever I'm over, you close the door?" Nicole questioned.

"Well…That policy was in place when I got with Ashley, first girlfriend over thing. It was a rule to make sure we weren't doing anything we shouldn't be. Obviously now that dad knows I've had sex before…There's no point keeping the door open to prevent the alone time. Dad now prefers that if I have a girl over, I close the door. And he doesn't care as long as I have protection." Hunter informed calmly.

"Oh, so I'm allowed in your room and we can have the privacy of the door shut and he allows it because I assume he assumes that you have condoms?" Nicole asked.

"Bingo. I mean, I do always have them…Not for the sake of hoping to get laid, but you know…" Hunter said, rubbing the back of his head. "Dad just prefers I always have them…"

"If it should ever become a situation where sex could happen; you want to be prepared?" Nicole finished for him.

"Yeah, that's right." Hunter nodded.

"Does your dad assume you're just going to have random girls over and it'll turn into sex?" Nicole giggled a bit as Hunter's eyes widened a little. "Did you forget that I was in the room when your dad and uncle were outside the door listening to us talk the day we got together? Your dad said you had that…_Encounter_ after Ashley and you broke up. I never asked about what he meant because it was your business, but since we came up on the topic of random sex…" She admitted. Hunter mumbled something about needed to have a word with his father about opening his mouth on certain subjects in mixed company, but he ended up sighing a bit and maybe looking off to the side ashamed. "Hey, you don't have to tell me anything, Hunter. If it was some random hookup, I'm not gonna get upset. It happened before I was even in your life; I promise I'm not _that_ kind of girl." Nicole offered a smile to him, and a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't like dad bringing it up with you right there and because he knows I was pretty upset with myself for letting it happen." Hiccup muttered. "So…After Ashley and I broke up and I was in between that upset and mad about her not giving me a real reason as to why…I let the guys, not Fisher though, talk me into going to a party with them. They figured it would be a good way to maybe meet someone else or at least have some fun and be distracted for a while. Party was alright for a bit, then it got out of control with drinking, smoking, and…Drugs. I was trying to stay out of things and see if I could get my dad or Glenn to pick me up, but neither of them were answering me and my phone ended up dying. I'd lost track of Shane and Travis…I made the dumb move to get some punch, not knowing it was spiked when I absolutely should have known…" Hunter trailed off.

Nicole looked at him softly, feeling bad. "Got yourself drunk and slept with someone?" Nicole asked.

"Worse…I got drunk, drugged, and had unprotected sex with this one girl who was there…" Hunter admitted, very ashamed of himself. "The punch didn't taste off, so I had a couple drinks. Being drunk didn't really hit me until after I went to the bathroom. I mean, I'd never been any kind of drunk before, so it just felt relaxing and no real worries. The next mistake I made was eating a brownie; they were _special_ ones, so I ended up high. Felt snacky, so had a piece of candy from the bowl; there was ecstasy mixed in. I was so far gone after it hit, sitting outside away from all the noise and lights. I want to say I was in the garage, or maybe the pool house. This girl approached me; she was probably as messed up as me. One thing led to another and…I don't remember a thing after she kissed me. All I knew was that she had blond hair and blue eyes, like Ashley and I guess wanting her back came forward while I was all whacked out like that. Everything faded out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital…" Hunter closed his eyes.

"I guess Dad and Glenn did show up, locating Shane and Trav first and realizing what kind of party was going on. Dad and Glenn demanded to know where I was and they said the didn't know. After a little searching from all four of them; they found me knocked out wherever I was. Dad was furious and worried, so they took me to the hospital. I was never in any life-threatening danger, but just a mix of everything and being emotional before it all fried my brain and I went out like a light. I got brought home by Glenn while Dad dealt with Shane and Travis's parents, explaining what happened. Those two were grounded for two months. I went right back to sleep once home, and the next morning; I wasn't in trouble with dad or anything, he was just glad I was okay and knew I wouldn't have willingly got mixed up in the illegal aspects of the party. But…Yeah, that was the encounter he talked about. I told him I knew that I ended up having sex with some girl who looked like Astrid despite not remembering the act taking place." Hunter continued.

"How did you know for sure you did?" Nicole wondered lightly.

Hunter sort of cringed a bit. "Okay…It's gross as hell, but…" He paused. "Because that girl was on her period…When I woke up and went to shower, I…saw the blood and knew it wasn't mine."

"Gross, yes…But I suppose a positive sign is that because she was on her period, there's no way she could have gotten pregnant." Nicole remarked.

"That…Had been my biggest fear. But Dad and Glenn also said the same thing you did, that it would be highly unlikely. The worst part about the entire ordeal…Is that I…Now know who that girl is." Hunter sighed. "She's…Camille Boggs, senior at our school. We avoid one another like the Scourge of Odin…And…If this can stay between us, I'd appreciate it. Our friends don't know, not even Shane and Travis. They…Just figured I blacked out…They don't know about the sex. I'd probably want to runaway or die if Ashley ever found out that I was so messed up at a party and had sex with a girl who looks dead on like her because I was that hurt about the breakup and wanting her back…All this went down during Spring Break…Just a couple months before she got with Bryan and about four months after she ended things…" Hiccup sighed some. "But yeah…That's why dad wants me to keep condoms around, in case something like that ever happened again. Claimed he knew how teenage hormones ran and just wanted me to be prepared and safe for any more…Accidents."

Nicole moved beside him and held his hand with a soft smile. "Hey, it's alright. And I totally get where your dad is coming from; he's right, it does just happen sometimes. Least he gives you that freedom and knows that even if he can't stop it; he prepared you the best he could. My parents are super overprotective ever since…Well, you know…" Hunter nodded to her. "I won't tell anyone, babe. I promise; it'll stay just between us." Nicole assured. Hunter nodded, silently thanking her from the bottom of his heart with just his eyes.

"I-I should be getting back to the school and you need to get some rest." Hunter smiled to her. "Uh, message me later when you wake up and let me know how you're feeling?"

"I will. And thank you for bringing me home." Nicole replied to him. "You know you're way out?"

"I do. Go on and sleep, I'll lock up for you." Hunter said as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead then they hugged. Hunter left the room, closing the door for her and reached the exit of the home. Hunter flipped the handle lock and left the house, returning to his jeep. After taking a deep breath, he buckled and started the vehicle up and backed out of the driveway before heading back for the school.

Inside, Nicole had used the bathroom and changed into something comfortable before climbing into bed and covering up. Nicole sent a message to both her parents that she was home safe, Hunter had left, and the house was locked up. Nicole set her phone to charge, keeping the sound off but the vibration on. Nicole yawned and finally settled, allowing sleep to take her fifteen minutes later and praying she felt better when she woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**16.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 1/4/2019-6:00 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Nicole woke up to the chiming of her _get up and ready for school_ alarm, promptly at 6 am. Groaning, the black-haired female sat up slowly and silenced her phone by tapping the button to hush the signal until tomorrow morning. Nicole took a moment to focus and gage where she was at since the night hadn't been easy to tackle. Nicole slept from when Hunter brought her home to about 4:00 pm, where she was awakened by her father, Keith, who had left work a bit early to check on her. Nicole admitted to still not feeling well, and Keith confirmed that she was still warm and running a slight fever. Keith told her to continue resting and they'd see how she felt at dinner time, Nicole nodded and he left the room. She decided to use the bathroom and quickly check her messages, seeing at least one from each friend to ask how she was doing or if she was okay. There were a couple from Hunter, one to let her know he was back at school, another when the school day ended and wondering if how she was. Then there was another one recent of just Hunter saying he loved her and hoped she felt better soon, and if she did, perhaps they could go on a date this weekend since he didn't have a game, nor work. Nicole popped into the group Skype message to let everyone know she still felt bad, and was going back to sleep.

When dinner came around, it was her mother, Ella, to check on her around 6:30 pm. Nicole's fever had gone up to 100.2, but she felt okay enough to get up and eat something as the nausea and headache seemed to fade. Unfortunately, it didn't last. Less than halfway through her meal; the nausea began to creep back up. Nicole pushed it back to try and eat a bit more; she regretted it instantly when her stomach started to hurt, so that's when she pushed the plate away slightly and refused to eat more. Nicole cleared her area after excusing herself from the table and returned to her bed, but not bothering to check her phone at all; she just ended up falling right to sleep by 7:00 pm. When 10:15 pm hit, Nicole woke again feeling worse. The headache and nausea were back harder than before, her stomach bothered her and she was still exhausted despite all the sleep she'd gotten. Nicole only used the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and returned to sleep by 10:45 pm. But now, it was the next morning and she safely assumed she was actually sick. Nicole just didn't feel well, and figured it was probably not worth it to even go to school today. At the same time, she decided she would see how she felt after a shower.

**. . . **

**(6:45 am)**

The shower didn't help. In fact, Nicole didn't even make it through a full one. Five minutes into being under the water and she instantly felt sick to her stomach, Nicole ended up outside the tub/shower with the towel around her as she knelt over the toilet bowl. Nothing ever came up, but it had felt like it would and Nicole hadn't wanted to take a chance of puking in the shower. When a few moments passed and things settled, Nicole returned under the water, quickly finishing her hair and body. Nicole got out and dressed while sitting on the edge of her bed when a knock came on her door.

"Yeah, come in…" Nicole replied, ignoring the pounding in her head. The door opened to reveal both parents there, her mother came beside her.

"How do you feel this morning, sweetie?" Ella inquired.

"Worse…" Nicole admitted. "All the same symptoms as yesterday, just worse. Almost threw up in the shower…"

Keith was leaning against the door frame as Ella checked her forehead and cheek. "Well?" Keith asked.

"She's still warm, hun." Ella revealed. "If we send her to school, she will likely just get sent home again later. I think it's just best to have her stay home today." She suggested.

"Which one of us is calling out of work?" Keith questioned now.

"You guys don't have to call out…I can stay home by myself. I'm just gonna be in bed resting, or up to use the bathroom…" Nicole stated, not wanting them to miss work over her and the fact she was about to be eighteen; she didn't need to be babysit because she was sick.

"Are you sure, dear?" Ella looked at her daughter now. Nicole nodded to them. "Well, I suppose that would be okay…"

"She's old enough to be home alone, El." Keith responded, walking in to check Nicole's temperature with his hand now. "Definitely a fever. Alright. Rest as much as you can, stay on water. Keep the doors locked, and check in with us through the day. I'll inform the school, and perhaps one of your friends can collect missed work and bring it over after we're home tonight. I am going to agree with your school nurse and assume this could be a stomach bug, based on how your symptoms have come on and seem to be worsening. If so, I expect you'll be missing school tomorrow as well, and be able to recover over the weekend."

"Just in time for midterms…" Nicole mentioned. "Good…I don't want to miss those. I probably won't miss much work; it's mostly review for midterms. I can message Hunter or Fisher to get anything that needs to be done; those two are both in all my classes…"

"Alright, you do that and then lay down to get some more sleep. And let's get you some Tylenol for that fever, and any pain." Ella said gently as she kissed Nicole's forehead and got to her feet to leave with Keith, they closed the door behind them.

Nicole sighed softly as she just changed into a fresh set of pajamas, then got herself back under the covers. Nicole was smart and grabbed the trashcan by her desk, as a precaution in case she felt the need to vomit again and couldn't make it to the bathroom in time. Nicole just laid there, trying to rest for about fifteen minutes, now making the time 7:00 am. Her mother returned to the room to say she was called out of school, and had brought her a water bottle and the fever reducer that doubled as pain reliever too. Keith came in to let Nicole know that they were headed off to work and if she needed anything, or got worse to let them know. Also, her father mentioned watching her temperature to make sure it didn't get too high. Nicole assure she would do as they asked and then they left the house. Glancing at her phone, she saw the time to be 7:20 am.

_I should call Hunter…_ Nicole thought as she reached for her phone and noticed that she now had messages from Heather and Hunter mainly, wondering if she was alright. But most of those had come in last night around 11 pm. Hunter's had included a I love you and goodnight babe. Nicole closed down messages and brought up calls; she clicked on _Hunty_ and let it dial out, then start ringing.

**. . .**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(7:20 am)  
(Berkian Academy)**

I felt that my girlfriend had to be sick when she didn't answer many messages last night. I hoped she was feeling better today and would be at school, but I was with my friends near the breezeway and we hadn't seen her at all. I wondered if she would be home sick or coming in late. While standing with the others; I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and figured it was a text, but I was wrong. This was a call coming in. I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw it was Nicole calling me; I now have her in my phone as _Milady_.

"What's wrong, Hunter?" Mindy wondered.

"Hm? Nothing. Nikki's calling me…" I replied as I slid the icon over to answer and set it at my ear. "Good morning, Milady. How are you feeling today?"

"_Unfortunately, worse than yesterday…"_ Nicole responded softly and clearly still tired as I picked up on. I frowned.

"I take it you're not coming to school today then?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"_No. My fever is higher, and all the symptoms seemed to increase overnight…I almost threw up in the shower this morning. Mom and dad decided it was best I stay home, to avoid me going and then getting sent home again. They've gone to work, so I'm here alone right now and in bed with water, and Tylenol for fever and pain…I'm sorry."_ Nicole revealed, sounding guilty for not being able to come into school today.

"Babe, don't apologize. It's okay, everyone gets sick. And I know that better than anyone with how bad my immune system is…" I tried to lighten her mood a little and earned a small giggle as my reward. "It's better for you to be home and resting if you feel this bad. I can collect any work from today and drop it off later for you on my way home, I don't have practice or work tonight."

"_That's…Actually what I was calling about. To ask if you'd get any work we have to do tonight for me. Mom and Dad said someone could drop it off once they are home from work. I know you and Fisher are in all my classes, but out of you both; I knew you'd do it because I'm also your girlfriend…" _Nicole said.

"I planned to grab work for you last night. I kind'a had a feeling with the little responses I got from you that you might not come in today." I informed softly. "I'd be happy to bring it by once they're home, just shoot me a message when."

"_Thank you. You're the best, and I really appreciate it…I'm…Not sure I'll be in tomorrow either." _Nicole stated.

"That sick are you? Either of your parents know what it might be? I know they're both in the medical field and probably gave their best opinions to what it could be?" I asked.

"_Nurse said yesterday that it could be food poisoning since it all came on in just a few hours, but she also said the symptoms for that would be worse. So, she settled on stomach bug. And my parents feel the same, or so they said this morning about what they felt was going on. If so…It's only day two, and gonna be worse tomorrow, maybe Saturday too. So, that's why I might not be in tomorrow. Mom and Dad are hoping that it'll be over on Sunday, and I'll be good for Monday when midterms start." _Nicole explained lightly, yawning as I smiled a bit.

"You're tired. Go to sleep, babe. I won't keep you up, and the warning bell is about to ring anyway. You…Want me to call you at lunch? Or shoot you a text to check in?" I wondered.

"_Uhhh. I've been sleeping a lot…So message me, and if I don't reply; I'm likely asleep. And if I get up before-"_ Nicole suddenly stopped talking.

"Babe?" I asked, checking the call to make sure it was still connected. "Babe, you there?" I tried. I could hear noise on her end, but I couldn't quite make it out. Finally, I heard coughing and her groaning. I felt bad and suspected that she might have thrown up and that's why she stopped talking. I could hear her trying to catch her breath and whimper a little; I wish I was there to take care of her. I don't feel she should be home alone while going into the heat of a stomach bug.

"Is she okay?" Heather asked softly.

I shook my head at her gently. "I don't think so. I can still hear her, but it's far away. I think the nausea hit again…" I said lightly. After a few moments; I heard her voice getting closer again.

"_I'm…So sorry…" _Nicole stated. _"That snuck up on me…"_

"Baby girl, why are you apologizing for being sick? It happens to everyone. At least you're at home and not here at school with it going on, right? Are you okay?" I questioned.

"_For now,"_ Nicole replied with a sigh. _"Not so bad once I get it up…"_

"I understand; that's usually how it goes. But, same point I made; you should be resting. I'll get your work for you, and bring it by tonight once you say it's okay to. And if you happen to get up before lunch hour, let me know and I'll give you a call to check in." I told her.

"_Okay, sounds good. I'll talk to you later, Hunty."_ Nicole responded softly.

"Talk to you soon, Milady. Sleep well, and if you need anything…Let me know?" I reminded quickly.

"_I will. Bye, baby." _Nicole responded. That made my heart pound fast; Nicole hadn't really used any of the relationship, like saying babe, baby, etc., names with me since we started dating. I was hoping she would come around to it when she got more comfortable with her feelings towards me, since she admitted to not knowing if she loved me or not because she never felt love outside of what she had for her parents. And the other relationships seemed more like…Infatuation, new experience, or just…Convenient. Things weren't like that with Nicole and I, so I really hoped things worked out and she was starting to see that what I feel for her is love, and how a relationship should be and feel like.

"Bye, babe." I said before the call ended from her side first. I clicked the lock button and slid my phone away into my pocket once ensuring it was on silent, but still a light vibration. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss any messages from her. "Well, she's off to rest." I chuckled some.

"I hope she feels better soon. Poor thing…" Heather frowned.

"I'm sure she will, Heather. The nurse yesterday, and her parents this morning think it's a stomach bug. That can last a couple days, so she feels that it's gonna last til about Sunday and she'll be okay for Monday. Well, that's what she said her parents believe, at least. Guess you can't argue with the doctor and paramedic, can you?" I shrugged.

"True." A few of my friends responded and the rest nodded in agreement. Just after this happened, the warning bell sounded and we broke off to get to our first period class. All the while, I was just hoping Nicole would feel maybe a bit better later on.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(5:00 pm)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Nicole kept getting worse as the day dragged on. After the call with Hunter; she got comfortable and fell asleep until about 12:15 pm. Nicole couldn't believe she slept five hours, but didn't feel like she got more than two. Immediately after waking, Nicole used the bathroom, went to wash her hands, then leave the room…But ended up turned right around and ended up puking twice. Nicole sat on the floor near the toilet bowl for about six minutes, trying not to vomit again. Sadly, just a minute later; it happened again. Finally, the nausea settled and Nicole felt like was able to get back in bed after brushing her teeth to get the awful taste out. Nicole did text Hunter that she was awake, but let him know she had thrown up three times and the headache was turning into a migraine, so would be going to get back to resting and they could talk later. Nicole did also check in with both parents in a group message for just them; relaying the same information about throwing up and getting back into bed. Nicole managed to sleep until 2:45 pm this time, waking up to a text from Hunter that there was some work for school and to let him know when he could bring it by.

Nicole told him she'd let him know and reported that she still wasn't feeling great. Nicole updated her parents too; she laid awake for a bit until 3:15 pm when the nausea acted up. Nicole didn't puke right away; it held off five minutes before she only had time to grab the beside trash can so it wouldn't end up on her bed or her. Nicole let it all pass before she got rid of the bag and returned to her bed once she used the bathroom and washed out her mouth again. Nicole stayed up until 4:00 pm and knocked out again, only to wake at 4:30, check her messages and reply to a few before knocking out again until now, by the doorbell ringing, at 5:00 pm as she noticed on her phone screen.

"What?...Who would be here? Mom and Dad would have used their keys…" Nicole asked as she got herself out of bed slowly, careful not to jostle herself and being back the nausea. Nicole exited her room and reached the main door, checking the peephole to see Hunter standing there. Why was he there, though? She said she'd let him know when to come by and drop the work off. Regardless, it would be rude to ignore him, so she unlocked the door and opened it up. "Hi, Hunter…What are you doing here, babe? My…Parents aren't home yet."

"Oh…Well, your text said to come around 5 pm?..." Hunter revealed as Nicole blinked a bit. Hunter got his phone out and opened their messages to show her the last one she sent to him.

_**Milady, 4:45 pm  
You can come over**_

Nicole wanted to face-palm, but refrained in case it made the headache worse. "That's…When I dozed off again and never finished the message. I must have pressed send as I fell asleep…It was supposed to say come over at 5:45-6-ish. Mom and Dad get in around 5:30, so that would have given them time to settle in from work and me let them know you were gonna drop by to give me my missed work…"

"Well, I'm already here. I can just hand you the work and head off back home. If they ask how you already got it, say I dropped it off on the porch when I was coming home from school and left you a message that I did and you went outside to grab it?" Hunter offered, not wanting to get her into trouble with her parents for him being there without them present.

"Guess that can-," Nicole started as she felt the nausea hit her. Nicole jerked a bit, almost seeming like a hiccup as she closed her eyes and tried to keep the vomit from rising. Nicole took a breath as she went to finish her sentence to Hunter, but it didn't last. The same motions happened again, this time, forcing Nicole to bring a hand to her mouth and quickly turn back into the house to rush for the bathroom in her bedroom. Nicole barely had time to open the lid to the toilet before she couldn't hold it back anymore and threw up.

Hunter felt awful, and he stood there outside her home's door listening to the distanced vomiting of his girlfriend. Hiccup could hear her coughing and whimpering. Still Hunter didn't want to just stand there with the door to her house open. It was January and it was cold; he had to assume the Strondsen's had their heat going and right now, it was going outside. Hiccup stepped inside after wiping his shoes on the mat; he closed the door quietly and remained where he was for a few moments. "Nikki, are you okay?" Hunter called out to his girlfriend. His response was her vomiting again, so he took it as a no. Hunter might get in trouble for this, but he couldn't just stand there and listen. It was clear Nicole needed some kind of comfort while sick, and he didn't like that she'd been left alone to deal with all this. Hunter shifted in more, remember the way to Nicole's room as he walked past the frame and found where her bathroom door was; it had been left open as he peered around the corner to see her kneeling on the floor over the bowl.

Nicole's head was facing the wall and laying on her arm as she was trying to take even breaths to calm the nausea down. Hunter set the folder with her work in it down on the desk before going into the bathroom and getting to the ground lower to put one hand on her shoulder and the other rubbing her back a little. The surprise of someone being in the bathroom with her showed when she quickly turned a bit to see Hunter there. "Wh-What are you doing in here?!" Nicole asked instantly.

"I figured you might need some help or comfort, so I came inside. You shouldn't be home alone while going into the worst of all this…And I know when I'm sick, all I want is someone next to me to rub my back and tell me that it'll be okay. Especially if I'm stuck in the bathroom throwing up…Also, you left me outside with the door open and I don't think you're parents wouldn't appreciate the heat being let out…I know what you said about them not wanting anyone in the house when they aren't around, more so if it's a boy…But if they can't see anything else right now; I hope they'd understand that I'm just trying to help you like any good boyfriend, or even just friend, since they don't know we're dating, would do." Hunter informed gently, still rubbing her back.

It was one of the sweetest things Nicole had ever heard, and had her so distracted along with the light back rub he was providing that she didn't feel any nausea right now. And if she weren't afraid of the nausea sparking up again on a quick move; she would have turned around quickly to hug him tightly and kiss his cheek. Of course, all that disappeared and was replaced by nervousness when she happened to glance past Hunter and see her parents standing in the doorway of the bathroom; they looked shocked. Well, her mother did. Her father, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to kill. "What is the meaning of this!?" Keith raged, causing Hunter to realize that they were not alone and he probably just revealed the relationship between him and their daughter while they were standing right there. If there was ever a time he wanted to disappear from existence…It was now.


	17. Chapter 17

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**17.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Sunday, 1/7/2018-2:45 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock Home)**

So, it was awkward on Thursday to not only have been caught in Nicole's room by her parents, but also that they heard me refer to myself as her boyfriend. Nikki's father, Keith, looked ready to kill me. However, when Nicole ended throwing up again and my attention went to her instead of the fact her dad was glaring at me for being in her bedroom's bathroom, never mind being in the house alone with his daughter, Mrs. Strondsen, Ella, stated that given the circumstances of Nicole being ill; we should discuss the matter of me being there and her boyfriend another day. Thankfully, Keith agreed and I said my goodbye to Nicole while she was leaning against the wall. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and told her I hoped she felt better before letting myself out of the house and returning home. I did inform her that the makeup work folder was on her desk, as I set it there before coming into the bathroom to check on her. It's been a couple days since then, three to be exact. Nikki messaged me this morning and asked if I'd come over for that talk that her parents agreed to put off. Safe to say that today would be the one it came out officially we were dating and I prayed that they wouldn't ban us from seeing one another.

The time agreed was for 3:00 pm, so here we are at fifteen minutes of as I was preparing to go over to her house. I left my room to find my uncle and father sitting in the living room. "Where are you headed at this hour, son?" My dad asked.

"Uh, Nicole's…" I replied.

"Dinner with her family?" Glenn wondered.

"Eh, more like talk because up until Thursday; they didn't know we were together…But she was still sick, so the chat was put off until today." I admitted.

"They…Didn't know you were dating their daughter?" The two males asked.

I nodded to them. "She said there was a reason her parents might not like the idea of her dating again, but she's never told me. She got close once, but I could tell she was nervous about it and said that she could tell me when she was ready. But last Thursday when she was sick; I was sitting with her in the bathroom and her parents showed up to find me there and calling myself her boyfriend…So yeah. Guess I'm being invited over to have this talk. I'll be home later, love you guys!" I waved and hurried out to get to the jeep and then head for Nicole's house.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(3:00 pm)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Hunter pulled into the driveway on time and reached the door; he took a deep breath before knocking three times and then stepping back to wait. Hunter had already warned Nicole when he left the house and was on his way. After a moment, the door opened to reveal Nicole there, smiling softly.

"Hi…" Nicole said gently.

"Hey. I'm glad you're feeling better…I've missed you." Hunter said as the two of them hugged lightly and he kissed her cheek.

"Missed you too, and I'm happy to finally feel better. Please, come in? My parents are waiting in the living room for us." Nicole revealed, opening the door more to invite Hunter in. He stepped through as Nicole closed the door and led Hunter to the living room, where Keith and Ella were waiting for them. Keith did not look pleased, but was calm as Ella just smiled.

"Welcome, Hunter. Please, have a seat?" Ella motioned to the couch near the one the Strondsen parents sat on.

"Thank you, Mrs. Strondsen." Hunter replied, sitting down and then Nicole beside him.

"I don't believe we need to do introductions, those were covered the night of your cousin's birthday party at your house…" Keith began. "I want to know why you-," He started again, a firmer voice coming through. But he was stopped by his wife's hand on his arm.

"We want to understand the…Situation between you two and why is wasn't known before last Thursday?" Ella interjected.

"When did all this start?" Keith asked.

"We…Realized we had mutual feelings for one another after a dance back in October; the Halloween one. It was to a very old song, and at the end-," Hunter started.

"I-I kissed him. I'd had a crush at first, that evolved into like. I never said anything until that night though." Nicole took over the story, which Hunter didn't mind; that was what happened.

"I'd had a crush too, developed into like. We agreed to leave the dance to go get dinner, since we hadn't eaten before. We talked about things and decided to spend some time getting to know one another better, as we only met in September." Hunter continued.

"We agreed that things started after our first movie night…You remember I told you that every time I finish one of the Harry Potter books, we watch it at Hunter's because he has them all. Anyway, we said it started then, crushing, then liking." Nicole revealed to them. Her parents hadn't said a world, just listening to the teenagers speaking. "Uh, during the dinner at the end of October; we just asked one another questions to learn more about the other. We said that if any questions were too personal, we'd pass and no hard feelings, but maybe talk about them later on after we got more comfortable with one another."

"We went on some dates and hung out until December, when we agreed to sit down and talk about if our feelings stayed the same, grew, or changed completely. The two months was to see where things would go with the feelings in the open, and kind'a dating because we knew that sometimes it happens where a people admit feelings, get together, but then they fade. So we were testing to see if that would happen to us. It was after my game on the 23rd where we talked before the movie and agreed that our feelings were still there and had gotten stronger. So…We decided to start dating officially." Hunter explained, leaving out the fact they kind of made out before the talk.

"And we've been dating since." Nicole added. She was glad Hunter didn't mention that Hunter said he loved her, that would be complicated to explain. It might come out eventually, but it was easier to play off they evolved to love with the time in rather than say Hunter loved her first and Nicole had no idea if what she felt for him was love or not.

"So you've only been officially dating since December 23rd?" Keith inquired.

"That's correct, sir." Hunter replied with a nod of his head.

Keith stared a Hunter for a few moments before rising to his feet. "Ella, why don't you and Nicole go get started on dinner while Hunter and I chat a little." Keith suggested.

"Yes, dear." Ella stood as Nicole did too, she gave Hunter a worried look and he gave one back not to worry because this wasn't the first time he'd had to go through the private talk with dad thing. He'd done it once, with Ashely's father. It ended up going really well, and he allowed Hunter to continue dating Ashley afterward. Ella and Nicole left the living room as Keith looked at Hunter again.

"Come with me." Keith said. Hunter got to his feet and followed Keith down the hall on the left, they went up a flight of stairs and entered a room that would be above the garage; it appeared to be an office where Keith likely did work from home on files and what not as he was a doctor at the hospital. "I figured this would be better, and more private to speak to one another without the girls not-so discreetly peering from the kitchen to make sure I'm not going to scare you off." The man started, motioning to a couch for them to sit on.

"I'm…Not easily scared, sir." Hunter admitted. "I've been through the talk with a girlfriend's father before…" He added.

"Ah, good. Then I don't have to be as gentle since I'm sure you know what's coming?" Keith stated. Hiccup nodded to him. "I don't want you to believe that I'm going to be the father who makes his little girl mad or upset by laying into you on all the _if you hurt her, I will hurt you_ stuff. I assumed you already picked up that I won't deal with my daughter being hurt by a man. Nicole is my only child, only daughter. My wife and I always wanted more kids, but it was difficult to have just Nicole and were told it'd be harder and dangerous to try again."

"I, uh, completely understand, Mr. Strondsen." Hunter said softly. "I am also an only child to my parents. My mom suffered many miscarriages, and one stillbirth before I was born. I came into the world two months early. It was not advised my parents have anymore either, for fear of more loss and my mom being unable to handle it again. My parents had me later than wanted. My father is currently forty-seven. And my mother would be forty-three this year. I'm only about to be eighteen, so figure that in how old they were having me…"

"Your father was twenty-nine, and your mother…Twenty-five?" Keith asked. "Doesn't seem old. About average, actually. But I assume, because you said there were many tries to have a baby, they started much younger?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes…My mom married my dad at twenty-four after dating since they were eighteen in 1994, they started trying right away from the honeymoon. So I've been told…" He stated. "But they were informed that it wouldn't be safe for mom to keep trying for more kids after me based on her past with pregnancies, the one stillborn, and then me coming two months early."

"What did you mean by your mother _would be_ forty-three?" Keith questioned.

Hunter looked down a little. "She…Passed away last year, just after her forty-second birthday in May on the 14th."

"I'm sorry for you loss, Hunter." Keith said sympathetically. "My condolences, son."

"Thank you…" Hunter replied, not wanting to get upset. "But anyway…This is…About me dating Nicole, right?" He tried to divert the conversation away from the fact his mother's death anniversary was coming up in four months. Keith understood and didn't want to upset him by staying on a grim topic which wasn't the point of this conversation.

"Yes, of course. My wife and I never used to be this involved with Nicole's…Relationships; I'm not sure what she's told you about them in the past. However, the last one made us decide we needed to be more on top of things and that is the reason I wanted us to be able to talk. Nicole has never told us about the boys she decides to be with, so when we learned you were her boyfriend last Thursday; it came off as a shock and we feared a repeat of the past. My first instinct is to protect her as the others have been…Well, if I can be honest, not like you." Keith remarked.

"She's…Told me about a few, but not in overly great detail. During our Halloween dance dinner, we got on the topic of past relationships, and she opted to pass on telling me about her most recent ex. Uh, we got on it again when we started dating officially, she told me that it might be the reason it took you and your wife a long time to trust me. I told her she didn't need to tell me, and she could if she wanted to." Hunter informed.

"Well, then I won't say anything until she does. I just need to make sure you're not going to be one of the past guys before I let this continue. I'm…Sure you understand?" Keith hoped.

"I do. As I said, not the first time I've been through twenty questions with father of my girlfriend. That…Wasn't meant to come out as sarcastic as it did, only that I do know what's about to happen…" Hunter revealed quickly, not wanting to disrespect him.

"I appreciate your honesty, Hunter." Keith said. "That shows me that you won't lie to me in order to pass this."

"Cheaters never prosper, and liars never win as the truth always comes out. Honesty is always the best policy." Hunter replied.

"Your parents did a marvelous job raising you, lad." Keith complimented.

"I'll be sure to tell my dad that when I get home later." Hunter nodded. "It would make him happy to know I listened to some things and applied them to real life. And please, feel free to ask me anything. I know that nothing is too personal to a father worried about his only daughter." He invited.

"I'm mainly checking to make sure that no surprises come up about you; I'd prefer to know everything, rather than have it pop up and I get mad that I didn't know previously it could be something." Keith mentioned.

"Please, go right ahead and ask anything, sir. I won't lie to you." Hunter reminded again.

"Alright, let's start easy then. I could hire someone to get your information for me, but I prefer to ask myself and hope for honesty. As you stated you won't lie to me…How about you just tell me about you? I didn't have this luxury with any of Nicole's other boyfriends…As she kept them secret. So if you're going to be in my daughter's life, and we're going to be seeing a lot of you; I'd like to know more about the young man my daughter is seeing." Keith stated, inviting Hunter to speak.

"Alright, uh…My name is Hunter Haddock, I was born February 29th, 2000. My parents are Spencer and Valerie Haddock, my Godfather and unofficial uncle is Glenn Forger. My biological uncle is Shawn Jorgenson, Chief of Police. His wife, my aunt, is Francine Jorgenson, and their two kids are my cousins; Shane and Addilyn. I've always lived here in Berk. I work for my Uncle Glenn in his auto shop, have since as long as I can remember, probably fifteen for legal age. But I used to spend summers there and learned a lot about cars…I play Basketball, on recreation and school league teams. I didn't do rec this past summer because I was busy in the shop; been doing Basketball since I was probably six, or seven." Hunter paused to think about more stuff.

"I remember you said you had your license already, and that you scored perfect on it. How are you grades in school?" Keith wondered.

"Straight A's." Hunter responded.

"Good, good. Career plan, or staying at your uncle's shop?" Keith questioned.

"I plan to go to college while still working for my uncle during off time. I've been considering to go into Engineering as my major; then maybe minor in Art." Hunter stated with a smile.

"That's a good field to be in." Keith smiled, seeming pleased with the answer. "Now, I know what you father does, and your uncles…What did you mother do?"

"She was a Veterinarian, founder and owner of Healing Hearts Sanctuary; it's managed by a very good friend of the family now…But my dad still owns it." Hunter explained.

"Ah, very good. It's a top animal hospital and shelter on Archian Island." Keith informed.

"I-I know. I used to help there too when I was younger. I was good with keeping the animals calm when they first came in and needed to be treated. I seems to have a way with them, or so mom used to say I did." Hunter shrugged.

"When you work with your Uncle Glenn, you said legal work; I assume you're on the books and getting paid?" Keith inquired.

Hunter nodded to him. "Yes, yes. I make about $17 an hour, for now as I only work part time due to school. Uh, afterward and even while going to college; my uncle is gonna raise it to $20. I still get a weekly allowance from my dad, have since I was probably five with just doing basic chores. Used to get paid under the table by my Uncle Glenn before I was on the books from about thirteen to fifteen. Not as much as I make now, but he'd pay me for cleaning up spills, some booking, and what not. And…Mom used to give me a little something for helping at the shelter. I've basically been working since I was five, saving like crazy so that way I'd always have the money I need to do whatever I wanted. Mainly for college, as I got older and wanted to go into Engineering. I originally considered auto, but my godfather has basically taught me everything in the field already, so I'll go for what I want and don't know." Hunter smiled.

"I do pay my own bills, car insurance and phone. They're in dad's name as I am under eighteen still, but I give him the money for both. And I put my own gas in the jeep, and pay for things I need like clothes and what not. Uh, I help dad with food in the house, especially if it's something specific I want. I pay for the repair on my car, and save on labor by fixing it myself at the shop." Hunter chuckled a little.

"That's very good, Hunter. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, were raised to respect hard work and the skill of saving money and being responsible. I deeply respect that, especially for a young man of your age. Most don't learn such life skills, or morals until their out of college and realize that the real world is not as easy when you're out of your parents' house." Keith complimented.

"Thank you, sir." Hunter bowed his head. "I just like to be ready for anything, and if I'm not; I adjust pretty quickly."

"Excellent philosophy to have." Keith beamed. "I stand by what I said; you're a very good man as far as having priorities straight and knowing how the world works…Now…If you don't mind, can I inquire to your…Past with relationships. You mentioned before that you and Nicole spoke about past lovers in not great detail, so I suppose I'm curious about how all those went?"

"I don't mind." Hunter replied as he began to tell Keith about his past love life. It wasn't awesome, but Hunter had promised to be honest and open, so he damn well would be and only prayed by the end of the fatherly interrogation; that he'd still be able to date Nicole.


	18. Chapter 18

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**18.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Monday, 1/22/2018-12:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy-Cafeteria)**

Yesterday marked two weeks since the talk with Keith Strondsen, and after a lot of awkward topics…I was given his blessing to continue dating Nicole. I was honest with her father about my past relationship with Ashley, and the awkwardness that came up was him asking if I was sexually active. I reported not currently, but had sex in the past, with Ashley. I explained the breakup and how it was basically left unresolved and told him that I had no intention of sleeping with Nicole any time soon since we'd only been together for about a week. It's about to be a month now on the 23rd of January, which was tomorrow. I plan to take Nicole out on a date since I don't have practice and I took the night off work. I knew Nicole had almost had sex with one of her ex-boyfriends, but I didn't know about the other one she mentioned being a recent breakup and. She seemed very shy and nervous to talk about it, so I didn't pester or ask her to tell me. I was convinced something bad happened, I just didn't know what. Keith told me that he understood how teenagers worked with raging hormones, but if possible when a time came we considered going all the way, could the parents be in on it, just to ensure precautions were being taken.

It was an odd request, but how could I deny him? My dad knew I had sex, or had in the past. All he asked is that I keep condoms on me, and if it was happening at our house; to give a heads up so he or Glenn didn't have to be home to give them their privacy. I did admit all this to Keith, and he promised whatever we said would be kept between us. Keith liked and respected me, so I didn't want to give him reason to believe otherwise. He only asked that if Nicole and I were going to have sex; to do like I would for my dad, and let them know. So I guess that meant they wanted warning it would be happening, but also time to get Nicole prepared and speak with her about how it might go. I understood, I really did. I got the talk from Glenn, and my dad at the same time about puberty and all the changes I could go through. And I got the sex talk when I started dating Ashley. I admitted all this to Keith as well, so I guess he was more at ease about letting me date Nicole. I got the blessing to stay with her after promising that I would never hurt her, or do anything until she was ready.

I was also told that they were okay with foreplay because they knew that Nicole had done that already, but of course, to be mindful of where they were and to please send word if they were going to be at the Strondsen residence. With that, Keith gave me his cell phone number, and Ella's. He only asked that we get a bit into our relationship before jumping into that kind of thing. I gave my word to all his conditions and requests, then we headed back downstairs to join his wife and Nicole. I hugged her tightly and Keith informed that everything was just fine; I was invited to stay for dinner too. I went home around 8:30 pm as we had school the next day. I needed a shower and to wrap up some homework. It was a great day, and I'm glad it happened. I felt a lot better about dating Nikki now that her parents knew and I had their blessing to keep dating her. Of course, I revealed all this in a private Skype call with her later that same night. We had our headphones in, and kept our voices low. She apologized over and over again for her father's persistence and questions, but I said I didn't mind because of what I earned in being honest.

It was another day of school for us today; everything and everyone seemed to be good. We were in our second semester, and enjoying health class over gym now. Go figure that our biggest topic are sex, and everything accompanied with it such as STD's and pregnancy. Everything else was little like good personal hygiene, even puberty talks because some people went through it late and could still be going through it now. I, unfortunately, was one of those late bloomers…But never admitted to it when asked if anyone in the class dealt with it late. Because I would have been the only one who raised my hand, and I would have felt really embarrassed too. I hit puberty at fourteen; I know I'm still going through it. It's not all bad, I hit most of the worst through the beginning of high school, but still. I wouldn't have wanted to be the only one who said something. Or maybe there were others who were afraid like I'd been.

Right now, we're in lunch, with half an hour more to go. Nicole was working on the fourth Harry Potter book still, but joining in the conversations when needed. If she finished it this week, we could make it a movie night on one of the weekend days.

"So, babe…I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow night?" I asked Nicole when she broke from her reading to get a drink from her water bottle.

"I'd love to. Where are we going?" Nicole inquired.

"Wherever Milady desires," I smiled as I saw her cheeks pink a bit.

"Well, if it's my choice…Can we go to Hooligan's Diner?" Nicole wondered. "I know it's small and less fancy, but I like simple and I haven't been there yet. Heather tells me it's great."

"It's a really good place. My parents had their first date there back in…I don't even know without actually figuring it out. I think dad told me they met when she was eighteen, and he was twenty-three. Or maybe they met a little before she turned eighteen and held off dating until twenty-one? I can't remember. I know they went every year on the anniversary of getting together, and that's where he proposed too." I shrugged some. "But yeah, we can go there. I'll pick you up at 5?" I asked.

"Yeah, that should be enough time to get homework done and then head off." Nicole smiled.

"How much more of the book do you have to go?" I asked while eating a few of my chips.

"Couple more chapters. Definitely have it done by the end of the week." Nicole stated.

"Guess we'll be planning another movie night for this weekend?" I laughed a bit.

"Can't wait. I love our movie nights." Nicole said.

"Me too." I nodded as she leaned over and kissed my cheek before going back to reading. The time continued to tick by for when lunch would end and we'd get to our classes for the rest of the day. At some point, I closed my eyes. I kind'a wanted to sleep for a bit, but I had practice first. I was still dealing with a lot of fatigue, headache, being sore, and what not. I was getting short of breath, dizzy, and light-headed. I got random fevers, swelling in my ankles, the palpitations were happening more frequently too. Something new was the feeling faint, and another thing was that there was a slight blue tinge at the tips of my fingers. I've played it off that I was doing art stuff and it was only remnants of what I had used not washing off completely. The chest pain was becoming a little painful, and I still had a cough, but was keeping it down with cough and fever suppressants.

There was no need to make everyone freak out; I'm totally fine. I'm just busy and getting older. I never really rest unless I'm sleeping, so I'm good. Besides, if it were anything to worry about; I'd have been forced to the nurse or a doctor by now. Maybe I'd bring it up at my appointment in February, and just have it confirmed by my doctor that everything is all good. I don't need everyone to worry about me, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. I snapped out of my thoughts and opened my eyes when I got shoved hard and looked right to see Shane there.

"Dude, wake up!" Shane remarked.

"I am awake." I said.

"You weren't before and haven't been for the last twenty minutes, Hunter." Heather said.

"Yeah, you were out." Raelyn said chuckled with Travis.

I had fallen asleep? "You put your head down and just slumbered off, babe." Nicole informed softly. "The bell rang a few seconds ago and you were still sleeping. We tried to wake you lightly, but it wasn't working, so Shane shoved you." She added. I guess I had nodded off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep." I admitted.

They all looked at me funny. "Hunter, are you sure you're okay?" Ashley wondered now.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You normally don't fall asleep in the middle of the day, much less ever at school." Fisher pointed out. "Unless you're getting sick again."

"No, no. I'm fine. Guess I was just comfortable. Let's get to class, before we're late." I got up, tossed my trash and walked with Fisher and Nicole to our next period. Thankfully reaching the room before the bell rang. I thought about what they said while sitting in class. I normally don't fall asleep at school. Like ever. I just needed to get a good night's sleep tonight, that was all. I'd be fully rested for my date with Nicole. Our one month anniversary of dating.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, 1/24/2018-4:45 pm)  
(Berkian Academy Gymnasium)**

Hunter and Nicole's date on Tuesday went great. They had a lovely dinner together and just talked about anything they could think of, the topic was mostly past birthdays since they basically shared one. Hunter's being the 28th of February, unless it was a leap year, and then Nicole's on the 1st of March. The two were discussing to possibly throw a join party on the 3rd or 4th of March as their actual birthdays were during the middle of the week, and Hunter had a game Saturday morning at 9 am, following the Friday night practice.

"Good job, great hustle, boys!" Dimitri called to them after the play was run, he was clapping his hands. "We got time for one more run. What play do you wanna try, Hunter?" He asked.

Panting a bit, but taking a drink from his water bottle; he thought about it. "I think we should try the modifications to Strike, Coach. It was sloppy against Meathead from back in December's game before the break. We changed it up a bit to make sure whoever makes that shot can't get crashed into like I did. Had I landed any differently, the injuries could have been worse." Hunter said.

"Yeah, I agree." Travis nodded.

"You couldn't hurt your back, ankle, or ribs more than you did. We're lucky it wasn't worse than it was, or it could have been a hospital trip." Shane added. "He's right, we should run Strike with the mods and see how it works. We're gonna be against Berserker and Murderous in the coming weeks and neither of them care much about a little physical contact."

"Well thought out, and very true. Alright, let's run it and then you can clean up and hit the showers." Dimitri stated. The boys got back into position and prepared to go on their coach's whistle to run the play. The _other team_ got ready too. The whistle blew as they started things; it was going good and so far, working how they needed it too. However, just before Hunter went to score the basket, another his own team missed their footing on an untied lace on their sneaker. The male lost balance and knocked Hunter and he missed catching the ball; it hit him in the chest. Hunter couldn't even grasp it; his eyes widened as he let the ball bounce away and he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Everything got blurry to him as he panted.

"Hunt! Shit, I'm sorry, man…" His teammate quickly said. Hunter cringed and tried to stand up straight; he attempted to calm his breathing and let the guy know he was okay, but hell his chest hurt now.

"You good, Hunter?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm alright." Hunter replied.

"Good work, boys. We'll work in it again on Friday; hit the showers." Dimitri said to them.

"You sure you're good, Hunter?" Elijah questioned when he saw Hunter just standing there, blinking his eyes a little and then shaking his head. "Hunter?" He tried again. Hunter nodded and went to walk with the rest to the locker room. Unfortunately; it hit him hard and he just dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Hunter!" Devon yelled as he and Elijah hurried to him.

"Move, don't crowd!" Kyle demanded when the rest of the team was hurrying to get around Hunter and find out what happened. Jeremy got on his knees, checking Hunter's pulse on the neck and underside of his wrist.

"He's still breathing." Kyle confirmed once he checked to make sure Hunter hadn't stopped breathing.

"His heart rate is a little…Abnormal, but he was smacked in the chest with a basketball…" Jeremy pointed out. Hunter groaned a bit and shifted his head to the side before returning it back to it's position and working on opening his eyes. Once they were, Hunter blinked a bit to focus before bringing a hand to his head.

"Ow…What happened?" Hunter attempted to sit up, but Kyle and Jeremy helped him when he wobbled a bit and nearly fell back again.

"Woah, easy, Hunter…" Dimitri stated calmly. "Don't try to move too fast now…"

"What happened?" Hunter asked again.

"You knocked out, man." Shane told him as Hunter arched a brow. "Eli kept asking if you were okay, you tried to take a step and went down. You've been out for about forty seconds…"

"Guess that ball to the chest took it out of me." Hunter chuckled a little, cringing at the pain in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Devon questioned.

"Yeah, I think so." Hunter coughed twice. Yeah, that ball hitting him hurt a lot. "Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured as he forced himself to get up, making sure he didn't lose balance or seem like he was in pain. The last thing he needed was for his dad to be called and then not be allowed to drive himself home. Dimitri sent everyone to shower, and then they could leave. Hunter was coughing a lot in the shower; Shane and Travis were worried because they could hear it and heard Hunter mumbling about asking what was wrong with him, and that his chest still hurt and would likely bruise. One other thing they caught was him complaining about a massive headache so bad he couldn't see straight, and the nausea.

"I think we should tell coach…" Travis told Shane, as he nodded and they left to get back into the gym.

"Coach Bludvist…" Shane got his attention while he was talking to Kyle, Jeremy, Elijah, and Devon. Dimitri turned to face him, as the others looked too. "I think that hit Hunter took did damage."

"He said he was fine." Kyle reminded.

"Yeah, but you haven't been listening to him try to catch his breath from coughing up a lung for the past ten minutes." Travis rolled his eyes.

"And we heard him say his chest hurts when he tries to breathe, also that he's got such a headache it's make him nervous and unable to see clearly…I mean, I'm no medical professional here, but I think it took the wind out of him and maybe a concussion. He smacked the floor full force…" Shane informed.

"I have to agree… " Elijah nodded. "He looked out of it before he passed out."

"What do you suggest I do then? He's just going to say he's fine." Dimitri informed.

"Call his dad, or Glenn to drive him home. At least for tonight; I don't want Hunter to be the next student the school loses in a car accident…" Shane sighed.

"I will do that." Dimitri nodded, going to the office to make the call.

About twenty minutes later, Hunter emerged from the locker room while pulling out his keys from his backpack; only to have then snatched by someone. "Hey!" Hunter protested, seeing Glenn and his father there. "Um…Practice is over?" He mentioned. "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Your coach called, and said you took a hard hit to the chest and passed out for just under a minute…" Spencer remarked firmly, hands on his hips.

"And I'm clearly up, walking, and fine…So?" Hunter pushed.

"Shane and Travis overheard you talking to yourself about still being in pain, that it hurts to breathe and your head hurt that you couldn't see clearly. So your coach called your dad to take you home, and I'll follow in the jeep." Glenn stated.

"Well, it was a basketball to the chest at full force and I smacked the ground…Of course it hurts, but I'm okay." Hunter said, yet knew he wouldn't win this. "But I know I'm not getting a say, so fine…" He muttered with a sigh, keeping his bag on his shoulder.

"Smart lad." Glenn chuckled.

"Thank you for the call, Dimitri." Spencer smiled.

"Anytime old friend. I hope you feel better, Hunter. See you Friday!" Dimitri said. Hunter just nodded, defeated, and left with his father to get outside and into his car. Glenn headed off to the lot to get Hunter's jeep from student parking, and then they were all headed back to the Haddock Household.

**. . .**

**(10:30 pm)  
(Haddock Home)**

Getting home, Hunter got his keys back from Glenn and then went to his room to shower, again. He didn't like the school ones because there wasn't much heat when everyone used it at once. Plus, he didn't have his soaps or anything there, just the basic stuff. Hunter took his shower, and while drying off, messaged Nicole to let her know he was home, showered, and about to eat dinner but would call after to tell her how practice went. Sure enough, he did and she was worried about what happened, but Hunter assured that he was fine and felt great now that time had passes since the incident. The two talked until about 10 pm before getting off the phone. Hunter wrapped up his homework, brushed his teeth, took some pain killers and knocked right out on his bed. He desperately hoped that he would feel better tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**19.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 1/30/2018-2:35 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

It had been a week since Hunter knocked out after taking a basketball to the chest, a week tomorrow, in fact. Shane and Travis told their friends what happened, and they were worried for Hunter. But he reassured that everything was fine and it had hurt at the time; he was okay the next day. There had been a small bruise, but nothing significant. The weekend gave Hunter his movie night with Nicole; they did it after his game on Saturday morning. The two went to early lunch, then back to his house to watch the fourth Happy Potter film. Nicole had already started on the fifth book and hoped to finish it by the end of February or early March. It was now the end of the school day; Hunter had work from 4-9 pm, so he'd have some time to get home and start on homework before needing to get to the shop. For now, he was just meeting his friends on the grass outside of C-Hall.

"So, do you have work tonight, Hunty?" Nicole asked, wrapping her arms around his midsection and smiling after kissing his cheek, then laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, from 4 to 9." Hunter nodded.

"Awe." Nicole pouted teasingly.

"Why? Want me to call out and spend time with you?" Hunter chuckled.

"Well, that'd be nice…But I know Glenn relies on you, and you won't do that to him. No, my parents wanted to take me and you out for dinner." Nicole giggled. Hunter arched a brow at her. "My parents really like you, and that's saying something after some of my ex-boyfriends, all of which were hated."

"Oh, well damn. No, I can't call out on Glenn. It's getting busier for him with all the winter repairs for tires and what not. Uh maybe tomorrow, after practice or something? Or Thursday even. No practice or work that night." Hunter suggested.

"I can ask when I get home if either of those would be possible." Nicole said. "I'll text you and let you know?"

"Sure. I'll keep my schedules clear until I know." Hunter replied softly. His head was bothering him a bit; he'd need to get a pain killer once he was home and hopefully the nausea would stay low as well. These things were _almost _becoming constant now. Headaches, nausea, chest pain, shortness of breath when first standing up, or laying down on his back. The blue tinge on his fingers was random, and the fatigue was constant at all hours of the day; even if he went to bed early and slept all night. The fever was still random too, but never going above 100, though. And Hunter could usually manage it with pain killers and fever reducers. Pain killers for the almost constant joint pains he had. It was like it never stopped now. Another random feeling was of being dizzy or lightheaded. Maybe something was wrong, or he was just losing his mind and stressing out when there was nothing to be worried about.

"You're looking a little tired, Hunter. Maybe stop staying up so late on the phone with Nikki and sleep?" Ashley commented as Hunter gave her an unamused glare.

"For your information, Ash. I was off the phone at 9:00 last night, and went right to bed. I just didn't stay asleep all night; I kept waking up at random." Hunter remarked. "Maybe mind your own business?" He added.

"Hey, lose your tude." Ashley huffed.

"You started with me first, I'm merely given back what I was given. If you don't want an attitude, don't give me one first." Hunter replied.

"Okay, you two…Knock it off. We're all friends here." Heather said softly. Hunter wanted to make a remark that he and Ashley were ex-lovers and tolerating one another for the sake of their mutual friends, but he kept it to himself. He wasn't in the mood, and wasn't feeling all that great either; he hoped that the pain killers would work before he started his job in an hour and a half.

"Also…Dad wanted to talk to you again if we were able to go out tonight." Nicole said with her hand holding Hunter's.

"Talk to me? About what?" Hunter blinked some.

"Dunno, he didn't say the topic; just that he wanted to speak with you again in a friendly setting such as going out to dinner with his family and daughter's boyfriend. His words." Nicole informed.

"Well, friendly setting and out to dinner seems like I shouldn't have anything to worry about, coupled with the fact you said your parents actually like me dating you." Hunter shrugged a bit. "Just let me know it tomorrow or Thursday is good with them. If not, we'll have to plan another day over the weekend or something. I think we've got a game Sunday afternoon at 3 pm too." He thought about the scheduling they'd been told yesterday.

"Yeah. Coach said it was because Murderous would have had a double-day with us and Meathead. But the games would have overlapped, so they pushed ours with them to Sunday." Travis stated.

"Ah, right." Hunter nodded. "I work Saturday from 8 am to…I think 4 pm. But maybe it's 5…I'll check tonight when I go in. And I think I work Sunday morning too from 8 am to 2 pm. Was supposed 4, but game at three, so I had to work that with Glenn." He mentioned.

"I'm sure Thursday would be fine. Mom and dad don't want to bother you longer after a practice; they know you gotta get home to do homework and stuff." Nicole smiled. "I'll let you know, babe." She added.

"Appreciated. Well, I should be getting to the jeep. Buses will start pulling out soon, and I hate getting caught in them." Hunter stated as he lightly kissed Nicole's lips and she returned it. Just a quick one as they were still on school grounds and being watched by the hall monitors. Hunter smiled at her and prepared to get to the student lot, but he was smacked with a dizzy spell and chest pains after a few steps. Hunter closed his eyes and put a hand to his head, shaking it a bit.

"Hunter?" Nicole asked with some concern for her boyfriend. Hunter never responded; he started breathing heavy before he swayed a little. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head and he began to drop. Bryan, who was originally at Ashely's side, but closest to where Hunter was, left Ashley and caught Hunter before he hit the ground.

"Woah, Hunter…" Bryan said quickly. "You alright?" He asked. Despite the fact Ashley was Hunter's ex-girlfriend, Bryan and him had no issues and were good friends even being Bryan was older and graduated the year prior. Bryan came to hang out during lunch sometimes, or after school when they were waiting to leave on the buses. Or he'd just come to grab Ashley before they went on a date. Hunter didn't knock out when he fell back; he refocused as Bryan steadied him on his feet and didn't back up until Hunter was balanced. "Seriously? Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought…" Hunter smiled. "See you later." He prepared to head off and get to the lot again.

"Hunter…I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive." Addilyn frowned. "You almost passed out, again. It happened last week at practice…" She knew because she'd been there and saw it happen.

"I was smacked in the chest with a freaking basketball and hit the ground full force. I'm fine, Addy." Hunter stated firmly.

"Exactly. Last week you got hit, knocked out and hit the ground." Shane scoffed.

"This time; you weren't hit, and started going down and the only reason you didn't smack the ground was because Bryan caught you." Travis interjected.

"Look, I'm okay." Hunter retorted. "Back off, would ya?" He added before adjusting his bag and heading off to get to the lot before anyone could stop him.

"Is anyone else buying it?" Fisher wondered. They all shook their heads, even Nicole. "I think something is wrong, and he doesn't want to tell anyone so we won't worry."

"Well, we're worrying anyway…" Heather stated softly. "I get the practice knock out…But just now?" She asked, looking at the others.

"Like Travis said; he wasn't hit with anything. Yeah, he looked exhausted and pointed it out jokingly for him to go to bed earlier…But he got so defensive." Ashley said.

"It was more than just nearly knocking out; he was holding his head and breathing heavy from my angle. I saw him put a hand on his head too, like he got dizzy and needed to refocus or something." Bryan returned to Ashley's side.

"I think I'm gonna tell his dad. Uncle Spencer would want to know that Hunter is attempting to drive after nearly passing out again and with no cause this time…" Shane got his phone out to dial his uncle.

"I think he's okay, Shane. It was probably a little dizzy spell; he's been tired lately and unable to get comfortable at night." Nicole informed. "He was walking fine and talking clearly just now. I'm not saying there isn't something wrong, but he's okay to get home today. Maybe we can hint about seeing a doctor or something, for the sleeping issue?" She suggested.

"I'd normally ignore the request…But I know you've likely been around medical stuff all your life and if he looks okay to you…Then alright. But I swear if it happens again…" Shane paused.

"If it happens again with no cause like today, I won't stop you. We'll make him go to the nurse, and it'll be relayed to Spencer anyway…" Nicole nodded. The group of friends broke off to get on their buses, or cars to get home.

**. . .**

**(Wednesday, 1/31/2018-1:00 am)  
(Haddock Home)**

Hunter got home at normal time; 3:05 pm, and knew that his father and uncle were working. The first thing he did was use the bathroom and take two pain killers for the joint pain and headache. Afterwards, Hunter texted Nicole to let him know he was home safely, and sorry for snapping at school. Hunter got started on his homework; the one that would take the longest. And then at 3:50 pm, he left for work at Berk Automotive. Hunter worked his five hours, and took dinner break at 6:30 to 7 pm. At the end, Hunter got home around 9:15 pm, showered, texted Nikki to let her know he loved her, but was going to bed. Nicole had let him know that her parents were fine with dinner on Thursday, and asked if 5:30 pm would be okay. Hunter replied it was perfectly fine, and that he needed to get some sleep. He set his phone on the charger, turned off all sounds and vibrations; then tried to fall asleep. It did not come easy. By 10:30 pm, an after trying to knock out; he couldn't. Hunter got up and sat at his desk to finish his homework, which he completely forgot about doing after work. Around midnight, it was all done and Hunter, again, tried to sleep. It didn't happen until 1:00 am; that was the last time he saw the clock on his DVD/VHS player that sat under the TV.

**. . .**

**(Thursday, 2/1/2018-2:40 pm)**

Wednesday had been a shitshow for Hunter. After falling asleep at 1 am, he was up at 3:45 am with bad nausea and winded up puking twice. Hunter slept from 4 am to 4:35 am, then got sick again. After that; he couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep again, so he actually got out of bed with his 6 am alarm. Hunter showered, took more pain relievers and fever reducers, got dressed, packed his backpack, ignored breakfast and headed to school despite how bad he felt. Hunter played it off all day he was fine, the fatigue showed during practice, but no one said anything to him as he was still doing well. Hunter did his homework from 3 pm to 5:30 pm, had dinner, talked to Nicole a little, and finally crashed around 8 pm. Today hadn't been great either, and it was a bit more noticeable to the friends that Hunter didn't look like he slept much lately. They asked if he was alright, he waved it off with his usual _I'm fine_ and continued about a normal day. He got sick twice at school while dealing with an awful headache. The nausea kicked up first thing in the morning while at the breezeway meetup, but it happened while Hunter was already in the bathroom anyway. The second one happened during his second to last class of the day.

At 2:30, when the bell rang; Hunter met up with the others for about five minutes and headed home telling them he wanted to get his homework done before the dinner date with Nicole and her parents. The friends were still convinced that something was wrong and Hunter wasn't talking about it, but none of them knew what it could be and sighed heavily while still grouped up.

"I just don't get it." Ashley shrugged. "I know he's a shy thing, most times, but this isn't shy…It's distance."

"He never did this with you?" Nicole asked.

"How do you know about Hunter and I being old boyfriend and girlfriend. None of us have told you." Ashley remarked.

"Hiccup told me himself, night of the Halloween dance when we went to dinner and agreed to talk about past lovers and what not." Nicole shrugged. "So, back to my question?"

"No, he never got distant while we were together. Not with anyone else either, so something else is going on." Ashley informed.

"Yeah, this is new for Hunter…" Raelyn nodded.

Suddenly, Shane snapped his fingers with wide eyes. "It's almost the one year…" He stated, confusing the others.

"What are you talking about?" Fisher wondered.

"What happened last year in May…" Shane looked at them, maybe a bit sadly. All of them but Nicole gasped and understood. "I know we're not in May right now…But it's three months away…"

"Oh my Gods…I-I didn't even think about it…" Heather put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I don't understand…" Nicole said, feeling a bit left out of why everyone knew what might be wrong with Hunter.

"Hunter hasn't told you?" Shane inquired as Nicole shook her head. What hadn't Hunter told her? In all their talks about things, he'd never taken a pass on not talking about anything. Or…Was it a subject that they hadn't touched yet and he had no reason to pass on something they hadn't reached? Shane sighed. "Nicole…I'm sure you've noticed that Hunter's mother is…Never at the house when you're over."

Nicole got nervous now. "I-I figured she was traveling, or…Maybe a divorce. Hunter never talks about her, so I felt like it was a sour subject and I don't ask…"

Shane shook his head. "It is a sour subject, but not for the reasons you though. Nikki…Hunter's mom is dead." Nicole gasped quickly.

"She passed away last May, right after her forty-second birthday. She got really sick, and…Just died." Ashley said softly.

"Uncle Spencer explained that it started with feeling a little unwell at random times, but by the time they realized it could be more, and had set for her to be seen by a doctor…She just collapsed at home and before the ambulance arrived; she was already gone." Addilyn frowned, looking down.

"D-Did they ever discover what it was?" Nicole asked softly, still in shock on the information. Hunter's mom was dead, and it was coming up on May when she passed; is that why he'd been the way he was lately? Not sleeping, seeming distant?

"Something to do with her heart." Shane replied. "I forget the official cause of death. We just know, vaguely, that it was her sick and then collapsing, and then dead before the paramedics showed up. I mean they came within ten minutes, but it was too late."

"Hunter was a mess last year; he missed a month of school and the only reason he didn't fail or stay back was because we were…Kind'a doing his work for him to help him stay caught up. We'd give him some, but we'd do the rest and turn it in to keep his grades up. But yeah…I think that might be why he's the way he is right now…" Fisher said.

"I can't believe we didn't think of it." Heather said lightly.

"Because we don't bring it up; it was the one thing he asked us to do. Not ask if he was alright, and not talk about it…" Addilyn reminded as they nodded, recalling it now. Nicole really wondered why Hunter never brought this up, then again; it was pretty painful to talk about your mother dying less than a year ago. If it hurt as much as the others said, then it was no wonder Hunter wasn't quite ready to talk about it. That was more than fair, Nicole still hadn't told him her ex-situation either.

"Oh, well…Thanks for telling me." Nicole said. "I'm sure he will with time; I'm not gonna push him while letting him know it's okay and I'm here."

"And…Can you not ever tell him we told you? Just on the grounds of it being…Personal business and what not?" Travis asked.

"Tell Hunter what?" Nicole smiled softly.

"Thanks." The group sighed in relief. Everyone split off to reach their transportation home. Nicole just popped in her headphones and relaxed, thinking about everything the friends said regarding Hunter's mom's passing. Sadly, Nicole didn't believe that it was just about his mom's death making Hunter this way; he was very defensive when asked if he was okay, and everything else she'd seen lately. Something was definitely going on, and Nicole had an odd feeling that it was medically related, which only made her more nervous and unsure of what to do about it. For now, she just wanted to get home, start on her homework, and enjoy and dinner with her parents and boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**20.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, 2/1/2018-4:50 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock Home)**

Hunter bolted through his homework pretty fast, finishing it by 3:30 pm and then after taking two pain killers and using the bathroom; he set his alarm for 4:45 pm and took a small nap, hoping it would do more good in feeling less tired than to make him feel like he didn't sleep at all. It was really a random hope that could go either way. When the alarm chimed, Hunter too a fast rinse shower to wake up more. Hunter dressed in tan pants with a black belt, a long-sleeve greet shirt, and sneakers; he fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant and then grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys before exiting his bedroom.

"Heading off to Nicole's, son?" Spencer inquired, which surprised Hunter to see him and Glenn home so early in the evening. Well, he was used to Glenn, but not his father.

"Yeah, sort'a. Her…Parents wanted to take us out for dinner, so we're going to Berkbees. I'll be home in a few hours, all my homework is done." Hunter informed.

"Right, have fun then!" Spencer smiled as Hunter waved to them and headed outside to get to the jeep.

**. . .**

**(5:00 pm)  
(Berkbees)**

Hunter arrived just as Nicole and her family did; he parked and met them outside the main entrance with a smile.

"Hunter! Good to see you again, sweetheart." Ella beamed, hugging him and then kissing his cheek.

"You as well, Mrs. Strondsen. Sir," Hunter turned his attention to Keith, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Hunter." Keith smiled, returning the gesture. Hunter hugged Nicole and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, babe." Hunter greeted her.

"Hi." Nicole smiled, blushing a bit. Hunter got the door for them, and followed in afterward. Right away a host strolled over to ask how many and then seat them in a back booth. "This is nice." Nicole pointed out after taking her seat next to Hunter while her parents were on the other side.

"Oh, very nice. We've never been able to enjoy a dinner without past boyfriends." Keith remarked. Nicole flushed and tried to glare at her parents not to embarrass her.

"We'll have to do this again, maybe with your mother and father too? If your father isn't too busy, of course?" Ella hoped. Hunter tensed a little; his smile falling some. Nicole found out the truth earlier, but Keith had known and kept the information to himself for Hunter's sake. "Have I said something I shouldn't?" She wondered.

"I'm afraid my mother can't join us, Mrs. Strondsen. She…Passed away last year…" Hunter informed gently.

"Hunter, I am so sorry. I…Didn't know." Ella quickly stated.

"I thought your husband might have told you as I told him the day we talked…It came up in conversation." Hunter mentioned.

"I…Never said anything as I felt it was your business and would tell those you wanted to know when you were ready to, son." Keith replied gently.

"Well, yeah…I guess that's fair. Sorry I didn't tell you, babe. I've been meaning to, it's just a busy time of year…" Hunter smiled some at Nicole.

"It's…Fine, Hunter. I have to confess that…Your cousins kind of told me earlier at school once you left." Nicole admitted. She knew she said she wouldn't say anything, but she didn't want secrets with him. Hunter arched a brow now, confused. Why would his cousins say something completely out of the blue, unless Nicole had asked them why his mother was never seen? "We were, uh, trying to figure out why you seem distant from everything…Shane suddenly brought up how close the one year was, and the others understood, but I didn't…So they told me."

"Huh…I planned to tell you myself next time it was just us, as the heads up I might get a little down in the coming months. But yeah, she died last May…A little bit after her birthday." Hunter said, shrugging and still smiling a bit.

"Shane and Addilyn mentioned that, also that it was just…Sudden." Nicole nodded.

"That was probably the hardest about losing her, not understanding how it happened." Hunter responded.

"What was it, Hunter…If you don't mind me asking?" Keith inquired softly as they were all looking over the menus to be ready when the waiter came back to take drink and food orders.

"I don't even know the actual term for it, if we're being honest. I was a mess after it happened and locked myself away for a month. But dad said it was something with her heart, a disease that made her really sick. She was going to go to a doctor to have it looked into more when we realized that whatever illness she had wasn't some bug or virus, but one night when we were about to sit down to dinner; she just collapsed. Her heart and breathing stopped, she was gone before the ambulance arrived about ten minutes later. It all happened pretty fast, but she was pronounced deceased at the house. We did the memorial and funeral a week later, after dad had the autopsy done because he wanted to know what caused it." Hunter explained lightly.

"Heart disease?" Ella asked.

"Not sure if that's exactly what it was. There was a term for it, but I can't remember. I don't know if heart disease, but I know it wasn't cancerous…A tumor or something. I don't even remember that last month of Junior Year other than the prom. I hadn't wanted to go, but my friends literally dragged me out of the house. Actual dragging was involved; they, my dad, and Uncle Glenn didn't give me a choice." Hunter shrugged a little.

"Do you remember any of the symptoms?" Keith wondered.

"Not really. Most of it was pretty basic stuff, I think, until she fainted at work. That was the one that made dad believe it could be more and begged her to be seen. That was two weeks before she died…" Hunter revealed lightly. Nicole could see that Hunter was becoming upset, but not wanting to seem rude either.

"Maybe we should find another topic to discuss? This is a dinner, after all. Not right for this subject…Uh, Daddy, didn't you want to talk to Hunter about something tonight?" Nicole tried to divert the conversation away from the subject of Hunter's mother's death, which the anniversary of was in three months.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Nicole." Keith smiled. Hunter looked at Nicole with gratitude that she got them off the subject and she smiled at him, understanding that it hurt him.

Just then, the waitress came over. "Hello. My name is Mari and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you with some drinks?" Everyone placed their drink order, then an appetizer to share for the four of them. When the drinks arrived not more than five minutes later, they put in their meal orders. "Excellent. I'll have your appetizer right out to you!" Mari headed off and left the four to chat while they waited for food.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hunter wondered now.

"Ah!" Keith nodded. "Now…You said you scored perfect on your driving exam, right?"

"Yes, sir. On written and road test." Hunter replied.

"My wife and I are, regretfully, too busy to teach Nicole ourselves how to drive…So I was hoping, since she's typically always with you for practices, dates, or games…Would you mind teaching her?" Keith asked. Nicole's eyes widened as she got an excitedly happy grin on her fact. Was her father finally going to let her learn how to drive?!

"Please, Hunter? Please, oh, please say yes?!" Nicole pleaded him gently.

"Well, I'd be happy too…But I can't guarantee it'll be every day or for long periods. Only because of practices, games, and my work shifts…" Hunter informed.

"That's fine. Take as long as you need to ensure she knows what she has to for passing, and to be safe on the road." Ella smiled.

"Yay!" Nicole quickly hugged Hunter around the waist and kissed his cheek. "When can we start?!" She asked happily.

"I'll check my schedule and we'll plan something, okay?" Hunter stated. "I've got practice tomorrow, and a game Saturday morning. Then work following the game. And work on Sunday too." He reminded.

"Sounds good to me." Nicole beamed. "Thank you, Mom and Dad."

"You're welcome. That's your birthday gift from us, finally learning how to drive. I know we could have done with Driver's Education through the school, but unfortunately, it's already all booked up and had no spaces left. And we can't guarantee being able to get you to the classes of an outside program. We figured it was best to let you learn with Hunter; he scored perfect and you're always with him for the things mentioned before." Ella explained.

"Thank you, thank you. Best gift ever!" Nicole lightly clapped her hands as Hunter chuckled at her excitement before taking a sip of his water. His stomach was feeling a little off and he didn't want to overly upset it with anything other than water. Truth be told, he wasn't even that hungry and didn't want to eat tonight, but that would seem really off to his girlfriend and her family. That's why he chose to get something, as basic and small as he was able.

The four of them just talked until their appetizer arrived; it was just a sampler platter and Hunter really only touched the tortilla chips, fearing anything else offered would make him more nauseated and want to throw up. Nicole noticed it, but didn't say anything. When dinner came about ten minutes after they finished the appetizer, the Strondsen family took view that Hunter only got himself what looked like a child's size portion of spaghetti and meatballs. The pasta was completely plain except better and some cheese, and there was only one meatball. No one said anything as he looked pretty content with his meal and maybe he was watching his weight or something; Nicole knew he stayed in shape for Basketball. So it was possible that Hunter maintained his figure and what not with proper diet and exercise. Hunter chose to forego dessert, but Nicole shared a few bites of hers with him.

"Are you sure you had enough to eat, Hunter? I can't imagine a teenager of your height and figure doesn't have a fast metabolism and will burn all that off in the next hour and you'll be hungry again." Keith pointed out while they were waiting for the check.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Strondsen." Hunter smiled. "I usually don't do big meals for dinner, since I'll end up going home and being mostly stationary until morning and I gotta watch my weight for Basketball. Coach does every two week weigh-ins." He added.

"Ah, good man. I see so many patients who don't even care about what diet and exercise." Keith sighed.

"Well, it doesn't take much to maintain this figure. You remember I told you I was born two months early and my biggest issue was putting on weight. It still is, but I figured out how to keep it where it needs to be for Basketball." Hunter smiled. "Coach keeps the others in check to make sure their not overweight. For exclusively me, it's making sure I don't go underweight. My metabolism is really fast, so it doesn't take much for me to lose weight."

"That's very good Hunter. A lot of kids your age don't even worry about such things." Ella informed.

"I have to being as active as I am." Hunter replied. He hoped they bought it; he didn't want to have to explain that he didn't eat a lot because he felt sick and couldn't. And it was mostly true, he did have to watch his weight for Basketball.

When the check came, Keith paid for the meal despite Hunter's insistence that they at least go half and half. Keith told him that this was their treat and had invited him out, so they weren't going to let him pay on those grounds. The four left the restaurant after Keith's card was returned to him and the slip signed. Hunter managed to sneak an extra $5 into the cash tip since the others walked ahead of him. And he grabbed Nicole's leftovers, since she forgot them on the table.

"Nikki…Here, you left this on the table." Hunter handed her the container.

"Oh. Haha, thank you. I'm such a scatterbrain sometimes." Nicole took it from him. "So…It's about 6:30 pm, still early…Can we hang out a bit before the night is over?" She wondered with a smile.

"We don't mind." Keith stated. "Home by 9:30, though. It's a school night…" He added.

Hunter really wanted to go home and sleep before tomorrow. Not that it mattered; he could sleep all day or night and still feel like he got none, so it was pointless to try and sleep early in hopes of not feeling like he didn't tomorrow. Hunter smiled at her, nodding. "Yeah, sure. And no problem, Mr. Strondsen. I'll have her home at 9:30 pm!" Hunter said as the two parents loaded into their car and left, leaving Hunter and Nicole to walk to Hunter's jeep. "What would you like to do?"

"I was thinking a movie at your place or something. My parents still don't really want us alone in my room together, but I know you said your dad doesn't care." Nicole laughed a little.

"I find it hilarious that your parents were cool with the idea of us having sex as long as we give them a heads up so they don't come into the room, or have to be at the house…But us just cuddling together in the room for a movie makes them uncomfortable." Hunter shook his head some, smiling as he opened the door for Nicole to get into the jeep. Hunter closed it and then went around to the other side.

"I think it's because they assume we won't be having sex before we're eighteen, and have been together longer than we have now." Nicole shrugged some as she clipped her seat belt.

"Possibly." Hunter agreed since it made the most sense; he didn't believe he and Nicole would be getting sexually active until after high school. But hey, who knew? Hunter didn't push anything back as far as possibility went. Him and Ashley just kind of did it one night, no prior planning to the event. They were alone, turned on, and Hunter had protection, so it happened. Still, Hunter wouldn't do anything with Nicole until she gave him signs of wanting to take that next step, and he would respect the wishes of her father about letting him know that the desire to be sexually active was there. The last thing Hunter wanted to do was mess this up; he really did love Nicole. And he prayed that there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened with Ashley, where he still felt that they had sex too early, or that he was bad and it drove her away. Until the answer came out, he was sticking to what he felt based on what happened.

But Hunter wasn't too worried at the same time because Nicole wasn't like Ashley; if she had a problem, she voiced it clearly and preferred talking. Ashley used to be like that, but apparently not the case when it came to being in a relationship. All she did was push him away after they started having sex. Nicole promised that things wouldn't be like that, and Hunter believed her. If things went bad again; he may suck it up and just go full gay; he considered himself bisexual because there were some pretty attractive men out there. And he was a curious teenager once, watching porn in the solitude of his bedroom at night when he was supposed to be sleeping. Hunter would admit he'd seen lesbians, gays, and straights. He'd even seen transsexuals too. Just to see what was out there, and he didn't have a problem with two men having sex, and if given the chance while not in a relationship; he'd probably go for it just for the sake of seeing what it was like.

But the chance never come up, and he wasn't overly worried about it either. It was more of an _if _situation, not a go looking for it thing. With the two of them in Hunter's jeep, he started it up and headed back for his house.

**. . .**

**(6:45 pm)  
(Haddock Home)**

"Welcome home, son!" Spencer called from the living room.

"Hi, Dad." Hunter replied.

"Ello, lassie." Glenn greeted when he saw Nicole stroll in behind Hunter.

"Hi, Mr. Forger," Nicole smiled. "Hi, Mr. Haddock."

"Now, now…What did we talk about? No formalities here." Spencer chuckled.

"Sorry. It's hard not to be when your son over here responds to my parents with ma'am, sir, Mr. or Mrs. Strondsen…" Nicole giggled.

"Well, we're off to watch a movie in my room. See you in a few hours!" Hunter pulled Nicole away before his father or Glenn could come up with anything else to chat about. Getting to Hunter's room, Nicole used his bathroom while Hunter set up the movie in his DVD player. As that got ready to play and Nicole came out; Hunter went in after her. The two sat together on Hunter's loveseat, Nicole cuddling up to him as he hit play and dimmed the lights.

**. . .**

**(8:30 pm)**

The two were making out after the movie finished, nothing crazy, but still enjoyable with the TV going in the background that had some movie they weren't watching on. What startled them both was knocking on the door.

"Hunter?" Came Spencer's voice through the other side of the door. Begrudgingly, Hunter and Nicole stopped making out as he sighed.

"Yes, Dad?" Hunter replied.

"Is it safe to come in?" Spencer asked.

Another sigh. "Yes, Dad. We're just sitting on the couch watching TV." Hunter stated. The door opened revealing Spencer and then a black blur rushed in and jumped on the couch, scurrying across Nicole's lap to get to Hunter. "Oh, Hi Toothless." He smiled.

"The king and his pack members demanded to be let in to see their favorite." Spencer rolled his eyes as three more cats came in and got themselves on either the couch, or Hunter's bed.

"Is that what we're calling my cat now?" Hunter arched a brow.

"Hey, they love you. I'm just followin' orders. Are ya having fun?" Spencer smiled.

"Just watching TV, as I said before…" Hunter repeated, almost in a tone that told his father to stop pushing the matter of them being alone together.

"Alright, I assume you're taking her home for 10?" Spencer wondered.

"No, 9:30. It's a school night, Spencer." Nicole stated now with a smile. "Mom and dad don't mind if it's a Friday or Saturday, as long as I'm home by curfew, so basically 10:30 pm. That way Hunter has time to get home before 11 pm too." She added.

"Ah, I like that." Spencer nodded.

"Uh-huh…Can you get out now?" Hunter inquired.

"Yes, sorry." Spencer quickly backed out and closed the door, sensing Hunter wanted to go back to being alone with his girlfriend.

"I am so sorry about him…" Hunter closed his eyes as the black ball of fur settled on his lap and enjoyed being pet.

"It's okay, Hunter. Parents are meant to be embarrassing; I'm sure mine will do it to me when we get more time in. I think your dad does it to you because he knows you've been sexually active with past lovers. I'm sure he's just waiting for the day when you shoot him a text that says _stay away from my room, or stay out for a few hours_, that way he cam slap a hand over his face and say _here we go again_." Nicole giggled.

"I'm honored and flattered you think I can go a few hours." Hunter chuckled.

"I was being nice, and also I don't need to know how long you can have sex for. It's not a contest, babe." Nicole kissed his cheek. "Now, please introduce me to this king and his pack here? I didn't know you had a cat, or, several rather."

"That's because they hide with new people until their comfortable enough to be seen by them. They started hiding the night of Addilyn's party when they saw you and your parents here, and just watch for a while until they decide that the newcomers are okay to be around." Hunter explained as Nicole nodded, understanding. "So…This here is Toothless. He's mine, and I adopted him after he was healed because he wouldn't work with anyone else at mom's shelter clinic. Only I could touch him, get near him even…He's still that way with my family and friends. I call him Toothless because he's missing most of his teeth, and half his tail is gone." He continued.

Nicole tried to reach for all black cat known as Toothless, but he hissed at her and she pulled her hand back softly. Toothless glared at her a few moments before settling down in Hiccup's lap again. "See? Only me." Hunter shrugged a little. "Not sure if it's because I'm the one who saved him, or I just connect with animals." He added. "Anyway…These three, little bit friendlier. There's Grump, Glenn's cat. Don't mind the name; he's just lazy and either sleeps or eats all day." Hunter motioned to the larger orange and brown cat on his bed. "This is Thornado, because when he starts to play; he's a fast little nutjob. He's Dad's cat. And this one…Is Mom's. Cloudjumper. Very quiet and peaceful these days since mom died, but he'll still cuddle up with dad or me. Usually me during the day, and dad at night in mom's spot on the bed. So as you can see…We're cat lovers." He chuckled a bit.

"They're precious, even the little black fluff ball in your lap who refuses to let anyone touch him. I like cats too; was trying to convince my parents to let us get one…But since how they've allowed me to have driving lessons, I'm not gonna push it." Nicole smiled.

"Well, if you ever need a cat fix; I've got plenty who will cuddle up. Except this one." Hiccup smiled back, referring to Toothless of course. "Now, shall we go back to the _movie_?" He hinted.

"Oh, yes. It's very good…" Nicole giggled a bit as Hunter leaned in and captured her lips before they slowly made their way back to making out.

At 9:15 pm, Hunter took Nicole home and arrived at 9:25 exactly; he kissed her outside before she headed in and then Hunter informed her father she was home safely and he shook Hunter's hand with thanks for ensuring that Nicole was inside safe and sound before just taking off. Hunter got home at 9:45 pm, showered, made sure his things were ready for tomorrow and then crawled into bed to get some sleep after sending Nicole a text that he had a great time and would see her in the morning at school. Not long after that, Hunter fell right to sleep for 10:30 pm.


	21. Chapter 21

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**21.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 2/17/2018-6:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Archetti's)**

It had been a little over two weeks since the dinner with Nicole's family that Hunter joined them on to Berkbees, also that the Strondsen's learned of Valerie Haddock's fate of passing unexpectedly from some disease involving the heart. It was mostly written off as a sudden heart attack, but there had been an official cause of death that Hiccup did not want to ask his father as the one year anniversary of her passing was coming up shortly and it was somewhat painful through the first year. Hunter knew it got easier with time, but the first year, as he'd heard so many times; was the hardest. What hurt Hunter the most was how sudden things were; getting ready to have a peaceful family dinner one moment and then the next; his mom was being pronounced dead at the scene from an unknown cause. Then later learning what it was, not that he could remember. The sadness hadn't been overly hard to deal with until recently because Hunter was so busy, but now that May was coming up; he could feel it all and knew he'd get through it friends, family, and his girlfriend with her family, who expressed that if he needed anything, to let them known.

However, today was Saturday the 17th and it was meant to honor two things for Hunter and Nicole given where the original dates of said events fell. The 14th was Valentines Day, and their first as a couple, so that was nice, but the downside was that it fell on a Wednesday when there was school, and Hunter's Basketball practice. He was exhausted afterward, so they pushed plans to today. And the other event was for the 23rd, their two month anniversary of being in a relationship. However, the 23rd would also fall on a Friday later in next week where they'd have school and Hunter would have practice, followed by a game the next Saturday morning at 9 am, then work from 12:30 to 8:30 pm. Sunday, he'd likely spend resting and Nicole wouldn't blame him either. So, today was the one spent for them to celebrate both events with a nice dinner and then later movie showing, possibly ice cream to follow the film.

The beginning of their day was held up with Hunter needing to go into work to do a few things when it was busy and Glenn had two callouts. So, Hunter worked from 8 am to 4 pm, then got home around 4:15 pm to shower and handle a few things at home for his dad that needed to be done. At 5:30 pm, he left to get Nicole from her house, and then take them both to a nice restaurant called Archetti's; a popular spot on the island with restaurants in every one of the towns. Hunter made reservations on Friday morning, just for the sake of making sure they weren't waiting around for a table like so many others did. Hunter never used his pull as the mayor's son to get in somewhere; he liked making his way in life rather than what being Mayor Spencer Haddock's son could get him. Some of the perks were nice, such as being well known, but that was it. Hunter never used his father's fortune to ask for anything, and he rarely made public events unless it was family orientated. His jeep was a birthday gift from his parents for scoring perfect on his driving exams, and making the honor roll that year, which he basically did every year except last one because of his not perfect attendance after his mother passed away.

"I've never been here, I'm excited." Nicole beamed as the jeep pulled into a space and Hunter turned it off. The two unbuckled and made their way to the door, which Hunter opened for her.

"I'm surprised, but I'm happy to be the one to take you for your first time." Hunter replied. He offered his arm to her as she smiled and linked hers before walking to the entrance doors an going inside.

It was busy for a Saturday night at 6 pm. Not only was the dining areas busy, but also the waiting area for people trying to get a table after walking in. Archetti's did reservations and walk-ins, but the reservations were always sat first and the others would get a spot when another, unreserved place opened up. It's exactly why Hunter made a reservation the night before, and used it just under his first name to avoid people geeking out that the mayor's son was there.

"Welcome to Archetti's!" The hostess greeted. "Walk in or reservation?" She wondered with a smile.

"Reservation for two at 6 pm under Hunter." Hunter replied gently.

"I have you right here. Your table is just opening up now, sir. Have a seat and we'll grab you in a few minutes." The hostess informed. Hunter nodded, leading Nicole away from the desk and against the wall for now. There was not use sitting when they'd only be moving again, plus there was no place to really sit. Not more than five minutes later, the hostess returned with two menus on her arms. "Hunter, party of two?"

"Present." Hunter smiled as he and Nicole moved to follow the hostess through the restaurant to a nice spot in the back.

"Here are your menus, and a specials one. Your waiter or waitress will be right with you, enjoy your meal!" The hostess set the items down and then hurried off back to her post at the desk.

"Okay, you'll have to help me decide on something to eat. I've never even seen have these choices before." Nicole's eyes bugged at the menu options.

Hunter laughed a little. "Okay, so it's mainly seafood and Italian cuisine. There's some choices for steaks and what not too, so it's pretty decent variety."

"I was looking more for a recommendation, babe." Nicole giggled. "I'm sure you've eaten here plenty of times."

"Yeah, I've taken Ashley on a few dates. And been here for dinner with the family too." Hunter nodded. "Well, what are you in the mood for? Pasta? Meat? Seafood? I've had just about everything here." He asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess pasta-related. We did burgers last night for dinner, and then steak the night before that…" Nicole replied.

"Alright, now…How hungry are you because, babe…The portions here are usually ones you take home and have for leftover lunch or dinner tomorrow." Hunter chuckled.

"Um, pretty hungry I guess." Nicole said.

"Your best bet is the Chicken Farfalle. It's bowtie pasta, breaded chicken strips, and broccoli tossed in a really nice seasoned oil. It's one of the first things I had here, and still one of my favorites." Hunter suggested.

"I trust your word, so I'll get that." Nicole stated. The waiter came over now with a bright smile, carrying salad in a bowl, two bowls, and bread on a plate with a dipping oil.

"Hello there. I'm Kevin, I'll be your server tonight. I've brought our usual starters of salad and bread over to enjoy while waiting for appetizers, and or, dinner." Kevin greeted, setting everything down. "Can I start you both with something to drink?" He pulled out his order pad.

"Ladies first?" Hunter offered as Nicole smiled at his gently.

"Strawberry Lemonade, please?" Nicole asked.

"Excellent, and for you, sir?" Kevin asked.

"I'll do Coke, please." Hunter replied.

"Will there be any appetizers to start with?" Kevin wondered.

"Anything you want, babe?" Hunter looked at his girlfriend of almost two months.

"Suggestions?" Nicole shrugged, having no idea.

"The Mozzarella Sticks are to die for here, and aren't those your favorite?" Hunter said, seeing her nod her head quickly. "One order of those, please. And I think we've got our dinner order figured out too." He smiled, motioning to Nicole to go ahead when Kevin got his pen and pad ready.

"What can I get for you, Ma'am?" Kevin asked.

"Um, Chicken Farfalle, please." Nicole informed lightly.

"And how about you, sir?" Kevin looked at Hunter.

"Same as Milady over here. Chicken Farfalle, please." Hunter smiled. Kevin nodded, collecting the menus.

"Excellent choices, and I'll have your appetizer out to you soon." Kevin mentioned before hurrying away from the table. Nicole and Hunter both got started on the bread and salad, chatting a bit through it. After just a few minutes, the drinks arrived from another server in the same area who had theirs and another table's drinks.

"So got what I did?" Nicole asked.

"Eh, haven't had it in a while and I mentioned that it was one of my favorites." Hunter replied while they enjoyed their pre-appetizer of salad and bread dipped in garlic and olive-oil. This was going to be a great dinner, and even better night.

**. . .**

**(10:00 pm)  
(The Frozen King)**

Dinner had been excellent for them both, and they did have leftovers to take home and probably eat tomorrow. The movie was great too; it started at 7:45 pm, so it had been perfect timing that dinner got done and they were out of Archetti's by 7:15 pm. It gave them time to get to the cinema, buy their tickets, get drinks and a small popcorn to share; then finally sit down to enjoy the showing. Afterward, it was about 9:00 pm so they just took a little late night stroll in the park; it gave them time to digest everything from dinner and the theatre. They decided to get ice cream after all, and were now sitting in Hunter's car that sat in the parking lot of the park to enjoy the sweet treat.

"This has been an amazing night…" Nicole sighed out happily.

"I'm sorry we couldn't start earlier like originally planned. The idea had been to take you for lunch to Archetti's, then walk around the park and catch the earlier showing of the movie. Then get ice cream and maybe go back to my place for another movie and cuddling on my couch." Hunter chuckled. "The idea had been to spend all day with you." He added.

"Well, things happen, babe. It's okay." Nicole smiled. "You can't help being called into work."

"I could have said no, but I usually don't for Uncle Glenn. Guy taught me everything I know about cars, and has let me work for him for years." Hunter said.

"It's fine, Hunter. Seriously. I had just as much fun in the last five hours as we would have had all day." Nicole leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Oh!" Hunter suddenly said, setting his ice cream down in the cupholder. "I got you something for Valentines Day…" He mentioned softly as he pulled out small black box with a silver ribbon, then handed it to her.

"You didn't have to get me anything…But I got you something too." Nicole giggled a little, handed him an iTunes gift card for $20.00, then a new pair of his favorite headphones. "Well, it's two things…But I figured this was two events we were celebrating so…" She shrugged.

"I had the same thought, actually. There's two things in that box." Hunter informed.

"I'm sorry I didn't wrap mine, and it was all I could think to get you. I know you love your music, and your headphones were starting to die." Nicole blushed a bit.

"No, no. I love them, babe. Thank you." Hunter set the card in his wallet, then made sure he put the headphones in his hoodie pocket. Hunter gave her a small kiss on the lips before she started opening her present from him. Within the box was a black crystal bracelet that had a red gem heart on the top and one clear crystal in the middle of the heart, something Hunter noticed Nicole eyeing on their last mall trip, which had also been a random date idea. The second thing in the box was a necklace on a silver chain; the design was a red heart in silver vines that had black roses scatted around the vines. The heart was in the vines too, so it was a beautiful design and in Nicole's style, which is why Hunter knew she'd love it.

"Hunter, they're beautiful. Thank you so much." Nicole admired the gifts. "I'm surprised you found the matching set. It's been sold out forever and I didn't want to pay the online prices." She smiled.

"I know somebody who works in jewelry and had the stuff I was looking for laying around. It's custom, Milady; slightly different than the ones in Hot Topic, but still same price as store-bought." Hunter explained. "This isn't fake metal, and it won't rust or wear down. Perfectly waterproof too." He added.

"They're amazing…You didn't have to go so extra with me. Can you help me put them on?" Nicole asked gently.

"Of course." Hunter nodded. "And it wasn't so much extra as I wanted them to last a while. You mentioned once that a lot of your stuff wears down because it's all fake metal or weaker than normal stuff." He said while getting the bracelet on her left wrist, then she turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way for him to clip the necklace.

"I love them." Nicole turned to face them as they shared another kiss. The two sat in their seats of the jeep, looking out to the pond just a bit ahead of them from where they were parked. It was quiet for a few moments.

"It's getting late, should I take you home now?" Hunter asked. Not that he wanted the night to end, but from where they were, it would take about fifteen or twenty minutes to get back to their neighborhoods.

"Probably, just so you have time to get home before 11 pm too." Nicole agreed. The two buckled up as Hunter turned on the jeep and headed for Nicole's house.

**. . .**

**(10:35 pm)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Pulling In Nicole's driveway, the garage light already flipped on and they just sat there a few moments. Hunter wasn't worried because it didn't take him long to get home from her place. Once the gear was in park, Nicole and Hunter both unbuckled so he could walk her to the door. They stood there on the porch, holding hands.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Hunter." Nicole said.

"Thank you for joining me." Hunter joked as Nicole laughed too.

"Message me when you get home?" Nicole asked.

"Always." Hunter nodded. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed her semi-deeply. Nicole returned the action, never saying the words back and Hunter didn't mind. He understood that she didn't know if what she felt for him was love or not, and there was no rush either. "Night, babe."

"Night, babe." Nicole said before opening her door and going into her house. When Hunter hear the lock flip and Nicole give a thumbs up from the window, Hunter headed back for his jeep. He buckled up and then backed out to head to his home.

**. . .**

**(12:00 pm)  
(Haddock Home)**

Hunter got home before 11 pm; he put his leftovers in the fridge and said a quick hello to his dad and uncle before going to his room. Hunter messaged Nicole he was home safe and going to take a shower, then would message after. Hunter cleaned up his room a bit, shaved, and then finally too the shower. Once all that was done, Hunter let Nicole know he was going to bed and loved her; she said she was going to bed as well and would text him in the morning unless he messaged her first. Thankfully, Hunter had tomorrow off from games and work, so he was going to fully take advantage of relaxing all day before school started again on Monday. Hunter knocked out at midnight, completely happy with his life.


	22. Chapter 22

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**22.**

**=Nicole's POV=  
(Friday, 2/23/2018-12:15 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy- Cafeteria)**

So, I loved being with Hunter. I loved everything about having him as my boyfriend and I feel like I'm certain that I love him. Hunter is kind, caring, loving, generous, supportive, accepting, honest, a gentleman, and understanding. I feel the difference in love for family, and being in a relationship. Just as he promised, Hunter showed me what love for someone other than your parents was supposed to look and feel like, so I'm positive that I do love this man. I plan to tell him at our joint birthday party, which is being held on Friday, the second of March. It was two days after his, if it February reached the 29th this year, and a day after mine. I feel like knowing I love him back would make his night. Probably make mine too, we've officially been together for two months today. But Hunter had practice from 3 to 5 pm, and then I think he had a dinner to go to with his dad. This is why we celebrated our anniversary date and Valentine's Day on the 17th. I was convinced there was something up with Hunter other than his mother's impending death day anniversary in May, almost two months away now as it's the end of February and going into May in just six more days. As much as I cared and loved this man; I was worried something was wrong.

My proof was that Hunter knocked out again on Tuesday at random during the class we have before lunch. He blamed behind dehydrated and tired, and Nurse Allison confirmed that was likely the case since Hunter admitted to not eating breakfast, and I barely saw him touch his lunch that day. Hunter claimed that he didn't sleep well the night before and hadn't been feeling so hot. Hunter knocked out for about thirty seconds; he was caught by Fisher, but still went out. Not sure what happened because he took him to the nurse and then returned after saying Allison let him rest a bit. The next time I saw him was for last period where he said everything was fine, but I think he struck a deal with the nurse about not telling his dad because he insisted that his father already knew at the end of the day when we hung in the grass near the C-Hall classrooms. Shane had said he was going to call Spencer, but Hunter said not to worry about it and that he was informed. Still, it didn't seem right to me and was making me nervous. I really hoped he wasn't overworking himself between practices and working at Glenn's.

So here we are on Friday, the 23rd of February and it's the end of lunch hour. The bell would be ringing in fifteen minutes and Hunter didn't look that good. He barely ate even had his sandwich, or the other items in his lunch bag. All I saw was that he was drinking water and keeping his eyes closed.

"Babe? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hm?" Hunter looked at me now and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look like you're fine…You barely ate." I mentioned, not wanting to make him angry, but still show my concern.

"Not that hungry today, Milady. Don't worry. I'm saving it, and I'll snack later if my appetite returns." Hunter reassured.

"You better hope it doesn't make you pass out like Tuesday, Hunter…" Fisher sighed.

"Yeah, Coach Bludvist knows too because Nurse Allison told him to watch you during practice and make sure you drank plenty of water…" Shane reminded.

"Guys…I'm fine, okay?" Hunter remarked.

"Don't get mad because we care, Hunter. Seriously…You should eat something before practice starts, or sit it out. If you go down again, for any reason…I'm calling Uncle Spencer myself…" Shane warned.

"Butt out, would you? What happens to me is no concern of yours to be bothering my dad…" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Hunter. You're my cousin! You're family. And I don't care what you told us Tuesday, I think you worked the nurse into not telling your dad about what happened because there's no way he'd just let you passing out twice at school slide!" Shane argued.

"He doesn't need to know because it's nothing to worry about." Hunter folded his arms over his chest. I wanted to help him, I really did, but I didn't know what to do here. Shane was actually right in all this, and the worst part, Hunter just admitted that he lied to us about his father knowing.

Shane glared at Hunter now. "Dude, you've passed out three times on school grounds. At practice after saying you were fine," Hunter went to say something. "Shut up and listen…At the end of that one day where maybe you didn't completely go out, but would have if you hadn't been caught by Bryan…" Hunter put a finger up to say something else. "And you knocked out on Tuesday in class…Even today, you don't look like you're here." He remarked.

"I'm tired…I work my ass of in case you've forgotten." Hunter huffed.

"Then quit your job, it's not like you don't have plenty of money saved up from literally your entire life…" Shane glared still.

"Okay you two…Getting kind'a heated…" Heather tried to break up the bickering cousins.

"Hunter, all I'm saying is that this isn't normal…And everyone agrees. Something is wrong with you, and you're keeping it to yourself…Just like your mom did," Shane said as Hunter almost tensed at the mention of his mother. "Are you trying to end up like her too?"

Now, Hunter's eyes narrowed to something I've never seen before. I've never seen Hunter get angry, but I knew the look was nothing but anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Shane?" Hunter asked in a cold tone. "And I suggest you choose those next set of words extremely carefully…" He warned.

Shane hesitated a moment, but sighed. "Hunter…Look, your mom said nothing was wrong too. She pushed it off as nothing until she passed out at work…And before she could see a doctor…She suddenly died. You've…Passed out three times…I…Don't want to see you die because you're too goddamn stubborn to let anyone help you just like her. Geeze, you really are your mother's son…You wanna end up dead like her too?"

My eyes widened, and I knew others had too because there were audible gasps at what Shane said to Hunter. The lunchroom was actually kind'a quiet, as in others heard it and now it had circulated to the rest of the room. "I can't even believe you would say that to me. So you know what…" Hunter got up from his seat. "Fuck you." Hunter never cursed, not in anger. Jokingly, sure. But never anger and directed at someone. Abandoning his food and drink on the table, only grabbing his backpack; Hunter stormed out of the cafeteria, going out of sight.

"Dude…Why'd you lay into him like that?" Travis asked.

"Yeah…We get the concern for Hunter, we're all worried about him…But I think you went too far…" Fisher said softly.

"Think? No, he absolutely went too far. Shane, come on! Why bring up his mom at all, and especially like that? It's nearly two months to the anniversary and it was who pointed it out that could be why he's distancing himself…" Ashley scolded.

"For all we know whatever is going on with him could be due to an emotional state, or stress…" I added. "I should go check on him…" I went to get up and clean mine and Hunter's areas.

"Oh my Gods! Someone get the nurse and tell her a student just passed out!" shouted someone from outside the cafeteria. My heart dropped in my stomach, and I really prayed that it wasn't Hunter. My friends and I nervously made our way to the doors and looked. Sure enough, it was Hunter laying on the floor out cold. Nurse Allison was already there, checking him over for breathing and pulse.

"Should we bring him to you, or call an ambulance?" Inquired an officer worker.

"We'll see what Principal Grimborn suggests." Nurse Allison stated.

"What happened here?" Came Principal Grimborn's voice, as he was seen rushing forward quickly.

"I was called by the secretary about a student passing out, and come to find it's Mr. Haddock again." Allison said. "He's been out for almost a minute and I don't see signs of waking up. The secretary said that he came out of the cafeteria like a bat out of hell; he started panting, cringing like he was in pain, put a hand to his head and then just dropped to the floor and has remained like this."

"Why do you say _Mr. Haddock again_?" Vincent wondered now.

"He passed out on Tuesday as well and brought in by one of his friends and another classmate after being out for thirty seconds." Allison explained.

"He also passed out a few weeks back during Basketball practice after being smacked in the chest with the ball. He said he was fine, took a few steps and dropped." Dimitri stated, walking up from the direction of the gymnasium.

"And he also nearly passed out not long ago outside after school standing with us. Your son caught him, and he didn't knock out, but almost did. Then stomped off when we said not to drive…" Ashley chimed in softly. If they were bringing up incidents, then all of them should be known and maybe it would force Hunter to get help.

Vincent sighed. "Let's move him out of the main walkway, the bell is about to ring. We'll phone his father and see what we should do…"

Ryder Grimborn, and Dimitri worked together to carefully move Hunter to Allison's office while Vincent dismissed others to get to class. The friends and I were forced to head off, and they'd have to get an update later. If anyone could, it would be Shane as Hunter's cousin.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(1:00 pm)  
(Berkian Academy-Clinic)**

Spencer Haddock arrived with Glenn within twenty minutes of the phone call that Hunter passed out at school and that Spencer was needed to come down to discuss a few things regarding Hunter. After reaching the school, and signing in as a visitor, Spencer and Glenn were led to the infirmary by Vincent.

"I still don't quite understand, Vincent…" Glenn stated.

"I'm afraid none of us do, and that is why it's so serious. I will explain when we reach the clinic…" Vincent said. Reaching the clinic, he knocked lightly and walked through the closed door with Spencer and Glenn in tow. "I've brought his father, and godfather. Where is Hunter?" He inquired.

"Using the restroom on the corner of A and D Hall. Mine in here is still broken." Allison mentioned.

"I have someone coming to repair that…In the meantime, I believe we need to address the situation with Hunter." Vincent informed, motioning for Glenn and Spencer to sit down.

"So what is all this about because he's been fine at home." Spencer asked.

"We feel Hunter needs to see his primary physician for a complete physical, Mr. Haddock. That's my recommendation as a heath care professional." Allison folded her hands on her desk. "There have been several instances where Hunter has just passed out on campus, and while there have been reasons that could explain a few, others have no reason." She continued.

"We know about one of them; it was a practice a few weeks back." Glenn mentioned.

"That is one with an explanation; he was hit hard in the chest with a basketball. It's reasonable to say that took the wind out of him, and made him dizzy or lightheaded." Allison nodded. "But there was another instance the following week after the final bell rang where Hunter was with his friends outside of C Hall that I was unaware of until today."

"Go on…" Spencer invited.

"I also wasn't aware of it until my son's girlfriend brought it up today when Hunter passed out after exiting the cafeteria. Ashley Hofferson, is my son Bryan's girlfriend, and she stated that Hunter was walking away from them to get to his jeep and that he just started to drop. Bryan backed this claim by saying Hunter was breathing heavy and holding his head. Now, Bryan caught him, so he didn't hit the ground or completely knock out, but I think that if he wasn't caught; he might have gone out and hit the ground pretty hard." Vincent explained. "Also that he argued he was fine afterward and insisted on driving home."

Spencer didn't like how any of this sounded, no did Glenn. It was concerning, and they wondered why they hadn't known about this previously. "And…Then there was today?" Spencer asked.

"There was today, but there was another fainting spell on Tuesday morning where he dropped in class; he was caught by Fisher Ingerman, then brought here with Fisher and another male classmate. I had him here with me until after lunch. According to Fisher, he was only unconscious about thirty seconds." Allison explained. "Hunter claimed he wasn't feeling well, dehydrated, and hadn't eaten breakfast. I accepted the reasoning, as I know it could be a cause. And today was that he seen exiting the cafeteria by the secretary who sits right there and can see anyone who comes into the building anyone leaving or entering the lunchroom through the main doors there. She stated that Hunter tore out of the cafeteria like a bat out of hell; he was cringing, breathing heavy, a hand on his head…But then he just hit the ground."

"And he was unconscious for almost two minutes before awakening here in the clinic with myself and Allison here. We were going to call an ambulance, but Shane Jorgenson mentioned that you should be informed first as Hunter admitted in the cafeteria before exiting that you hadn't been told of any of these fainting spells other than the one from practice." Vincent interjected.

"Why wasn't I called after the one on Tuesday?" Spencer asked.

"Hunter told me you were already aware of the situation, and there was no need to call you again. Had I known this was untrue, Mr. Haddock, I assure you that I would have informed you." Allison confessed firmly. Spencer sighed some.

"Just like his mother…" Glenn reminded his friend.

"Too much like her. I will ensure he sees his doctor sometime next week, you have my word." Spencer reassured just as Hunter came back into the room.

"Hi, Dad…Uncle Glenn…" Hunter greeted, knowing that they'd told his dad about today, and probably the other incidents too.

"Give your godfather the keys to the jeep so that he may drive it home. You will be coming with me so we can have a little chat about all this and why I'm just learning about it now." Spencer ordered calmly. Defeated and knowing there was no way to get out of it; Hunter located his keys in his backpack and handed them to Glenn.

Someone else entered the clinic. Hunter looked to see Devon there. "Hey, Hunt…So, not to add onto your already, probably bad news…But coach obviously doesn't want you coming to practice tonight and tomorrow's game. Not even benched, just stay home and rest. He says you're off practices and games until you're cleared by your doctor to be alright, but he can't risk you passing out." Devon informed.

"Great…" Hunter sighed.

"No working in the shop either. I won't have you knocking out while working the machinery." Glenn stated.

"Gee, just friggin chain me up in my bedroom why don't you? What happened wasn't the big of a deal. People pass out all the time for various reasons…" Hunter folded his arms over his chest.

"You're right, Hunter…But we don't know the reasons behind some of your spells. There's clearly more to this, and we need to know what's going on. It's dangerous for you to be passing out at random here at school, and then driving home. Not to mention, when I checked you both Tuesday and today while you were unconscious; you were running a slight fever." Allison remarked as she got up and touched his forehead. "You're still running one."

"You heard what your coach said, Hunter. No practices, no games. Glenn said no work, and it's going to tick you off…But until you see your doctor and I know what's causing this…No driving either." Spencer sighed.

"What?! Dad, come on! It's my car, you can't take it away!" Hunter argued.

"Your mother and I bought it for you, Hunter…You're on my insurance, it's registered to me with you as an underage driver, and you're still seventeen. So yes, I can. You've been choosing to be unsafe by driving after fainting spells, so you can use the time while we wait on results of your appointment that I will make when we leave here, to think about how to be safe on the road. This is not the first time either, your coach also had to call me after the spell in practice because you wanted to drive when you knew it wasn't safe to." Spencer told him firmly.

"Hunter, don't be this way…We're just worried about you." Glenn tried.

"I'm fine! Gods, why can't anyone listen to me when I say it!?" Hunter snapped angrily. "It was a couple little things, all of which had valid reasons. Just back off and leave me alone…"

"Hunter, passing out at random is nothing little, especially when it happens twice in the same week! And each time has been longer than the last." Allison pointed out. "Unless you know what's causing it, and not telling anyone; then what choice do we have to believe there is something wrong?"

"Son, listen to me…This is not to gang up on you, but we're concerned. I know it's not what you want to hear, but we though your mother was fine too…And then we lost her because it was pushed off as nothing big until she passed out at work…And it was only the once. You've passed out four times, granted if they have reasons or not…At least two of them don't have a reason. I've already lost her, Hunter…I don't want to lose you too." Spencer said gently.

"For all we know, lad, this could be genetic and whatever your mother had…You could too. We don't want to see you drop one day…And not wake back up." Glenn looked at Hunter now, softly and softly. Spencer also looked sad too.

"I do not want to hear it again today, thank you very much." Hunter remarked coldly. "Let's just friggin go and get this over with so I can maybe get back to my life, when it's in my control…" Hunter held his bag and stormed out of the clinic as Spencer and Glenn both just sighed heavily.

"What do ya think he meant by _don't want to hear it again_?" Glenn looked at Spencer.

"Not sure. I'll ask him in the car on the drive home…If he even speaks to me. I'll arrange him to ride with Shane and Addilyn until he gets his car back…" Spencer stated.

"You most certainly will not!" Hunter popped back into the room, glaring. "I refuse to be anywhere near him for a while." He retorted.

"How else do you plan to get to school, son?" Spencer sighed.

"I'd rather walk than be in his presence until he apologizes for earlier, and actually means it. Also, he better not dare approach me after what he said in the cafeteria until I calm down or I swear to the Gods, family or not; I will deck him. Now, can we go please? As I don't have practice or work…Or even a damn car to do anything for the night; I'm just gonna do my homework and go to sleep. Maybe wake up tomorrow and this will be a bad dream where maybe I'm not being punished for something I didn't do!" And with that, he marched off again to locate his father's car.

"Thank you for today." Spencer said to the others in the room before and Glenn exited the building once Spencer signed Hunter out for the rest of the day. Glenn went off to get Hiccup's jeep.

Spencer found Hunter sitting in the front seat, arms folded over his chest and looking very annoyed, so he decided to just leave Hunter alone for the ride back to their house. Hunter did let Nicole know that he was being sent home with his father, and Glenn was taking his jeep and that the only reason he passed out was because he was furious with what Shane said and the emotional stress of how close the one year was. That's what Hunter chalked the incident earlier up to. He also asked if she or Fisher wouldn't mind getting his work from the final two classes of the day. He honestly did just want to take a shower and take a nap. Hunter knew that the passing out wasn't good, but he attributed things to stress and never resting. He supposed to make everyone happy and get back what was taken from him, like his freedom, he would see a doctor and then it would go back to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**23.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 2/26/2018-12:15 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Arc Primary Care-Berk Office)**

Spencer never pushed Hunter to tell him what happened between himself and Shane at lunch hour that day at school on the 23rd. Spencer assumed it had Hunter heated still, and left it be. His first priority on getting home that day was calling to schedule Hunter an appointment to be seen by his physician. The earliest appointment was the following Monday at 12:30 pm, so Spencer told Hunter he didn't have to go to school today, but wanted Glenn to take him to the doctor. Hunter despised the idea of being driven around, but agreed on the grounds that he could handle going into actual office himself. Spencer allowed the solitary condition understanding that Hunter was at least going to go, not put up a fight, and that he was three days away from turning eighteen, so he could handle going to the doctor's by himself. Glenn would either drive around, grab lunch, or whatever while Hunter was in with his physician. But the rule on no driving until they knew the cause and was being treated for it, or was cleared to be okay and it was just emotional stress, which would likely result in possibly going to therapy to have Hunter get help in dealing with the death of his mother.

Hunter did get his work from Friday done when Nicole came by with her mom to drop it off on the 23rd around 4 pm. Nicole stayed until 9 pm before her father came to collect her; she also took Hunter's work with her to turn in Monday morning as he wouldn't be there. Nicole promised to get his Monday work too, and that would be turned in on Tuesday when he returned to school. Hunter spent his Friday night in his room, mainly with Nicole; they came out to eat dinner with Spencer and Glenn for 6 pm, but returned to Hunter's bedroom afterward. However, now it was fifteen minutes to the appointment as Glenn just dropped Hunter off out front of the building.

"Text or call when you're done, lad. I'll get you and we'll grab lunch, okay?" Glenn stated. Hunter only nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed to the entry doors. Glenn sighed some and drove off to get a couple errands done, adding one more to the list of filling Hunter's jeep tank before they went back home.

Hunter strolled inside and checked himself in on the new computer system that allowed patients to just find themselves and make sure everything was correct before checking in which would alert office staff the patient was there and waiting, then the patient could just sit down. Hunter learned all this at his August physical that he had before returning to school for senior year. Hunter plopped himself down and pulled out his phone to find a message from Nicole there.

_**Milady, 12:18 pm  
Hi, babe. Miss you, we're all at lunch and waiting on the bell. Everyone says hi. You in your appointment yet?**_

_12:19 pm  
Just checked in and waiting…Miss you too._

_**Milady, 12:19 pm  
Let me know how it goes?**_

_12:20 pm  
I will when it lets out, babe. How are you?_

_**Milady, 12:22 pm  
I'm okay. Worried about you because I know you're not happy right now…**_

_12:25 pm  
How can I be? My cousin said something really messed up that I didn't think he would, even though he says a lot of stupid stuff and we usually call him an idiot for it…But this? Bringing up my mom, asking if I wanted to end up like her? When he knows I'm having a hard time with the fact the one year is coming up? I'm grounded from my jeep, practices, games, and even my job because of everyone making a big deal over a couple small incidents where I got too worked up, didn't feel well, got smacked in the chest with a ball, and emotionally stressed. Yes, I'm mad as hell. I just want this stupid appointment over, so I can come back to school and be able to tell everyone that they were wrong and it was nothing at all._

Hunter sent the message off and sighed, putting his head back and closing his eyes. "Hunter Haddock?" A woman's voice asked. Hunter glanced to find the nurse by an open door and looking at a file; he got up and headed towards her. The woman smiled and allowed him in before her, then she closed the door to walk beside. "Hi, I'm Jennifer. I apologize ahead of time if I'm a bit scattered or slow…First day on my own since getting hired last week."

"It's no problem." Hunter replied to her, not being hostile as the poor woman, likely fresh out of schooling, didn't need his attitude about being here.

"Thank you. Alright, we're gonna stop here for height and weight check. So extra layers and shoes off, please?" Jennifer stated. Hunter complied, stepping up on the scale first with his back to the read out screen because he knew that she'd be measuring him next and it was easier than having to change positions. Hunter didn't pay any mind to her checking the numbers and jotting them down in his file. "And right this way onto the room. It's the door right there on the right, number three." Hunter slid on his shoes, grabbing his coat and heading to the room as Jennifer followed him. Hunter boosted himself up on the table as Jennifer went to the computer to log in and start adding information to the online record for Hunter; it was another new system that allowed a patient to check their files at home, or if needing them for something else.

Ten minutes must have passed as Hunter ended up answering a bunch of basic questions such as smoking, drinking, diet, exercise. Finally, she left him on the table and said the doctor would be in soon to see him. Hunter just nodded before checking his phone to find messages from Nicole, and his father.

_**Dad, 12:35 pm  
R u at the dr son?**_

Hunter almost hated that his father didn't type in full sentences, but understood that it was texting, so likely time-saving for his busy father to abbreviate.

_12:40 pm  
Yes, Dad. I didn't steal my jeep and skip town…Despite the temptation to do exactly that. I just got into the office and waiting for the doctor now. I'll let you know afterward._

Hunter saw the message get read, but no reply. That was fine with him. Hunter went to check the one from Nicole next, it was sent before lunch had ended.

_**Milady, 12:28 pm  
I know, babe…Shane feels awful about what he said, we all got on him right after you left lunch that day. But he knows to stay clear of you right now…Just try to see it from his side, Hunty…Even if you have reasons for all those instances; it was still scary for him as family after such a hard loss as your mom. And it was scary for your friends…And me too. I know what he said was wrong, and I'm sure there was a better choice of words that wouldn't have been so hurtful and heartless…But we can't change what happened or what was said. We just want you to be okay, love. Lunch is just about over, and I won't be able to message you until the last class switch. I hope I can see you soon, baby. I want to take you to dinner or lunch…My treat this time. A-And you still owe me driving lessons! I'll talk to you soon, Hunty! :heart:**_

Okay, that kind of put a smile on his face. He'd reply when he knew the switch would happen; he didn't want to get her into trouble. Hunter sat a few moments more, playing a game on his phone until he heard a knock. "Come in." Hunter said, the door opened and he nearly dropped his phone at who was standing before him. His girlfriend's father. "Mr. Strondsen?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter?" Keith looked up from another folder, handing it to Jennifer behind him.

"Yeah…Uh, what are you doing here, sir? I mean…I know you're a doctor, but don't you work in the hospital?" Hunter inquired.

Keith smiled softly. "I switch off with a few people, but they said a doctor called out today for an emergency and asked me to fill in. I have a few times since moving to Berk. I didn't know I'd have you today, if…That's alright with you, of course. I know some patients are more comfortable with their own doctor, but you'd likely have to reschedule to when your physician would be back…" He informed.

Hunter considered the options he had before him right now. Say no and reschedule, but possibly be grounded from his jeep and the other things longer. The only reason he got this appointment was because his father expressed it being somewhat urgent, but not needing a hospital. Or…Hunter could let his girlfriend's father be his doctor today and have it all cleared up to get his things back. Hunter didn't need to worry as Keith was sworn by patient/doctor confidentiality, so none of today would ever come up outside of the room they were in. "I…Don't mind you being my doctor for the appointment."

"Wonderful then. And I promise this is strictly professional with me as your doctor, not your girlfriend's father." Keith smiled. Hunter nodded, feeling better about this.

"Appreciated." Hunter replied as he got hold of Hunter's folder and Jennifer went off to do a few other things after Keith gave her a nod that it was okay to leave them in the room. Keith grabbed the rolling stood and propped it up a bit to me somewhat more level with Hunter, who was still on the exam table.

"Now…" Keith held the folder in his lap. "You just had your yearly physical toward the end of August for the new school year, correct?" He wondered.

"That's right…" Hunter responded.

"But the note in your file for this appointment is that you require another full one due to some matter or urgency expressed by your father when the appointment was made?" Keith glanced to the note.

"Father, Godfather, School Nurse, Principal, and Basketball coach required to return to…Let's say normal activities…" Hunter clarified.

"So this wasn't a you decision?" Keith asked, understandingly with a light smile. Hunter shook his head. "Care to explain the reason then?"

Hunter sighed some. "So…It started at practice back at the end of January; I think it was the…24th. It was the last run of a new play to avoid a situation where I got smashed into during a game. But anyway…Someone missed their footing and crashed into me, I missed catching the ball and it slammed into my chest. It knocked the wind out of me and aside from the minor pain, which I assume was the initial hit; I felt fine. One of the assistant coaches asked it I was alright as I was going to head for the locker room, and…I guess I took a step and passed out."

"Well, that can be explained. Hard ball to the chest at full force could take the wind out of you and then the aftereffects could result in feeling dizzy or lightheaded." Keith informed calmly.

"Thank you." Hunter stated. "I said the same thing." He added.

"So why consider something that happened a month ago up as urgent now?" Keith inquired.

"Because…" Hunter hesitated. "I've…Passed out more than once through February and…They don't really have…Reasons. That among other things." He muttered a bit, almost feeling nervous that maybe there was something wrong as Nicole's words about seeing things from everyone else's point of view. And the fact that his father and Shane both brought up the suddenness of his mother's dead and odd symptoms she displayed before that death.

"Talk to me, Hunter." Keith invited gently. "You said this wasn't your choice to be here, but clearly necessary to return to things you want to do. So tell me what's up and we can figure it out."

Hunter sighed some; he knew Keith was right. Hunter wouldn't get his jeep or freedom back until this was settled. "I've fainted two other times and nearly passed out once. The first was just a bit into February, a couple days after the basketball hit to the chest incident. I was walking away and felt dizzy and went to walk away, but nearly just dropped…But's my ex's boyfriend caught me, and I didn't go out completely. The…Second one was last Tuesday; I hadn't eaten breakfast or slept well the night before due to not feeling great. I passed out in class for thirty seconds and caught by my friend Fisher. After I woke up, Fisher and another classmate took me the nurse. I was with her through lunch and went back to class for the second to last one of the day." Hunter explained.

"And were there any others?" Keith asked.

"The last one was…Last Friday. My…Cousin said something to tick me off, and I stormed out of the cafeteria and about a minute later; I just dropped and was out for almost two minutes according to the nurse and principal. That is…What wound up being the one that got my dad called to the school and…Here we are. I'm benched from practices and games, my godfather won't let me work, and I can't drive my car until they get the all clear that I'm okay, or find the reason and be treated for it." Hunter informed.

"The instance where you weren't feeling well and hadn't eaten breakfast…Though a bit out there as a cause to pass out, still possible. The…Almost passing out and caught by your ex's boyfriend; that one doesn't appear to have a reason behind it unless you were feeling other things that may have been happening at the time. Same with last Friday situation as well." Keith sat back a bit. "Was there anything else you were feeling?" Hunter didn't want to answer; he almost shyly looked down and turned his head a bit. Keith sensed the hesitation, that perhaps Hunter had more symptoms and was afraid to speak up because it would mean he wasn't okay and everyone's worries were placed correctly.

"Hunter," Keith began again as Hunter looked at him. "Your aversion to the question tells me that you're worried that everyone's concerns about something being wrong with you because of these fainting spells being right. However, if there is something going on, lad…I want to help you, Hunter, but in order to do that; I need you to tell me everything, truthfully that you've been experiencing. You seem to already feel in your heart that something may not be right and you're scared. I understand that, but I can't help if you don't talk to me. I need to know to find out what's wrong, so you can be treated. At least with an idea of what's wrong, and perhaps some medication to fix whatever is happening; you could return to normal activities and the worry from others would fade and things would return to normal. But we can't move forward in this unless you tell me what's going on with you. I'm asking as nothing more than your temporary doctor, and none of this will be revealed to anyone than us, and your current doctor, so that he can be caught up on things."

Hunter looked at Keith, before dropping his head and sighing. "Okay so…There's been other stuff going on for a couple months now that I don't exactly find…Normal. In a symptom-wise context." He revealed.

"Tell me everything." Keith urged softly, and paying attention.

"It started around the end of October last year…" Hunter began to tell Keith everything that he was dealing with from start to now with the fainting spells. He brought up the headaches, joint pains, nausea, blue tinge on his fingertips, the dizzy and lightheaded feelings. Hunter brought up the ridiculous fatigue, random fevers and coughing. It took a good ten to fifteen minutes to get through before he finally took a breath, fiddling with his hands a bit nervously in his lap. "And that's everything since I already told you about the passing out instances."

Keith considered everything carefully, rubbing his chin a bit, which did not help Hunter's nervousness any. "I know it's not want you want to hear, Hunter…But none of that in combination for this period of time sounds good." Hunter felt his heart drop into his stomach. "I won't say anything officially, but I have my suspicions that this could be something bigger and with your consent…I'd like to set up a time for you to be seen by me at the hospital, for more advanced testing. I'd order it here, but this office doesn't have the equipment needed for what I'd like to do." Keith said firmly.

The look in Keith's eyes told Hunter all it needed to; whatever was going on wasn't good and obviously hadn't been normal to be happening. If a doctor ever said _further testing_, it was because of something bigger and possibly worse being the outcome. Keith would have told him here and now if he were okay, and he hadn't, so something was definitely wrong. Hiccup didn't want there to be, but he also though back to what his father and Shane said on Friday about ignoring what was wrong, and the suddenness of his mother's death. It would probably kill his father and hurt others close to him if he didn't take care of this by finding out. Keith didn't say it was something bad, only suspicions of it being so. The further testing could reveal nothing. "You have my consent…" Hunter finally said.


	24. Chapter 24

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**24.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Monday, 2/26/2018-1:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Arc Primary Care-Berk Office)**

I sat there on the exam table after Keith explained that my symptoms in the time frame they'd been happening in didn't sound good, but only through suspicion he mentioned and asked if I'd agree to go to the hospital for further testing. What else was I supposed to do? Say no, keeping dealing with whatever might be going on? Wouldn't get to drive, play basketball, or work again? Those were my grounding conditions until this got sorted out. At least if I find out what's wrong and get treated for it; I can get all that stuff back. I'm sure maybe there was something wrong, but I doubted and secretly hoped that it wasn't anything super bad.

"Thank you for your consent, but the problem is that because you're a minor-," Keith began. I already knew where this was going.

"I turn eighteen, legally, on the 28th. Unless it's a leap year when the 29th comes, then I change age that day…But my birthday is legally written as _last day in February_. This year…That's the 28th. Set whatever appointment at the hospital for after that…Please? My dad is a hovering pain in the butt, and I really prefer he's not present…" I asked softly.

"I understand, Hunter. So…I will be at the hospital on the 1st. I will make copies of all your information, and get a file set up at my office there for you. This is technically a referral to a specialist, and I happen to special is the department these things falls under. We can skip a lot of steps doing it this way." Keith started, pulling up something on his phone and scrolling. "I have an opening on Thursday, the 1st, for 3:00 pm. I know it's a bit tight as you get out of school for 2:30, and usually-," Keith started.

"It's no issue, Doctor Strondsen. The only reason I get home at 3 pm is because I hang with everyone outside of C Hall after the last bell and until buses prepare to leave the lot. I can leave right at 2:30 and get to the hospital for 3 pm. I don't have practice or work, at the moment…" I revealed, still not liking my _grounding_.

"Wonderful then. I'll make copies of all this, and see you Thursday. For all your symptoms; try to snack lightly on crackers and water for the dizzy and lightheadedness. Fevers and pain can be managed through basic, over the counter medications. I know you said you want to get back to doing your normal things, so I will do this as a favor…And write you an _all clear_ note to pacify your teachers, if you promise me that you'll come Thursday and not skip out on the testing?" Keith stated.

It had been my idea, but this was my girlfriend's dad; I'd never get away with it. He was doing this to help me out, and I did kind of want to know what was wrong to get some real treatment in managing it. "I promise I'll come on Thursday." Hunter vowed.

"Alright, then we're set here. I'll have your note ready when you check out at the office window, and just to avoid any questions popping up about who you saw today; I'll get one of the other doctors to sign it." Keith smiled.

I hopped off the table and got my coat from the chair near the wall. "Thank you…" I replied gratefully. I shook his hand and we both exited the room; I headed for the checkout window to pay my copay, and shoot Glenn a text that I was done and would be waiting outside for him to come. By the time I was finished with all that; the receptionist handed me an appointment card and let _return to activities_ letter with a smile. I gave one back, and proceeded to leave the office. Glenn showed up five minutes later, and I booted him out of the driver's seat after showing him the note, which he only smiled, shook his head, and moved to the passenger's seat before we left to grab some lunch.

**. . .**

**(Thursday, 3/1/2018-2:35 pm)  
(Berkian Academy)**

Today was my appointment with Keith at the hospital. I haven't told anyone, but first thing I did on Monday was send a text to Devon, Elijah, and my dad with a picture of the note to let them know that I was cleared by the doctor to return to normal activities. Dad was happy, lifting the ban on me driving. And Devon shot me a message back with the information that Coach Bludvist would be delighted to see me on Wednesday for practice. For school on Tuesday, I showed the letter to both the nurse, and Principal Grimborn. I even showed it to my friends, and Shane whole-heartedly apologized to me for what he said last Friday. I accepted it, and let things go with the warning if he ever said something like that again; I'd deck him so hard his ancestors would feel it. Wednesday was uneventful, but I had practice and was glad to be back to it. Keith's ideas to manage the nausea, headaches, dizzy, lightheadedness, and all that worked well. I still dealt with a lot of it, but it was managed enough that no one could say anything to me about something still not being right if I was _all clear_. Also, I'm officially eighteen as of yesterday, so I'm super excited about that.

When the bell rang at 2:30, I moseyed myself outside and saw everyone, but knew I didn't have time to stay because I needed to get to the hospital for the further testing with Keith. "Hunter, hey!" Ashley greeted. I strolled over, a moment or two wouldn't kill me. I hugged Nicole and kissed her lightly.

"Hi," Nicole smiled broadly.

"Hey, babe. Hi, guys." I said.

"Are we still on for our joint birthday? Mom and dad said we could do it at my house?" Nicole informed. I had said happy birthday to her this morning when we saw one another, and at lunch; I had given her a cupcake, hug, and kiss.

"Yeah, absolutely. That sounds fun, what time because I have practice til 5 pm?" I asked.

"Oh, forgot about that. How about Saturday?" Nicole tried.

"Well, game at 11 am, but free after that is over." Hunter replied.

"Awesome, so we can do it…Around 2 pm? Sound good for everyone?" Nicole looked around as everyone nodded; I checked my phone to find the time at 2:40 already.

"Perfect. I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye, babe. Love you." I gave her another hug and kiss before preparing to leave.

"Where are you going? We still got five minutes until buses leave…" Shane asked.

"Gotta do a couple things for Glenn at the shop for 3 pm, so gonna head there and get started." I stated before getting away from all of them. I reached my jeep, buckled up, and headed for the hospital.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(4:30 pm)  
(Hospital-Keith Strondsen's Office)**

It was much longer than Hunter wanted to spend at the hospital. He told friends he was helping Glenn, but Glenn nor his father knew that Hunter was at the hospital getting tests done to figure out the cause of all his odd symptoms for the last couple of months. There were so many things done that Hunter couldn't even officially name them all, but most were x-rays, blood work, and a sonogram of his chest and heart. Hunter didn't ask about anything other than what these things were; he got answers and went forward with the tests. He'd been at the hospital an hour and thirty minutes total, but finally…The results were in as he was in Keith's office to find out what was up, and hopefully nothing major as he wanted all this to just go away and continue normal life.

"So…Am I okay?" Hunter asked when Keith was quiet and just looking at the folder with his results in it. Hunter was nervous as it was, and Keith not saying anything made it worse because that usually meant bad news that the giver wasn't sure how to reveal.

Keith sighed, setting the folder down and looking at Hunter, almost sympathetically. "I'm…I'm afraid not, Hunter."

Hunter felt his heart skip a beat, and he wasn't sure if that was a symptom of whatever he obviously had, or a reaction to the fact he was just told that he was not, in fact, okay. "Wh-What do you mean?" Hunter managed to get out after a few moments of silence.

"The results of all your testing have…Revealed something rather serious to be the cause, lad." Keith replied.

"Tell me, please? I can…Take whatever it is. Is it…Cancer or something? I assume that would be the worst outcome…" Hunter inquired.

"Are you…Sure you don't want your father, even your godfather here for this, Hunter?" Keith questioned.

Hunter remained firm. "I'm sure, Doctor Strondsen…Please just tell me what's causing all this?" He pushed, perhaps almost pleaded a bit to know what was wrong with him.

"Hunter, your results show that you have a tumor. It's not cancerous, but still very dangerous and can be considered deadly if pieces break off and go to your heart or brain. It's called Atrial Myxoma; this is a tumor in the upper left or right side of the heart." Keith began to explain, pulling up the x-rays and sonograms to show Hunter where his was. "Yours is on the left side. This is considered a primary heart tumor, which means it started in the heart. Most other tumors would form somewhere else. These tumors are rare, but it is the most common type of tumor." He continued as Hunter was just kind of taking it in. His mind was going a million miles per second trying to process what he was being told; he was still on the _noncancerous tumor in my heart_ bit, but was still hearing everything. "Are you still following, son?"

Hunter managed a nod to him. "Now, these Myxomas are usually more common in women, and…One in ten are passed in families. They tend to occur in more than one place at a time, causing symptoms to start at a younger age." Keith said next, which kickstarted Hunter's mind out of its stalled state.

"Passed down in families…You mean that I could have this because it being hereditary?" Hunter asked.

Keith nodded. "That's correct, and before you inquire; I do not know yet if this is what your mother had. I am attempting to get a release for her autopsy report and see what the official cause of death was. The reason I'm looking into that fact is because you stated your mom grew very ill over time and one day, collapsed and passed away. You said she suffered quite a few things, including a fainting spell, that I matched up with your own symptoms, so I'm trying to see if there's connection. If this is the thing she had, it makes a lot of sense why you have it. If it's not, then it just formed on it's own and you're one of the cases of it's rare appearance, especially being male as I stated it's more common in females." He explained calmly. "If you could get me the report or even a copy of her files, which I'm sure your father has because he seems like a very organized, saves everything type of man…It could save me a lot of work in tracking the information myself as I was not part of anything to do with your mom's medical past."

"I'll…See what I can find at home in Dad's office. He does keep copies of everything, but if it's medical…It's in the safe." Hunter replied softly.

"I appreciate that, but…While we wait to see if this was caused by genetics and passed down from your mother…We need to focus on you and your treatment." Keith said.

"What can I do? I know you said it's not cancerous, but can kill me if pieces break off…" Hunter looked at him.

"That's the problem, Hunter…There's only one way to stop this…" Keith paused. "Surgery to remove it." He said as Hunter froze.

"I…Can't do surgery. I've got…Basketball practices and games, school, my job…" Hunter protested quickly.

"Hunter, I wish I had another option for you, but the only way to treat Myxomas is surgery. There are no medications I can prescribe, no treatments to shrink it, or stop it's growth…Surgery is all there is for this. And the longer it sits, the more dangerous it is for you. If this is tied to what your mom had…Hunter, you could drop one day and be dead. I know that's harsh, but as a doctor; it's my job to give you that reality…" Keith urged. "I know surgery isn't want you want to do, but it's all you can do to stop this…And save your own life."

Hunter just sat their quietly; his only option was surgery? That could take hours, plus recovery time, and then whatever limitations there would be to follow after the operation. Hunter was too close to getting that scholarship; college boards would be coming out to watch the teams play, to scout for talent to go to their schools and represent them. Hunter really wanted to get into Archia Isle University; it was the _best_ school on the island. And he could likely get accepted on grades alone, but he really wanted to keep playing basketball while going to school. "Would you like me to call your dad or godfather for you to talk about this and make a decision?"

Hunter shook his head to Keith's question. No. He couldn't tell his dad about this, or anyone. He'd get kicked off the team for sure, and people would treat him different if they knew he was sick or something. "Can I just…Have some time to think about what to do? I mean, I know there's only surgery, but…I can't make a choice about when or anything like this while I'm still…Processing it all." Hunter said now.

"I understand you need time to sit with all this before jumping into something else big like surgery, so I will grant you that processing time, Hunter. But do not take long to do it, as we don't know how much time we have before it could become critical. Perhaps sit down with your father tonight, and discuss this; you should have a good support system in these types of situations." Keith offered.

"I will…Do that. I know you said…Medication can't stop or shrink the tumor…But is there anything I can take that isn't basic over the counter to deal with the headaches, nausea, and joint pain? Maybe even the fatigue?" Hunter asked.

"I will prescribe a stronger pain killer for you, and some anti-nausea medication as well. I'll take a glance about if there's anything else that may be able to help you deal with the symptoms, I understand that they are interfering with everyday life…" Keith agreed.

"Thank you…" Hunter sighed gratefully.

"But remember that these will not fix the problem, Hunter. They may help or lighten the symptoms you experience, but they _will not_ make the problem go away. And at some point, if you do not get the surgery soon; it will get worse, and could become life threatening. Is that understood? I can't say how much time, but this is not condition that just stops or goes away. I'd like to continue having you be seen by me, for the sake of watching growth and this becoming more. Give us a better idea of when things could change and become more dangerous. If you catch what I mean?" Keith said.

"I do…It's just a lot to process, Dr. Strondsen. Not just the tumor itself, but the fact surgery is the only cure…And there is a lot that surgery would prevent me from doing, I listed them earlier to you…" Hunter looked down.

"I know, Hunter, and I do understand. But all those things have almost little meaning when its your life on the line, as you cannot do those things if you are dead. So, again…Do not take too much time on deciding when the surgery happens. And I would like to see you, at least, once a week to monitor this until that choice on surgery is made. Again, just so we can watch it's status to ensure that nothing happens before the decision is finalized. And I'll expect that if you experience any more symptoms beyond what the medications are there to help with, or anything new…You will tell me, so we can get you in faster to see where things are at, okay? Even if you're just over the house for dinner with us; you can pull me aside to talk and we'll set something in private. I am still your doctor for this issue, even off the clock."

Hunter nodded to him. "I will do that…Thank you, Dr. Strondsen. Should I just set that next check appointment now before I leave?" He wondered.

"Yes, you can see my receptionist just outside the door, Hunter. I will send your prescriptions to the pharmacy to be picked up, shouldn't take more than half an hour or so. I'll see you sometime next week." Keith smiled a bit. Hunter shook his hand before gathering his coat, and then exiting the room. He made the appointment for Keith's next available in the coming week, then he headed to the pharmacy to wait on the prescriptions. When those were done, and he understood how they were to be taken; Hunter went home and right to his room to stash his medications and the paperwork he got on his condition.

At home, Hunter was thankful that his dad and Glenn were out; it made it seem like he was just running errands, or maybe with friends. If they'd been home, they'd want to know where he was all that time after school. Hunter quickly did his homework, then around 5:45 pm, got started on making dinner for Glenn, Spencer, and himself. When the males came in to find everything clean and the meal prepared; they were happy to sit down and relax. After dinner, Hunter put leftovers away, cleared the table, and did all the dishes. Hunter excused himself back to his room on the reasoning of finishing homework, or having to help one of his friends with something; his dad and godfather bought it and Hunter disappeared to his room the rest of the night except around 10:30 pm when he called that he was going to bed and loved them both. But before all that, Hunter chatted with Nicole and they discussed a date to do maybe on Saturday or something as Nicole still wanted to treat him while on a date. Hunter laid in bed once they got off the phone at 10:15 pm; he showered, took the medications as directed, and finally fell asleep around 11:30 pm. The only thing on his mind was what he was going to do about his current problem.


	25. Chapter 25

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**25.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 3/3/2018-2:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Home)**

No matter how much Hunter tried to just push off what he was told two days ago by his girlfriend's father, who was acting as his doctor through this medical issue; he couldn't. And Hunter knew the only option he had was surgery, but the problem was that he couldn't afford to do surgery right now with school and everything else happening in the next couple of months. Hunter wanted to push it off, at least until after graduation, and then he could use the summer to recover before college started. Hunter would discuss that with Keith the next time he saw him, in office. Hunter didn't feel comfortable pulling his girlfriend's father aside while at their house to bring up medical things. It was Hunter's only choice to actually stop this tumor from growing or breaking apart and affecting other places, which could kill him probably instantly, so he had to have surgery, there was no avoiding that. But he wanted to do it on his terms if possible and as close to the end of the school year as possible. That would be a talk he had with Keith, but not today. It was Hunter's and Nicole's birthday parties at her house, and there was a third birthday too; Devon's.

It was decided they'd all hang out together for the celebrations of the birthdays. Hunter and Nicole were eighteen, and Devon turned twenty-one, today, on the 3rd of March. Elijah was twenty-three as of December 26th, and Bryan was about to be twenty come the end of April on the 30th. Hunter was determined to make sure nothing seemed off today because not only was he with his friends, which two of them were his cousins, but his father, uncle, aunt, godfather, but also obviously, his girlfriend's parents, which the father was also his temporary doctor until this tumor situation was taken care of. Keith had offered to take over being his primary, but Hunter hadn't decided yet. His biggest priority was taking care of the tumor before anything major happened, and he trusted Keith to handle his care because at least Keith was someone he was semi-close to and knew he was one of the best doctors on Berserker Island, so him being in Berk was a big deal and very good for Hunter.

The point was that there were a lot of people here who he maybe, asshole-ishly, shoved in their faces he was fine when he really wasn't. If he had symptoms today, or he prayed to Odin not, but passed out; he didn't want to imagine how that would go. He knew that Keith was sworn to secrecy not to say anything about already knowing, but he was still a doctor and if something happened to Hunter, Keith would act accordingly. Even Ella was a doctor. Well, paramedic, but it wouldn't take much to have the truth revealed from a trip to the hospital. Hunter needed to watch himself today; he even had a spare set of the medications with him, in a baggy that he could take if the others wore off during the party. But Hunter knew when things were coming up, so he'd just watch for it and try to take it easy if it happened. Everyone had arrived between 1:45 pm and now, 2 pm; it was time to get this party started.

"Nikki, you're house is beautiful!" Heather beamed.

"Thank you, but it was all mom and dad's choice to move here after he got offered the job at the hospital." Nicole giggled a bit, standing next to Hunter, who had been over there so many times since the two started dating two months ago; it would be three on the 23rd of this month, so about twenty days away. "Mom and dad usually like it pretty quiet, so I'm sorry I haven't had you all over before."

"Don't worry about that, we get it." Ashley smiled. "But it's still a wonderful looking home." She added.

"So, uh…Can I ask why you have your guitar with you, Hunter?" Travis Fisher inquired as Hunter blinked and then looked over his shoulder to see the guitar bag there; he'd completely forgotten it was there.

"Milady requested I bring it after she learned I can play it," Hunter shrugged.

"Yeah, well…You kind'a have touched it in a year and a half, so…Again, why?" Travis wondered.

"Why haven't you touched it, Hunter?" Keith inquired curiously. "I didn't even know you could play."

"It was mom's guitar, I just inherited it after just passed away. I was super busy and stopped playing, and then after she died; I lost interest in playing. But…Your daughter so kindly asked for her birthday gift if I'd bring and play it for her. Couldn't exactly say no." Hunter smiled.

"You could have, I wouldn't have gotten mad." Nicole laughed a little.

"Do I ever really tell you no?" Hunter arched a brow with a playful grin.

"Does he really ever tell anyone no? Hunter's a people pleaser." Raelyn chuckled. Hunter rolled her eyes at Raelyn's comment, but everyone knew it was true and laughed a bit, so he just owned it because he knew what and who he was. He eventually took the bag off his back and set it off to the side so nothing would happen to it.

"You can leave it in my room, babe." Nicole offered. "If you're worried about something happening with the living room so full of people; I know it's smaller than yours."

"Thanks." Hunter nodded as Nicole held his hand and led him to her room; Hunter left it laying on her bed carefully.

"You can play for me later on; I think it's a good time for us to eat. I'm starving." Nicole said as they held hands and returned to the party.

"Tell me about it. I haven't eaten since this morning, about an hour before the game." Hunter replied in agreement with the idea of eating.

"That was a great game you guys played, sorry I missed it this time; the others were sending me pictures and updates of how it was going. I was here cleaning and getting ready for the party." Nicole said as they were heading for the table with the food spread on it.

"Eh, didn't miss much. Usual stuff against a team we always bear. Playoffs start at the end of April, for the Finals in May. But always leaving time for practices missed due to weather, or needing to rebook a game, so sometimes it runs into June, but always before the school year closes, obviously." Hunter explained with a smile.

"Definitely don't want to miss those." Nicole smiled. "Maybe I'll be driving by then." She added while getting items on her plate to eat as the line formed up behind them with the others. It was allowed that the people with the birthday this was for go first.

"I promise we'll get some driving in over the next couple of weeks. There's isn't too much to learns, and the big stuff is the physical driving." Hunter told her.

"I've been reading the online study guide material that they have you learn in driver's education courses; they have that book available online too. So I read it a bit as…I guess part of homework. I know that information is part of the written exam." Nicole said proudly.

"Very good, babe. We'll have you licensed in no time; I think we should start with the harder parts." Hunter mentioned as they headed to find a place to sit and keep talking.

"Harder?" Nicole asked softly.

"Driving in different kinds of weather, and at night. If you can do all that; driving during the day in the same conditions is a breeze." Hunter smiled before taking a bite of his lasagna. "If you wanna chill at some practices next week after school; we got some testy weather coming. Snow, rain, wind should be fine to work with." He added.

"Is that safe, to start off in some of the Archipelago's winter weather?" Ella asked quickly.

"El…She'll be fine. She's got Hunter to teach her, and he's right; if you can drive at night in bad weather, you can drive in just about anything." Keith informed.

"Except for state of emergency or driving bans." Spencer added.

"Yes, except for that." Hunter nodded in agreement. "You'll be fine, babe. We'll do things slow." He chuckled. "I'm not gonna just through you in the driver's seat without letting you get used to just sitting there with the car off first, so breathe. Don't be nervous."

"I trust you." Nicole kissed his cheek. The two continued to eat and chat with the rest of the guests; it was nice and Hunter was definitely having fun after the last couple of months of dealing with the symptoms. Well, he still was, but they were more managed with the medications that Keith prescribed so generously because he understood that being eighteen and knowing you needed surgery that would affect all your current plans was a bit much to take in and time was needed to process it all and make the decision of when it would happen, provided time was on their side with the tumor staying the way it was and not getting worse; it would inevitably with time, but Hunter just needed it to hold out until after graduation from Berkian Academy. It was only three months away; that would be alright, wouldn't it? He definitely needed to talk to Keith about that possibility.

**. . .**

**(4:30 pm)**

The last two and a half hours had been a blast after eating. The older adults took care of cleaning up to let the teenagers enjoy the actual party. When they finished, they joined everyone in the main room to watch them talking, holding their drinks, listening to music and dancing. The adults, older ones, were talking as well and enjoying seeing everyone have a good time.

"Oh, we should do karaoke!" Heather suggested.

"Yes! I have one here; the one we used to use on Berserker." Nicole nodded, hurrying off to get it.

"I'll help you, babe." Hunter followed after her with a smile. Nicole nodded as they went to her room and she dug through some things in her closet to bring the machine and additions to it out.

"Are you actually going to sing this time?" Nicole giggled as they worked together to collect the needed items.

"Not much of a singer. Playing some instruments, sure, and maybe singing in the shower or the solitude of my room. But in front of others, nah." Hunter replied with a smile.

"Stage fright?" Nicole wondered.

Hunter shrugged. "More like I just don't think I'm any good." He admitted. "At singing, not the playing instruments thing." He clarified.

"Well, have you ever sung for your family or friends?" Nicole inquired. Hunter shook his head. "Then how is anyone gonna be able to tell you if you're good or not, silly. Sure, maybe it's your opinion that you don't sing okay, but someone else could think you're amazing at it."

"Or tell me I suck, and I'd rather not have to get the let down from taking the chance and being proven right." Hunter smiled. Nicole laughed a little and shook her head as they headed out with the stuff and Hunter started setting it up for her as she had no idea how with her parents' TV on the wall and it wasn't a swivel mount.

"Are you gonna be able to hook it up to that thing?" Nicole asked. "It doesn't move away from the wall…" She added.

"Your boyfriend is extremely flexible, tech smart, and inventive, Milady…Hence the future engineering career." Hunter moved towards the TV.

"Hunter, please be careful. I really rather not have to go doctor mode on an off day." Keith said softly.

"And I rather not call one of my paramedic coworkers for an ambulance…" Ella added.

"I give my word to you both." Hunter bowed his head and got to work on seeing how he could do this without breaking the TV or seriously injuring himself. That was all he needed.

Everyone just kept listening to music and talking among themselves while Hunter worked on the project of hooking up the karaoke machine. Now and then, he'd ask for a specific tool or wire. He couldn't get behind the TV, but his hands were just small enough to reach things and he was using a picture of the back of the TV as his guide and Bryan helping out by holding a flashlight from the side so Hunter could see a little bit from his odd angle of his back being against the wall, knees bent to be under the TV, and then head craned in a rather uncomfortable position to do the work needing to be done. Finally, he sighed some.

"Give up, babe?" Nicole giggled.

"Gee, thanks. No faith whatsoever…I don't give up on it because I'm done." Hunter told her after standing straight again. "It's hooked up. Just get the microphones and whatever music system you're hooking up to it." He smiled.

"Eee! You're the best!" Nicole hugged him around the neck tightly before hurrying to her room to get the microphones. Hunter cleaned up the tools and returned them to Keith before sitting down. Nicole returned with the items, and Hunter's guitar case. "You promised you'd play…" She teased, carefully handing it to him because she knew it belonged to his mother and admitted earlier that it basically hurt him to play, aside from being busy. Hunter knew what he said, but was honestly hoping to do it later, when it was just him and Nicole perhaps.

"I actually said I'd play for _just_ you, not an audience." Hunter stated playfully, wondering if she'd catch the hint that he didn't want to in front of everyone because it was gonna hurt to play after so long, and he didn't want to kill the fun with him ending up upset and wanting to leave. Nicole was good at reading him, so he hoped she'd see through what he said. Nicole watched his eyes; she could see that he didn't want to as it would be painful and with the anniversary coming up in just a couple months; it would likely upset him.

"Oh, a private show? Just for me? Awe. I'm fine with this." Nicole beamed at the idea as Hunter smiled at her with a silent thank you, and she only winked at him.

It was one of the many reasons he loved her; she was perceptive among many other things. It made it all the worse for him that he was keeping a big secret from her about the tumor in his heart, and that her father was his doctor. Hunter should tell her, make her promise not to tell anyone else, but he couldn't keep it from her. Hell, he shouldn't be keeping it from anyone. Hunter didn't know what to do. He could tell everyone, but he'd be banned from driving, practice, games…Everything, and likely forced to get the surgery. Well, no one could make him do that; he made the choice to get it or not, but the others would threaten to take all those things away until he did the surgery. Telling everyone was out of the question, and knew he should tell his family. But Shane and Addilyn wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut to the others. And the others would just get upset Hunter kept it from them. Hunter could tell Nicole, and she'd keep a secret. After the surgery was over, they could act like it came up in a physical before college began. Nicole would probably go with him on it.

But Hunter was torn on telling his dad and Glenn. His godfather would likely be understanding…His father would flip out in a frenzy of worry and never let Hunter out of his sight until the surgery was done and Hunter was cleared to be okay. Especially if his dad caught wind that this tumor situation could be the thing that killed his late wife and Hunter's mother. But they deserved to know the truth, but first…Hunter would talk to Keith and see if the surgery could be pushed until after high school graduation, then Hunter would use the summer to recover before going to college and would obviously keep up on the post-operation checkups. Hunter made his choice; he would tell his father, godfather, and Nicole. But no one else until after the surgery, and play it off that it was found in the yearly physical before returning to school in the fall.

**. . .**

**(8:00 pm)**

The party was fantastic; everyone had a good time. The music, dancing, food, and the karaoke too. Hunter never performed, but he handled being in charge of the music. However, all good things come to an end. The party had been going since 2 pm and it was now 8 pm, so everyone was cleaning up and preparing to leave for the night. As it was Saturday, Hunter had permission to stay until 10:00 pm with Nicole for them to enjoy that private guitar playing, and probably just hang out a bit to talk. Nicole still wanted to tell Hunter, in private, that she loved him. Despite them both being eighteen now, there were rules to follow with living in your parents' home. Hunter and Nicole had a sneaking feeling that if it was known they were sexually active, her parents might not care so much if she spent the night at Hunter's or him at her place. But that wasn't in the card for them right now, after only dating for basically three months in a few more weeks. By 8:30, everyone was gone except Spencer, Glenn, Hunter, and the Strondsen's.

"Well, shall we be on our way home, son?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Uh…I'm actually gonna hang here a bit longer with Nikki, Dad. I promised to play the guitar for her after everyone left. I'll be home by 10:30 pm, no later…I swear." Hunter stated.

"Alright. Be safe, and let me know when you're on your way?" Spencer hoped.

"I'll shoot you a text before I leave here. You and Uncle Glenn be safe getting home too." Hunter smiled. Spencer and Glenn nodded before saying goodbye to Keith and Ella, thanking them for hosting the party, and then leaving the residence in Spencer's car.

"What a fun time." Ella beamed. "Now, what will you two be off doing for an hour and a half?"

"Hunter is gonna play me something on his guitar, then we'll likely just talk a bit." Nicole smiled to her parents while standing beside Hunter.

"Alright, have fun. Oh, but first…Hunter, can I borrow your technical expertise for hooking something up in my office? I bought a new printer and while I did everything the instructions said; it's not connecting right." Keith asked. "In thanks, I'll let you stay until 11?"

"Sure thing." Hunter nodded. "No extra time payment needed, sir. I'm happy to assist. I don't want to be up too late anyway, and when I get home I'll probably tidy my room and shower before actually getting into bed. I have work tomorrow at 9 am to…I think 3, or 4 pm."

"I'll meet you in my room, babe." Nicole said as Hunter headed off with Keith, already knowing that this was likely to not just fix the printer issue, but ask if he'd made his choice or maybe how he was feeling. They did agree that in private; they'd discuss these things just to make sure time wasn't running out. Hunter was fine with it because he wanted to discuss that very subject and now he had his moment to.


	26. Chapter 26

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**26.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Saturday, 3/3/2018-8:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Reaching Keith's office not long after he asked if I'd get his new printer hooked up; he showed me the device and let me get started. Keith just stood off to the side and watched curiously whole I worked on going over everything, and then after five minutes; got started on hooking up the device. I did have Keith log into his computer as I'd need that to do everything. It was silent between us; I assumed maybe he didn't want to distract me from what I was doing. I wondered if I should talk to him about the tumor thing now, but was it appropriate outside of the office when there were no new developments since a few days ago when I received the news?

"How have you been feeling?" Keith asked, taking me by a little surprise that he talked first.

"Better, but only because of the medications you prescribed to help manage it…" I replied calmly, not taking my eyes off the screen while the software was installing.

"I prescribed them at your request," Keith reminded with a smile. "I meant as far as feeling anything new?"

I shook my head to him. "No, nothing."

"Have you told anyone yet?" Keith wondered.

"No…" I responded truthfully. "I…Want to tell my dad, Glenn, and Nicole…But not the rest of my friends or family. I already had everyone on me once before I learned what it was…All they're gonna do is force me to get the surgery…" I admitted.

Keith looked at me with a head tilt. "It's your only option, Hunter. I told you this can't be cured any other way."

I nodded, understanding. "I-I know that, Mr. Strondsen, but there's a lot I give up or lose by doing the surgery right now. I was…Hoping to talk to you about it at the next appointment, but I also want to tell Nikki tonight…"

"You can talk to me here, and now, if you like. As I told you, this is my home office." Keith offered.

I sighed a little. "I know the surgery is the only way to fix this, and that's fine with me. I'll do it because I know if I don't that this will only get worse and probably kill me eventually." I started, glancing at him then looking back to the computer. "But the problem is the timing of needing the surgery…It's almost the end of the school year, and while I know it wouldn't be anything major for me to miss a week or so to do the surgery…I know that I'd be recovering for far longer, which removes me from playing Basketball…And I don't know if I mentioned it the first time we talked…But I'm hoping to get a full sports scholarship to AIU…The college sporting scouts come out for playoffs and championships, to watch players of interest…If I do the surgery now…I won't be allowed to play…"

"So what are you asking, Hunter? Postpone the surgery until after high school? That's still about two and a half months away, son…" Keith reminded.

"I know…But…If it's possible, can I do that? I could do it in June, then use the summer to recover…And have the time until they even start the basketball season to recover. I just…Need to know if it's possible to hold off…" I hoped.

Keith rubbed his chin a bit, thinking. "We'd need to monitor the status of your tumor closely, ensure that it's not getting worse in that timeframe. We set up for you to be seen once a week until the surgery was determined, right?" I nodded to him. "The thing is, Hunter…You take a lot of hits in Basketball, and one already caused you to have chest pains and collapse. Any one of those could put you in danger of needing emergency surgery. And at that point, there's no choice. The operation would be needed to save your life."

"I can…Be more careful. I…Wasn't before because I didn't know about the tumor, so I just took the hits as they came…But I know now, and can be more aware to make sure I don't just take silly risks to score a basket…I was careful on Friday…I never got hit once, except maybe a shove into the arm or something…" I tried to assure him that it would be okay. "I know it's risky, but please? My future is riding on this, kind of. I could pay my own way through college, but playing Basketball has been something I've been doing almost all my child and young adult life…"

"It's dangerous, Hunter. It really is, and it's against my code of helping others to allow you to put your life at such risk with the full understanding of your condition…" Keith said. "But…I understand your side of this." He added as I held my breath. "I will agree to let you push this until June, after high school graduation. But you come to every appointment, every week so that we can watch the tumor's status. We'll set them on Fridays, so I can see you and monitor things after the three days of practice. I stay late at the hospital on Fridays, and your practice ends when?" He wondered.

"At 5 pm…" I replied.

"Then I would like to see you at 5:30 pm, every week until the surgery date. Your graduation should be…" Keith paused to check the calendar on his desk. "June 16th, that's a Saturday. So let's set the surgery for 18th. It's the following Monday and wouldn't give you much time after graduation, but I've expressed that the sooner this is done, the better off you will be. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Yes, more than. Thank you." I exclaimed, very happy with the idea of doing it two days after graduation.

"But…" Keith put a hand up to calm me down. "At the first sign that things might not last until that date; I want you to agree that you'll do the surgery at the next available date. I will personally do it myself, but I want you to agree to have the surgery as soon as possible if an appointment with me reveals that you're in danger of dying. Fair?" He asked. "I don't want to see you collapse, Hunter and need to be rushed to the hospital to save your life."

I knew it was serious, and I nodded to him. "I promise that if an appointment reveals that this can't be held off any longer…I'll…Do the surgery right away." I vowed. What else could I say or do? This thing could kill me, so I had no choice but to agree.

"Excellent. I'll set that surgery date in my calendar for work right here from home once you're all finished with setting up the printer, and we can make sure all those Friday spots are open. They should be, no one likes to take the 5:30 ones, but I'm on until shift until 6:00, so plenty of time to do the tests." Keith smiled. I nodded and got back to checking on the printer installment status. I clicked a few things, got the printer hooked up to wifi, and disconnected the mess of wires, then restarted everything. When it came back up, Keith put in his password, I did a test print and it worked fine.

"All set." I smiled and moved away from his desk.

"Ah, thank you, Hunter. I've been fighting with it for a week." Keith stated. "Alright, you know your way down?" I nodded. "Have a good night, Hunter. And I'll see you next Friday, at the hospital for 5:30 pm."

"You will, sir. Thank you." I headed out of the office and back downstairs. I waved to Ella with a smile, then hurried along to Nicole's room.

"There you are." Nicole smiled and hugged me tightly. I kissed her with a smile and hugged her back.

"Sorry, your dad's printer was being difficult, but I got it." I replied gently as we moved to sit on her bed; she already had my guitar out and ready for me to play for her. I positioned it on myself and looked at her. "Anything specific? I can let you know if I can do it or not." I wondered.

"Um…" Nicole thought a moment. Which worked, now I could figure out how to tell her about the tumor. I changed my mind on telling dad; he'd never accept that I was purposely pushing the surgery off for almost three months. I would tell Glenn, he was a bit more understanding and he knew how much I loved Basketball. I would tell Nicole first, she'd feel better knowing that her dad and I were on the same page with this, so that would make her feel better about my choice to push things off and that her dad agreed on the condition if it got worse; we'd do the surgery right away. "No request, I just want to hear you play." She finally said.

Complying with what she asked, I just began to strum on the guitar gently until the tune that formed ended up being Wherever You Will Go. Nicole started humming along, singing a bit as I smiled watching her. After it finished, it was about 9 pm and we decided to cuddle on the bed with her TV on. I was deciding how to bring things up, but I didn't know where to start. "So…" I began. "What now?" I tried to lead into conversation.

Nicole looked at me as we shared another kiss. "I'm glad we're alone tonight. I actually wanted to talk to you about a couple things." Nicole smiled. I wasn't sure if I should be nervous or not, but she was smiling, so that meant things were okay, right?

"Um, sure. What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked as we sat up against her pillows, but semi-faced once another.

"I'm ready to tell you two things…One being about that ex-boyfriend. I know it's not the best time after celebrating our birthdays, and what not…But with all the time you've given me to prepare; I'm ready to tell you, and yes…I want to do it." Nicole began softly. I gave her my full attention. "So…After the whole situation with my parents finding me about to sleep with that one guy and being grounded for three months. I mostly focused on school and what not, but the start of Junior Year, I met a boy named Tristan Kol. Lean-figured like you, unkempt dirty-blonde hair, and honey brown eyes. I swear, at the time, I thought he was straight out of Valhalla. We got paired for a project in home economics class; the one where you take care of the baby?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know about it. I never took it, but I think Heather did. Her brother almost killed the doll." I replied with a nod.

"We got close with the whole _shared custody_ thing. He was not allowed at my house unless my parents were home, and I was not allowed at his place. However, he got close with my folks and they started to trust him as just a friend to me. My parents started to give us a little freedom to at least be in my room with the door open, then slightly open. When the project ended, we still continued to hang out. Around the middle of October; he confessed to liking me and I liked him. We started dating, talking a lot and enjoying things. I swear, he was perfect, Hunter…But that's only how he wanted to appear." Nicole continued.

I already sensed this was turning into the bad breakup I was warned about by her back in October, and her father not too long ago. "You started to catch onto to the flaws and imperfections?" I asked.

Nicole nodded to me, glancing down a bit. "It was probably around the time I turned seventeen when he started suggesting foreplay. So we'd only been together for about two months, and I was iffy on it, given the suddenness, but hey I gave in because I'd done it all before with the previous ex before him." I nodded, showing I understood and listened. "We did that for about a month and a half. It was just about mid-February when he asked if we could go all the way. Mind you, this point marked us at four months and much sooner than me and the other guy who had been together about a year. I didn't want to run into another issue with my parents barging in or freaking out, so I told him I needed some time before we did that. He agreed, and I went to my parents about it; they said to give it some more months, to ensure it was what I wanted and they got me on birth control."

"I guess that answers a lot about them saying if we ever did anything to just give them the heads up we'd be doing it. So you're already on birth control, aren't you?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am. Pill every day, keeps my cycle normal as without it; it's pretty sporadic with unbearable cramps and heavy bleeding." Nicole replied. "But anyway, I told Tristan about waiting longer and my parents were okay with it. He agreed and we put things off for an undetermined amount of time. It was probably June last year, right after we finished our Junior Year, when he asked if we could have sex again. I said again because he kept asking or trying to get me in the mood the entire waiting period. I had been putting it off for various reasons. Getting sick, busy, you know the usuals for a teenager. But he still asked every time we hung out, and finally I'd told him to wait until after school finished. He seemed a little ticked off with the heavy sighs, but told me _fine_. You know the one I mean, how it sounds."

"Yeah, I do it all the time with dad, but jokingly. Not out of anger or anything, unless he actually gets me mad." I responded.

"So, after school ended; we hung out a couple times and he'd ask, but I'd say no. I guess when the moment of us being out of school came; I started to get a little nervous and that's why mom and dad told me to wait and make sure it was what I wanted. And I did want to have sex with him, but the nervousness was because of how he came off when he asked. It got bolder, more forward every time, with increasing irritation every time I said no." Nicole closed her eyes as I pulled her against me and gave a squeeze with my arm around her shoulder. "I was beginning to second guess being with him because it seemed like all he wanted was sex, and the anger just…Put me off I guess. That night, he randomly invited me over to his place for dinner with his parents, and my parents said it was okay as we'd been together for ten months because this happened in August, middle of." She took a breath.

"It's okay, take your time and you don't have to do this…" I reminded.

"No, no. I'm okay." Nicole reassured. "His dad and him picked me up, and I went there for the first time ever. He showed me around, we had dinner. His parents decided to go out, promising they'd be back by 9 pm, to take me home for 9:30. They left at 7:00 pm, so it was just Tristan and I alone. We were on his bed, watching something on TV; he had music playing the background. Around 8:00 pm, we started making out, went through all the foreplay stuff. By this point, I told him I'd be moving to Berk with my family and he got mad. I said we could date long distance just until I finished school. He had said he was happy to let me live with him and we'd get our own place eventually. I thought the idea was nice and it seemed things would be okay. He asked if we could have sex, and with nervousness killing me…I said no. The whole act dropped after that. He got mad and yelled at me that I kept putting him off after promising, which I never did. I tried to explain I was just nervous, but he didn't listen. And to make the story shorter as I don't want to go into detail of the entire thing; he raped me." She looked down.

Somehow, I'd known it had to be bad…But I didn't think it would have been rape. Just that maybe they fought and broke up, or he got abusive and they broke up. But no, this guy _raped_ her. All because she was nervous to have sex for the first time. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, and I swear on my life…My mother's grave even; that I will never push you into sex, or get mad if you don't want to."

"Like I said…I'm okay and over it. When he was done; I was a sobbing, shaking mess. He instantly took off on foot with only his wallet; I didn't know what to do, I was panicking. His parents came home and his mom found me; she must have apologized a thousand times in one breath. His mom helped me get dressed, and hold me while his dad called my parents and the police. A search started for him while I told the police what happened. I went to the hospital, they did a rape kit. Tristan…Didn't rape me vaginally, just anally. I was…Somewhat grateful to him for leaving my purity alone. I was…Just happy to move and be away from Berserker. I don't know if they've caught him or not; I asked not to be updated unless it was that update of him being found and arrested. I turned down therapy because as terrifying as things were; I'm not afraid of sex, just…The guy."

She paused. "Not saying I'm afraid of you, babe…Just, pushy and angry ones." Nicole added quickly to clarify. "You're not like that, you're different from the other guys I've been with. My parents like you, and trust you. Oh, and I'm scared of the idea of anal sex."

"I understand, don't worry. You will be safe, I promise…" I vowed, holding her still as she nodded and smiled a bit while snuggling into me. "What's the other thing you wanted to tell me?" I wondered.

Nicole pulled off my best and looked into my eyes, she smiled softly before kissing me deeply. I returned it, of course, and then she pulled away. "I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**27.**

**=Nicole's POV=  
(Saturday, 3/3/2018-9:15 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Well, I had said it. I told Hunter that I love him, after telling him about my ex-boyfriend, Tristan, who had anally raped me less than a year ago. It would be a year come August 2018, but still; I'm not tragically damaged from what happened. It was scary and upsetting, but I understand that clearly Tristan got frustrated with me putting things off and admitting to being nervous; he didn't like that and didn't understand my wants in things. He was anger-driven and made his decisions to do what he did; he will be caught and have to pay for his crime. My only nervousness is being with a guy who gets angry or jealous easily; that's not Hunter, though. So if he and I end up having sex, as long as he takes it slow with me; I'll be okay and I'm sure it'll be an amazing experience. But I don't think we're quite ready to be sexually active yet, which is fine. Now, I'm wondering what Hunter will say to what I told him about loving him. Hunter hadn't said anything; he was quiet and staring at me with surprised and widened eyes.

"Wait, hold on…Back up. What did you say?" Hunter finally spoke as I breathed in relief. For a second I thought I was going to have to get my mom or dad and explain to them I put my boyfriend in a state of shock.

I smiled a little and giggled. "I said; _I love you_." I repeated for him, gently and my eyes never leaving his. I knew he was surprised that I said it, we'd been together for almost three months now and I admitted when we got together that I didn't know what love for lover felt like as I'd only had a crush on one guy, an infatuation with another, and obviously my recent ex; I liked him, but I don't think I loved him because what I feel for Hunter is a lot stronger than I did for Tristan. And I knew Hunter loved Ashley, but he confessed to feeling things for me much stronger than he did for her.

"Y-You love me?" Hunter asked.

I nodded to him. "You said you were going to show me the difference and you definitely have, Hunter. I know the love my parents give me, and I can see how if differs from the love you give me. And I know this is love because I haven't felt like this for any of the other guys I've been interest in or even with…I…" I paused, blushing a bit. "I knew it earlier than tonight, but I felt like it'd be a nice surprise to tell you on our shared birthday party." I smiled.

"Very nice surprise, and very welcome too." Hunter returned the smile as he cupped my cheek and kissed me deeply. "I love you, Nicole."

I kissed him back. "I love you too, Hunter." Gods, if felt so good to say. I knew it probably had to be awkward for Hunter to be telling me he loved me in messages or calls, but me never saying it back. I hadn't felt right saying it until I was sure, and I think Hunter appreciated that more because I wanted to be sure of my feelings before just spouting out the words without knowing fully. Now I did, and it felt great.

"I'm…Really happy you love me, Nikki. I really didn't think I could feel like this again after what happened with Ashley," Hunter confessed. "Not in the loving sense because I feel lover stronger for you than I did her. But the whole…Being happy with someone thing." He added.

"Don't worry, I understand. It's messed up how she led you on things were okay when they clearly weren't, left you suddenly, and never gave a real reason. If I ever happen to find out, I'll tell you. We don't have to tell her you know, but I know it would probably be some closure for you to know the truth." I stated.

"I mean, I'm over her…So not really closure." Hunter shrugged.

I shook my head to him. "Not like that, baby. Just the closure of knowing if it was something you did, or she honestly felt like things weren't working out anymore, maybe she just stopped reciprocating the feelings. I know having sex, or so I've heard, can change things. Maybe her feelings started to shift after the first time you did it. But that's what I meant by closure." I explained

"Oh…Ok, yeah. In that cast; I would like to know. Just so I don't go…Making another mistake. I…Don't want to lose you." Hunter revealed.

"As long as you're loyal, open, and not mean or forceful with me; I'm just about good with anything." I smiled. It was now that I saw Hunter's smile fall a bit and he glanced off to the side as if thinking about something deeply. "Is something wrong, Hunter?"

Hunter sighed, closing his eyes a moment and then looking at me seriously. "Actually…There is. I'm…Hiding something about me because I know what will happen if I tell everyone. But…I want to be honest with you about it because I know you'll understand." Hunter said.

"Okay…I'm listening." I invited him to continue.

"So you know how I told everyone this past Monday I was fine after the doctor's appointment?..." Hunter paused to see my reaction.

"Yes…You're not really fine, are you?" I asked.

Hunter shook his head to me, closing his eyes again. "No…" He said. "After telling your dad every-," I instantly looked at him. My dad?

"Wait. My dad?" I inquired to confirm.

Hunter nodded now. "My…Primary physician had an emergency that day; I wasn't informed until you dad strolled through the office door and told me he was filling in for my doctor's patients. Anyway…I told your dad everything I was experiencing, and…He said that my symptoms seemed to signal a cause for concern, and he wanted me to be seen by him at the hospital for tests to be done to confirm his suspicions. With my consent to be my doctor on the matter, I was seen on Thursday to have those tests run."

"Hold on just a second, just to make sure I'm following this right so far…" I stopped him gently. "You doctor had an emergency and my dad filled in, taking his patients that day?" Hunter nodded. "And you told my dad about all the fainting spells? But other symptoms you gave him turned into hospital tests that he oversaw?"

"Yes, that's right. I've been experiencing symptoms that I kind of put off as normal for working and playing basketball as much as I do since like, the end of October 2017. They seemed normal at first. I'll tell you them after…But after your dad had the tests run and we were sitting in his office at the hospital…He told me that there was indeed something wrong with me." Hunter informed.

I felt nervous, but I knew this was probably harder on Hunter to tell me. "A-And what was the…Diagnosis?" The concern and fear evident in my tone as I asked.

"I have a disease called Atrial Myxoma. It's…A noncancerous tumor growing on the upper left side of my heart." Hunter revealed as I felt my heart skip a beat and then drop into the pit of my stomach.

"Oh my Gods…Hunter. Baby, I'm so sorry." I instantly wrapped my arms around his midsection as he shifted his arm a bit to hold me back and kiss my forehead. "S-So what happens now? Treatments to shrink this, or make it go away?"

"Unfortunately…This tumor can only stopped one way, babe. By removing it through surgery." Hunter said.

"W-When is yours? Who is doing the surgery? My dad is one of the best heart specialists and surgeons around, talk to him and see if-," I started.

"I've already chosen your father as my doctor, for the time being, until all this is over. My surgery is, hopefully, going to be in June, after graduation." Hunter informed lightly.

I caught that _hopefully_ remark. "Why do you say hopefully?"

"Nikki, the thing about this tumor is that at any time; piece could break off and go to my heart or brain…And kill me instantly." I gasped at his words.

"Then why isn't the surgery being rushed?!" I quickly questioned in shock, and fear.

"Because I asked to put it off," Hunter said as I pulled away slightly and stared at him. "Your dad and I are watching the tumor every week through tests. Basically sonogram, to make sure it's not getting worse and will require that immediate surgery to keep me from dying. Your…Dad thinks what I have might…Be what my mom had, because it runs stronger in women and if passed down, can show earlier in kids. I…Unfortunately, don't remember the official cause of death for my mom. I was too upset to even hear it when dad and Glenn discussed things after the autopsy report came in."

"Hunter…If you have what your mom had, you shouldn't be putting it off. Not to be that person here, and you know it's not to hurt you, but…" I paused.

"I know already, your dad said the same thing. The difference between my mom and me, is that I know what I have and it's being watched. My mom had no idea because it happened so quickly, for all we know; she had whatever she had for years and the symptoms didn't show until later and by the time they were recognized to be something more; it was already too late and…She just collapsed and died that night. I'm trying to get the information about what mom had without my dad knowing, for your dad to see if it's the same thing or not. I…Haven't told my dad, Glenn, or any of our friends about this. Right now; it's just you, me, and your dad. And…" Hunter paused. "I'd like to keep it that way."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but I nodded to him, as if to agree I wouldn't tell anyone. I could feel that Hunter wanted to keep things this way for a reason, and hopefully he'd tell me. I wasn't going to ride on him about how serious and dangerous this was; it's clear he knew. Hunter sighed softly. "Thank you. My reason for this is that if they find out about the tumor; they'll take away everything and force me to get the surgery right away. And I know they'd only do it for my own good, but babe…I don't want to get benched the rest of the year and miss my chance to get a scholarship. All I've ever wanted to do is play basketball through my schooling to become whatever it is I become. I've pretty much decided on Engineer. But doing surgery now stops all of that. I won't be able to play, I'd miss a bunch of school, my dad might even refuse to let me drive again…I told you want he did after the last fainting spell."

"Yeah, I remember…" I nodded gently. I knew how upset he was about that, and not being able to play. Playing basketball was one of Hunter's favorite things to do, and he'd be devastated if he suddenly couldn't over this. "I understand what you don't want to lose because of surgery, Hunter…But please try to consider that without this surgery…You could die, at any time, like you admitted to me that this tumor could cause."

"That's why I also said your dad is on board and we're going to watch things until June. And I agreed just tonight with your dad on that waiting period stipulation, that if things look worse in one of the tests before June's surgery date…I allow for the surgery to be done at the earliest it could be. So that's what we're doing. I'm gonna go every Friday to be tested and see what is going on with the tumor. If things look bad at any time and your dad feels my life is in jeopardy; the surgery happens as soon as it can be done. If things are okay until June, it happens the…Monday following graduation. Then I can use the summer to recover before college begins." Hunter explained.

"It still sounds really scary, Hunter…I don't want anything to happen to you." I admitted lightly, clearly scared. "But if my dad agreed to this, then he must think it will be alright to hold it off, and monitor if the situation changes or not." I sighed.

"And I promised him that I would report any new symptoms to him as well. He said I can just text him, or talk to him while I'm over here, or mention them at appointments." Hunter responded.

"Good…Don't hold anything back, Hunter…I mean it…" I almost wanted to cry. This scared me to no end. I really didn't want to see Hunter just drop one day, and then die before help could come and save him. That's what happened to his mom, so I hoped what he had was different.

"Don't cry…Please don't…I promise it'll be okay. Your dad and I are on this, and I swore I wouldn't be stubborn about things. I just don't want to tell our friends, or my family. I know how they are…They wouldn't understand the holding off thing. I know my life is more important, but…If there's no need to worry right now, then I can keep living my life as normal for the next two or three months." Hunter held me close as I kept it together.

"So…The fainting, that wasn't the only symptom to this…Atrial-whatever it was called?" I asked now.

Hunter shook his head. "No, the fainting was just the recent one. I've been dealing with other things since the end of November. It's bounced around to more serious stuff, but started as just fatigue, headaches, feeling a dizzy or lightheaded. Nothing that lasted long. It picked up later on to being worse in those, then joint pains and nausea. I got random chest pains, shortness of breath while lying down, uh…That blue-ish tinge on my fingers was part of it too. Heart palpitations was one of them….But nothing past the fainting spells, as of yet. Your dad said there could be more while I continue to deal with what I already have been." Hunter explained.

"All the stuff we saw, it was part of the…Uh…" I already forgot what it was called.

"Atrial Myxoma? Yeah. I'm not dealing with a lot of it now because your dad gave me some medications to lessen the symptoms, under the extreme reminder that they will not fix the problem, only alleviate the effectiveness of the symptoms." Hunter remarked lightly.

I nodded to him and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. "I really hope everything is going to be okay, Hunter…What am I supposed to do if it gets brought up? You said not dealing with a lot, so the medications don't help everything you experience…"

"Play along with the idea you know nothing and attribute it to stress, even emotional stress because the anniversary of my mom is coming up." Hunter replied. I nodded again and held him as he embraced me tightly.

"Okay, okay…Let's…talk about or do something else. This…Whole thing has me freaked out and I need a distraction, please?" I asked him.

Hunter appeared to be thinking before he lightly held my chin up and looked in my eyes with a smile. "I love you, Nikki."

"I love you too, Hunter." I replied softly, then he leaned in and kissed me. It didn't take long for it to become deeper, more passionate, and then we were fully making out. I still worried about the tumor, but I guess this helped me relax a bit and knew my dad would take care of Hunter, so that set me at ease to enjoy this fully. I was really glad, despite the scariness of the information, that Hunter trusted me enough to tell me about his tumor. I felt a little odd that I was told, but he wouldn't tell his own father. But at the same time, I understood that if Spencer knew that Hunter had this, and it was what his mom did; Hunter was right, they wouldn't let him do anything until he agreed to get the surgery done. Technically, he did agree to do it, just on his terms, which my dad as his doctor, agreed to. But tonight…I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with my boyfriend, who I loved deeply, and stay with as long as we could.


	28. Chapter 28

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**28.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 3/20/2018-2:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

Nineteen days passed since their shared birthday party where Nicole finally told Hunter about her ex-boyfriend who anally raped her, but also her loving Hunter completely. In turn, knowing Nicole loved him, trusted him that much to reveal such an awful incident that happened less than a year ago; Hunter told her about his tumor and asked that she didn't say anything to anyone. Nicole promised that she wouldn't as long as he didn't put himself in any danger and kept up with his appointments with her father to make sure nothing was getting worse. With the two of them agreeing on the other's stipulations about the matter; they hung out until 10:30 pm, ended up making out, and then Hunter went home. Hunter showered and went right to sleep for the night. It's been a little over two weeks now as things were going well. Hunter and Nicole's three-month anniversary of dating was on Friday, so they had yet to make plans of what they'd be doing. It was the end of the day now at Berkian Academy; after the bell rant, the group of friends met in the grass along C-Hall.

"Ah, I can't believe March is already almost over." Heather giggled softly while leaning against Fisher.

"Right?" Ashley nodded as she relaxed with Bryan as his arm was around her waist.

"Less than three months to go."Shane high-fived Travis.

"Are we still doing the big graduation party at your place, Hunt?"Raelyn wondered.

"More than likely, all your families are invited too."Hunter replied calmly as Nicole was leaning against him with a smile.

"Oh! Girls, it's been forever, but who is up for a sleepover at my house this Friday? Music, movies, snacks, food, soda?"Ashley asked quickly.

"I'm in!" Heather instantly agreed. "Devon won't mind, I just gotta figure out how to get there."

"I can give you a ride here from the school when I take Ash home." Bryan offered.

"Sweet, thanks. I'll run it by him tonight." Heather smiled.

"I can get my dad to drop me off around 4:30 when he gets home from work." Raelyn responded.

"Sounds fun, and it's been so long. I'll have my mom me off when she gets home, I think it'll be around 4:00 pm, maybe 4:30 like Rae." Mindy replied smiling.

"Awesome, we'll take over the basement again. How about you, Nicole? Gonna join us?" Ashley inquired.

"You have to! Oh my Gods, it's so much fun, Nikki. And you've never been either!"Heather insisted.

"Maybe next time. Friday is the 23rd, me and Hunter are making plans for our anniversary." Nicole informed.

"Speaking of plans…What will ours be for our anniversary on Friday?" Hunter looked down at his girlfriend.

"Uh, usual? Movie, dinner? Maybe ice cream?" Nicole asked.

"I think that wo-,"Hunter paused as he got his phone from his pocket after feeling it vibrate. He saw that it was Glenn asking if he'd work on Friday because one person was on vacation, and another just got hurt and couldn't work for two weeks. "We're gonna have to raincheck those plans, Milady. Glenn needs me in the shop Friday night after practice; a lot of later appointment and he's down two people."

"Stills works out!"Raelyn announced. "Now, Nikki can spend the night with us girls, and you can work. Then you two can enjoy the whole day together on Saturday for your anniversary date. You don't have a game this week right?"

"No…It's an off week since did a double-header last week." Hunter replied. "Okay with you, babe?"

"I suppose so. I'd have to check with my parents if it's okay on the sleepover, though." Nicole informs. "I'll let you know once I hear from them; I'll send the message on the bus. But I stay for Hunter's practice on Friday…I'll have to see if mom or dad would drop me off once Hunter gets me home around 5:30."

"Actually, no practice this Friday, Milady. Coach Bludvist is going out of town until next Monday, so no practice Friday, and no game Saturday. I was gonna be leaving school at 2:30 to get to work now; I could drop you off on my way to the shop." Hunter stated.

"Or she could come with me, Ashley, and Heather when I take them."Bryan suggested.

"That too." Hunter nodded. "I'll bring her; we need to get some driving practice in anyway." He added as Bryan nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'll let you know if I can first once I talk to mom and dad. And then I already know their okay with us doing a Saturday date, babe." Nicole smiled.

"Awesome, just let me know what you want to do for food and movie."Hunter chuckled. He checked his phone again and kissed her forehead. "Speaking of work, I gotta get going to get to the shop for three." He added.

"How long are you working tonight?" Nicole wondered.

"Uh…I think 8 pm, Glenn knows I'll have to get home to do homework." Hunter stated. Nicole nodded as they shared a kiss and then he waved to the others and headed for his car in the student lot. The others chatted a bit before splitting off to their rides to go home. As she said, Nicole did text her parents in a group message and ask if it was okay for her to sleep over at Ashley's on Friday night; the two responded that they'd discuss it over dinner. Nicole put on her music and relaxed the rest of the ride home.

**. . .**

**(Friday, 3/23/2018-7:00 pm)  
(Hofferson Residence)**

Nicole did get permission to attend the sleepover on Friday night, so she let Ashley know through texts that Hunter would be dropping her off on his way to work. He made the drop off unusually quick and explained to Nicole through a text at 2:55 pm when he reached work that he didn't want to be there after how things ended with Ashley. Nicole understood, and didn't hold it against him for letting her out of the car, a quick kiss, then leaving before Ashley and Heather got out of Bryan's car. Nicole was at Ashley's place the same time Ashley and Heather were as they were dropped off right after school as well by Bryan. Mindy and Raelyn came at 4:30 as they'd said they would, the girls got set up in the basement with sleeping bags on the ground and pillows. There was a table against the wall with snacks, soda, and pizza for dinner, which they had at 5:30. It was a decent time, Nicole got to meet Ashley's parents; Marcus and Ava Hofferson. There was music going as the girls had just talked, and ate. The TV was going in the background, but none of them were paying any attention to it.

"Where are you going, Nikki?" Mindy wondered as Nicole got to her feet.

"Just the bathroom." Nicole smiled as she headed up the stairs to use the main floor bathroom since the one downstairs was being remodeled. Once Nicole was gone, Heather looked at Ashley.

"So, Ash…Can I ask something?" Heather suddenly said.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"I didn't want to say anything with Nikki down here because she's dating Hunter now…But…Whatever happened to you two? You and Hunter?" Heather questioned.

"We broke up, things just weren't working out." Ashley shrugged.

"No, it's more than that. You guys were seemingly perfect together, and then it just stopped. It's always tense between you two." Mindy pointed out. Ashley sighed heavily as she leaned back some.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but it stays between us…I don't want Nicole finding out because she'll tell Hunter, and I don't want him to know." Ashley stated looking at them. "To put it simply; things changed after we had sex for the first time." She said. By this point, Nicole had returned, but caught the conversation and decided to stay hidden. And maybe it was wrong of her, but she got out her phone to start recording the three girls sitting in the middle of the basement on their sleeping bags.

"Was he bad at it or something?" Raelyn grinned.

"Actually…Yeah, he was." Ashley replied seriously as Nicole's eyes widened. Did Ashley breakup with Hunter because he wasn't good at sex?!

"Wait, really?!" The three girls exclaimed.

Ashley nodded softly. "I don't know if it was just nervousness, but he had trouble…Staying hard which made entering me difficult. I gave him a pass on the first time, it was both our first time and eventually it happened. Overall experience, bad, because he came wicked early and the only reason I got to release was because he fingered me there…The other few times until the breakup happened, just…I don't know. It felt wrong to be with him; I wasn't happy anymore. We'd get into fights and nothing ever really resolved. Bryan and I ended up talking one night because we were all waiting for tables to open up at a restaurant to be seated to eat. We were there with our families, and just talked. Before the night was over; he gave me his number and we kept talking." She admitted.

"Ash, wait…Did you fall out of love with Hunter and get with Bryan?" Heather asked.

Ashley nodded again. "This happened about a week after the first time with Hunter. Bryan and I started going on little outings together and I fell for him. But I knew I had to leave Hunter and he was always…Trying to hard to keep things going between us; I know he loved me, but I just didn't feel the same for him anymore and the sex…Ugh, we never finished together; he was always scared to try something different and it never lasted long. He had trouble getting or staying hard every time, so I didn't call it nervousness anymore. But yeah, it was just bad after the sex and I wanted it over. I'm much happier now with Bryan; he's way better in a lot of aspects."

Nicole couldn't believe it. It sounded like Ashley was blaming all of it on Hunter, when the guy had probably just been nervous to mess up or hurt her. And Ashley was basically cheating on Hunter with Bryan too, she admitted to going out with him while dating Hunter. Nicole just couldn't believe this, and she didn't want to be here anymore knowing what Ashley did to Hunter. Finally, she stepped down more.

"So Hunter doesn't know any of this?" Mindy asked.

"No, he doesn't. He'd flip out if he learned that I left him over bad sex and just not loving him anymore. So I never told him anything when he asked if we could talk about things; I just sent him off and told him to drop it because we were done. I didn't want to fix things with him, I just wanted it over so I could freely be with Bryan. We were kind of together while I was with Hunter, but keeping it secret. I told Bryan that we couldn't go public until I left Hunter. But then after the breakup, we kept things quiet for a bit anyway so it wouldn't raise any flags. I never meant to get with Bryan while with Hunter, we were just having such a good night and he kissed me. I didn't want to tell Hunter, so I kept it a secret." Ashley explained softly. Finally, Nicole couldn't take this, she stopped the recording, and stepped into sight, looking very unamused.

"So you decided to be a coward and not tell Hunter the truth that you were unfaithful to him." Nicole remarked with her arms folded over her chest.

"Nicole, wait…You don't understand…" Ashley stood up quickly.

"Save it. I heard everything you said about leaving him because of bad sex, not wanting to be honest, cheating, and refusing to communicate!" Nicole glared.

"Nicole, please…Don't say anything to him. Please…He'll be furious! And Hurt…That's why I did things the way I did…I didn't want to hurt him." Ashley pleaded.

Nicole threw her hands down. "You did hurt him! Truth or not, you broke his heart and he still feels that to this day. You couldn't tell him, so you just pushed him away and forced him out of this very house. He deserves to know why you left him because it tears him apart knowing if he did something wrong or not. Breaking up with him because you didn't feel the same anymore, sure; that's fine. But because he was bad at sex? No one is perfect at it the first time, and maybe he was just nervous to mess up and hurt you. And worse…You cheated on him! I can't even believe you!" She stated firmly.

"Nikki, hey…Calm down…" Heather tried softly.

"No. No this is wrong and I don't know how any of you could be okay with it! She cheated on him! He's your friend, and you think he doesn't deserve to know the truth?" Nicole asked.

"It was over a year ago; everything is behind them." Raelyn offered.

"That doesn't matter when one of them is still suffering with no closure. You know he's scared to mess up with me because he doesn't know what really happened to you two, why you left him? Maybe you put it behind you, but it still hurts Hunter. No wonder there's so much tension between you two. He knows the reason for the breakup isn't what you tried to make him believe, he knows it's bullshit. He knows you haven't told him the truth and that's why it still bothers him. He only kept quiet to keep everyone together as friends, because he didn't want to make anyone choose who's side to be on." Nicole remarked. "He deserves to know the truth, and you should have told him. The truth is always better than a lie."

Nicole moved to her space as the other girls were quiet. Nicole sat there a moment, fuming at the information; she could see that Ashley was silently praying Nicole didn't say anything to Hunter. Nicole felt her phone vibrate and see that Hunter messaged her.

_**My Hunty, 7:05 pm  
Hey, baby-girl. Ended up being real slow, and got off earlier than expected. About to head home, how are you? How's the sleepover?**_

Nicole didn't want to be here anymore, not after what she just heard. Nicole picked up her phone and brought up he messages with Hunter. Heather peeked over seeing her about to type to him. "Nikki…Don't tell him, please? He has you now, he'll get over it eventually…"

"I wouldn't tell him in a text message anyway. He deserves to hear it in person and it should be from her, but she's gonna be a coward about it…" Nicole scoffed. "But no…I was going to ask him if he wouldn't mind coming to get me because I don't want to be here with an unfaithful liar." She added.

"Nikki, come on…It's late and Hunter is probably tired from work, stay here with us. We're gonna have fun…"Mindy said softly.

"I don't associate with people who are willing to hurt others knowingly. Sorry, but I won't stay here and pretend to have fun knowing that my boyfriend was hurt by her and she still intends to keep it from him when all he wants is the truth, so he can move on and stop worrying every day if it was his fault…" Nicole remarked as she started her message to Hunter.

_7:15 pm  
Hey…You think you could swing by and pick me up from Ashley's?_

Nicole started to pack up her things while waiting on a response from Hunter, knowing he probably wouldn't deny her a ride home. Just moments later, her phone buzzed and she saw what Hunter had replied to her.

_**My Hunty, 7:18 pm  
Um, yeah, I can do that. Is everything okay?**_

_7:18 pm  
Not really. About how long, baby?_

_**My Hunty, 7:19 pm  
10 mins, babe.**_

_7:19 pm  
Thanks, babe. Love you._

_**My Hunty, 7:20 pm  
You too. See you soon, driving now.**_

When Nicole finished packing her things, she set them against the wall and waited there with her eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest. Ten minutes later, voices were heard upstairs as the girls looked to see Hunter coming down and standing beside Nicole. "Ready to go?" Hunter asked gently.

"Yes, please…" Nicole nodded as she went to pick up her bag, but Hunter grabbed it for her, along with the sleeping bag and pillow too.

"Let's be on our way then. I left the jeep running so it'd be warm for you, babe. Goodnight, girls." Hunter said as he and Nicole headed upstairs, and then finally out of the house to get to Hunter's waiting jeep. Nicole climbed in as Hunter got her things in the backseat before climbing back into the driver's spot. Both got their seat belts on and Hunter headed down the road. "So…You wanna tell me about your sudden desire to leave the sleepover?" He asked after a few minutes of driving.

"I hadn't really wanted to go in the first place, I just figured it'd be something to do while you were working. I had planned to go to sleep early anyway; the conversations were boring, music not my style, and I couldn't eat the food because it was all stuff I don't really like. Regardless…What set in motion me leaving was a conversation I walked in on about you and Ashley's former relationship." Nicole admitted. Hunter arched a curious brow at what she said and Nicole sighed. "Let's just…Go to your house or something. I don't want to go home yet and I really think you should hear this…"

"Let's get something to eat first, and then you can tell me. I'm not gonna let you go without eating now that I know you haven't…Your parents cool with you coming to my house so late?" Hunter wondered.

Nicole nodded to him. "Yeah, I messaged them while waiting for you and said you were picking me up because I wasn't having that much fun and the going out for a semi-date to enjoy what's left of our actual anniversary day." Hunter nodded, accepting the answer as he took them into town more for fast food; it was easy and quick as he hadn't eaten yet either. Hunter really wanted to know what all this was about regarding a talk involving him and Ashley. Why would the girls get on that subject when it was over a year ago now? Unless they were wondering why the two of them broke up and Nicole happened to find out why Ashley actually left him and it ticked her off enough to want to leave? Hunter really wanted to know now, so once they got themselves some dinner; he guessed they were going back to his house to talk about it.


	29. Chapter 29

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**29.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, 3/20/2018-8:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock Home)**

Nicole got permission to stay with Hunter all night if she wanted, not for any other reason that Nicole fibbed a bit and told them that the sleepover revealed the real reason why Ashley broke up with Hunter and it was awful, so she was going to do the right thing and tell Hunter the truth. Her parents understood that Hunter had been hurt by Ashley and would need some comfort, especially because of the time of year; it was almost the one year of his mother's passing. Keith and Ella trusted their daughter and Hunter; they knew Hunter was a good man and wouldn't do anything to hurt Nicole as he'd been hurt himself by a past lover, maybe not in the same fashion, but pain was pain no matter how it was brought on. Also, Hunter and Nicole were eighteen now, it was a Friday night on their anniversary, so what harm was there in letting her spend one night with him; they were certain nothing would be happening anyway. Keith trusted Hunter to keep his word about letting them in on any intimacy that could be going on.

So Hunter and Nicole grabbed fast food, and then stopped at the store to get some snacks as they had some time together tonight. Hunter didn't know her parents said she could stay over if she wanted to; she'd keep that a surprise until later when Hunter inevitably said he'd take her home tonight, which he should end up doing around 10:30 pm. When the two reached Hunter's house; they greeted Glenn and Spencer before getting to Hunter's bedroom. The two made themselves comfortable on the couch, flipped on the TV for background noise, and then got into their food while chatting about how the day was since they last saw one another. When their food was gone and cleaned up; Nicole sighed some.

"Babe, tell me what happened at Ashley's…" Hunter said to her. "I'm not gonna get upset or anything, I just want to know what has you so upset about whatever was said regarding mine and Ashley's past relationship." He added.

"Nothing got said until I had left to use the bathroom upstairs. I guess that's when it got talked about because I wasn't there, or so they thought. I made it back pretty quick in time to hear Ashley say that everything started after the first time you two had sex." Nicole started. "I had to assume that maybe the girls asked her why she actually broke up with you; I wasn't there for how things got started. I just happened to hear it as I was about to go down. I stayed hidden on the stairs and listened to things, what I heard set me off and I yelled at Ashley, then asked if you'd come get me." Nicole explained.

Hunter could tell that this was probably not going to be something good about the breakup, and that's what he feared. If Nicole got upset about what was said; he knew this would likely confirm what he'd worried about this past year regarding the breakup. Hunter put his hand on hers softly. "Tell me…Don't hold back to spare my feelings, but I need to know. Nothing said will change how I feel for you, Nikki, I swear that. But I have to know what she refuses to tell me, so I can put it behind me for good." Hunter asked her.

Nicole looked into his eyes, knowing she couldn't keep it from him. He had the right to know. Nicole pulled out her phone and went to her videos, finding the one from earlier that she took. "I told Ashley that she should be the one to tell you, but I know she won't. Unfortunately, she also isn't aware that I recorded the entire thing, so I feel you should hear it from her yourself…" Nicole handed him the phone. Hunter held it carefully before pressing the play button and turning the phone to get the full video up as he saw it start with Ashley, Heather, Mindy, and Raelyn sitting on their sleeping bags; Hunter heard Ashley say that everything started after the first time they had sex.

Hunter watched the entire thing, even being it was just a few minutes long. All he needed to understand was that Ashley felt Hunter was bad at sex, and had disclosed personal information to her girlfriends about those moments where he'd been a little nervous to hurt her, or that they'd be caught since no one really knew they were intimate. Also, another big thing was that Bryan was in her life much earlier than Hunter believed, and it was there in color and from Ashley's mouth that she was fully aware she'd been cheating on him. When the clip ended, Hunter handed Nicole her phone back before sighing.

"Well, at least I know now…" Hunter stated.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry…" Nicole said gently.

"Sorry for what? It wasn't anything you did. She was cheating on me with Bryan, and…It was me apparently bad at sex…" Hunter replied, slightly ashamed of himself.

"Hunter, no. Her cheating, definitely on her and wrong. But bad at sex? No, not at all. You were nervous, as anyone would be for their first time. And all those other instances she mentioned…You guys were younger, and were scared to get caught. Anything like that would make someone nervous and have…Performance issues. Hunter, bottom line is that you're fine. You were good to have sex with that other girl after Ashley; there weren't issues then, were there?"

"I don't know, rather, don't remember…" Hunter admitted. "Cami and I talked in texts about it the next day after we'd woken up and recovered some. I asked her if she was okay, and said she was, just sore because the night we spent together was amazing. We agreed to never speak of it again, so I mean…I guess I was alright?"

Nicole smiled. "Because you were relaxed. Drunk yes, but relaxed. No nervousness, so you clearly did a damn good job if she was sore and calling it amazing. Maybe it wasn't you, maybe it was Ashley causing you to be nervous. You loved her, but you guys were sneaking around to have sex. And clearly, all her heart and feelings weren't into things after the first time because she was basically with Bryan. That's where her heart was, so to her, sex with you wasn't great."

"Yeah, I guess so…But I still…Released early, you heard everything she said…" Hunter looked down.

"Babe, listen to me. Okay? You were younger, like sixteen you said, right?" Nicole asked. Hunter nodded to her. "Hunter, it was your first time having sex…No experience and Odin knows it's a whole new level of pleasure you've never had before. You had no stamina to hold out longer, and I think I read somewhere that guys have a longer…Recovery time between orgasms. So maybe you came before she did, no big deal, but also consider that her heart wasn't really in it like I said before. And maybe she didn't release because she was nervous too. But it's not all on you, Hunter, and I don't want you putting yourself down or beating yourself up about this…"

"Hard not too, but I see your point." Hunter said softly. "Thank you, for telling me. I'm glad you're honest and wanted me to know the truth."

"I told you that is the kind of person that I am." Nicole leaned against him as Hunter held her. "Are you…Okay with the truth, Hunter?"

"Well, I'm not gonna sit here and say it doesn't hurt to know that she cheated on me. I won't include her saying I was bad at sex, because you're right…I was nervous, but I could still do everything I did. It probably wasn't good for her because he didn't love me anymore, so there was no passion to it. But her cheating, yeah, that hurts. Like I said the night I told you; I kind of had a feeling there was something going on, she was getting distant from me." Hunter replied. "But now that I know, I'm sure I can close that chapter off of my life. I guess you could say it was still there, sitting on standby for an ending. Now I know, so it can be done for good."

"I understand, babe." Nicole mentioned, snuggling into him.

"So…Out of curiosity here, what did you say to her? To Ashley after all this came out?" Hunter inquired.

"Without repeating it word for word, I told her that it was wrong of her to do what she did. I told her that it still bothered you because it's, as you described, a chapter in your life that couldn't close. I packed up my stuff and they told me to stay and forget what happened. I refused and said that I couldn't stay somewhere with an active liar." Nicole explained. "I really don't know if I can consider her a friend anymore knowing what I do. She lied to and hurt you, Hunter. And she was willing to keep doing it even after I told her that she should tell you. She said it didn't matter because it was over a year ago, but ugh, I just don't agree with it." Nicole muttered with a slight huff.

Hunter chuckled a little, turning her head towards him as he kissed her softly. "Hey, don't worry about it." Hunter said afterward, looking in Nicole's eyes. "Ashley and I aren't really friends either, we just put on the act for the sake of having mutual friends. Not sure what will change now that Heather, Mindy, and Raelyn know; I'm certain they'll tell Fisher, Travis, and Shane. Bryan, I assume, knows all this already as he was part of it. Heather will tell her brother, who will tell Myra. And Raelyn will end up telling Elijah. The whole group is gonna know by Monday morning, and while little misses too shy to be honest is gonna get questioned to Helheim and back about what she did to me; I'm still gonna be the bigger guy and call them off her, just to show no hard feelings and keep the peace. It's what I do; I hate drama." Hunter reminded softly.

Nicole mumbled something about hating it too and then sighed as she leaned against her boyfriend of three months once more. "I know, but still…It was wrong, Hunter. And you're an amazing man to just let it go. And for your sake, I won't cause any trouble with her."

Hunter smiled and held Nicole close still. "I appreciate it, babe. Now, it's still our anniversary for another…Three hours and fifteen minutes. What do you say we just cuddle up and watch a movie, then I can take you home for 10:30 pm." Hunter suggested.

Nicole blushed a bit. "A-Actually…I can stay later, if you want…O-Or even overnight." She suddenly said, taking Hunter by surprise. He quickly pulled back and stared at her with slightly widened eyes.

"Wait, what did you say just now?" Hunter asked, after slightly recovering from shock.

"When I texted my parents earlier, I asked, because it was a Friday, the nature of leaving the sleepover, and the fact I'm eighteen now, that if you had needed comfort from knowing why Ashley left you…If I could spend the night, since I had all my stuff anyway. My parents agreed," Nicole informed softly. "They trust you, fully, and know that it's not just a rouse for us to be able to sleep together because you promised dad you'd…Let them know when the time came that we did it. If we do! Not saying that's an immediate thing, just that…If we do, you told dad you'd let him know as the heads up." She added quickly, not wanting Hunter to think she did all this just to get in his pants. She was curious about sex, but tonight was not the night to fulfill curiosity. Plus, they'd only been together for three months, as of today; there was no rush on such an act despite the love they had for one another was stronger than what they felt for their ex's.

"Your…Parents gave you permission to spend the night here with me?" Hunter asked as Nicole nodded. "On the grounds that you wanted to be here to comfort me because of learning why Ashley broke up with me over a year ago?" Nicole nodded again to him. "And they trust me, fully?"

"Yes, babe, they do. I know, I'm just as surprised as you that they came to trust you so fast as even I believed that after what happened with my first ex, and Tristen, they'd never trust me with another male again. I figured it would take them a year, maybe more to spend the night at a guy's house, much more even dating. But I think they know you're a good man, great background, and the fact that I'm eighteen says they can't really tell me no as long as you're okay with me staying." Nicole shrugged softly. "But I think it's still more that they just trust you."

Hunter just stared at her for a moment or two. "Huh…Didn't expect it to happen so fast, and really surprised that you'd ask to stay with me thinking I needed comfort over what Ashley did, and said."

"Well, I love you, Hunter. If something like that happened to me, I'd be upset and hurt. Only wanting someone who actually cared about me to comfort me. I knew this was something you've wanted the answer too for a long time, but you never pressed the issue for the sake of keeping the peace. So when I learned about this, I knew I had to tell you and while I know you love me and the information wouldn't change how you feel for me…I just thought you'd take tonight to actually be upset about what happened. I wouldn't hold it against you, of course, and I just wanted to be at your side to offer any comfort I could through the night." Nicole explained, looking down a bit bashfully, feeling like she sounded stupid considering Hunter stated earlier that he was hurt by the truth, but now he could close the chapter and be done with that segment of his life with Ashley.

Hunter just lifted Nicole's chin up and before she could ask what he was doing; he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Nicole closed her eyes, melting into it. After a few moments, the kiss ended as he looked into her eyes lovingly and with a soft smile gracing his lips as he cupper her cheek now. "I truly appreciate that you'd go out of your way like that for my sake, Milady. And I have no objections to spending the night as long as it's what you want to do." Hunter said.

"I want to." Nicole nodded her head to him.

"Do you want to sleep in the bed, I can stay on the couch or out in the living room?" Hunter offered.

Nicole giggled a little as she hugged him. "Hunter, if I'm gonna spent the night with my boyfriend, then I'm spending the night _with_ him. We don't have to sleep in separate rooms or pieces of furniture, babe. I don't mind sharing the bed with you, I trust all we'll do is sleep." She smiled playfully.

Hunter blushed a little, but the dimmed lighting of the room hid it. "Yeah, of course. You know I'd never do anything to you unless you asked it of me." Hunter replied.

"I know that, baby. You're not like the other guys I've been with, or have even met. To be honest, I get a little uncomfortable around Shane because he's so…Unfiltered, I guess is the word." Nicole admitted.

Hunter chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know…It's how he's always been, but calmed down a lot since being with Mindy Not that their _together_ together, but neither one of them will make the first move." Hunter shrugged a bit. "You don't have to worry about him; he knows his place before a taken woman because I socked him in the gut once for hitting on Ashley when he knew we were together. He touched her once on the thigh and I punched him because of it. No one really held it against me either." He added.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me because if a guy touches me without my consent, I'll sock him myself. I was scared with Tristen, never been in that situation before. But I don't let fear control me and I don't make the same mistake twice." Nicole promised. Hunter smiled and nodded to her, understanding that Nicole was not a just take it kind of woman and he respected and admired that fact. "So we're cool to share the bed?" She wondered.

"Yes, of course. Um, do you prefer closer to the wall, or easy out in the morning?" Hunter wondered.

"Easy out in the morning; I kind of literally _roll_ out of bed when I get up." Nicole blushed some.

"That's fine, babe, because I prefer wall." Hunter chuckled a little.

"Well, guess it's settled then." Nicole smiled. "So, we still on for that movie tonight? And our date tomorrow, to make up for what we lost today because of that sleepover and you having to work?"

"Absolutely, Milady. We'll have all day together tomorrow, promise. I already talked to Glenn about it." Hunter informed. "I'm all yours tomorrow."

"Yay. Why don't you go make some popcorn and grab drinks while I pick a movie?" Nicole stated.

"Sounds like a good plan." Hunter kissed her lightly before getting up to leave the room and get to the kitchen.

Nicole was excited, her first sleepover at Hunter's. She wasn't expecting anything out of it, of course; just a peaceful night with her boyfriend. Nicole used the bathroom first, and then sat down with the remote in hand to browse through the movies available. Hunter told his dad that Nicole was staying over, and for no other reason than he learned why Ashley actually broke up with him, so Nicole wanted to stay and keep him company. Hunter didn't go into detail about the reason when asked; he said it didn't matter anymore because that chapter was closed. Hunter returned to the room with popcorn, and drinks as Nicole located something for them to watch. Hunter sat down, the movie began, and they relaxed together. Around 11:15 pm, once the movie was over and they made out a bit; the two used the bathroom and got ready for bed. By midnight, the both of them were fast asleep with Nicole in Hunter's arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**30.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 4/1/2018- 10:00 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock Home)**

It was finally April 2018; about nine days since Nicole's first sleepover at her boyfriend, Hunter's, house. It had been a nice night, despite the truth coming out about why his ex-girlfriend, Ashley, had broken up with him. The two enjoyed their movie, some comedy sets, drinks, and snacks before going to bed. There was nothing awkward about sharing, and everything was fine the next morning. Hunter and Nicole spent all of the 24th together for their anniversary and he took her home around 10:00 pm that night. When they returned to school on the 26th, Ashley asked Nicole in the ladies bathroom if she told Hunter the truth and Nicole didn't lie to Ashley about the fact she did. Hunter later informed Ashley that she should have just told him honestly what was going on, but it was done and over with now and he was letting it all go for the sake of moving on in his life and keeping their circle of friends drama free.

It was still awkward for Ashley and Hunter, but perhaps with time; that would pass. The two knew they could never be the friends that they were before dating. The group did know the truth, and it was out of respect for Hunter that nothing was said to Ashley about what she did, also because they knew Nicole had said everything they wanted to. Ashley knew what she did was wrong, that was all any of them needed to know to leave things be. The week went by pretty easily, but towards Thursday, Hunter started to notice the medication he was given wasn't doing as much as it had through the month of March. At the same time, Hunter knew that could happen, Keith warned him about it; that the meds weren't a permanent fix.

The medication still worked, just not as much, which made Hunter nervous that things were getting worse. So, as promised, Hunter revealed that in Friday's appointment to Keith that he was slightly starting to feel the symptoms again. The results of the tests showed that things hadn't progressed much and perhaps his body was building an immunity to the meds, so Keith suggested Hunter only take them twice a day instead of three times. Hunter chose morning, to get through school and then at night to help him sleep. There was only two more months to go until he'd have the surgery, so hopefully, everything would work out and he'd be okay. This morning, Hunter woke up pretty early, at 5:00 am. He wasn't feeling the greatest, but he hadn't taken the medication yet either and wouldn't under later so it'd get him through the morning and some of the afternoon.

Hunter used the bathroom, showered, and got himself ready to start the day despite the joint pain, nausea, and headache. By the time he got all this done; it was about 6:00 am and he went out to greet his father and godfather in the kitchen, knowing they were already up. It was a Sunday, so not really any work to do. If Spencer was needed for something mayor-related; he'd get a call to come in.

"Morning." Hunter greeted them.

"Good morning, son. Sleep well?" Spencer asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, how about you two?"

"Perfect night." Glenn chuckled.

"Peaceful." Spencer said.

"That's good. You guys hungry, I'll cook breakfast?" Hunter offered.

The two males nodded as Hunter got to work on making eggs, toast, bacon, and home-fries. He texted Nicole a bit when she woke up and they started their daily messages to one another. Hunter served his dad and Glenn before himself, then sat down at the table to start eating. After the three of them ate, Spencer had to get some side work done, and Glenn headed to the shop for a few hours to go over a few things and check in. Hunter took the liberty of cleaning up from breakfast, then doing the dishes. Not long after that, he just got started cleaning the kitchen, which then turned into tidying up the living room, and the main floor bathroom. Hunter ended up cleaning his own room, not that it needed a lot because he stayed on things in there. By the time all this was done; it 10:00 am and he sat down on his bed debating how to spend his day. He hadn't gotten to see Nicole this weekend due to practice Friday night, then work. On Saturday he had an early game, and work again.

_Maybe I should invite them over for dinner? I always get invited to join them, and the only time they ever came here was for a brief few minutes to drop Nicole off at Addilyn's birthday party in September…_ Hunter thought to himself before getting a message from Nicole, which pulled him from his thoughts. Glancing down to the device in his hands, he opened the message fully, since the screen only showed a preview.

_**Milady, 10:02 am  
So what are your plans on this fine Sunday, babe?**_

Hunter considered his idea more, and he wanted to invite her and her family over for dinner at his dad's house. Hunter got up and went down to his father's office, which was on the other side of the main floor bathroom. It was the spare bedroom, but since Gobber had the one closest to the foyer, and Hunter's was in the back of the house behind the living room; it made sense for Spencer to take the third room in the hallway for himself, but he kept it locked up tight. Well, Hunter had actually made a copy of the key because his father horrible at keeping thins neat, and constantly lost basic items. Hunter knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response.

"Come on in, son." Spencer's voice sounded through the other side of the door. Hunter was gonna ask how his dad knew it was him, but then recalled Glenn wasn't home and Hunter clearly hadn't left the house, so it made sense Hunter would be at his door. Hunter set his hand to turn the handle and walk in. "What's up?" Spencer smiled and looked up from his desk.

"I was thinking of inviting Nicole and her family over for dinner tonight, if…That's cool with you? I haven't seen her all weekend, and they are always inviting me over for meals with them during the week and on weekends. Just thought it'd be nice to return the gesture." Hunter shrugged a bit with a smile on his face.

"That's a great idea, Hunter! Yes, go right ahead and do it. Glenn and I will be on our best behaviors for you." Spencer laughed some.

"Please, Gods, be on your best behaviors…No embarrassing stories either." Hunter muttered, recalling the first time he had Ashley and her family over for a meal at his house. Gods, it have everyone laughing, but total embarrassment for himself.

"In my defense, most of that was your mother." Spencer countered.

"You were still no help…I mean it, Dad…I really love Nicole and her family. Hell, I'm pretty sure I love her more than I loved Ashley, and that's saying something…" Hunter said.

"I promise, son. Glenn and I will behave." Spencer assured as Hunter nodded, accepting his father's tone as the one he gave when he was being serious and had no ulterior motives. "Do you mean that, Hunter?"

"What?" Hunter asked him.

"That you love Nicole more than you loved Ashley?" Spencer inquired. Hunter nodded to him, no nervousness or anything. Hunter could feel that his love for Nicole was stronger that what he had felt for Ashley. "Hunter…Can I ask what happened between you two?"

Hunter didn't say anything at first, but he sighed heavily and closed his eyes before explaining to his father what happened, and that until just last week; he hadn't even known the real reason. Hunter told his dad that Nicole is the one who overheard the conversation, and revealed the truth to him. It was a little awkward to inform his father about the sexual things, but his dad probably understood better than anyone Hunter could try to talk to about the matter. "So…Yeah, that's everything."

"Well, I have a lot less respect for her now after hearing all that. Especially the unfaithfulness." Spencer remarked. "As for the…Well, you get the direction I'm aiming for. Nicole is right; it wasn't you, son. It was bad for her because it wasn't done with love. And that is what making love is supposed to be, Hunter. Two people making love. Not just screwing to pacify one. Yes, you might have been nervous, but that doesn't matter when two people love one another. It's not about the feeling, it's about the moment. And if she was thinking of someone else, and not really into it, then it was gonna be bad for her no matter what you did. So, I wouldn't be beating yourself up over that." Spencer added. "My first time wasn't with your mother, I was a teenager, like you. It wasn't amazing, felt nice, but not that wow moment that you kids call it these days. No, mine was with your mother, Hunter and that's because we were both in love with one another. Don't worry so much, when you meet the love of your life; it could even end up being Nicole; everything will be fine and you'll see the difference." Hunter nodded, understanding. He guessed it did sound better coming from a male's perspective.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm gonna go invite them over for 5 pm, then figure out what to make and clean a bit." Hunter smiled before he headed out of the room. Yeah, it was awkward to talk about your sex life with your old man, but hey; the advice helped and now he felt a bit better about the fact Ashley didn't think it was amazing. The cheating still didn't feel to good, but only time would tell if Nicole was the love of his life, or if it'd be some other girl. Hunter trusted his father's words about seeing the difference when the time came. Getting into the hall, Hunter got out his phone and texted Nicole.

_10:30 am  
I was actually hoping you and your parents would accept my invitation to come over at 5 pm, for dinner here? _

Hunter headed for the kitchen again, started to scrounge the cupboards for what he could cook that would feed six people. Not more than ten minutes later, Nicole responded.

_**Milady, 10:40 am  
We'd love to! Mom and dad are super excited now. So 5, right?**_

_10:41 am  
Yeah, 5. Any allergies in the family?_

_**Milady, 10:41 am  
None at all. Well, not to food. Dad is allergic to bees, and mom is allergic to some medication. I think its Penicillin or Amoxicillin.**_

_10:42 am  
Got it. I'll see you at 5, Milady. Gonna go clean like crazy now. Love you :heart:_

_**Milady, 10:43 am  
Lol, see you at 5, babe. :heart:**_

Hunter slipped the phone into his pocket and got to work on deciding what could be made. Tonight was going to be great.

**. . .**

**(5:00 pm)**

Hunter knew Keith was punctual when it came to meetings, appointments, and needing to be somewhere. Right at 5 pm, Hunter heard a knock on the door. Hunter had cleaned the house top to bottom, even his room. He figured he'd give them a tour, as he kept forgetting to give Nicole one despite them being together three months now. The only place they ever went was his bedroom, so he never bothered with the rest of the home. Hunter went to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hey, welcome. Come right in, please?" Hunter invited as he stepped aside, giving Nicole a hug and light kiss on her passing. He shook Keith's and Ella's hands before closing the door once they were inside. "Can I take your coats?" He offered. Shedding off their coats, Hunter took all three and hung them in the foyer closet before leading them into the living room. "I'm glad you decided to come." He smiled

"It's an honor to dine with you and your family, Hunter." Ella beamed.

"Yes, we've only been over once and it was just to drop off Nicole." Keith added.

"So, what are we having for dinner, babe?" Nicole giggled.

"That's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it because I know it's one of your many favorites." Hunter chuckled. "Now, as I've neglected to give you one every time you're over…How about a tour?"

"Oh, that'd be lovely!" Ella clapped her hands together.

"Right this way then!" Hunter smiled broadly as he offered his arm to Nicole, she smiled and latched on while Keith and Ella followed. Hunter took them through the whole house, except for bedrooms that were not his own; he did explain who's room it was, though. Spencer and Glenn both came out of their spaces at 5:30 and met the other four in the dining area. "Dad, Uncle Glenn…You remember Nikki's parents, right?"

"Well, I remember them. Your dad was working late that night Nikki came to Addy's birthday party." Glenn said. "Nice to see you both again." He smiled.

"Right, totally forgot about that. Dad, this is Keith and Ella Strondsen, Nicole's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Strondsen, this is my dad, Spencer Haddock." Hunter introduced softly. Spencer shook Keith and Ella's hands.

"Good to finally meet you both. Hunter has told me so much, all good things." Spencer smiled.

"Likewise. Hunter has nothing but good, and sometimes amusing stories about you both." Keith chuckled lightly.

Hunter heard the oven beep at he released his girlfriend with a smile. "Excuse me, Milady; have to get dinner out of the oven. Please, all of you, have a seat. I'll bring dinner right over." Hunter stated. Everyone grabbed a seat as Hunter went to get the pan out of the oven and set it on the stove top with the other sides. Hunter grabbed plates and started serving up the food, guests first and then his godfather and dad. Hunter was last to sit down with his food after he made sure everyone had a drink of their choosing.

"Eee! You made sure tonight's dinner was Chicken Parmesan?!" Nicole squealed in her seat and clapped.

"Now, what kind of boyfriend am I if I don't make my girl's favorite?" Hunter chuckled some.

Nicole stared at what he said. "_You_ made this?"

"Of course, did you think someone else would be cooking if I invited you and your family over?" Hunter asked.

"I didn't know you could cook? All I've see you do is microwaved stuff," Nicole remarked.

"Well, yeah; that's quick and easy for myself or just us. If I've got people coming over for a sit down dinner here at the table; I'll cook." Hunter replied.

"It's divine, Hunter. You got the makings of a chef!" Ella exclaimed.

"Ah, thank you. But as good as I can cook, I prefer hands on building. I plan to become an Engineer." Hunter informed.

"Boy can outcook the whole family," Glenn chuckled. "Taught him everything he knows."

"Don't take all the credit, Glenn. You taught him all he knows about fixin' cars. I taught him how to cook." Spencer reminded.

"Wasn't all you. I taught him soups and stews, you or Val weren't great at them." Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Mom couldn't cook to save anyone's life…" Hunter reminded them both.

"No, she couldn't cook at all." Spencer laughed some. "And we should probably watch how loud we say that lest she strike the house down. You know how she was about it."

"I remember," Hunter nodded, eating a bite. "Pretty sure you got yourself sent to the spare bedroom known as your office a few times for reminding her that she couldn't cook and was only allowed in the kitchen to get drinks or premade snacks…"

"Don't make me have to ground you for being a smart mouth." Spencer muttered.

"What are you gonna ground me from? Basketball? Work? School?" Hunter arched a brow. Spencer when to say something, then stopped. "That's what I thought. You ain't gonna ground me, Dad. You've never had to and won't start now, especially because I'm eighteen and if you pull _my house, my rules_ card; I can move out and you know I could absolutely survive on my own." He chuckled.

"He's got you there, my friend." Glenn laughed. "You and Val didn't raise no lazy idiot."

"I suppose that's true. Now, how about we enjoy the meal?" Spencer smiled.

"An idea we can all agree to." Hunter replied.

Sure enough, everyone started eating and chatting lightly. It was a peaceful evening, the talks were just about everyone's jobs and how lives were going. Spencer always had the most to say being the mayor, but that was a fun topic too as Ella and Keith were very interested in how things were going for Berk; new changes or ideas. By 6:15 pm, everyone was done as Hunter went about cleaning up the table by collecting dishes and putting away leftovers. He even made a plate for Nicole to take home and eat tomorrow after school. Nicole did help Hunter clean up, despite him telling her that she didn't have to being that she was a guest. Nicole argued that she was also his girlfriend and didn't mind helping after he went out of his way to cook one of her favorites, and that he had likely cleaned everything by himself. Spencer and Glenn confirmed that they did nothing to help this evening.

Hunter didn't mind, it was nice for the two of them to do dishes together while the older adults talked. Around 6:45 pm, Hunter brought out dessert, which was another one of Nicole's favorites; Pudding Pie. She mentioned it over Thanksgiving and said she hadn't had it since she was about thirteen and still on Berserker Island. The dessert earned Hunter a big hug and kiss from Nicole and he happily put a smaller take home container aside for her to enjoy at her leisure. Around 8:00 pm, the Strondsen's went home. Nicole was originally going to ask to stay a bit later, but she picked up on Hunter being tired and decided against it. Hunter made sure everything was cleaned up, and by 8:30 pm; he was making sure all his homework was done while texting Nikki a bit. Hunter finished everything up by 9:30 pm before deciding to get some sleep for the night as he didn't want to stay up and be overly exhausted for school in the morning. By 10:00 pm, Hunter was out like a light.


	31. Chapter 31

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**31.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, 4/18/2018-3:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy; Gymnasium)**

About two weeks passed since the dinner where Hiccup invited the Strondsen's over to the Haddock Household. Everything in everyone's lives was about basic with either working or school. Hunter was about to hit four months with Nicole, and he wished he could feel happier about that because he did truly love her. Unfortunately, the anniversary of his mother dying was coming up in a month as well, and that sadness was starting to hit harder. Not only that, but Hunter was starting to struggle with the medication again. It hadn't lasted long, only using it twice a day. Here he was just seventeen days later and it wasn't have an effect. Maybe the morning dose, but not the afternoon set. This meant Hunter dealt with a lot of his symptoms during his practices or work, the others hadn't taken notice yet and Hunter was thankful for it. Nicole could see it, and so could Keith when Hunter went for his Friday appointments. However, tests still showed that the tumors was in a stable place and not advancing to anything screaming emergency surgery yet. Keith, knowing those results, upped the medication Hunter was taking to give it more of an effect for him.

Unfortunately, the upped medications still weren't doing a whole lot other than helping him sleep and maybe lessening the headaches from becoming migraines. Oh, and the joint pain was bearable, but he still felt somewhat tired and nauseated throughout the day. Hunter knew there wasn't much time left until June when he'd have the surgery. In fact, from today, it was officially two months until then. Hunter just needed to make it that long without feeling the full effects again. If he started passing out again; surely it would draw attention that something was definitely wrong and it'd come out that he lied to get off his benched and grounded positions. Hunter could only imagine the drama it would bring, especially from his father being the worst of the ones who take things hard. Hiccup understood the tumor was dangerous, and Keith's research on his mother's condition was starting to show more and more that it could be the same thing, but still not confirmed as the information was hard to access.

Right now, Hunter had just gotten changed in the locker room and lined up in the gym with his teammates for another Basketball practice. They were closing in on the playoffs; if the won this double-header on Saturday, they were in. These practices were super important and everyone needed to be at their best. Easier said than done for Hunter when he was ready to go home and take a nap; he also felt sick. That didn't bode well for him right now when he needed to be able to run and jump around; he feared ending up wanting to puke, in which case he'd probably be sent home. Hiccup couldn't miss these practices, not with the two games that determined the playoffs coming up in three days, four if you included today.

"Hey, Hunt…" Shane asked as Hunter looked over at him.

"Hm?" Hunter replied.

"You good?" Travis wondered. "You look kind'a wiped out."

"I'm fine." Hunter said, taking a drink from his water bottle and rising to his feet at Coach Bludvist arrived with Devon and Elijah, then the two medics, Jeremy and Kyle, behind him.

"Alright, boys! Let's get started!" Dimitri called. After fifteen minutes of warm up exercises; they got started on actual practice.

**. . .**

**(5:45 pm)  
(Haddock Household)**

"I really hope he didn't forget about tonight's dinner with the family, and the Strondsen's too…" Spencer mumbled.

"Spencer, easy. Practice lets out at 5 pm, they do their meeting, then hit the showers. I'm sure he'll be home by 6. You know they only got one more practice before the double game on Saturday, which determines which teams are in the playoffs…" Shawn Jorgenson, Spencer's brother, reminded.

"He's usually home by now, and he's not answering messages." Spencer remarked. Headlights were seen pulling into the driveway. "Must be him now." It wasn't, the one who arrived was Shane with Addilyn. "Where's Hunter?"

"He should be along soon," Addilyn informed greeting her parents first, then her uncle and Glenn.

"He had to stay for meeting with the coaches, since he's captain and all." Shane shrugged, following suit with Addilyn to greet his family.

"Ah." Spencer nodded. "Well, I guess we'll wait for him and keep talking." He offered.

**. . .**

**(6:20 pm)**

Hunter reached home, finally. It hadn't been easy either. There were too many close calls at practice where he felt light-headed and like he was going to throw up, and then there was feeling like he might pass out in the shower, and a meeting with Dimitri, Devon, and Elijah about final details for Saturday, which would be shared with the rest of the team on Friday at their last practice. Driving home wasn't easy when Hunter felt like puking the entire time, and a few times; he did feel the vomit rise. His body hurt, his head was throbbing, he was exhausted, and felt sick to his stomach. He kept coughing, which didn't help in keeping himself from vomiting. It was worse that he overslept a bit this morning and never took his medication, or brought them with him. Pulling into the driveway; Hunter noticed the other cars and had completely forgotten about the dinner tonight. He didn't need this because Keith and Nicole knew what was wrong with him; he didn't know if Ella knew or not. Hunter was desperately trying not to hurl in his car; he just wanted to get to his room, and then he didn't care if he threw up then.

Shutting off his car, he heaved a bit and brought his hand to his mouth. Hunter managed to keep it down as he got out of the jeep and moved to get through the door that would take him up the small set of stairs and basically into the kitchen, which overlooked the living room. Hunter got into the house, basically dragging his feet.

"I'm home." Hunter called.

"About time…" Shane rolled his eyes from the couch.

"Lay off, would ya?" Hunter remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Dude, you were supposed to be here by 6 pm, at the latest." Shane reminded.

"Meeting ran long, and Eli needed a jump. Devon would have helped, but neither of them had jumper cables, so I stayed to help out. That a problem for you?" Hunter stared.

"Alright you two, knock it off." Shawn and Spencer sighed, knowing the two cousins never really saw eye to eye and always ended up fighting. Not physical, but they'd take verbal shots at one another.

"We sort of ate ahead of you coming home, laddie. But saved you a plate in the microwave." Glenn stated.

"Thanks…" Hunter replied softly, not that he had an appetite right now. The thought of food was making him feel sicker.

"I'll eat with you, babe," Nicole smiled. "I decided to wait, so you wouldn't have to eat alone."

"You didn't have to wait for me, babe." Hunter said.

"I wanted to. So come on, let's eat now and then we can do dessert. Your dad made your favorite…Well, he thought of it and Glenn made it." Nicole giggled.

What was Hunter supposed to do here? Eat and risk throwing up? Or tell them he wasn't hungry and maybe save himself. Unfortunately, the idea of eating dinner and then jumping into dessert didn't sit well as the nausea hit hard with the undeniable feeling of knowing he was going to end up puking. "Hunter?" Spencer asked, seeing Hunter sort of dazed off and not responding to Nicole's mention of them eating.

_Come on…No, no…Not right now, please?___Hunter pleaded silently. "You go ahead and eat, babe. I'm not hungry right now anyway…"He tried to play it off as he'd eat later.

"But you haven't had anything since lunch, baby…That was like, seven hours ago…" Nicole reminded.

"Still hyped up from practice, when that settles down; I'll eat." Hunter informed, trying to get them off his back about it. His eyes caught Keith's, who were asking if he felt alright. As subtly as Hunter could manage, he gave Keith the look that said no.

"Ah, I know the feeling." Keith smiled. "Can't eat right away after a long day. I can't either, lad." He added.

"Glad I'm not alone then." Hunter responded with a light smile and a look of thanks.

"Go on, change and get comfortable. That should help." Keith offered.

"Will do. Be back in a few minutes." Hunter headed off past the living room and down the hall to his bedroom. As soon as he was inside with the door closed, he felt the vomit rise in his throat as he dashed for the bathroom and threw up. Hunter coughed hard, spitting, and trying to catch his breath before it happened again, and then another following that. Hunter winced from the way it felt coming up, and how knotty his stomach felt. Panting, Hunter leaned against the side of the tub, closing his eyes. Not more than a minute later; he felt his phone vibrate as he shakily pulled it out and saw a message from Keith.

_**Keith's Cell, 6:30 pm  
What's wrong? Talk to me.**_

Hunter bought the phone up a bit to reply, trying hard not to throw up again.

_6:32 pm  
Forgot to take my meds this morning because I overslept, and never grabbed them either. I feel everything, and I just threw up 3 times._

Hunter set the phone down and heaved a bit, but held back. It didn't last as he puked two more times. He reached for the phone and reopened the messages with Keith.

_6:36 pm  
Add 2 more to that last number._

_**Keith's Cell, 6:37 pm  
Alright, easy…Hang tight. I'll bring you something to help with the nausea.**_

Hunter saw the message on the screen, but didn't reply as he just laid his head on his arm, trying to take breaths and relax. Out in the living room, Nicole caught her father texting someone, which he rarely did and it seemed off that he'd do it right after Hunter walked away.

"Who are you messaging at this hour, dear?" Ella inquired.

"Just a colleague of mine." Keith replied gently.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Spencer asked, rising to his feet. Keith took his chance to ask.

"Do you have ginger tea, Spencer? I know it's an odd request, but one of my favorites." Keith smiled.

"Odd yes, but Hunter's mother loved it." Spencer chuckled as he headed into the kitchen get the hot water going, and pull out the tea bag box. After a few moments, Spencer brought the steaming cup over to him.

"Thank you." Keith accepted the mug from him as he dipped the bag a bit.

"Honey, don't forget to take your heartburn medication." Ella said.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, love." Keith said as he got up and headed off to the bathroom, still holding the mug. Reaching the hall while everyone was busy talking; Keith slipped off to the right instead of the left and pulled out his phone to text Hunter.

_6:45 pm  
I'm outside your door, and I don't want to make you move if you'll vomit again. Do I have permission to come into your room, lad?_

_**Hunter Haddock, 6:46 pm  
That's fine.**_

With the okay, Keith slipped into Hunter's room quietly and located the door he was behind and knocked lightly. "Hunter? It's me, can I come in?"

"Yeah…" Hunter moaned tiredly. Keith opened the door and found Hunter on the floor; he frowned at the state of his daughter's boyfriend, who was also his patient. Keith crouched down and handed him the mug.

"Here…It's ginger tea. It can help with nausea and vomiting. Drink this slow, and take the meds with it. Your stomach should settle down shortly and then the medication should keep things down the rest of the night." Keith said. Hunter accepted it and started to sip slowly. "Where are you medications?" He wondered.

"Medicine cabinet above the sink, top shelf on the left." Hunter replied as Keith went to get them and brought the pills down to Hunter's level so he could take them. Hunter took another sip and swallowed the pills with the drink. "I owe you for covering for me earlier…"

"Think nothing of it, son. You're not just my daughter's boyfriend; you are also my patient and I'm not going to just sit by when I see that something isn't right. It's against my code to help people, my wife would have done it too if she knew about things. I know what you're answer will be if I ask this…But Hunter, seriously…Consider getting the surgery done earlier than June. The meds aren't going to hold out until then if they're already not working much now. I know you didn't take them today, but me upping them a few weeks ago only proves my theory. At some point, they'll stop working and you'll be dealing with this every day." Keith said with a hand on his shoulder. "Just…Think about it, and we can talk about it more on Friday when you come for your appointment, alright?"

Hunter managed a nod as Keith smiled and stood up to leave the bathroom. Hunter felt a little better as he got up and splashed his face, and brushed his teeth to get the taste of vomit out. Keith had already left his room as Hunter finished the tea off and got himself dressed into something still suitable, but comfortable. Hunter came out to find Keith being asked why he went right instead of left.

"Daddy, Hunter gave you a tour. Why'd you go right?" Nicole asked.

Keith wasn't sure what to say, and Hunter caught it. Keith had covered for him earlier, now it was Hunter's turn to help the man out. Walking into sight, Hunter leaned against the wall with his arms slightly folded over his chest. "Our houses our reversed, babe. In your house, near your hall bathroom; you'd have to go right to get to it, whereas left would be your room. It's not a big deal; I just let him use the bathroom in my room. It's not like we don't have at least three here." Hunter remarked. It seemed to work as Ella and Nicole nodded, showing truth in Hunter's words about the houses being reversed. Keith gave a silent thank you with his eyes to Hunter. "Still hungry, Milady?"

Nicole nodded her head quickly to him as Hunter walked over and offered his hand to help her up, then move into the kitchen as he got his set aside plate and then made a plate for Nikki. Both were heated in the microwave before they moved through the great room and into the dining room to sit next to one another and start eating. Hunter knew he would probably regret it later, but Keith helped him out once and the nausea was gone, so he needed to eat something or it was going to draw attention as to why he was relaxed now and changed, but still not eating. Hiccup drank water and ate slowly, chatting with his girlfriend about how practice went, and other random topics. The older adults with Shane and Addilyn were going on with their own conversation.

After Hunter and Nicole ate, they washed their own dishes and relaxed a bit before dessert was served. Hunter wished he could enjoy it, but he didn't want to push the fact he ate all his dinner. So he did decline on the red velvet cake, saying he was still full from dinner and would have a piece later, if not, tomorrow for sure. Everyone hung out until about 8:00 pm, then left as it was a school and work night. Hunter did his homework, then showered, and climbed into bed by 10:45 pm while really hoping that he didn't fell this way tomorrow.

**. . .**

**(Saturday, 4/21/2018-2:00 pm)  
(Berkian Academy-Gymnasium)**

The buzzer sounded as the ball swooshed into the basket, a last second and surprise shot made by Hunter to break the tie. The other team had the ball, but Hunter snuck in and grabbed it, making his way down the court, someone rammed into him in an attempt to get the ball. As Hunter was going down; he one-arm threw the ball towards the bet and scored the basket. It was sheer luck, but the ball went in just before the buzzer went off. Hunter hit the floor on his back; it hurt like hell because he slid a but, and that didn't feel good on his skin or his head. Mainly his body because of the joint pains, and headache. Even the medication didn't help if he managed to hurt himself and have to feel all that. And if the meds wore off, he was really going to feel it later.

"They've done it! The Berkian Academy Hooligans have won it, and are going to Archian Isle School Playoffs! And what a shot made the Hooligan's captain, Hunter Haddock!" The announcer called cheerfully as the crowd was erupting with applause and hollering. The first game had been against the Berserk Skrills, and the second one was against the Murderous Giants, both very hard teams to beat, but the Berkian Hooligans had done it and they were going to the playoffs in May!

Hunter laid there on the ground, arms sprawled out, panting, but smiling at the victory as his teammates came over to help him up and check on him. "What the hell, Hunt? That was awesome!" Travis raved with the others.

"You good?" Shane laughed.

"Yeah, never better." Hunter nodded, ignoring the pain; he didn't want to cause a scene over it. Travis and Shane hoisted Hunter up on their shoulders with the rest of the team circling around them as they went over to their spot with the coaches and medics. Shane and Travis let Hunter down as Jeremy and Kyle checked him out. "I'm good, guys. Little sore, but fine." He smiled while Shane handed him his water bottle since he was sweating and panting still.

"Hell of shot, man!" one of his teammates patted his back.

"Serious luck in it. I've never seen anyone throw like that, while falling, and make it." Another stated.

"Hey, we can hash this out aa million ways, but we broke the tie, won, and we're going to the playoffs!" Hunter cheered with the rest of them.

After more cheering, and the line up for good game high-fives; the boys headed to hit the showers. This was a good game, despite how Hunter felt from playing back to back and taking the hits that he did. He avoided as many as possible, but some were inevitable. All his friends turned out for this and the group of them decided to grab lunch to celebrate the win and that the Berkian Hooligans were going to and in the playoffs.


	32. Chapter 32

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**32.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 4/22/2018-7:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Given the 23rd fell on a Monday, Hunter and Nicole decided to use, today, the Sunday the 22nd for their four-month anniversary date. They would probably go out tomorrow anyway, but only for dinner and dessert as it was a school night. Sunday was their spend all day together date, which started promptly at 12:00 pm. The two lovers had already gone out to lunch, took a stroll around the park, and were now back at Nicole's place. Her parents weren't home, but that was okay because Keith and Ella trusted Hunter fully. It was a nice feeling for Hunter, to be trusted by them, so he certainly wouldn't do anything to break that trust. The two planned to just cuddle up and watch some movies anyway, what could possibly develop out of that aside from making out, which they always did when they were alone and had the background noise of the tv or music. The time had flown by, but they had fun and Hunter got to get a lot of driving practice in with Nicole. They could really only do it in parking lots, or in the neighborhood during the day because she still wasn't permitted or licensed and Hunter could get into a lot of trouble for that if they were pulled over. Nicole mastered driving at night, though, and in different kinds of weather such as rain and snow being the two biggest.

When Hunter would drive with her in the passenger seat, he'd give tidbits of information, and then quiz her later. Hunter was hoping by June, Nicole would be able to go for her licensing test. Maybe even middle or end of May since she was doing so good. Bring that Nicole was over eighteen, she would only hold a permit until her road test, and then passing that would give her a license. The two lovers were now in Nicole's room as they'd already had dinner after ordering Chinese as the choice. Hunter and Nicole had watched movies earlier after getting there, then the dinner break, now back to more movies. They were halfway through one, not really paying attention as they were making out and into that pretty heavily. The making out was keeping Hunter distracted from the fact the meds weren't really working anymore. They had a partial effect for a little while, but wore off quick. Hunter hadn't told Keith this yet, and during his Friday appointment after the fiasco on Wednesday with getting nauseated and sick; Hunter declined surgery earlier than their picked date in June. Hunter was sure he could handle things, and had so far.

Hunter was excited for the playoffs to start next week. The way it would work is that all the winning teams would start playing one another, and the finals would be the last two teams standing. Whoever won the finals were high school champions for the entire island. Playoffs never took long because now they were doing games during the week and on both weekend days. Glenn was kind enough to work around Hunter's playoff schedule, so now Hunter didn't have to worry about missing work over a game. This was the only way to get all the playoff games done before June, which would be the latest that the finals would happen in. The goal was to only spend a couple weeks in May for the playoffs, that's why games were moved to Saturdays, Sundays, and at least one game during the weeks; sometimes it could end up being two games depending on various factors and weather being the main one. Hunter really needed to get it together with his symptoms or all these games might kill him with how much he'd be playing or practicing.

"Babe?" Nicole pulled him from his thoughts and their make out session.

"What's up, love?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"Are you okay? For the last few minutes, haven't really felt you into the kissing." Nicole stated.

"Oh, I'm fine, babe. Just thinking about the craziness coming up with games and practices for the playoffs." Hunter replied.

"Are…You going to be alright for all that extra playing with your tumor?" Nicole decided to inquire, looking down a bit.

"Hey, I'm good. Your dad and I are watching things and nothing it raising a red flag right now. As long as I don't take anything to the chest or stomach, I'm okay." Hunter informed.

"Why those two places specifically?" Nicole wondered.

"Getting hit in the chest causes the issues like from that one night of practice. Chest pains, feeling dizzy or lightheaded, maybe passing out. Hard call to make until that one happens. As for the stomach, that usually kicks up nausea and feeling like I'm gonna throw up." Hunter explained.

"And the headaches and everything else isn't a big deal while you play?" Nicole questioned.

"Don't feel a thing thanks to the meds your dad prescribed." Hunter smiled. Maybe it was a little bit of a lie because he still dealt with all the symptoms at a bit less than half of their full effect. "Come on, don't worry so much. I'm okay and you know I'd tell you if the situations changes. Just another two months to go and I get the surgery, then everything will be fine and I'll recover over the summer before college starts." He reminded as Nicole nodded, snuggling into him a bit more as Hunter relaxed and they watched more of the movie.

About half an hour later, Nicole got a text from her mother that they'd be home by 10:00 pm as they decided to go see some friends, and then a movie at 8:35 pm. Nicole sent a quick reply of okay and she was just watching movies with Hunter before setting the device on her nightstand and cuddling into Hunter more. She wanted to ask him something, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Being forward was what she usually did, but this was something big and didn't want to startle Hunter into shock or scare him into leaving early. But Nicole wasn't a coward either, she told Hunter, promised him, that she wouldn't be afraid to talk to him and she wouldn't start now.

"Hunter?" Nicole said, getting his attention as he looked over at her with a smile.

"What's up, babe?" Hunter asked.

"Would I…Completely scare you off if I told you that I was ready," Nicole started as Hunter arched a confused brow at her. "And asked you to make love to me?" Okay, now it made more sense with her finishing the sentence. Hunter's eyes widened a little as he stared at her, even the smile kind of faded a little into surprise.

"Well, I know couples do that…So no, it won't sent me running for the front door…" Hunter replied as Nicole sighed with some relief. "But I suppose I'm curious as to why you suddenly want this?"

"I told you before that I wasn't scared of sex over what happened. Just of being pushed into things, and you never do that, or even bring it up. I figured because you knew what happened to me, that you weren't gonna do anything unless I asked you to do it since you said you wouldn't unless I wanted it." Nicole admitted.

"Well, yeah; I guess that's true." Hunter nodded, recalling what was said. "But still, you…Want this tonight? Only asking because you brought it up completely randomly and we've had no previous discussions about the matter." He stated.

"Mom and dad aren't here, we're alone until 10 pm when they get back and then you'll end up going home…I know you keep condoms on you, and I'm on birth control." Nicole said, blushing a bit.

"Of course I keep them on me. I keep like two in my wallet, and even a two pack in the jeep's center console compartment. Don't ask, Ash wanted to do it in the jeep once. We never did, but yeah; I still keep some there. I get rid of expired ones and replace them." Hunter said now.

"Does that mean we can?..." Nicole wondered.

"I…Promised your dad that I'd let him know first…" Hunter reminded.

"So…Shoot him a message?" Nicole smiled softly, letting her fingers walk up his chest and he felt his start to race.

"No, I mean like…Warn him a week or so in advanced. Not just a quick text saying; _hey, your daughter and I decided we're gonna bang tonight at your house._ I think he meant I give him a longer warning so that way they can make sure you're okay for this…" Hunter mentioned.

"But…I'm telling you that I am, babe. Isn't it better right from my mouth. The warning was just to make sure we have protection, and ensure I know what all this entails. I've had the sex talk before." Nicole stated.

"So have I, but it was nothing compared to actually having sex, Nikki. Ashley thought she was ready to, but it hurt the hell out of her which didn't make me feel any better about continuing. Hence the nervousness. I just…Don't want to upset your dad or mom by shooting them a text now to say we're gonna have sex, then have them rush home and say no, that wasn't the agreement…" Hunter sighed some. Nicole could tell he really didn't want to mess things up with her parents, and even if she said it was her idea; they'd probably get on Hunter about being pressured into it. Hunter could see that she wanted to do it, for reasons still unknown to him as to why tonight it had to be. "Babe…Why do you want this so suddenly? I get the knowing when you're ready or whatever, but this seems really random." Hunter asked.

Nicole looked down a bit, biting her bottom lip before sighing and closing her eyes. "I have a small confession to make…" Nicole started. "Despite all the foreplay in the past, even the few very rare and random masturbation sessions…I've…Never had an orgasm." Hunter blinked a few times. "And…I figured if I'd get one from anyone…It'd be…Someone with experience, who also happens to be my boyfriend…I wanted to be able to enjoy everything out of making love with someone I love. It's been a curiosity of mine for a long time, but I just couldn't seem to get there from someone else, or myself…"

"You've never…Had an orgasm before?" Hunter inquired. Nicole nodded. "Despite past foreplay and through masturbation?" Nicole nodded again.

"The curiosity really hit me the night of the sleepover at Ashley's. Well, before the truth of what she did to you came out. We got on the topic of sex and what not; I know Heather and Mindy haven't, but they know the feeling through masturbation or foreplay. Raelyn is the same, but I think she only said that to cover up that she has had sex with Eli before. And obviously Ashley has probably had it all with you, and with Bryan. I admitted to masturbating before, but left the orgasm part alone because I didn't want them to know. I don't know if I did something wrong, or I'm just one of those girls who needs something extra to get there. Mindy said that sometimes, she can't get there normally, and uses a toy." Nicole stated. "I don't have any toys, and normal means don't seem to work…So…Yeah…"

Hunter smiled some. "Babe, if you want me to give you an orgasm; that's fine with me."

Nicole looked at him surprised. "But you said-," She started.

"I said we shouldn't' have sex before fulfilling the agreement with your parents…I never said anything about foreplay having to wait. Most couples start there anyway. If you want me to finger or go down on you; I'm okay with that." Hunter replied.

"Can I…Do it back to you?" Nicole asked.

"Well, you're not fingering me…But if you want to give me a hand or blowjob, that's fine." Hunter said softly. "Why don't we put off having sex until June? Okay? Gives us time to let your parents know we plan to do it; I'll get to have my surgery, and we'll have all summer to just enjoy everything. And in exchange for that small period of wait time; we can indulge in foreplay. Sound like a fair deal?"

Nicole blushed a bit, and nodded her head. "More than fair."

"Besides, I kind of want to consult with your dad first if all the extra physical activity such as sex is safe for me." Hunter admitted.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Nicole arched a brow.

"Running around too much, and raising my heartrate causes chest pains and an irregular heartbeat, like palpitations. Your dad knows all this, of course. So I just want to know if sex would be alright." Hunter said.

"That makes sense. Okay, we'll wait to have sex…And plan it so it's perfect for us." Nicole agreed.

"Yes, we'll do it in June. After finals, after the championship…And if your dad says I'm good to enjoy this before surgery…Let's plan for prom night?" Hunter suggested.

"I like that idea." Nicole blushed some.

"We'll sit down and plan that night pending discussions with you father on my health and the subject of sex itself. In the meantime…Shall we have a little fun?" Hunter asked. Nicole nodded to him bashfully. "What would you like me to do?"

"Surprise me." Nicole countered with a smile.

"Alright, but if you want me to stop at any time, babe…Tell me, okay?" Hunter reminded. Nicole nodded as he smiled and leaned into kiss her deeply.

**~Lemon Start~**

The kisses only got deeper and more passionate before Nicole laid down on her bed and brought Hunter down so that he was somewhat on top of her. Hunter had cupped her cheek and moved his hand down along her shoulder, the front of her shirt, and to the waistline of her jeans before stopping.

"Do you want me to get undressed or just my pants off?" Nicole asked when they broke for air.

"Might be easier just to take them off. We don't need everything off, unless you're more comfortable that way? I know that when it's warm enough I sleep naked, or at least in my boxers." Hunter shrugged. Nicole nodded as she unfastened her button and went to pull the zipper down, but Hunter stopped her. "Allow me, Milady?" Hunter asked as Nicole's cheeks pinked more, but she moved her hands away and let Hunter do it. Hunter leaned in and captured her lips again, Nicole melted into the action as Hunter's hand sipped more to her pants, dragging the zipper down and shifted his hand in to lightly rub his fingers over her womanhood. Nicole tensed a moment, but relaxed and smiled into the kisses. "You okay?" He asked.

"Mmhm. Haven't been touched in a while, not even by myself." Nicole confessed softly. "I'm alright…" She invited him to continue. Hunter nodded, kissing her again and letting his fingers just rub over her pussy through the fabric of her underwear. Nicole let a moan escape her throat while locked in the kiss. Hunter took it as a sign she was enjoying this and kept his movements going, as a little warm up for what was to come. Hunter adjusted a bit to get between her legs and hook his fingers on the waistline and start to pull them down. Nicole her hips up to help out as they slid easily, she bent her knees up as Hunter pulled them down all the way and off of her.

The rush of cold being almost naked before her boyfriend of four months hit her as she shivered a bit. Hunter moved closer to her on his knees before bending forward over her and capturing her lips again; he let his left hand return to her womanhood and start rubbing up and down it a little. Nicole arched a bit into his touch, her body wanting more of the good feeling. Hunter brought his hand up just a little to slip into her underwear, having nothing else keep his hand from her pussy. Hunter rubbed more, but stayed at a steady pace to let her enjoy it. After a few moments, he slipped his finger between her now moist folds and continued to stroke his middle finger up and down while simultaneously giving her clit just a little and light rub.

"A-Ah…Hunter!" Nicole moaned out, arching her hips into his touch. Taking as a sign to keep going as she wanted more, Hunter bent his wrist a bit to tease her entrance with the middle finger and push it in just a little bit as he watched Nicole squirm a bit. Smiling now, he broke the kiss again to look at her.

"Okay to keep going?" Hunter asked first. Nicole nodded as he moved his hand out of her underwear, then adjusted to pull the article off her legs and set it aside with her jeans. Hunter fixed himself for a good angle before slicking his fingers through her wet folds to get them a bit lubricated before bringing just the index finger down to her core entrance and circled the outside a moment before beginning to press it inside her. Nicole tensed up and Hunter stopped to look at her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…It's just been a while is all." Nicole reassured as Hunter nodded and pushed his finger in all the way; he gave Nicole a minute to get used to the intrusion first before he started pumping it in and out of her steadily. Nicole panted a bit, moaning slightly. Her legs seemed to shift open a bit more as Hunter smiled and started to speed up a little. "Mmhm…Hunter, more." Nicole asked. Hunter began to go harder and a bit deeper with his index finger, earning a louder moan from his girlfriend.

"Wanna go to two?" Hunter inquired. Nicole only nodded as Hunter brought his hand back and returned to pumping his fingers in and out of her. He maintained the same speed, force and depth, causing more moans to escape Nicole's mouth. She could feel how amazing it was, why would Ashley ever say Hunter was bad? Whatever he was doing made it seem like he'd been doing this for a lot longer and had tons of experience. This might not be full sex, but just this felt incredible.

"Ah-ha…Hunter…Gods!" Nicole's hands held the sides of the bed quilt beside her thighs. Something was pooling in her lower belly, and her vagina. She recalled the good feelings she got during foreplay in the past, so this wasn't entirely new to her. Nicole knew that an orgasm was the release of sexual arousal, and that was what she wanted to feel, so in this; it felt great, but she wanted…Needed more. Hunter could read her body language; he knew that she'd need that extra push to get all the way. However, he wasn't going to do it just yet. If this was their first time using foreplay, then he was going to try and make it unforgettable.

"Do you want me to eat you out?" Hunter asked softly. Nicole only nodded her head to him, still loving the feeling she was receiving. Hunter stopped moving his fingers just a bit to lay down on his stomach and use one arm to prop himself up for a better angle. Hunter moved his mouth closer and gave a few test licks to see her response; seeing her breathing hitch and grip tighten on the bed's comforter, he smiled and dove into eating her out after moving his fingers out. Hunter licked up and down, tonguing her core entrance.

Nicole arched up as Hunter locked his arms around her legs to keep her in place, which only made her squirm more with louder moans every time Hunter's tongue flicked over her sensitive nub. "Hunter…Mmhm!" Nicole cried out in pleasure, the feeling of her release climbing higher and high, but not quite tip the scale to send her over into bliss. She was close, but needed something. She didn't know what she needed, just something to send her into orgasm. "Please…" She said as Hunter peered up at her, but didn't stop his mouth's ministrations. "More…Please more!" She begged, trying to arch or maneuver herself to get what she needed. Hunter adjusted just a little, unlocking one of her legs and bringing his index and middle finger back to her entrance, slicking them with the wetness first before pushing them in and starting to pump them. "Ah! Hunter!"

Hunter moved his mouth up to her clitoris, lightly licking around it. Hunter kept his fingers going hard, and fast while tongue-flicking her clit. Occasionally, he'd gently suck on the nub. Nicole was gripping the bed sheets beneath her hard, moaning out and breathing heavily. Nicole moved her hips to mimic thrusting in time with Hunter's fingers; it doubled to rub her clit too. The whole thing drove her crazy with pleasure; she jerked and felt herself at her limit, but unable to be pushed past it. Hunter could almost hear the whimpers of frustration of how badly she wanted to release and just wasn't getting what she needed to get there. Hunter got an idea to lay his arms on her legs to keep them down and spread apart; he brought up his other hand to the area right above her clit and started rubbing it side to side in a somewhat fast fashion, the tip of his middle finger just slightly hitting the top of her clit.

Hunter got continued licking and sucking her clit, while moving the one hand above the area; his fingers kept pumping in and out of her wet core. "Hunter! Please…Gods, please…Yes! I'm right there!" Nicole cried out. Hunter smiled a bit as he drove his fingers in deeper and gave them a slight curve upward to stroke something within her. Nicole's eyes widened at the feeling as she gripped the bed tightly, jerking harshly. Hunter hit the spot just right fast and hard as she felt herself about to lose it. "Oh gods, Hunter…Yes! Yes! Ah!" Her hands ran through this auburn hair and gripped tightly, not that Hunter minded at all. Hunter brought his fingers back and re-entered her with three to drive her all the way. "Right there…Right there! Gods, yes, Hunter! I-I can't-Ah, fuck! I-I'm…I'm…AH!" And as if on cue, the second Hunter hit the spot again; Nicole lost herself to the feeling. Her body arched up and her walls clenched around his fingers as the orgasm took her away to blinded bliss.

Hunter felt her squirt, and the force or her orgasm nearly forced his fingers out. Hunter stopped moving the hand that had his fingers above her clit and kept his movements with the fingers still in her core slow. Hunter continued to lightly lick and suck her clit; the orgasm racked Nicole like waves on the sea in a bad storm. Finally, the feeling still coursing, through her; she released the grip on his hair. When Hunter felt her twitching at his ministrations; he knew it was time to stop and let her enjoy the feeling. Hunter pulled his fingers out slow and moved his mouth away as he used his sleeve to wipe his mouth and shift up to be on his knees again, looking at her with a smile. Nicole laid there sprawled on the bed, still panting and letting the feeling just stay with her as long as it would.

**~Lemon End~**

Hunter assumed he did a good job, but it seemed that Nicole was still lost in her feeling to speak. Hunter just shifted off to the side of her smiling and letting her enjoy herself. If that was her first orgasm; he hoped that she liked it, and also knew that she'd need to recover a bit. He didn't mind just sitting there and watching her take it all in and enjoy everything the release had to offer.


	33. Chapter 33

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**33.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 4/22/2018-8:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Nicole's original reason for wanting to have sex with Hunter tonight, aside from loving him and feeling they were ready after four months of dating, was that she really wanted to know what an orgasm felt like. With her two ex-boyfriend's; it never happened. The foreplay felt great, but she never got _there_. However, both of those males; their first sexual experiences were with her, so it was just as much their first time as it was hers. Hunter, though; he'd been with Ashley and knew how things went. And Nicole didn't believe a word of what Ashley spouted off that Hunter was bad at anything sexual, and tonight proved it with the mind-blowing, body trembling orgasm that Hunter gave her with just his hands and mouth. It was Nicole's first release, and Gods; she hoped it wouldn't be her last. Of course it wouldn't be, but the feeling was something she couldn't describe. It took her nearly half an hour to recover from the feeling, being able to catch her breath and even move after she had her first orgasm. Hunter just stayed sitting beside her, and eventually laying back on the pillows with his hands behind his head with a calm smile on his face and eyes closed. Nicole couldn't tell if he was being smug, which really wasn't Hunter's style, or if he was just happy that he got her to orgasm and let her enjoy the feeling.

It wasn't hard for Nicole to tell as she managed to sit up finally, that Hunter was aroused. His erect cock was strained against his jeans, but he wasn't making any moves from his position. It made Nicole curious as she thought she read somewhere that guys remaining aroused for too long made it hurt. Feeling the bed shift a bit, Hunter cracked an eye open to see Nicole sitting up, and he smiled as he opened both eyes now.

"I normally don't ask, but…How was it?" Hunter inquired.

"I don't think I have the words for how that was, Hunter…And thank you." Nicole said, blushing a bit as she moved to get her underwear back on, then the pants. Her eyes caught sight of the bed and flushed more seeing the wet spot. Yes, even on the black blankets; it could be seen. "D-Did I do that?"

Hunter arched a brow and saw her motion to the wet spot. "Yeah, but no big deal." Hunter replied.

"Hunter, it looks like I peed my bed!" Nicole glared a bit.

"Just get a towel and get as much of it up as you can. Then you get a face cloth or sponge with hot, soapy water and give it a little scrubbing. It comes right up, and doesn't take long to dry. Even less if you have a blow dryer or toss it in the dryer for about twenty minutes," Hunter told her with a smile, sitting up now.

"But how did that even happen?" Nicole asked.

"What? You squirting? Not entirely sure on the actual definition, but I know it happens when you orgasm. For girls anyway." Hunter shrugged.

"To be honest, I felt like it was gonna be all the other times until you did that thing where you curved your fingers up." Nicole admitted.

"All I did was hit your G-Spot, babe. It's about an inch or two inside the vagina on the front wall and same side as the bell button. It feels rougher then everything else, like a walnut. Don't ask why I know that…Ashley did a lot of reading when we got into foreplay, and found out about it. She said she couldn't reach whatever it was in masturbation and asked if I could because she wanted to know what it was like to have it hit, since the article she read online said it was supposed to give some intense orgasm that caused squirting." Hunter explained.

"Oh! Never heard of it, shows what I know about sex." Nicole said, mumbling a bit.

"Hey, it's cool, babe. We're all new to things about sex at one point or another. But yeah, that's all I did to you. It's hard to reach in masturbation without a toy, and you kind'a already knew about this, just not the technical terms." Hunter told her as she arched a brow. "You mentioned getting close, but never quite there to send yourself over the edge. You said you couldn't get it yourself, nor did you have a toy. But to make a long explanation shorter; hitting the G-Spot is usually what does it for bringing on the orgasm, or intense clitoral stimulation. I just happened to do both to you at the same time to bring it on. Most women can't reach orgasm without the clitoral, not sure why. I think it's because the clit is more sensitive." He shrugged.

"You know a lot about this." Nicole muttered.

"Milady, if a man is going to become sexually active, it pays to know what pleases a woman. Any teenage male having sex will tell you that. Your dad would probably tell you that." Hunter laughed a little.

"Well, I really rather him not tell me that and I'm not gonna go asking our male friends if it's true. Have any of them had sex anyway, besides you?" Nicole wondered.

"Devon for sure. Obviously, if Myra is pregnant," Hunter said. They learned Myra was seven weeks pregnant the night of the birthday party. Apparently, Myra told Devon and Heather later that night after they'd gone home. Heather told everyone the next time they were at school and during lunch. "I think Eli and Raelyn have done it, at least once, but nothing else until as Rae is underage still. Travis and Addy, definitely not because Shane or even my Uncle Shawn would kill him. Shane, no. Fisher, no because Devon would kill him. Bryan, for sure, with Ashley, and maybe before her. But the rest? No." Hunter thought on it a bit, then nodded his head to confirm his answer.

"Guess it doesn't really matter. I guess it pays off for you to know, as you said. Maybe that's why dad said it was okay if we had sex as long as we warn them ahead of time. He knows you know what you're doing, and are more than likely prepared for a random night like tonight where I said I wanted you to make love to me." Nicole smiled.

"Basically." Hunter nodded. "I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself, and I'm honored to have been the one to provide you your first orgasm."

"Is it bad I want to stick it to Ashley that there's no way she didn't enjoy herself with you?" Nicole wondered.

"Not bad that you want to, but I prefer you don't. It's only going to start trouble, babe." Hunter chuckled a little.

"I wasn't actually going to do it, just wondering if it's bad that I want to." Nicole replied. She saw that he was still hard. "Isn't that starting to hurt?"

Hunter looked down and shook his head. "It's slightly uncomfortable, but no. If I leave it alone; it'll go down. What hurts is when guys are close to releasing and don't get to. I haven't cum yet, or brought close to doing so."

"Can I still give you a blow job, or hand job?" Nicole asked.

"If you really want to. My goal was to please you, and don't feel obligated to get me off just because I did it to you. Like I said, it'll go down on it's own." Hunter shrugged.

"I want to." Nicole smiled and nodded.

"Alright, how do you want me?" Hunter questioned.

"What do you mean?" Nicole blinked.

"You've given head in the past, so I'm sure you know that certain ways of giving it can hurt your neck or wrist. Ashley hated having to bend over me if I laid on the bed, so she always had me sit on the edge of the bed to do it." Hunter explained.

"Oh, okay. Now it makes sense. I guess you slightly reclined on the bed works. That's kind'a of what I'm used to." Nicole shrugged.

"It's whatever you want, babe. I'm not one of the guys who chooses how you do it, I let you have that choice. So whatever is comfortable for you." Hunter smiled.

"Then I want to try having you on the edge of the bed," Nicole replied. Hunter nodded as he moved to get to the edge of the bed, standing up first so Nicole wouldn't have to have a hard time with getting his pants down once he was sitting. Nicole smiled as she got close and kissed his cheek, then slid her hands down his body to his belt and started to undo it while capturing his lips with hers.

**~Lemon Start~**

Nicole didn't mind the taste of her on his lips; she knew it from the past with her ex's. Nicole got his belt undone, then moved onto unbuttoning Hunter's jeans and pulling down the zipper. Hunter just about let out a sigh of relief went the tightness lightened up. Nicole brought her hands to his waistband and shimmied them down so his cock wouldn't feel strained with the jeans there. One of Nicole's hands shifted from the waistband up to his length still covered by his boxers. Nicole kept up the making out with Hunter, while taking a moment just to run her hand along her boyfriend's hidden behind clothing erection; she almost shivered at the feeling. Hunter breathed out at her touch, even if it wasn't in full with his boxers there. Nicole hooked her thumbs on his underwear waistband, breaking the kiss to push them down carefully with Hunter's pants so that both articles were around his ankles.

Coming back up, Nicole took a moment to appreciate her boyfriend's cock. Hunter was average, maybe an inch or inch and a half more and a bit thick around too. "I apologize if I don't measure up to your standards." Hunter said as Nicole suddenly looked up at him in surprise.

"Babe, what are you talking about? This is more than I thought you'd have, given your figure and mentioning you were born early and hit puberty late." Nicole stated as Hunter blushed a little. "Hunter, from what I've seen or even read about…This, you, are a little above the average." Hunter blushed more.

"You're not saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, I would never lie to you. Out of curiosity here…Is all this coming from something Ashley said to you?" Nicole questioned softly, looking in his eyes.

"Kind'a. One of our fights after the breakup, after it went public she was with Bryan. She made a comment about Bryan being bigger, which is where my theory came in that she thought I was bad at sex. This has now been proven to have been true. She said that Bryan showed her what a real, grown man looks like." Hunter sighed some.

"Okay, really want to say something to her now…No matter what happened between you two; she has no right to say such things. That's so low, and petty." Nicole remarked, but took a breath and looked into Hunter's eyes while cupping his cheeks. "First of all, she's a bitch. Sorry, but it needs to be said and if I find out she ever says anything to you again, Hunter…I swear to the Gods; I will step in and say something to her. Secondly…It's not about size because the right person will only see how amazing you are, not your features. It's about love, and you know I love you. I'm not her, baby. I will never think less of you and even if we broke up; I wouldn't say anything to anyone, especially you, to bring you down because I love you just the way you are. Everything about you." Nicole kissed him deeply.

Hunter wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, kissing her back before they pulled apart. "Thank you…And I love you too, Nikki. I've…Always had low self-esteem because of my size and everything. The breakup with her and how things went, what was said, didn't help any."

"I know, verbal stuff stays with you forever. But I promise you that I'm not going to put you down and I'll stomp anyone who dares try." Nicole winked with a smile. "Now…Why don't you sit down…And let me make you feel good." She added. Hunter nodded with a smile as he backed up a bit and sat down on the edge of the bed while Nicole shifted down to be on her knees and between his legs. This is what made Hunter and Nicole's relationship so good, the fact that they made the other one feel better, but not in a sexual sense as that only just started to happen in their four months of dating. Nicole really did want to say something to Ashley, but she wouldn't for Hunter's sake, unless Ashley started with her or him first.

Now between her boyfriend's legs and on her knees, Nicole brought her hand forward to Hunter's length and stroked him a few times. Hunter almost sighed in relief to be touched, which told Nicole that maybe Hunter would have gone soft, but it would have been uncomfortable and he probably hadn't had a release in a while. Maybe it was a conversation for later; they never seemed to be too shy with one another about certain things. Nicole continued to use just three of her fingers before holding the base of his cock and lowering her mouth to the tip, licking the top, then swirling her tongue around it. A moan escaped Hunter as he set his arms behind him and leaned back to give her a little more room so the top of Nicole's head wasn't hitting his stomach. Unfortunately, too much force on that would make him sick and he didn't want or need that right this very moment.

Nicole finally lowered her mouth onto Hunter's cock, bringing him inch by inch into her. Hunter moaned out, sighing contently. Nicole minded her teeth and started sucking him, bobbing her head up and down. "Oh fuck…" Hunter closed his eyes. Nicole could only take it as Hunter liking what he felt, so she started to go faster and sucked just a bit harder. Hunter's breathing started to pick up and Nicole kept up what she was doing. After about a minute, Nicole began to just swirl her tongue on the tip of his cock and start stroking him with her hand. "Nikki…Gods…" Hunter moaned. Nicole didn't get distracted, she did it once in the past and accidentally nicked one of her ex's with her teeth; it wasn't good for the guy, and she didn't want to do that to Hunter. Nicole sucked just the tip for a few moments, still stroking before bringing her mouth all the way down on him again.

Hunter's breathing continued to become erratic as he was panting now and Nicole caught sight of Hunter's hands gripping at the bed's comforter. Nicole assumed that Hunter would probably let her know when he was about to cum, so she just kept on what she was doing without any caution to the matter. Hunter didn't seem the type to just release and not say anything unless he had prior permission from the girl to just do it. Nicole brought Hunter's length to the back of her throat a few times with zero gag. "Ah…Nikki, fuck…" Hunter moaned. Nicole felt his cock twitching, which could mean he was nearing his climax. Nicole decided not to torture him as she probably could have brought him to orgasm before, but she wanted to do a couple different things first. They'd have plenty of time to play around in the foreplay department, tonight was not the one to do it.

Nicole started stroking Hunter's length in time with her sucking, she made sure her tongued lapped a circle around the head of his cock each time she came up and also that his length hit the back of her throat as she lowered onto him all the way. "Fuck…" Hunter panted. "Almost there…" Nicole knew that was the cue to speed up to bring Hunter all the way to release. She started bobbing her head faster, keeping up with the same technique as before. Hunter gripped the bed and it sounded like he grinded his teeth a bit, Nicole had her eyes closed, so she didn't know what his face looked like right now. Hunter's arms seemed to give out as he carefully laid back on the bed fully and Nicole adjusted to keep on what she was doing without having to stop, all it meant was getting a bit closer. "Gods, Nikki…I'm…Gonna cum…" That was what she was looking for, and now she'd be ready for it when he did. Nicole didn't stop or slow down, in fact, she went faster and harder. Hunter gripped the bed, breathing heavily. "F-Fuck, I'm cumming!"

Hunter's hips arched a bit as he released, and Nikki remained where she was, knowing to stop moving instantly because guys could be just as sensitive after an orgasm as girls. As he came, she only brought her mouth up slightly to take it all and swallow, then lightly lick around to get any extra that came out during his twitching. Nicole pulled off with a smile, and removed her hand as she stood up and saw Hunter's very relaxed face as he was laying on her bed, totally limp. Nicole had to giggle a little at the sight as Hunter glanced at her with a smile, his chest rising and falling.

**~Lemon End~**

Hunter perched himself up on his elbows first, then all the way up while panting heavy and bringing a hand to his chest. That made Nicole nervous "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…Get short of breath when laying flat, and the occasional chest pains too." Hunter informed as he stood up to fix his underwear and pants, then secured them in place with his belt around his waist. He saw her looked nervous and concerned. "Your dad knows about it, babe. It's okay, I promise. Remember? I told you that nothing is raising a red flag in tests and I get seen once a week. It's just part of the symptoms and the meds don't work all the time."

"I know, Hunter, but I still worry anyway. I don't want to see anything get worse just because we're messing around…Maybe you should talk to my dad first, before we do anything else…Just set me at some ease that this won't make you worse?" Nicole asked.

"Alright, I'll talk to your dad on Friday at the appointment about…Extracurricular activities with you. Or maybe tonight when they get home before I leave; I can pull him aside because I also want to check on the more playing in basketball thing too." Hunter told her. Nicole hugged him tightly as he returned the action.

"Thank you." Nicole smiled softly.

"I love you, Nikki." Hunter said gently.

"I love you too, Hunty." Nicole replied.

Not long after the hug between them, they cleaned up her bed a bit and by 9:00 pm; the two were back to laying on it and watching some comedy specials off Netflix to enjoy the rest of their night together.


	34. Chapter 34

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**34.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Friday, 4/27/2018-3:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Keith last Sunday as they got home at 10:30 pm, and I didn't have the time to kill. Nicole and I actually fell asleep in her bed together; I got woken up by Keith. I apologized and headed out after bidding them a goodnight. The week has been a bit challenging as the medication has officially stopped working no matter the dose or when it's taken. It sucked because I was back to feeling everything again as of Wednesday's school day, and fully by the time practice came around. We had a game today, Friday, at 5 pm. But coach wants us to practice from 3-4, then we'll change into uniforms, and warm up a bit as everyone is arriving for the game at 5 pm. I had to text Keith that we'd have to reschedule tonight's appointment because the game was thrown on us last minute, but I assured him I was okay and nothing had changed. He said it was okay, and we'd reschedule for Monday or something after he checked his availability to match with my school, practice, and work hours. I felt bad, I did. I promised Keith I wouldn't miss these appointments because of how imperative they were to my health, but he thankfully understood my stance about the games needing to happen more frequently to keep to the championship games not running into June when there would be finals, prom, and graduation.

My dad, Glenn, two cousins, and friends would be here for 4 pm to watch the first game of the playoffs. Nicole was already here, and excited for me. I couldn't believe how fast this year went by; I'd be graduating high school in roughly a month and a half, hopefully with straight A's, and champions of the Archian Schools Basketball League. Big hope, but I knew we'd be fine; we've have more wins than losses this season. I just hoped I could hold things together for tonight's practice and game.

"Excited, babe?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, first game of the playoffs." I smiled to her as she hugged me tightly. We were just waiting for coach to arrive to get the practice started.

"Was dad okay with you missing your appointment tonight?" Nicole wondered.

"Yeah, he understands that the playoffs are important. This is when scholarship scouts start coming out and viewing the players who intend to go to college, and want to continue playing." I smiled. That's why these games were so big to me.

"That's good. Mom and dad said they going to come tonight, since you're usually dad's latest appointment at 5:30 pm on Fridays." Nicole giggled.

Oh, cool, so my girlfriend's parents were coming tonight too. Not that I didn't adore Keith and Ella, but at my games? I really had to watch myself tonight. Keith would intervene at the first sign of their being a problem with me. I was okay as long I didn't take any shots to the head, stomach, or chest. And if I stayed on the water, I wouldn't become short of breath. I'd already taken a pain killer that Keith prescribed for the pain, so it should take effect by the time the game started, in combination with regular aspirin too. I knew it was dangerous to mix medications, but I made sure the dosage wouldn't exceed anything that would put me at risk of overdose.

"Awesome." I replied to her. I saw Dimitri arrive with Devon and Elijah, then our two medics. "See you after." I kissed her quickly as she nodded and scurried back to her place, Myra was there with Heather already. The rest would be present for the game, so I knew that between the three of them; there'd be plenty of seats available for that whole group.

"Alright, boys. First game of the playoffs! We made it this far, let's take it all the way home!" Dimitri urged the boys on as we cheered for the victories we hadn't even technically made yet. "Let's get going before the game. Ten minutes of warmups, then we'll run some drills and plays." He added.

"Yes, coach!" We replied together.

**. . .**

**=Normal POV=  
(7:15 pm)**

The game had gone into overtime by fifteen minutes so far due to staying tied up. Hunter was exhausted and trying to play it cool that way no one would pick up on it. Right now, they were in a timeout to figure out how to break the tie and win. It seemed no matter what they did, the other team was right behind them. The boys huddled up with their coach and the assistant ones.

"Is there anything we can hit these guys with?" One of the teammates asked.

"We've tried just about everything in the playbook. The rest are untested or practiced as they aren't main ones we usually have to resort to." Elijah informed, flipping through pages and looking with Devon beside him.

"Well, the timeout is almost over." Travis reminded.

"We gotta do something." Shane added in agreement to the others saying there had to be something.

"Hunt! Hey, Hunter!" Came a familiar voice as Hunter looked up and saw Thatcher, from Meathead, sitting just close enough to where the team was huddled.

"Little busy, Thatch," Hunter stated. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Meathead didn't make the playoffs, thought I'd still jump a town over and see how you do." Thatcher grinned. "Rather root for you guys than anyone else." He added. Thatcher shook his head to focus. "Anyway, I had a play idea for you." Hunter arched a brow at him. "Remember when we were kids and played against one another? The ball launcher play?"

"The one where we'd take turns launching each other into the air to score baskets?" Hunter inquired.

"That's it. Use it here, they wouldn't expect it and there's no real way to stop it. Thatcher suggested.

"What play is this?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"It's a play that we used when we were younger, like…Middle school and summer leagues. It was a play were either Thatch or I would end up with the ball, and we'd launch one another into the air to score the basket. The point of the play is that someone guards the launcher, and the other team can't reach the person launched. The only problem is that those leagues had the nets lower for the sake of the players being younger and shorter. From this height, it's dangerous because if no one is there to catch the person who got thrown; easy injury." Hunter explained.

"So we make sure someone is there to catch the person and as you're familiar with the play…We get you the ball and launch you up. Also…You're the lightest on the team, Hunter…" A teammate remarked.

"I'll ignore that shot at me a twig…I don't mind doing it, but I swear if any of you drop me…" Hunter huffed.

"We got you. Coach, cool if we give it a go?" Shane inquired.

Dimitri didn't seem convinced that it was a good idea as they'd never done this before, not even talked about it much less tried. Their timeout was just about up as Hunter looked at Dimitri. "I promise we'll be good, coach. All the team has to do is get me the ball, and one has to launch me up once we're near the net. It's like a leg-up deal. We all keep to normal, once I have the ball and we're just about under the hoop, I step in someone's hands and get tossed upward where the ball can't be stolen, and I can't be knocked into." Hunter explained.

"Fine…I'm only allowing this because you've done it and you're confident you can do it. If this works…We'll add it to the playbook and keep practicing it for future games this season. Go." Dimitri agreed. The timer sounded for the timeout being up as the team broke off after putting their hands in and calling out their team name on three. Returning to position, the game started once more. Everything went as planned for the Berk Hooligans; they kept the ball away from the other team and reach where they needed to be, and the only knew it was the spot because Hunter gave them the signal that it was time.

"NOW!" Hiccup called to Shane.

"Got it!" Shane replied as the team got into position to keep others back while Shane tossed Hunter the ball; he dribbled twice as Shane set his hands down and caught Hunter mid-step with the right foot then launched him up with a hard push. The gym seemed to go silent, watching in shock. Hunter got where he needed to and slammed the ball into the net. The buzzer sounded not more than two seconds later as they'd won. The team cheered at the victory and that their idea worked. Hiccup knew they'd completely forgotten about catching him so he was still holding the basket and hanging there.

It didn't feel awesome to hang there, especially since the force of gravity yanking him hard on the grab strained his arms. "Uh…Guys? Little help here?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, shit…Sorry, Hunt." Travis chuckled. "Circle up team!" He stated. Once they were set to catch him like a giant net.

"Alright, let go." Shane informed. Hunter released his grip and dropped safely into their arms; they set him down on his feet and then all rushed in for a group hug and cheering together, jumping up and down. Hunter needed to watch it; he was already starting to feel the effects of practicing and now the game. All Hunter wanted to do was go through the _good game_ high-fives, the quick meeting, and shower because he felt really sweaty and he wasn't entirely sure if it was from playing, or having a fever. Perhaps both and that's why he felt so hot.

**. . .**

**(7:45 pm)**

When all was said and done leaving the gym; the boys got to go shower. Hunter was the last one out because he took the time to take a semi-cold shower to cool off. He'd get a full shower in once he got home. The cool rinse was also helping with the nausea and dizziness. Hunter knew that his family and friends were probably wondering where he was; Shane and Travis already came in once to ask what was taking him so long. Hunter knew he couldn't take forever and eventually had to go out there; they were supposed to do a dinner together and Hunter just wasn't up to it. Of course, he didn't know how to say anything to his friends and family without raising suspicion. Nicole and Keith would likely pick up on why, and that was fine, but Hunter didn't want the others to ask questions.

"He said he'd be right out seven minutes ago…" Spencer muttered. Hunter had been right by the locker room door when it was said, so he sighed and made his way out, holding his backpack on the one shoulder. "Ah, there you are, son."

"Sorry, you didn't have to wait for me; I could have met you there." Hunter stated.

"Your play, your winning basket. We figured you should pick where we eat." Shane grinned.

Hunter had a choice here. He could say he didn't feel well and maybe they did dinner another night. Or he could tough it out and possibly be worse later. He didn't want to be worse later, it already sucked a lot now. "So, where are we going, Hunter. Everyone is starving." Ashley asked while leaning into Bryan with a content smile on her face. Something about knowing what she did and said about Hunter ticked him off to see her all over Bryan. Regardless, Hunter ignored it and tried to make his decision.

Nicole noticed the hesitation, and so did Keith. "You know, it could just be the fact I see patients all day when they come to my office claiming to not feel well…But some people I see, I can tell right away they aren't feeling well," Keith stated softly. "And I don't believe Hunter is feeling quite 100% tonight…Are you, Hunter?" He asked. Yeah, Hunter figured that might be coming. He was supposed to have an appointment with Keith tonight, and missed it for the practice and game. Well, it was his out of things if someone else brought it up. Hunter shook his head, confirming what Keith said about not feeling good tonight. "I thought so. You look exhausted and pale," Keith mentioned.

"If Hunter's not feeling well, we should not worry about going out tonight so that he can get home to rest." Ella informed.

"You played fine the whole game, and through practice…You were even fine all day in school…" Travis mentioned.

"Doesn't matter. People can be fine one moment and sick the next; it's pretty common." Ella shrugged.

"Absolutely," Keith nodded. Nicole leaned against Hunter, her forehead somewhat against his cheek before pulling away and looking at her parents.

"He's warm." Nicole pointed out gently. "We can do dinner another night…You're not even hungry, are you?" She asked Hunter as he shook his head to her. "Yeah, you should get home and rest, Hunter."

"Nicole's right, laddie. We can go to dinner any night when you're feeling better." Glenn said.

"If he looks that tired, someone should either drive him or be in the car with him," Bryan remarked. "That's how he's looked the last few times he's said he's fine and knocked out."

Hunter almost rolled his eyes and said something, but decided not to. "I'll go with him." Spencer handed his keys to Glenn, since they came together anyway. "Come on, son," Spencer put his arm on around Hunter's shoulders to turn him so they could leave. "Let's get you home and into bed." Hunter grabbed his keys out of the small pocket from his backpack and handed them to his father. Sadly, Bryan was right. Hunter felt really tired and a bit lightheaded; he wanted to sleep. "Son?"

"You drive…" Hunter muttered tiredly. "I don't trust myself." He added, surprising the group.

"Let me know how you feel tomorrow, baby." Nicole hugged him lightly, just in case his stomach was bothering him.

"I will. Love you." Hunter said.

"Love you too. I hope you feel better." Nicole smiled softly.

"Feel better, Hunt!" Some of his friends called as Spencer led Hunter down the hall to leave the hallway to get outside of the building and then to the jeep, which Nicole had moved to the main office's parking lot earlier for him. A little test to see how she'd do on her own, but completely secret, of course. She nailed it and Hunter was proud that she got it perfectly.

"Let me know how he is Sunday morning, Glenn. I don't want him even bothering to come out for the game if he's not feeling well." Dimitri told Glenn.

"Got it. Spencer will shoot you a message once we see where he's at." Glenn nodded.

"I know I'm not his doctor, but I'd be happy to make a house call to determine the cause." Keith offered.

"Will bear it in mind. Thank you, Keith. Well, we'll be off now. Goodnight!" Glenn followed Spencer and Hunter's trail to exit the building.

With dinner plans off, the rest split off to leave the school campus and figure out what they were doing for the late evening meal.

**. . .**

**(8:15 pm)  
(Haddock Home)**

No, Hunter didn't feel well at all and he was glad he didn't pick the option to tough things out. He never would have managed. As soon as Spencer unlocked the door to the house, Hunter went right for the hall bathroom and threw up three times. Spencer sighed a little as Glenn pulled up, exited the car and got inside.

"Where's the lad, right to bed?" Glenn wondered.

Spencer shook his head. "As soon as we stepped through the door five minutes ago; he booked it to the bathroom and puked three times. I think he's still in there too, I haven't seen him leave to get to his room." The man informed softly.

"Poor lad." Glenn said. "He's never had it easy, though, Spencer. The boy has always gotten sick easily, and more often than most." He reminded.

"I know, but still hard to see him suffer when he gets sick and you know it hits hard too." Spencer nodded.

"Well, Dimitri said to let him know Sunday morning how Hunter is feeling. Any signs of fever, nausea, the works; he is not to even come to the game. Dimitri won't bench him, he'll send him right home again. And Keith offered to make a house call to find out what could be the cause, as the doctor's offices are closed on the weekends, other than the hospital." Glenn stated.

"Will keep that in mind, for both." Spencer said as he made his way towards the hall bathroom and knocked on the door twice with his knuckle. "Hunter? Son, are you alright?" He asked.

In the bathroom, Hunter was sitting against the wall between the tub and the toilet. His arms were around his stomach as he was cringing from pain, not just the knots in his stomach, but his head throbbing and body sore. The nausea was ridiculous, his chest hurt and he was finding difficulty in breathing normally; it was short and labored. Hunter tried to compose himself to get up, only finding that the vomit instantly rose in his throat as he leaned over the bowl once more and threw up again.

"Do I sound _alright_, Dad?!" Hunter managed to get out, trying not to vomit a fifth time. He was heaving and coughing, which didn't make it any better.

"Can I do anything to help?" Spencer offered.

Hunter didn't know if anything would help anymore, nothing except that surgery which he only needed to survive another month and a half. He was gonna catch serious hell from everyone when it came out he had surgery to remove a tumor on the left side of his heart, but hid it for months and that was the cause of all his passing out, being tired, and getting sick issues since October/November-ish.

"Son?" Spencer tried again. Hunter forced himself up, holding back the urge to puke again as he flushed the toilet and made his way to exit the bathroom, finding his father and godfather standing outside the door.

"No, Dad…I'm just gonna go to sleep." Hunter replied, clearly exhausted.

"Alright…If you need anything, just let Glenn or I know?..." Spencer reminded. Hunter nodded as he turned to head down the hall to his room, closing the door behind him. It was just about a minute later when they heard him vomit twice. Glenn and Spencer sighed together.

"Let's just leave him be for tonight, unless he asks for us…We'll see how he's doing tomorrow, my friend." Glenn suggested. Feeling nothing else could be done, Spencer nodded. The two of them headed out of the hallway to make something up for dinner, knowing Hunter wouldn't eat.

In Hunter's room, he didn't last long once getting in there. After puking twice, Hunter forced himself to strip down and get a real shower in since he didn't at the school. By 9:00 pm, Hunter crawled into bed weakly. He barely stayed awake enough to get his phone on the charger, turn off the alarms, then cover himself under the blanket and fall instantly to sleep. All Hunter prayed was that he felt better in the morning.


	35. Chapter 35

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**35.**

**=Nicole's POV=  
(Saturday, 4/28/2018-1:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Home)**

One of the hardest things to cope with about Hunter's tumor is not knowing what was causing him to feel ill; the tumor, or him actually being sick. I noticed that he didn't seem all into going to dinner after his extended shower when the game was over last night. I was going to ask if he was alright while we were in the jeep, but my dad beat me to it and I obviously went with what I felt originally by getting close enough to find he was warm. I didn't hear from Hunter all night, but I expected that he likely went right to sleep when he got home. I haven't heard from him all morning either, so that made me wonder if this was tumor-caused or he caught some kind of bug. Hunter told me more than once that his early birth left his immune system shot and weak, so he picked up illnesses really easily and he often got hit hard by whatever he got. I didn't know all of Hunter's symptoms for the tumor, so I couldn't tell what this was, and I didn't want to bring it up my dad because he probably wouldn't tell me anyway. I might be Hunter's girlfriend, but that didn't mean the patient/doctor confidentiality was broken.

I sighed some as I was reading my book in bed; I'd done my homework between last night and first thing this morning after breakfast. Mom had to work until 4 pm, but dad was off and home with me today. I turned the page and started to read on when I heard dad on the phone with someone; I got up and moved closer to my door to listen.

"I understand, Spencer. Let me grab a few things and I'll come over to examine Hunter. Okay?" I heard my dad say. I left my room just as he was getting off the phone.

"Are you going over to the Haddock's place?" I inquired.

"Yes. I guess whatever Hunter has isn't lightening up at all, so Spencer has asked if I'll go see Hunter and figure out what's wrong." Keith replied softly as he went to leave the room and grab his emergency home care bag from his office. After five minutes, he was back to get his keys and make sure he had everything.

"Is it the tumor or actually sick?" I decided to ask, looking down a bit. Dad seemed to stop and look at me. "He told me about it the night of our shared party…I don't know all the symptoms, but I know it makes him nauseated, dizzy, lightheaded, and joint pains."

Keith sighed. "I'm not sure if its symptoms of the tumor or if he's actually caught something. Either case, I have to go see him and determine if things are getting worse and that we need to make a hospital trip to do the tests that were missed yesterday because of his game."

"Can I come? I just want to see him…" I wondered.

"Alright, but I don't want you too close to him, okay?" Keith stated. I nodded quickly, rushing to get to my shoes and light jacket. Dad and I left the house, got in the car, and headed down the road to Spencer's house.

**. . .**

**(1:45 pm)  
(Haddock Residence)**

Reaching the front door and knocking, Glenn answered with a soft smile. "We appreciate you coming, Keith." He stepped aside to let us in.

"I did offer to come if you needed to me take a look at him." Keith smiled as Glenn closed the door and we saw Spencer walking towards us.

"Hi, Keith. Hello, Nicole," Spencer greeted. "Wasn't so much need as it was request." I arched a bit. "Hunter asked if we'd give you a call."

I was surprised. Hunter asked for my dad to come check him over? Why didn't Hunter just call my dad himself? "I was asked for, no matter who it was by. Where is he? Bathroom? His room?" Keith inquired.

"His room's restroom," Spencer informed as he led my dad down the hall and knocked on the door. "Son? Keith is here, Nicole too. Want me to send him in?"

There was no response for a few moments. "Yeah." Hunter's voice came through the door. "But just him." Hunter added. "Sorry, babe. I don't want you to get sick…" I didn't take offense to it, of course.

**=Normal POV=**

Spencer had stepped aside as Keith went into the room, and closed the door behind him to find Hunter sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hi, lad," Keith greeted lightly, moving closer.

"Hi…" Hunter replied miserably.

Keith took a seat on the side of the couch that was closest to the bed. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?" He wondered.

"It's just everything. I felt like hell since about 3:30 pm yesterday, mainly with my body feeling like it was hit with a truck and the headache. It started to hit harder after the game with feeling dizzy and nauseous. I suspected having a fever too, but wasn't sure until after the cool shower as I had been running around during the game." Hunter explained.

"Well, Nicole said you were warm last night. Happen to take your temperature once you got home?" Keith inquired.

Hunter shook his head. "No, I barely made the ride home without throwing up. That was gone as soon as we stepped foot past the door frame; I took a shower, and went right to bed. I took it this morning when I got up around 5:45. It was 99 point something, can't remember the number. I took two pain and fever reducers, and another two at noon when I woke up…But they haven't helped much. I still had the fever at 12:15 pm."

"Did it go up at all?" Keith questioned.

"Yeah, it jumped to 100 something at noon, and just checked it again at 12:45 pm; it was still 100.4, I think." Hunter responded as Keith was pulling out his thermometer, and a couple other things.

"What other symptoms are you having?" Keith looked at him.

"Tired no matter how much I sleep. Nausea, and headache that won't stop. Stomach is in knots, sore body like aches. No appetite, only drinking water at this point to stay hydrated because it seems like the vomiting is endless." Hunter explained.

"Why do you say seems endless?" Keith brought over the thermometer and ran it across Hunter's forehead as it beeped.

"Because when I got home last night, I threw up five times in a matter of fifteen minutes. Four in one bout, one before the shower. Was back and forth to the bathroom all morning since that first wake up at about 6 am just because every time I lay down; it kicks up. Even sitting like this or slightly reclined isn't helping much." Hunter said.

"Well, your fever has jumped to 101.5, Hunter. And that's just from 12:45 to now…When's the last time you ate? I know said no appetite, but…" Keith paused.

"Lunch yesterday." Hunter informed.

"What did you have?" Keith inquired. "I'm trying to rule things out as to what it could causing all this. Food poisoning is usually a culprit for excessive vomiting just a couple hours from eating bad food."

"I didn't have cafeteria food, I never do. I always make my own food in the morning. All I had was a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, flavored water, and-," Hunter stopped, closing his eyes and jerking once. However, he didn't throw up and took a few breaths. "Small bag of the baked chips." He finished.

"Nothing at all last night, this morning or afternoon? Not even crackers or bread?" Keith asked. Hunter shook his head no. "I believe that rules out food poisoning, but not a bug or the flu," He said. "Or the symptoms of the tumor…" He added quietly. Hunter looked at him now, seeing the serious but still sympathetic look on his face. "Did you take the medications at all today or yesterday? Hunter hung his head down lower and shook it. "Why not? They're meant to keep the symptoms down…" Hunter didn't respond again. "Tell me the truth, son…"

Hunter sighed, closing his eyes. "They're not working…" Hunter confessed. "They haven't for about a week now."

"Hunter, we had a deal that you'd update me about the status of your condition. If the medications have stopped working completely, you could be getting worse and really shouldn't have missed yesterday's appointment with me…Those tests are to watch things to make sure you aren't getting close to needing emergency surgery. We had an agreement about this…I know it's not what you want to resort to given you're in the playoffs now, but you have to think about your health, Hunter. For all we know, without the tests to confirm, you being sick might be your body telling you to stop ignoring the problem, or that it's in trouble…"

"I know…I know," Hunter replied. "But I haven't felt any different. I always feel the symptoms of it…Even with the medications, they haven't stopped…Just lessened a bit."

"Hunter, I told you that they were not a permanent fix and would stop eventually," Keith reminded and was about to speak again when Hunter jerked and brought a hand to his mouth, quickly moving to the bathroom and closing the door, but not all the way due to lack of time before lifting the lid to the toilet and getting low enough that he wouldn't miss when he threw up. Hunter coughed hard and puked another two times before managing to get on his knees and pant heavily. Hunter went to lean back to try and catch his breath, but the movement just made it start again. Staying over the bowl, he vomited three more times. Keith got just outside the bathroom door, opening it just enough to roll his water bottle to him. "I really think we should go to the hospital, Hunter…That was six times in less than two minutes…All without any food in your system."

"I wouldn't…Even make the ride, Keith…That last three times came from just trying to move against the tub to catch my breath…" Hunter remarked, attempting to sip from the water bottle, but more using it to rinse the taste of puke from his mouth.

"I can call an ambulance; they'd have medication to keep the vomiting down until we got there. Hunter, I need to know if it's the tumor causing this. I'm not saying it is, you could just be sick and amplified by the symptoms you feel every day. But I still need to know, and if I'm wrong; I'll admit to it. But let's at least go and rule things out, so we can get you something for relief and be able to rest. I promise you, that right now with how you are, you're not playing in tomorrow's game. I heard what your coach told Glenn…" Keith stated as Hunter stared at the floor now. "Anything at all, even a fever…And you won't play. You won't even watch because he'll send you straight home. Your games and practices are this important to you, but if you don't take care of yourself now while you're sick; you won't even get to participate…Now, I'm asking nicely, begging even…Let's go to the hospital for you to be checked out."

Hunter felt his stomach settle a little, enough to move. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands before opening the door fully to see Keith there. "Will it be you examining me, or some other doctor who isn't familiar with what's going on…" Hunter asked.

"I can make sure that it's me. Your condition isn't in the system, Hunter…I never put it there. It's all in a folder that only I have access to. We go to the hospital, I see where things are…Only me. I promise. We don't even have to bring the others; you can tell them to stay here. That's your choice by law that you're legally an adult." Keith informed.

Hunter sighed some. "I really…Don't want to go to the hospital by ambulance…I feel that's excessive. Just…Can't I try that tea you gave me last time? The ginger one; that helped with the nausea. And if I could just get some relief from that, I might be able to sleep...That's…All I want to do right now, is sleep."

"You could try it, Hunter, and it might help for a little bit…But you're still gonna end up right back where you are now until we find out the cause…" Keith said.

"Just…Let me rest today and tomorrow. You said yourself that it could be normal illness intensified by the symptoms of the tumor…Let me have today and tomorrow, at least…And if I'm not better; I'll miss school, and go to the hospital Monday morning…Just let me see if I can ride this out over the weekend, I won't even attempt to go to the game on Sunday…I promise…" Hunter tried.

Keith sighed. "I really…Really shouldn't allow this given what I know…But you're right; if you're sick and the symptoms are coming together…It would make you this sick anyway. I'll give you today and tomorrow, Hunter…But if there is no change by Monday morning, or that fever hits 103 or higher at any time…Hospital, immediately, and ask for me. Do you understand?" Keith said firmly.

Hunter nodded his head to him. "Swear it on my mom's grave…" Hunter vowed.

"Good. Now…Go lay down, and I'll get you that tea to try. And I'm gonna hang here for a little while to watch the fever, okay?" Keith stated.

"Got it." Hunter replied, thankful he wasn't being forced to go to the hospital. Hunter headed to get back into bed as Keith exited the bedroom, finding Nicole, Glenn, and Spencer sitting in the living room.

"How is he, Daddy?" Nicole asked instantly.

"Still sick and miserable, now laying down." Keith said softly.

"What do you think it is?" Spencer wondered.

"We've ruled out food poisoning, based on the time timeline. Hunter stated he was fine all day, until about 3:30 pm, began to feel a bit tired with a headache and it just progressed as the night continued. By the time the game was over; he was completely spent with no appetite, feeling nauseous, awful headache, and fever. He hadn't been sure if he had one after the game since he was running around and sweating. Hunter claimed he took a semi-cool shower at the school and was still warm after the fact, and confirmed it was a fever. So…I have to say that could be a twenty-four hour bug, given how fast it all seemed to it in just a few hours. We'll have to see as the hours countdown to the twenty-four hour mark. If things venture beyond that point, we can still call it a stomach bug or the flu." Keith explained.

"I hope it doesn't last longer than today; he really doesn't want to miss any playoff games." Glenn frowned. Unknown to them, Hunter was listening with his door open to Keith tell his dad, godfather, and girlfriend that it was likely a bug or the flu.

"Anything we can do for him?" Spencer inquired.

"Ah, yes. That ginger tea you made me last time I was over…Do you have more?" Keith asked.

"Of course." Spencer nodded, getting to his feet to get the kettle going on the stove after filling it. "Why?"

"Ginger-based things can help with nausea and vomiting, which unfortunately, Hunter seems to be dealing with quite a bit of. It's one of my concern in him being sick." Keith said.

"Are there others?" Nicole stated softly.

"His fever doesn't seem to be dropping," Keith mentioned as the other three adults looked at him from where they were positioned. "Hunter stated he never took his temperature last night, but this morning about 6 am, it was 99. He took fever reducers, but when he checked his fever again noon, it had gone to 100.4 and he took another dose of the medication. I just checked it about ten minutes ago and it has risen again, to 101.5. Now, I know fevers are more than likely while sick…"

"But you don't like that it's not going down or breaking with the fever reducers." Spencer said with a sigh.

"No, I don't. And I expressed that concern to Hunter, but we have an agreement that he'll remain resting today and we'll see what happens. However, if he isn't feeling better by Monday; he will go to the doctors office and be checked out. Or, if the fever doesn't drop or rises to 103 or higher; he'll go to the hospital. As you know that a temperature of 103 is dangerous, but anything between 104 and 107 is severely dangerous and could be life-threatening."

Glenn, Spencer, and Nicole nodded as they did know that fact. "Least he isn't as stubborn with you." Glenn chuckled a little.

"I think that's because he knows I'm a doctor and would advise these courses of action before immediately jumping to going to the hospital anyway. Any doctor would tell him to take it easy and eat light while staying on water and basic over the counter medications. So he's doing exactly what he'd be told to do." Keith smiled.

Hunter smiled some, he really owed Keith for this and hoped that Keith would deny ever knowing anything about the tumor because if Hunter's father, especially, knew that Hunter had a tumor and they put it off for so long; Spencer would flip out. Hunter slipped back into his room and laid down as he was feeling a little dizzy and wanted to relax. After a few more moments, the kettle whistled as Keith took over preparing the drink while Spencer had taken a phone call. Keith made up the tea and added a little something from his bag that he kept on hand, once ensuring it was all mixed up; Keith had Nicole deliver it to Hunter. Nicole reached the room and knocked lightly.

"Come in…" Hunter said. Nicole headed in, holding the mug with one and. "Babe, you shouldn't be in here…" He sighed.

"I'm just delivering your tea while my dad and your godfather talk. I think your dad took a call and stepped into his office." Nicole informed as Hunter sat up a little, then adjusted his pillows to recline against them. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed, and carefully handed it over. "Dad said the ginger should help with nausea and vomiting, and also that he added a little extra that helps in reducing fevers. Like a home remedy or something."

"Thanks." Hunter took the mug, sipping it slowly.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked gently.

Hunter sighed softly. "Honestly…No. I'm starting to think all this is because of the tumor I have. That's what your dad believes…I confessed to him that the meds he gave me to keep symptoms like what I'm experiencing down until surgery aren't working at all. They helped a lot in the start, then it started to only work half, then less than that, and nothing at all this past week." Hunter admitted to his girlfriend. "You dad wanted me to go to the hospital today, and I said no…I'm sure you heard; I was listening…"

"You probably should have, Hunter…If this is all part of the tumor, and medications not working…I mean, what if this is your body telling you that it needs that tumor out or your in going to end up dead…?" Nicole said softly, with some concern and sadness in her voice. "Hunter…I don't want to be at school with you one day and see you collapse. I don't want to see it anywhere we happen to be…"

"I know, babe…But I could just actually be sick too. You know I get sick easy with my weakened immune system from being born early. And yes, I get symptoms from the tumor too…Your dad things that it could just be a mix of the both making me like this…Because I never got this bad with just the tumor stuff." Hunter countered.

"I sincerely hope that's all it is, Hunter…" Nicole kissed his forehead. "So you do promise that if this gets worse, or the fever rises and stays…You'll be seen?" Hunter nodded to her gently. "Good…Drink up, and try to rest, okay? Let me know how you feel later, if you're up to it?"

"I will, babe. I love you." Hunter said.

"I love you too." Nicole got up and exited the room, desperately praying that Hunter would be better soon, and that this wasn't all the tumor symptoms kicking into high gear in order to tell Hunter that he needed that surgery or he would die. That was the case if this was drawn out too long, and they didn't know the state of things because Hunter missed yesterday's appointment for the game. Nicole just hoped that everything was okay.


	36. Chapter 36

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**36.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Tuesday, 5/2/2018-7:20 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

I was convinced that Keith was some kind of witch doctor because the tea on the 28th that he gave me…It worked wonders. I spent the rest of Saturday in my room between sleeping, using the restroom, one shower around 7 pm. I was back to bed the rest of the night after 9 pm. I even managed to eat something light for dinner, it was just soup broth and bread, but I kept it down. And had crackers before dinner, just to see if I'd be able to eat at all. After having the tea, the nausea had lightened considerably, and thankfully; I didn't throw up anymore. My fever dropped to 99.8 by dinner time and let Keith know that I felt a lot better in a text; I also told Nicole. Keith told me what he put in my drink, an all-natural fever reducer mixed with the ginger. There was some stuff in there for pain, headaches, and boosting the immune system as well. Keith informed that he left all the things he used with the ginger tea, so that I could use it as needed or reference the items to pick up more. I seriously owed this man my life, literally. I made the tea again that night, about an hour before I decided to go to sleep; I was out all night and woke up with a normal temperature, no headache, stomachache, or nausea.

I felt great, even the tumor symptoms seemed to be staying down. I drank the tea again an hour before the game, and let coach know I was good to go to play as I only had a twenty-four hour thing. It was funny because when I got there at 8 am, Dimitri had his medics check me out to make sure I wasn't just saying I was okay to be able to take part in the game. I got to play, and we won too. I felt amazing on the 29th, and took Nicole out for lunch, just the two of us and promised my friends and family that if we won the championship; I'd personally take everyone out to dinner, on me as my treat. It made no sense just to celebrate the playoff wins because any one of them could be one we lost and didn't make it to the big game. So probably in the first week of June, pending the actual win; I was taking everyone out. It'd be a nice get together for after final exams, before prom, and what not to hang out before I got surgery and would spend the summer recovering. Also, it might be bad of me, but I've been using the tea to get through my days, and help from the medications Keith prescribed.

It helped when the two were used together; it kept my symptoms low and manageable, but did not stop them as I expected they would not. I'm supposed to have another appointment with Keith on Friday, but I was kind of scared to go. I didn't want to be told the tumor was worse and have it ruin all my newly made plans. It was my fear every time I sat in that chair across from Keith's desk and waited for him to give me the results of my tests. I missed the appointment on the 27th due to being sick, but I really wanted to try and get out of this one too. I only had about a month and two weeks to go. Six weeks until surgery. I probably couldn't put them all off, but maybe just through the playoffs. Most of the other teams were eliminated already, there were only four teams and in about a week or two; it would come down to the final two for the championship.

Unfortunately, as great as all this was that I found a way to make things easier for me to manage symptoms, and that we were doing really good in the playoffs…An event taking place in just a couple weeks has me down. It was the one year anniversary of my mother passing away. It happened just five days after her birthday, on May 19th, 2017. Mom's birthday was the 14th. I knew I'd be miserable; my dad and I planned to go to the ceremony, maybe look at some pictures or things we didn't feel ready to do right after mom's death; it'd fall on a Saturday and as long as nothing went wrong with the playoff schedule, I wouldn't have a game that day either. Even if something changed; I'd let coach know that it's a game I'd miss. I knew we weren't supposed to, especially playoff stuff, but they all knew how I was last year and understood. I rarely missed practices or games, so for something like this; they knew it was big and I would be excused for it. I'm already started to feel the sadness; I feel like my friends have taken notice and just won't say anything.

"Hunter, hello? You there?" Shane waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked. "Huh? What? Sorry…" I said.

"You okay?" Heather asked. "It just took us like, three minutes to get your attention."

"I'm fine, still waking up." I smiled.

No need to draw attention to what was wrong, I feel like Addilyn and Shane already knew what I said was bullshit. The others sort of glanced to Shane and Addilyn as they gave a motion to just leave it alone this time. I caught they were trying to make sure no one brought it up, and I guess I was grateful for it. I just wanted this whole month to go by fast, honestly. I wanted playoffs and championship done. I wanted finals done. I wanted the one year to pass and hopefully I wouldn't break down. I knew it was hopeless to hope I wouldn't; it was inevitable. I took a month off school year because I didn't want to face anyone. June seemed a little more promising. The end of high school events; senior prom and graduation. I looked forward to those. And then I didn't quite look forward to the surgery on June 18th, but I knew it was necessary, and once I got it done; I'd never have to worry again. I'd be safe, healthy, and symptom free with it removed. I just needed to survive the next six weeks.

**. . .**

**(Friday, 5/11/2018-5:15 pm)  
(Berkian Academy; Student Lot)**

I've managed to through last week, and this one. Next week, though; I didn't have high hopes. I was already miserable, and fully dreading what next Saturday was. I missed my appointment on the 4th, but not my fault this time. Keith cancelled it because of an emergency surgery in Berserker; they called him away Friday afternoon while I was still in school and he was gone all weekend. He apologized and said he'd refer me to a colleague, but I declined and said everything was fine, no changes at all and felt great. It seemed to be enough as he let things go. I still haven't had a chance to talk to him about Nicole and I having sex in June; I know I needed to for us to keep to our plan of making love on prom night. In lighter and happier news; the Berk Hooligans of Berkian Academy were in the championship. We won the playoffs, but it had not been decided who we'd be against as the game to determine the second team going to the championship had to be postponed due to something happening at the school. The game would be held sometime this week; it was Murderous versus Hunters. So one of those two would be our opponent; I'm not sure who I'd prefer because we're the top three teams in the high school league.

Practice just let out, we're trying to get ready for whoever we face. We're trying to make sure the championship gets held before the week of the 21st, as that's make up work week; the last chance to get credit for late or missed assignments. The week of the 28th is final exam week. The week of the 4th is getting graduation status, cap and gown fittings. Saturday the 8th is senior prom. The week of the 11th was graduation day preparations. And finally…The 16th, a Saturday, was high school graduation. My surgery was on the 18th. So June was going to be very busy, but I couldn't wait. I'd have the summer to recover and hang with friends, if they weren't ridiculously pissed off that I hid the tumor from them. And in September, it would be off to college for Engineer and hopefully, on a basketball scholarship. I had everything set for my future, which I hoped would include Nicole too. We've had some fun in foreplay when the chances were there that we were aroused and alone. Everything is perfect.

Reaching my jeep in the lot after exiting practice; I unlocked the door and scooted in. I buckled up and slid the keys into the ignition; I turned it and my jeep didn't start up. "Ut oh…" I tried again, and again, but I got nothing. I unbuckled and got out to check under to hood; I didn't see anything wrong, but clearly there had to be or the jeep would start. I'd have to get it into Glenn's shop to get a good look. It was already dark out, but thankfully not overly cold. "Fuck…" I checked the time; it was already 5:25 pm. I'd have to call the shop for a tow, but I should call Keith first to let him know that I'm not gonna make it there because of my jeep not starting. I sighed, getting my phone after shutting the hood and getting back into the driver's seat; I dialed the shop first.

"_Glenn's Auto."_Answered on the second ring.

"Hey, it's Hunter."I said.

"_Hunter! How are you, laddie?"_ Glenn's voice came in now. Whoever answered must have informed him that I was calling.

"Uh, having a problem at the moment. I just got out of practice and my jeep won't start. There's power to the vehicle, but it won't start at all. I don't see anything wrong under the hood, but that's just a flashlight look over. Think you can send a truck to grab me and the jeep, so I can get it on the lift and see what's up?" I explained and asked quickly.

"_I'll send someone right now, lad. You're still at school, right?. Have you tried to jump it?"_ Glenn wondered.

"No, everyone has left. I'm in the student lot, by myself." I mentioned.

"_Alright, don't worry now. Just sit tight, I'll get someone to you in the next fifteen to twenty minutes, okay?"_ Glenn stated.

"Thanks, Uncle Glenn. I owe you." I told him, sighing with some relief.

"_No trouble, kiddo. See you soon, love you."_ Glenn replied.

"Love you too!" I said as the call ended. I found Keith's number next, and dialed him. On the fourth ring, there was a pickup.

"_You're late, Hunter."_ Keith laughed a little. _"Are you on your way?"_

"Hey, Keith,"I began, finally have permission to use Keith and Ella's names as they were instead of the formal ways I had been the last four and a half months. _"Unfortunately, and I know you're gonna remind me that these appointments are imperative, but I won't be getting there at all. This one isn't my fault. My car isn't starting, I'm currently still stuck at school, waiting on a tow truck that my godfather is sending to get me and the jeep, then bring us to the shop so I can see what's wrong with my vehicle."_

There was an audible sigh on his end. _"If it's any consolation, you do know exactly what I was going to say. Is there anyway you can be dropped off here by the tow truck for the tests, at least? You've missed about three appointments, son…I need to see what's going on in there. I can even bring you to the shop afterward, and we'll go over the results at another time…"_ Keith said.

"Keith, I gotta figure out what's up with my jeep…I just did a bunch of repairs on it before playoffs started, so there shouldn't be anything wrong. By the time the truck gets here, it's gonna be almost 6 pm, and then about 6:15 or 6:30 by the time I got there. I haven't had dinner yet, I still gotta get homework done…I can't do it tonight. I'll take a Saturday or Sunday appointment, but not tonight. I swear, everything is fine. Symptoms are hardly there, I'm full of energy, I'm good. Nothing that points to this being worse or worrisome…" I informed.

"_Next Friday, I want you here, Hunter. No exceptions, no excuses…I told you that this is not the condition you wanted to play with. It can kill you at any time and we don't know if that something about to happen or not as we haven't done any tests in three weeks. I understand things come up as I had the same problem last week, but next week is not negotiable…Unless it's life of death, I will not let you miss the appointment. Is that clear?"_Keith stated firmly.

"Crystal, sir." I replied.

"_Good. I'll see you on the 18th then, or earlier in the week if you come over to see Nicole. Have a good night, lad."_Keith said.

"You too, Keith. Bye now." I said before ending the call once he said bye. I felt bad, I did, but what could I do. I needed my jeep to get to those appointments anyway, and to school and game too. I sat back relaxing; I let my dad and Nicole know what was up; the tow truck arrived about ten minutes after all that. We got it on the bed then headed for Glenn's shop.

**. . .**

**(8:45 pm)  
(Haddock House)**

I stayed late at the shop to make the necessary repairs to get the jeep up and running again. It had been some basic stuff, and a couple replacements. Thankfully, Glenn had all the parts laying around that I needed. Glenn had left at 7:30 pm, so did some others. I locked the doors and only worked in the garage until about 8:15 pm. I cleaned up my space, got the jeep out, and alarmed the building by 8:30 pm. I got home fifteen minutes later, just now. I still haven't eaten and could use a dose of what I'm calling it as; _Miracle Tea_. Don't see why not call it that; this stuff, with the right mix, took care of a lot of my symptoms, or at least made them bearable.

"Welcome home, son." Dad greeted me.

I yawned. "Hi, Dad…Hey, Uncle Glenn…" I waved.

"Jeep all fixed up?" Glenn wondered.

"Yeah…Oil change, some replacing and tweaking. It's good again, probably gonna need a new battery to ensure that doesn't happen again. I did charge it at the shop, but not gonna mess with it possible failing again." I informed. "I cleaned up, locked up, and alarmed the building before I left."

"I figured you would." Glenn chuckled.

"Are you hungry, Hunter?" Spencer asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I could eat…I only had a soda or two and snack from the vending machine at the shop."

"Glenn and I ordered pizza when he said he'd be home by 7:30 pm. Got you a small of your favorite." Spencer smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. What do I owe you?" I asked.

"Oh, hush up. You don't have to pay me back, Hunter. You're my son, it's my job to take care of you. You don't have to return money I spent to make sure you eat tonight." Spencer laughed, I shrugged a little. "Now grab yourself some pizza and sit with your old man and godfather. I feel like it's been forever since we've seen you and want to know how things are going at school and with the games. I know we've missed a few."

I nodded to him as I went to the kitchen and got myself a couple slices of pizza from the small box; it was barbeque chicken with bacon. I warned them up on the plate before getting my tea made. Thankfully, the counter space hid from Glenn and dad what I was mixing in with the tea. Dad made a comment I was like mom since she loved tea so much and now I was drinking it at least twice a day. Not inaccurate, because I was. I joined them in the living room and sat down in my favorite chair, using a folding table to keep my food and drink on. The three of us just got to talking about how things were going; I told them how school was, and that we're in the championship for sure, but don't know who we're going against. I mentioned prom, spirit and finals week. I was also texting Nicole during all this too. Around 9:45, an hour later; I said good night to them both as I grabbed a hot shower and relaxed in bed with the TV on, still messaging Nicole afterward. By 11:30 pm, I finally crashed and fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**37.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 5/19/2018-10:45 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy; Outside Basketball Court)**

Today marked two things; one good, and one sad. Today was the championship game between the Berkian Academy Hooligans and the Murderous High Vikings. However, it was also the one year anniversary of Hunter's mother, Valerie Haddock, passing away so unexpectedly. Hunter ended up changing his plans; he just wanted to be alone. Hunter didn't want to be at the school for the practice, and he expressed that to his coach when the game got postponed to an undetermined date. Hiccup even ended missing his appointment with Keith, again, because of all the confusion. Keith wasn't happy, but understood this one was not Hunter's fault at all, neither had been the car situation a week before. The game was supposed to be Friday the 18th at 4:00 pm, but there was awful weather, and the opposing team blew a flat on their bus, having to wait for another to come, so it was decided to postpone. Unfortunately, Hunter's mood was so off because of knowing the biggest game of his got moved again. Also, today was supposed to be a random practice, so they could be ready for when the game was announced. Hunter told his coach that he wasn't going to be there as his head wouldn't be in the game. Dimitri understood, and hoped Hunter would be okay as he excused him from the practice.

Hunter was at home alone, just sitting in his room with music on and looking through photos and watching videos of the time when his mom was alive. His tumor symptoms were also very active and relentless today, to the point that he didn't even know if he would have managed to play. Everything hurt and he felt sick again. The tea had only helped a little, so Hunter figured this would be a good chance to relax a bit. He'd get through today, likely miserably, and then be back to somewhat normal as the time continued to pass and move away from this awful day. And unknown to Hunter's knowledge, the game date had already been determined, but he never found out because he left once the game on Friday was called off. So Hunter had no idea that the game was today. His team, girlfriend, friends, and family were all there. Even the parents of his friends and girlfriend too. They all assumed Hunter missed this game because of what the day was, but had no clue that he actually just didn't know it was happening today.

"Coach Bludvist!" Devon said, coming up to him.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, turning to face him and then Elijah right beside a moment later.

"We've got a problem," Elijah stated. "Another one of the boys is sick, and we're out of backup players as they're all filling in for others who got sick earlier this week."

"We don't have enough to play the game." Devon added.

"If we can't play, we forfeit and lose automatically…" Dimitri reminded quickly.

"No one else can play. We tried calling everyone to see if they're better and they're not…" Elijah informed.

"Coach, what about Hunter?" Inquired a member of the team. "He's not sick, I don't think…He could come?"

"I don't think he knew there was a game today…He left after things got postponed last night." Another mentioned.

"Yeah, he never got word." One added.

Shane and Travis walked up. "So what's happening?" Shane asked.

"You know, you boys are right; I don't think he knows…I'll call Hunter and let him know the championship is today; I'm sure he'll come right down." Dimitri said, getting his phone out.

"Wait, hold on…" Shane stopped him. "Hunter isn't going to come in, coach."

"Why wouldn't he?" Elijah questioned. "He doesn't know the game is today."

"Doesn't matter, he's not gonna come in. Coach, he told you last night why he wasn't going to come to today's practice, before it was stated today would be the game, and told you what today was. You excused him for practice…" Travis reminded.

"Why would I do that?" Dimitri arched a brow.

"Coach Bludvist…It was a year ago today that his mom died…I talked to Uncle Spencer, his dad, this morning. He said that Hunter told everyone to leave him be today because he wants to be alone, that happened at 6:30 am…I called to ask if Hunter was okay since he wouldn't pick up his phone when I called to ask him how he was holding up." Shane explained. "Trust me…He's not gonna come in."

"He will, the championship was important to him. And if he didn't know it was today, he'll come if we tell him…I don't have a choice, I have to try or we lose on a technicality…" Dimitri sighed as he dialed Hunter's cell and waited. Shockingly, on 5th ring, there was a pickup.

"_Coach, I told you that I was not coming in for practice today due to personal reasons…"_ Hunter's voice informed.

"Hunter, listen to me…Today is not a practice. You left last night before it was announced, but the championship game is today, in fifteen minutes." Dimitri stated.

"_What?..."_Hunter said.

"Half the team is sick and I'm already got all their spots filled with backup team members…But one more just got sick, and I don't have an extra. Please? I know today isn't a good day for you, Shane reminded me…But if you don't play, we forfeit and lose automatically…Please, come in and play. We're on the outside court; I only need you for two hours…Please?" Dimitri pleaded.

"Please?!" The team begged while around him.

"What do you suppose they're all talking about?" Spencer wondered from his seat, grouped up with the others.

"Something must have happened…" Nicole informed. "Looks like the coach is on the phone." She pointed out.

After a few moments of silence on Hunter's end; he finally sighed. _"Fine…"_ Hunter replied. _"I'll be there before the game starts."_ He added, then ended the call before Dimitri could say anything else.

"What did he say?" Devon wondered.

"Said he'll be here before the game starts." Dimitri repeated.

"He's probably not gonna be in the best mood, so I'd just thank him and back off…" Shane warned.

"Will bear it in mind." The other nodded, knowing Hunter did have a bit of a temper and not wanting to invoke it today.

**. . .**

**(11:00 am)**

The referee approached Dimitri. "It's time, are you ready?" He asked.

"We're waiting for one." Dimitri informed.

"You have five minutes, if she or he doesn't come then you forfeit." The referee walked off.

"Come on, Hunter…" Dimitri prayed.

At the end of five minutes, Hunter still hadn't shown as the referee walked over once more. "Has your player arrived?"

Dimitri sighed. "No…"

"Then I will make the call." The referee moved to center court. "As the Hooligans are missing-," He stopped when someone walked out of the boy's locker room in a Hooligan uniform.

Devon saw him and sighed in relief, letting the others know that Hunter had come. "Oh, thank Odin…" a few said. "Wait! Wait, he's here!" they called to the referee, as the man glanced over to see Hunter there, sitting on the bench to make sure his laces were tied tight.

"Hooligans aren't missing anyone!" Elijah called to him. Hunter looked miserable and if looks could kill, someone would be dead for calling him today.

"Game on!" The referee smiled.

"Hunter…Thank you." Dimitri said.

"Yeah, yeah…Let's just get this over with so I can go back home…" Hunter moved past them to take his space at center court and meet with the captain of the other team. The referee mentioned the usual stuff before Hunter shook hands with the other guy and everyone got into position.

"I'm…Really surprised he came…" Glenn mentioned to Spencer.

"Why wouldn't he have?" Keith asked.

"Said he wanted to be left alone today." Spencer shrugged.

"Is he not feeling well?" Ella wondered.

Spencer shook his head to her. "No, it's what today is," He sighed. "It's the one year anniversary of his mother's and my wife's death. Hunter has been awake since before the sun came up, and we asked what he wanted to do today; he said he wanted to be left alone."

Nicole frowned, so it was today that Hunter lost his mother and that's why she'd barely heard from him. But if he wanted to be left alone, then why would he come to the game? Likely for the sake of the championship. Nicole could see the scholarship board people from different universities were present, and Nicole knew how important this was to Hunter to get a scholarship for college.

"I guess we'll have to ask him later, if he's willing to talk to us." Glenn shrugged. "Aren't we all supposed to go out?"

"I think that was if they won the championship." Ashley mentioned calmly.

"Well, he's here with the team and we're all here to support him." Nicole said. The others nodded in agreement and watched the big game begin.

**. . .**

**(12:30 pm)**

The game was going well; the Hooligans were winning and holding it so that Murderous couldn't catch up by much. Hunter only spoke when he had to, but he kept his head as much in the game as possible. It was hard to focus with what today was, and on top of it; his symptoms were acting up with all the movements. Hunter had a pounding headache; he felt lightheaded, nauseous, and dealing with joint pain. On top of all that, there was a lot of chest pain too. Which, Hunter knew he got sometimes, but usually not this much. There was thirty more minutes to go of the game, and as it looked now; the Berkian Academy Hooligans were going to win the championship. At the moment; the Hooligans were trying to score a few more baskets to keep Murderous from catching up. There was a good lead right now, but one or two more wouldn't hurt, just to draw them out until the final buzzer.

Hunter managed to get the ball away from the other team and was running it down the court; a sharp pain stuck in his chest as he nearly fumbled his foot. It looked like a trip, but he caught himself and kept going. Hunter managed to score one and things reset with the teams doing whatever they could to either get the ball or keep it from the other side. Shane got the ball as they worked their way down the court again; Hunter and Travis had his safe, but a Murderous player snuck in and shoved Hunter out of the way with his elbow. Now, while Hunter had been shoved more time than he cared to keep track of, and knew it was bound to happen; what he didn't need was to have gotten an elbow to the chest in order for the other player to shove him away from Shane. It hurt and Hunter cringed, but got himself back in to protect his cousin.

"Trav!" Shane called, passing him the ball. Travis caught it and could make the basket, but this particular spot was one that Hunter was best at.

"Hunter! You take it!" Travis stated. Hunter nodded as Travis tossed him the ball, but the other player who jabbed him in the chest got in and stole the ball away to get down the other side; the Hooligans raced after him. However, at that very moment; Hunter knew something was wrong. Hunter didn't know how to explain it; his chest was in agony and tight, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was beating rapidly and irregularly. Hunter tried to shake it off, but the pain hit again while he was running to get the ball back; he froze in place.

"Something is wrong…" Nicole said, quickly getting her father's attention by tapping his knee as she was behind him. "Dad, something is wrong with Hunter!"

Keith looked quickly, just in time to see Hunter looking dazed, breathing shallowly, and then finally while bringing a hand to his chest. "Oh no…Oh no no no no no…" Keith whispered, Nicole could see the heavy concern in her father's eyes, so she knew that something was very wrong.

"Hunter?" Shane stopped running when he didn't Hunter beside him anymore, he looked back to see the state Hunter was in. Suddenly, Hunter's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he smacked the ground hard, passing out completely. "Hunter!" Shane instantly broke off and went back for his cousin, and with concern, Travis did too. Shane tried to shake him a little, tapping his cheek to coax him awake, but it wasn't working.

"He's out cold…" Travis raised his head. "Stop the game!" He called as the referee blew the whistle, calling for time out. The referee came over and looked to the Hooligan side, motioning for Jeremy and Kyle to come out.

"What happened?!" Dimitri demanded quickly.

"We don't know! He just stopped suddenly and dropped, coach." Shane said, clearly worried.

"He did take that elbow to the chest…" Travis mentioned. "Or maybe emotional stress; today isn't exactly a good day…" He added.

Jeremy and Kyle tried with everything they were equipped for, but Hunter wasn't waking up. The two looked at one another with concern. "What's wrong?" Devon asked them.

"We…Don't know…" Kyle admitted.

"Nothing we've tried is working. He's not responding to light, touch, smell, sound…Anything. His heart rate is really fast an abnormal, and his breathing isn't right…" Jeremy said.

"I think we need a doctor…Or maybe even a paramedic…" Kyle stated.

"I know where there are two right here in the building." Shane said as he rushed to get to the stands. "Nicole! I need your dad, and your mom…Now."

Keith and Ella didn't waste time as she moved to get out of the stands and down onto the court. Worrying for Hunter, Spencer, Nicole, Glenn, and everyone else moved to get down as well, but already knew not to crowd. Keith and Ella took their places where Jeremy and Kyle had been, using the tools provided to check over Hunter themselves.

"What happened, Shane?" Spencer asked.

"I-I don't know, Uncle Spencer. Everything was fine, but he took that hit to the chest then shook it off and the next thing we knew; he just dropped and now he won't wake up…" Shane explained, trying to stay calm.

"He's been out for almost five minutes now…" Ella reminded as Keith was listening to Hunter's heart.

"I know…His pulse is weak, his heartbeat is irregular and too fast for this to be caused by an elbow to the chest…And his breathing; I don't like it." Keith said, acting as if he didn't know that Hunter had a tumor.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Ella stated, grabbing her phone. "This is paramedic Ella Strondsen. I need an ambulance at Berkian Academy's outside basketball court on the double. The patient is an eighteen year old boy who took a hard hit to the chest and passed out," She explained. "Unresponsive to everything. Irregular heartbeat, weak pulse…" She added. "I'll stay on the line…"

"No…Not again…Please not again…" Spencer pleaded as Glenn was trying to keep him calm, so was Shawn Jorgenson.

"Spencer, calm down…Panicking is not going to help Hunter any right now." Shawn advised.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My son passed out, and this has turned into an emergency situation. Just like with Val…It's happening the same way…" Spencer lowered his head, clearly upset and scared.

"I know…I know. But he's gonna be alright. Have faith, Spencer…" Glenn tried.

"You told me that with my wife, and it wasn't alright!" Spencer snapped. "She collapsed the same way, and then died right before paramedics could arrive! I can't…Lose him, Glenn…I can't lose him too…"

"We're not going to lose him, Spencer. I promise; I will personally be with him the entire time." Keith vowed. He and his wife continued to monitor's Hunter's status, giving updates to the paramedics until they arrived just at 1:15 pm. Paramedics rushed in and didn't even need to repeat the same things over again, they were just bringing in the gurney to get Hunter on it for transport to the hospital in the ambulance. "I will ride with him and help on the ride." Keith stated.

"Understood." The male paramedic nodded.

"We'll follow in the cars." Ella informed firmly.

"I want to ride with my son." Spencer stepped up.

"There isn't enough room, Spencer. Listen to me; I will go with him…I can help the paramedics work on him. But if we don't move now; we're going to lose him. If you want me to save his life, you need to let me do my job. I promise that I will keep you updated, but I can't do anything if I don't know the problem and we're wasting time by standing here." Keith said to Spencer, who reluctantly, gave in and nodded softly.

"Don't worry about updating me. Just save him, Keith…That's all I care about. I'll wait for hours to get an update…Just find out what's wrong with my son, and do whatever you have to in order to fix him…When he is stabilized and okay…Then tell me what happened…" Spencer said. "Just don't let him die…"

"I swear to you that I will not allow that to happen, Spencer." Keith stated as he quickly left with the paramedics. It was clear Spencer hated seeing them go, and that he was trying to be strong and keep it together.

"Might not be the best time…But how are we finishing the game?" Asked the Murderous Coach.

"I can play coach…I'm feeling better than before. I'll take Hunter's place, we'll finish the game…" Said one of the players who had been sitting on the bench due to not feeling well, but not wanting to miss the game either.

"There's no point finishing the game if we're down one player aside from Hunter…" Dimitri looked at Shane. "Hunter is your family, and I won't hold it against you if you want to go to the hospital and wait for news…"

Shane looked down a minute, then sighed. "Hunter…Would want us to finish it. Not like there's a lot of time left to go and who knows how long we'd be waiting around for an update…I'll stay."

"We're going ahead." Glenn said.

"Go, I have my car; I'll catch up after." Shane said.

"I'll be with him too." Travis nodded.

"The rest of you go…" Shane stated. Nodding in agreement, and concerned still; they all rushed out to clear the court and head for Berk General Hospital.

**. . .**

**(1:20 pm)  
(Ambulance; In Route to Hospital)**

"What's this kid's medical history?" The paramedic asked Keith.

"History doesn't matter; I know what's wrong with him. I'm his doctor, and couldn't reveal anything to his family or friends without his consent…He has a tumor in his heart. It was discovered back toward the end of February, and he knew his only chance was surgery…I agreed to let him hold the surgery in June, as long as he saw me weekly so I could monitor the status so this medical emergency wouldn't sneak up on us. However, the last three or four weeks have been crazy and he missed appointments…It seems things were worse as I'd feared…" Keith said.

"What do we do?" The female paramedic inquired.

"Call ahead to the hospital, have them get the OR ready for open heart surgery in one hour's time from when we arrive. Tell them to call in Keith Strondsen's surgery team, have them meet us there." Keith stated firmly. The paramedics nodded and got to work on making sure they didn't lose Hunter on the ride, but also doing what Keith said. Keith just helped where he could, watching Hunter's vitals and condition. Soon they'd be at the hospital, and once everything was ready; he'd perform the surgery and hopefully, Hunter would be alright.


	38. Chapter 38

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**38.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 5/19/2018-6:15 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berk General Hospital)**

Spencer, Glenn, Shawn, Francine, Addilyn, Nicole, Ella, and all the friends went to the hospital almost immediately following Hunter and Keith's departure from the school in the back of the ambulance. Shane and Travis caught up by 2:30 pm. All of them were just sitting in the waiting room to wait for an update, but after they got it; the friends would leave as the room would not hold them all once it was allowed to see Hunter. Glenn ended up driving Hunter's jeep to the hospital while Shawn drove Spencer, who was too emotional and scared to drive. Unfortunately, arriving to the hospital by 2 pm for all except Shane and Travis, since they were finishing up the game, didn't receive any updates. The only thing they got was that Hunter was still being evaluated by doctors to determine the cause before treating him for whatever the reason was that made him pass out and stay unconscious. It was hard, emotional, and a very long wait before finally, the emergency room doors opened and a nurse walked out to see everyone.

"All here for Hunter Haddock?" The nurse inquired softly.

Spencer was instantly on his feet, nodding. "Yes, I'm his father…Everyone else is family or friends. I-Is my son okay?" He demanded quickly, but clearly with a tone of anxiousness and worry.

"Dr. Strondsen said you'd all be waiting still. Please, come with me. Your son is okay, Mr. Haddock."

"Oh, thank Odin…" Spencer sighed with some relief, but he knew this wasn't over as he still didn't know what caused everything before. "Is he awake?"

"Your son won't be awake for another twenty-thirty minutes, I'm afraid. He's still under the anesthetic from before surgery." The nurse informed.

The words stilled Spencer. Surgery? Hunter had surgery? "Su-Surgery?" Spencer asked, fearful for what was actually wrong with his son.

"Spencer…" Glenn warned with a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, you can come with me and I'll take you to his room, sir, Dr. Strondsen said he'd explain things there, which is big enough for all of you." The nurse informed. Swallowing his fear, Spencer nodded and moved with the nurse towards the doors; the group, as they'd been invited, followed as well. After a few minutes of a walk through the emergency room, and the large group staying out of the way as much as possible; they were brought to where the Operating Room waiting area was, and then through to a large room towards the back of the nurse's and doctor's station where they monitored all patients in recovery. The nurse knocked on the door twice and waited.

"Lys?" Came Keith's voice.

"Yes, Doctor Strondsen. I've brought Mr. Haddock's group as requested, sir." The nurse stated.

"Thank you, bring them in, please…" Keith said. Nicole slid open the curtain to reveal Hunter laying, still unconscious, on the hospital bed hooking up to several machines but they were all the basic ones you'd see someone fresh out of surgery on. Heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen mask, and IV drip. Hunter was wearing a hospital gown and covered up to his stomach by a blanket, and Keith was wearing his clothes from earlier, but now added to the outfit with his doctor coat and ID badge along with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Is there anything else for me to do for you, Dr. Strondsen?" Lys, the nurse, asked.

"No, thank you. You're free to hand your duties off to the next on shift and head home. And tell the others on my surgical team to do the same. Also, my deepest thanks that you all came in on such short notice for this." Keith smiled.

"Yes, sir. And it was our pleasure. Have a good night!" Lys backed out of the room, closing the curtain again.

"What happened to my son, Keith…" Spencer asked, not taking his eyes off Hunter, still in shock to see his son laying in a hospital after a scar experience and surgery.

"Give me a moment, Spencer…" Keith said as he checked over all Hunter's vitals, and listened to his heart and breathing, then checked his pulse. "Good, all of that is back to normal…" He sighed in relief softly. Keith set the stethoscope back around his neck and marked a few things in Hunter's file before setting it back in place next to the white board with all the room information and attending doctors for that shift written on it. "Now…Before I start, do you care who hears?"

"No, I don't…I want to know why my son collapsed, refused to wake up, nearly gave me a heart attack, and need surgery…" Spencer stated. "Everyone here is friend or family…" He added softer.

"It was a tumor, Spencer," Keith said bluntly as Spencer's eyes widened with fear. "To be specific, the disease is called Atrial Myxoma. Given what you said at the school while we waited on an ambulance; I'm led to believe that the cause of Hunter having developed it may have been genetic…As in carried down from his mother…" Keith mentioned.

Spencer was stunned and nearly lost his balance at the information. Shawn got Spencer a chair to sit in and a cup of water as well. "Easy brother…" Shawn patted his shoulder, Glenn stood on the other side and did the same. "Yes, Dr. Strondsen; that's what was found as the cause of Valerie Haddock's sudden death last year…The autopsy revealed it. Am I to assume that Hunter's collapse earlier would have resulted in death without the rushed move to the hospital for surgery?"

Keith gave a nod. "You're correct, Mr. Jorgenson," He stated. "As soon as the cause was determined; my team and I moved Hunter into the OR and removed the tumor and any pieces that broke off. Those pieces are likely the culprits behind the sudden collapse, and usually; the reason for an unexplained passing. Depending on the status of the tumor, of course." Keith explained.

"So…he had cancer that broke into pieces and almost killed him?" Ashley asked.

"No, you misunderstand the condition." Keith said now. "Atrial Myxoma is a noncancerous tumor, that forms in left or right side of the heart. Hunter's was on the left, and what happens when pieces break off before surgery can be performed; they can go to the heart or brain, causing instant death. This tumor is rare, but also at the same time, the most common of it's type if it develops and it's more common in women. About one in ten are passed in families. Surgery is the only way to treat this tumor, to remove it. There are no treatments or medications." Keith explained.

"Hunter will be okay now?" Nicole asked her father.

"Yes." Keith nodded. "Bit of a recovery period, but that should go smoothly."

"Keith…Was this tumor the cause of all of Hunter's fainting spells and being sick?" Glenn inquired.

"Atrial Myxoma has various symptoms, but yes…A good majority of things Hunter may have experienced over the last couple of months were likely tied to the myxoma. It can cause dizziness, nausea, headaches, coughing, heart palpitations, fainting spells, lightheadedness, fatigue, blue-ish tinge on the fingertips, shortness of breath, joint pain, generalized swelling, chest pains…" Keith stated.

"Just like with Val…Started with being sick, the fainting…And then she died. We didn't know until after she passed what caused it…" Spencer looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Spencer…But something to be grateful for is that we acted quickly when Hunter collapsed today, and that rushed response saved his life because we were able to get him here fast to stabilize him long enough to find the cause, and then move right into operating. Which went very smoothly, by the way. No complications at all." Keith offered.

"You were operating on him for four hours…" Addilyn stated.

"That's the nature of the surgery, Addilyn. The only way to remove the tumor is through open heart; that can't take a great deal of time considering all the work that goes into setting up the means that keep his heart beating while we're working on it. Very invasive surgery, and time consuming. Basically…Hunter's collapse was caused by abnormal heart rhythm, or restricted blood flow, which makes it deadly and time is of the essence. So, once we know the issue, Hunter gets put under anesthetic so we can crack his chest open by sawing the breastbone in half to get at his heart to remove the tumor…Then there is also replacing valve. We put everything back together with wire stitches, and now he's just out because of the anesthetic…Which," Keith checked his watch. "Should be another ten or so minutes before it wears off and he'll wake up on his own."

"What will be his recovery time?" Ella questioned softly.

"I'll explain more when he gets up, as he'll need to be aware too and easier to say it once…But he's looking at about six weeks total. One of those weeks in the hospital, to make sure things are okay and no infections after surgery." Keith informed. "So for now, we can all just sit and relax a bit until he awakens. Maybe count our blessings…" Sadly, no one could disagree with him after today. It was already a bad one for Hunter, but this mad it worse for everyone knowing that Hunter could have died just like his mother had a year ago today.

**. . .**

**(6:45 pm)**

The room was abnormally quiet as Hunter remained under the anesthetic. No one really talked, just kept watching Hunter for signs of waking up. Spencer was still sitting, but now on the other side of Hunter's bed and just staring while probably deep in thought about knowing what he did about Hunter having the same thing his mother had, and by the grace of the Gods, they managed to catch it and save him before he died like his mother did. Keith stayed on checking over Hunter, making sure his vitals didn't shift too much or that there was any causes for concern. Everyone wanted to stay, at least until Hunter woke up the one time and then they'd likely take turns visiting him while he was in the hospital or at home.

"You said ten minutes, Dad…It's been about twenty…" Nicole frowned, her eyes not leaving Hunter's form.

"It is a bit odd to be taking longer, but you have to consider what his body has been through. There's no telling when the tumor formed, how long his body dealt with the physical side effects of all those symptoms I mentioned earlier. Don't forget also, that he hit the pavement pretty hard when he fainted at the school. But all my tests show that he's not comatose, so it could just be his body catching up from the collapse." Keith explained. No sooner than the words left his mouth, Hunter's head moved, going off to the side a bit and then back to it's first position.

"Son?" Spencer said quickly. Hunter moaned a bit, his eyes working on trying to open. Everyone watched closely and held their breaths as Hunter's eyes finally fluttered open, blinking to focus on his surroundings. "Hi, son…"

Hunter's head slightly turned towards his voice, and focused more. "Da-Dad?"

"It's me…It's me, I'm here, Hunter…" Spencer said softly, holding his hand to reassure him everything was alright. He knew that waking up from anesthesia could make someone groggy and perhaps a bit disorientated.

Hunter turned his head again, looking around to see everyone there. "Where…Am I? Why is everyone around me?" He asked.

Spencer was going to tell him, but Keith put his hand up to stop him. This passed the message of not to lay it on heavy and let him determine where Hunter's mind was at first. "You're in the hospital, Hunter…Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" Keith asked.

Hunter thought a minute. "Being at the game." Hunter replied.

"That's right. And do you remember what happened there to you?" Keith inquired.

"I got hit in the chest by someone on the other team…And then started getting sharp chest pains, being unable to breathe right…Everything goes black after that." Hunter stated. "What happened?"

"You passed out, lad. You just stopped running with the others, held your chest and dropped to the ground." Glenn informed.

"Your heartbeat was irregular and you ended up having a weak pulse, we rushed you to the emergency room to find out what was wrong, and it was determined you needed surgery right away." Keith said.

Hunter gave an odd expression that no one really understood; he looked deep in thought, but sad. "It was the tumor…Wasn't it?" Hunter asked, looking at Keith now. Everyone in the room froze. No one had said what the cause was, so how did Hunter already know what caused his collapse. Now, the entire room except for maybe Nicole and Keith, expected Keith to confirm that they found a tumor. But that's not what was said.

"It was," Keith nodded to him, then sighed when he saw Hunter look down and close his eyes again. "Hunter, I told you time and time again that this wasn't something you could put off and how important those appointments were to get the x-rays and sonograms so we could watch the status to keep this very thing from happening where you drop and need surgery to save your life." Did Hunter and Keith know about the tumor? The group didn't understand.

"I know…" Hunter replied.

"I don't think you really do, son. Do you understand that had it not been the fact I already knew what the problem was; you would be dead because too much time would have been wasted in doctors trying to figure out the cause of your collapse. I had the operating room set up when we arrived. I had my surgical team called from the back of the ambulance. The only thing we had to do before you had surgery was give you a little time on the anesthetic. Had it not been all that time saved…The time it would have taken doctors to discover the tumor and understand surgery needed to happen, we would have lost you." Keith explained firmly. "I told you surgery to remove the tumor was the ONLY way to stop it and that you couldn't put this off because at any time; it could kill you and it nearly did."

"Wait, hold on just a second…You knew my son had a tumor in his heart? Hunter, you already knew about this and didn't say anything to anyone?" Spencer asked, in shock of the information that had been revealed.

Keith was about to explain things when Hunter adjusted a bit, cringing, and opened his eyes to look at his father. "Lay off him, Dad…Keith couldn't tell you about it because he's been my doctor for it since the end of February when we learned of the tumor…He was my doctor, and under legal obligation to keep all medical matters regarding me between me and him…"

"Hunter…Why wouldn't you tell anyone about this? You've known for months!" Spencer demanded.

Hunter sighed. "Because I knew you'd make me get the surgery right away, or take away all the things I love to do in order to make me…So I didn't say anything…" Hunter replied.

"Yes I'd make you get the surgery right away! It was the only way to save you, Hunter!" Spencer glared.

"Stop yelling at me, okay?!" Hunter snapped, taking Spencer by surprise. "I know! I've known since the end of February when you forced me to go to the doctors to find out what all the fainting was about! When you refused to let me drive, work, and even play basketball."

"I didn't do all that, son…Yes, I wouldn't let you drive…You weren't being safe. Having fainting spells and driving right afterward…" Spencer said. "The rest was your coach and Glenn, all we wanted was for you to be okay and you weren't."

"That's my point. Everything was taken away until I went to the doctors. And you all would have done it again if you knew about the tumor, forcing me to get it done to get back the things I like to do." Hunter remarked, arms folded over his chest, but wincing again.

"Easy, Hunter…You had open heart surgery…Your chest is gonna be hurting like hell until you recover fully. I really rather not have to rush you back into the OR if that wound opens, so please try to calm down and take it easy…" Keith said softy. "Perhaps this isn't the best time to be having this out…" He tried.

"Hunter…" Glenn stepped closer now. "Why didn't you get the surgery done right away? Ignore the not telling us…You're eighteen, you didn't have to…But why would you put off the surgery, knowing it was your only option, and risk your life like that?"

Hunter sighed, looking out the window. "Because I wouldn't have been able to play basketball…It's one of my favorite things to do, and I knew if I told anyone or agreed to do the surgery right away…Coach would have booted me off the team for the rest of the year. I wanted to stay in and keep playing, hoping to end up with a scholarship to AIU in the Fall where I can keep playing, and earning my degree for Engineering…So I put off the surgery to not lose that chance…" Hunter said. "Doesn't really matter now…" He added quietly.

"You put off the surgery that would save your life for a sport?" Spencer stared. Hunter gave a nod, but never looked at him. "Hunter…" He started as Hunter glanced at him now, knowing that tone. "What you had, that Atrial Myxoma, is what your mother had," He continued.

"I figured it was…Even Keith suspected it…" Hunter said.

"And knowing that your mother died because of that condition…That she got sick and suddenly dropped, dying almost instantly…You chose to ignore the surgery to avoid the same fate? You knew about this when it wasn't life-threatening and you ignored it! Hunter, that tumor killed your mother, today, a year ago! Do you have any idea how scared I was when you dropped and needed to be rushed to the hospital?! Do you have any idea how afraid I was that I was going to lose my only son? Do you not care about your life, to the point you'd purposely endanger yourself just to play a blasted high school sport?!"

Somewhere in the middle of Spencer's rant about Hunter having made a really stupid and dangerous choice regarding his health, the others took notice that Hunter only looked back towards the window in the room, sadly, and appearing to get lost in his thoughts. "Spencer…" Glenn stopped Hunter from ranting. "Enough now…The lad gets it…" He tried.

"No, Glenn, I don't think he does. As soon as he knew about this; he should have gotten the surgery, or said something to anyone. He almost got himself killed! I could have lost him, the same way I lost my-," Spencer was cut off by Hunter finally turned his head and glaring back.

"I know what I did, alright? I've known since the end of February about the tumor, so has Keith; he was my doctor the day you made me see my physician, who had been out, so Keith filled in. He's only been doing what I asked, against his better judgement. We had a surgery date all picked out for after graduation, so I could use the summer to recover. That date remained pending the results of weekly tests to make sure I wasn't in any danger…Stop scolding me like a child, I'm eighteen and I knew what I was doing under doctor supervision. Today becoming a medical emergency wasn't my fault."

"In his defense, Spencer…The day I filled in for his doctor, he confessed to me everything he was experiencing, and when I asked to have him come to the hospital for tests run to determine a cause; he agreed. We had tests run every Friday after the diagnosis was made, to watch the status of the tumor, and Hunter previously agreed that if his life was in danger; he would get the surgery earlier than June's chosen date. Unfortunately, many things came up in the last month and we missed about three or four appointments. I also suspect that the things might not have gotten where they did today if Hunter hadn't been hit in the chest by that opposing player. I do believe that may have caused shifting, or pieces to break off and put his life at risk. But this isn't Hunter's fault, Spencer…I allowed him to continue normal activities as long as the tumor wasn't getting worse, and it had not been."

"Hunter, I'm sorry, okay? But I was scared…I already lost my wife-," Spencer started.

"You're not the only one who fucking lost her, so stop acting like you are." Hunter glared again, taking everyone by surprise with his swearing. "Yeah, you lost your wife…But I lost my mother. Uncle Glenn lost his friend. Uncle Shawn and Aunt Francine lost their sister in law. Shane and Addy lost their aunt in law. Even some of my friends, who saw mom as their second mother because we've known each other for years, lost her. But you are not the only one, so stop making it about you. We ALL lost her last year. I get you were scared, but how do you think I felt? Why do you think I didn't tell you, or anyone? You think I wasn't scared to tell everyone I had a tumor in my heart that could kill me any time? But did it stop me? No. I didn't let fear control me, and I pressed on, as normal, while making sure I was okay to do so." Hunter remarked.

"But son-," Spencer tried.

"Fear does not give you the excuse to treat me like I'm an idiot who carelessly chose the things I wanted over my life. I did choose to keep living my life as it was because I was informed weekly that I was alright to do so. And I did agree to give it all up and have the surgery if things turned bad. Today only happened because I got hit in the chest and it triggered everything else, but before that; I was fine." Hunter stated in a serious tone. "I wasn't even going to play today because I didn't know there was a game. I thought it was a practice, which I had permission from Bludvist to miss because of what the day was. And I only missed yesterday's appointment because I explained to Keith that it was supposed to be the championship game, and we agreed to a Sunday appointment to have the tests done to check everything. I told you this morning I wanted to be left alone, but when coach called and begged me to come in because it was the championship and they'd have to forfeit and lose over missing one player. So despite my mood, I agreed, and I would not have if I suspected that I wouldn't be able to handle it." Hunter stopped, pausing to take a breath.

"So lay off because I didn't just choose to ignore my health and life…I knew I might have what mom did, and I took steps to make sure I was alright until the decided surgery date of June 18th, two days after graduation. And I did agree to have it earlier if it was necessary. And I did all this by myself, my decisions on the okay from my doctor." Spencer looked down a bit. "I'm not stupid, Dad…I don't know why you think I am, but I wasn't going to do anything to risk the future I have planned for myself. I made sure to tell Keith all the symptoms I've been dealing with since probably the end of October. I agreed to tests to find out the cause. I agreed to be seen weekly for condition updates. I agreed to surgery early if it was going to be bad. I took precautions during practices and games not to get hit in the chest. Keith prescribed me meds to keep the symptoms down during everything. I had it under control, until something out of my control happened and then this happened."

No one said anything as Hunter folded his arms over his chest, and looked out the window. "Son…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I bet you are…" Hunter replied. The room was silent for a few moments. "Go home." Hunter said, stunning everyone.

"Laddie…" Glenn said, but Hunter closed his eyes.

"I did not stutter. Go home…All of you." Hunter's voice was firm in his demand, but his facial reaction said otherwise. "No doubt you've been here for hours waiting for news, and I appreciate the dedication and concern displayed…But now you know what happened and everything is done. I'm awake and you know I'm okay. There is no reason to stay longer and it's getting late. I'm sore, I'm tired…And as I said this morning; I want to be left alone. So go home…Please…" Hunter wouldn't look at them; he was trying to stay strong, but he was hurting and not just physically. Today was still the anniversary of his mother's death, and he'd nearly escaped death himself. But more than that; he seemed upset with his father and how he was over everything.

"I'm afraid that if Hunter is telling you to leave; you will have to. The patient makes the final decision on visitors, and it seems he doesn't want any right now. So I'm going to have to ask that you please leave; I am still his doctor and my duty is to caring for him; he needs to rest in order to recover. Come now…I don't want to have to call security to remove you by force…" Keith advised. He wasn't wrong, no matter who he was outside the hospital to them; his job now was to Hunter, who asked to be left alone. None of them could argue, so they started making their way out of the room. Nicole was one of the last out as Keith was telling Ella he'd be home soon; Nicole could see that Hunter was slightly on his side and a tear slipping down his cheek. Feeling bad because she knew he was hurting, Nicole left with her mother and the room was cleared out of everyone except Hunter and Keith.

Keith checked over Hunter once, but nothing was said. Keith told Hunter to relax and try to rest as it was best for recovery. Hunter didn't say anything, just nodded and Keith left the room. Hunter didn't move at all, at first, then he finally got as comfortable as he could and fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**39.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Thursday, 5/24/2018-9:00 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berk General Hospital)**

It's been five days since I was rushed here from the big game because I collapsed and it became a medical emergency after being struck in the chest hard. Apparently, my pulse was weak, my breathing was light, and my heart hadn't sounded right. This is what Keith told me the next day when he came in to check on me. I didn't feel bad about flipping out on my dad; I knew he was scared to lose me, but to keep acting like he was the only person who lost mom…It bugged me. On top of the fact I'd only just woken up and was upset with myself because of the day it was. I didn't know what happened with the game after I was taken away; I hadn't asked either. I wouldn't take visitors while here; it was just going to be a lot of sitting around and them trying to talk to me when I didn't want to. I blew my chance at a scholarship, and technically I did endanger myself; it had been the championship game and I knew that the chances of being roughed up a bit were there while the stakes were so high. My head wasn't in the game because of it being the one year anniversary of losing my mom, but how could I have told coach no. I didn't want them to have to forfeit just because I was miserable. If we lost, then I wanted to lose fairly.

But I don't know what happened after I got taken out by ambulance. I'd ask at some point, but not yet. I was kind of glad to have the weight off my shoulders about the tumor; it was gone now according to Keith and there would still be appointments to make sure nothing was missed or starting to develop again. That was fine with me; I didn't want to deal with this ever again. I spent a lot of my time just laying in the hospital bed; it hurt to do much else, but I figured that would be the case. It was open heart surgery. I hadn't really talked with Keith yet about how my recovery would go; he usually just came in, checked me over, and then left. I think it's because he could tell I was deep in thought and didn't want to talk. Hopefully, I was getting released soon; I wanted to get back to school. It was almost exam time, and even if I only stayed for the exams; I couldn't miss them. I got three meals a day, sometimes snacks if Keith approved them. I usually needed the help of a nurse to get to the bathroom, but only because of all the hookups I was attached to. I was fine to walk on my own, but they usually insisted on at least getting me to the door.

I got sponge baths, sort of. Just the first couple of days, but I'd typically do it myself. I didn't care if they did it all the time for others; I could handle getting clean on my own. I was going to be doing it when I left anyway, so might as well be used to it. Dad nor Glenn would be helping me. Right now, I'm waiting for Keith to come and find out if I can go home today. If not, probably tomorrow. I sighed as I was playing on my phone; I knew my friends and girlfriend were in school. I shouldn't be cold-shouldering them, but I just felt I like needed some time to sit with all this. I'd been…Upset since last Saturday, and I didn't know why. I knew it was a harder time of year, but it seemed more than that and I couldn't figure out why. There was a knock on the door; I was in a regular room now; I hadn't needed that really big one.

"Come in," I said. The door opened revealing Keith. "Hey, Doc…"

"Hello, Hunter. How are you feeling today?" Keith asked, closing the door behind him and then sanitizing his hands before coming closer.

"Still sore, hurts to breathe in, but I'm guess that's normal given where the wound is." I shrugged.

"You're right. Unfortunately, it's going to be sore for a while when you breathe, and move. Laying down can hurt too. There's a lot of factors, but normal and will fade as you recover more." Keith stated.

"About how long am I looking at for that?" I wondered. "Sorry that we haven't talked about it before now; my head has been a mess, trying to sort it out…" I added.

"Hunter, I understand. What you went through wasn't easy, and not just in needing emergency surgery…The whole ordeal of dealing with those symptoms and not knowing what caused them, then learning of the tumor, and continuing to push on normal life. I have to say, you handled it better than most. You're very driven to do the things you want to do, and I can admire it." Keith informed. "Would you like to discuss any of your mind being a mess? Having someone to talk to can help sometimes?"

"No…I'm okay. I just…Want to get out of here, go back home, go to school again…Some semblance of not being confined to the bed unless I'm bathing or using the bathroom…" I admitted.

"Are you sure? It doesn't have to be me, I can recommend a good therapist for you to see. I've picked up on you seeming distant and upset, which is not uncommon for someone in your position of being confined and limited from your…Shall we say, active lifestyle." Keith stated while sitting in the chair near my bed; he was wearing his doctor coat, a gray shirt underneath, and black pants with what I assumed had to be comfortable shoes if he was in them all day. Keith had one leg crossed over the over with my file in his lap, but he didn't have it open.

"It's…Hard to know I can't do what I did before, but I accept it I guess. It's not like it wasn't inevitable as we were going to do the surgery in June where I'd be going through all this recovery anyway." I replied. "But no…I don't need anyone to talk to, Doc." I added in, realizing I didn't clarify my answer to his question. Keith said it was normal, so me being upset like I am was okay. I'm just…Dealing with everything at my own pace. Right now it was sadness, feeling helpless, but it would fade as I recovered; Keith said that, and I trusted him.

"Well, if you change your mind…Let me know." Keith smiled. "Now," He paused, opening my folder and flipping through it, seemingly scanning over information on the different pages. "You've been here for five days since the surgery. Normal hospital stay time is about four to seven days, pending results of post-surgery testing." He continued.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"To determine releasing you, in good conscience; tests will have to be run to ensure you will be okay to return home for the remainder of your recovery. Kind of like when we were watching the tumor, now we're watching your recovery. It's another round of x-rays, sonograms, bloodwork, and making sure your vitals stay solid." Keith explained.

"And if all that is good, I can go home and return to normal activities?" I hoped.

"Going home, yes…But Hunter; you won't be able to resume normal activities like before until you've completely healed. I know that's a letdown, but you have to consider that doing too much while you're still recovering could result in more damage than healing. We wouldn't want to have to rush you back here to fix the wound up again, or risk any infections that would also bring you back here for another lovely stay." Keith said gently. I sensed sarcasm in some of the words, so I wasn't completely bummed out about the news.

"That's true…" I agreed. "Not that it hasn't been great here, but…I guess I want some normal." I shrugged.

"Don't blame you. So as we've got some time; you've eaten and bathed already, why don't we get these tests out of the way? Hopefully, by lunch; we should have all the results. If things look good, I'll release you by dinner. One other test we run is that you're able to breathe without the oxygen assistance, and that you can move without too much pain as you are on IV-drip pain medication. So we will having to see how that goes as well. If you can't do it, and I expect you to be honest with me about it, you'll have to stay a little longer. As I said; we wouldn't want anymore emergencies when you're not in our immediate care." Keith informed.

"I understand. And yeah, I'm okay with doing tests…" I nodded.

"Excellent, I'll start making calls to those departments then." Keith closed the folder and stood up.

"Um…" I trailed off as I saw him look at me. "Removing the formality of you being my doctor…How's Nikki?" I asked.

"She's okay, mostly worried about and misses you. She comes home every day and asks how you are; I only say that you're alright and focusing on your recovery." Keith replied. "I know things are hard, Hunter, but as a word of advice…Both doctor and…Friend, I guess we can say; don't shut out your family and friends from this. I normally tell my patients who get any unfortunate news to tell people about it, have a good support system while they go through whatever it is. That is no different in recovery; it'll be good to have them around." He said.

"What happened five days ago is exactly why I didn't tell anyone…" I glanced off to the side now. "Looks of shock, worry, fear…Betrayal. Being scolded by dad…It's why I didn't say anything to anyone. Nothing would have been normal, and I didn't want pity I guess. People watching my every move, constantly asking if I was okay, making me take it easy…I don't know, that's…Just not how I am. There was already a lot to deal with knowing I had the tumor; that changed a lot things and I didn't want more to change…"

"Change is part of life, Hunter, and inevitable. Things change every day, in the blink of an eye, both good and bad. I can't make you do anything, as I've said before; it's only a suggestion and despite all those looks and what was said…They only want you to be okay, and willing to do anything to make sure of it. There's nothing wrong with asking for help, or accepting it. They only want you to be okay and help anyway their able to get you through this." Keith mentioned as he went towards the phone to start making calls while Hunter took in what he'd been told. Hunter still didn't know how to take it; his mood was still pretty down, and yet…He didn't feel like anyone would be able to help him tackle this. He didn't feel like they'd understand, so he was going to leave it alone and hope that things stayed somewhat normal.

**. . .**

**(3:00 pm)**

I hated waiting for results, but I had to assume that something must have come up and maybe my testing review got pushed back for something bigger. If that was the case, I didn't mind. I had my phone to keep my company; I did text Nicole for a bit when I knew school was out. I let her know I was okay and apologized for being so quiet, but dealing with a lot and needed to sort it out. She understood, of course. I asked her to pass the message of being okay and needing time to the others, she said she would and then I told her I was taking a nap. I did fall asleep for about twenty-minutes, but was uncomfortable, so that idea was lost. It was 3 pm now; I'd had lunch around 12:30, use the bathroom. My day was pretty dull in here.

I heard a knock and set my phone down. "Come in," I said. Keith came in smiling.

"First off, I'm so sorry about the wait, Hunter. It's been a bit crazy today and your tests reviewing got set aside, but I have the results now." Keith said, taking his seat near my bed.

"I figured something must have happened, so no worries…Am I good? Well, good to go home, at least?" I asked, perhaps a bit anxiously.

"Let's take a look," Keith said, starting to flip through everything from the most recent tests done; he talked to himself and I couldn't make everything out. It seemed like he was comparing them to other ones from this week to see progress or decline. I felt a lot better, that was for sure. "So, it looks like everything is as it should be for where you are in recovery. No infections, no issues with blood flow or the new valve, your x-rays and sonograms came back good too. The biggest thing is that your heart looks and sounds a lot better." Keith informed.

"Does that mean I can go home?" I hoped.

"As long as you pass the other two tests. You remember what they are?" Keith inquired.

"Being able to breathe normally without the oxygen and move without much pain while off the meds?" I replied.

"That's right. What we're going to do is take you off the oxygen first, for about half an hour and see how you do. From there, we'll remove you from your IV-given pain medication and give that a little time. If all is going well by 5:00 pm, I'll discharge you before I punch out for the night." Keith explained. I nodded, feeling that all I could really do was agree. Keith smiled as he got up, patting my shoulder and went to make the order for the next two tests. I really hoped I could do this; I wanted to go home to rest and when I was good enough to do other things, I wanted to take Nicole on a date. I missed our five-month anniversary due to being stuck in the hospital, and not taking visitors. I guess all I could do right now was sit back and relax.

**. . .**

**(5:00 pm)**

It wasn't easy, and that was expected given the type of surgery I had to have. But I was able to breathe without an oxygen assist, and I could manage the pain once the medicine had worn off. The biggest thing I had to do was keep my breathing under control when I felt pain. Keith had just come into the room when the nurse was; they were watching me in small shifts on my breathing and pain after the order was given. I did have to get up and move around once in a while, basic things like using the bathroom, or sitting up to eat. I was just finishing up my dinner now as he was talking to the nurse watching me, going over how I've been doing all this time. Finally, she left after I finished eating and sat back.

"Seems you pass." Keith smiled.

"I do?" I asked, surprised.

"All your reports came back positive. You still have a bit of trouble, but that's to be expected and I'm sure you know that already," Keith said as I nodded to him. "So I'm going to discharge you back home after we go over home care and future appointments." Keith added.

I sat quiet, smiling some, and listening intently to everything Keith told me about how I'd have to do things at home. Also what to watch out and future check to ensure nothing was developing and that the recovery was going as it should be. I was told that my total recovery would be six weeks, but already served one in the hospital as of Saturday the 26th, when that came in two days. I was told that my one week check up happened here at the hospital and he wanted to do another one in two weeks. There would be another checkup three weeks follow that, marking the six weeks post operation. And then there would be another check up at the six month mark post operation. This wasn't just to check the surgery site, but also make sure nothing had redeveloped. Of course, if at any time I felt something off; I could let him know and they'd bring me in to take a look as no one wanted to take any chances. I understood, and agreed to everything he said, no conditions of my own this time. How could I? This man saved my life, and only tried to help me while I was being stubborn, and maybe a little reckless.

Keith got started on my discharge work as I got disconnected from everything. I had my bag from the gym that day, my change of clothes was in it along with my shower stuff. So while Keith did all my paperwork; I used the bathroom, sponged down, got on deodorant, and changed my clothes. By the time I was done, Keith was there with everything for me to sign. I got my sheet of warning symptoms, my home care instructions, and prescription for pain medication to help me manage at home. Keith punched out and offered to bring me home once we got my meds from the hospital pharmacy; he said we'd see about more at the two week checkup. From there, which it was about 6:15 after all said and done, we headed to my dad's house.

**. . .**

**(6:30 pm)  
(Haddock Residence)**

I was glad to be home; I would likely get into something comfortable and relax in my bed until I fell asleep. I'd likely update my friends I was home. I would be returning to school on the 28th. Unfortunately, I'd have to spend that week doing make up work and exams. But it was no big deal; I kind of figured it would be the case when I didn't get out of the hospital when I had wanted to. Pulling into the driveway, Keith helped me getting to the door, which instantly got opened by Glenn, who was very excited to see me and instantly called my dad to the room.

"Laddie! You're home! Spencer! Come quick, Hunter's home!" Glenn beamed with delight.

"Yes, I am…No bear hugs, please?" I asked.

"Of course, lad. Wouldn't want to have to send you back for squeezing the life out of you, or broken bones…" Glenn chuckled. He let me and Keith in, then closed the door as my dad came barreling through the main area to hug me tightly.

"Easy, Spencer…He's still sore and recovering, it's only been a week and he needs to take it easy…" Keith advised.

"Why didn't you call us for a ride?" Spencer inquired after hugging me very lightly, then Glenn next.

"I was heading home anyway after discharging Hunter, so we picked up his pain medication and as it's on the way; I brought him home." Keith smiled. "Now, I've already gone over everything with Hunter about home care, things to watch for, and checkup appointments in the future. We've made them already, and he is free to return to school on Monday morning. I've provided him with a note for the office. Hunter is clear to drive as well; we made sure to give him something that lasts long and won't impair his ability to drive or make him drowsy." He informed to Glenn and Spencer.

"Thank you, Keith. For bringing him home, and everything else too." Glenn shook Keith's hand.

"Yes…Thank you, Keith. I don't think I could ever repay you for all you've done for Hunter." Spencer smiled, shaking Keith's hand next.

"It was my pleasure, and no payback necessary. Hunter is more than my patient; he's also my daughter's boyfriend and that makes him a friend of the family." Keith said, which made Hunter happy to hear. "Now, I think it's time that you head off to get comfortable and resting, lad." He said calmly. "If you need anything, I'm a call or text away."

"Loving that idea, and I know…Thank you, Keith…And tell Nikki that I'll hit her up before the night is over?" I asked.

"You're welcome, Hunter, and I will pass the message along. I'm sure she's eagerly awaiting to be able to go on a date with you again, or just come see you in person." Keith chuckled as I nodded.

"I'll make it up to her for this past week. Drive safe, and have a good night." I told him with a smile.

"Will do and you as well." Keith said before he left the house and I faced my father and godfather.

"Are you alright right now? Need anything? Hungry perhaps?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, no, and ate at the hospital waiting for my discharge to finish…I'm just really tired, which is normal I guess. I'm likely just gonna get comfortable in pajama and lay in bed until I fall asleep. I'll see you in the morning?" I asked softly.

"Of course, laddie. If you need anything, just give a shout…" Glenn nodded.

"I will. Night, guys. Love you." I said before turning to head to my room.

"We love you too!" Spencer and Glenn called as I turned the corner to get to my room. "I feel like he's mad at me…" Spencer suddenly said.

"I mean…You did start with him not even five minutes after he woke up after a four-hour surgery, Spencer…I know it was scary, but we didn't lose him and it's clear that he did handle things, maturely. I know you still see him as your born two months early baby boy…But he's eighteen, my friend. You won't be around to do everything for him, protect him from everything forever. I'm not saying he should of hid things, but he did handle it like an adult and what happened last Saturday wouldn't have taken place if he hadn't gotten hit in the chest. Keith said that too. You have to love him enough to let him go so he can grow up. Just give him some space for now; he'll come around." Glenn said.

I heard my dad say he would and I just moved into my room. I quickly set my stuff down, changed into sweatpants, and laid down; happy to be in my own bed again. I texted Nicole I was home, that I loved her, and was laying down to rest. I told her that I wouldn't be awake long as one of the effects was being exhausted. I promised her we'd see one another at school on Monday, and that I owed her at least two dates and we'd get to do them next week when I figured out how my makeup stuff was gonna go. She was happy, excited, grateful, and couldn't wait for Monday now. I sent a group message to my friends, let them know I was home too; I said the same thing that they'd see me Monday because I was using the rest of the time off to rest and recover. Around 7:45 pm, I used the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and got back into bed. I said my goodnights to everyone, and an I love you to Nicole before finally setting the phone to charge and knocking out around 8 pm.


	40. Chapter 40

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**40.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 5/28/2018-7:20 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

The friends, and Nicole were excited because today, Hunter was returning to school. The group hadn't seen him since the 19th, when he told everyone to leave him alone and get out of his hospital room by going home. Nicole explained, through her father's words, that Hunter was probably feeling a bit overwhelmed with everyone there as he woke up from a long surgery. Also, his father didn't help matters any by starting on Hunter just minutes after he'd woken up. And maybe, just a feeling, that the day itself wasn't good because it marked the one year of his mother being gone. So the mix of emotions caused Hunter to need time to sit with everything and sort out his thoughts. The friends understood, but it still sucked to have not seen him at all and only get very little updates Nicole, who only got them from her dad, and those weren't big either due to doctor/patient confidentiality. All they ever got was that Hunter was okay and his recovery going well. So, today, they would get to see him and hoped everyone would go back to normal.

For Hunter, the first thing he did on Monday morning was shower how he was supposed to for his wound to be okay. Hunter got dressed, bag set, and then grabbed himself breakfast. The last thing he did before heading out was grab his pain medication; he'd need it to get through the day if the teachers accepted his plan to make everything up before grades closed, otherwise; he'd be stuck in summer school and he didn't want to do that. Hunter left early to get to the school to be able to talk to his teachers; he arrived at 7:00 am and was able to get them rounded up into a conference room. Hunter was sure it was pity that got them to accept, but he didn't care. Hunter had his way to get his make up work and exams done by the end of this week, which was Friday, June 1st. It would be a lot, but Hunter reckoned he could manage. When the meeting was out; he headed to find his friends, knowing they'd want to see him and there was still nineteen minutes until the warning bell anyway.

The friends were already hanging outside along the C-Hallway classrooms, and waiting for Hunter, assuming that he'd be there as he drove himself and usually arrived around this time.

"So, he's all good now?" Travis asked.

"Still recovering, but the tumor was removed," Shane stated. "That's what Uncle Spencer told mom and dad."

"I see him!" Heather beamed, pointing to Hunter coming through the breezeway and heading towards them.

Nicole about cried, but kept herself together. Once he was front of her, she went to hug him tightly and he stopped her. "Easy, Milady…No tackling, no bear hugs…" Hunter reminded softly.

Nicole nodded and gently hugged him as she would if it were newborn baby in her arms. "I've missed you…" She sighed out softly, being careful of where the wound was.

"Missed you too, babe." Hunter replied, lightly hugging her back.

"I call full tackle bear hug when you're healed." Nicole smiled up at him.

"It's all yours, but get in line with dad and Glenn because they called it last Friday morning." Hunter stated as he looked in her eyes. Nicole carefully got her hand around the back of his head and pulled him towards her for a deep kiss, not caring that it technically wasn't allowed. She didn't care, there was about three weeks left of school. Hunter kissed her back and then they broke it before they got in trouble. "Wish we didn't have to keep them so short or clean…" He mumbled quietly as Nicole blushed.

"We still on for dates this week?" Nicole wondered.

"Of course. I owe you for last week when I was in the hospital during our anniversary, and then one just because we do it weekly." Hunter stated.

"What days are we going for those?" Nicole asked.

"I'll get back to you on that, love. I gotta figure out how much make up work there is first…Remember I missed an entire week, right before exams too…" Hunter sighed.

"Nah, cuz; you're good." Shane smiled as he went to smack Hunter on the back, but he moved.

"Don't…" Hunter said. "No hard hits; nothing to the back or chest…Even the stomach is pushing it. No tight hugs, no tackling. My body feels like it was hit with a truck…" He informed.

"Ouch…" The others said, knowing it had to suck.

"Total recovery is six weeks, and he's already done one as of Saturday the 26th. So five more to go…Chest pain, especially where the surgery was, and a lot of fatigue…Right, baby?" Nicole explained, but looked to Hunter for confirmation; he nodded to her.

"The pain will fade as I recover, but right now…It's still pretty fresh," Hunter added in. "Now, what about being _good_?" He looked at his cousin.

"You don't have make up work to do, just focus on the exams." Shane smiled.

Hunter arched a brow as Shane wasn't make sense. "What your idiot cousin means, Hunter, is that Fisher and Nicole got all your work while you were out…" Ashley sighed.

"And we split it up among us to do for you, that way you wouldn't have so much to do when you returned on top of studying for finals." Mindy said lightly.

"We turned it in on Friday. You don't have any make up work to do, Hunter…" Fisher nodded.

Hunter couldn't believe they'd done that for him? Taking all his work, on top of their own? "We knew you'd probably feel overwhelmed with so much to do, and stress wouldn't be good for your recovery…" Raelyn stated.

"And we figured, as you confirmed, that you get tired easily while recovering," Heather interjected.

"So we figured to help out a little." Nicole held his hand.

"I-I don't know what to say…Thanks, guys. Seriously…" Hunter said, still astonished by what they came together to do for him.

"You're welcome!" The group said with smiles.

"Suddenly makes sense why the meeting I had with the teachers this morning kept smiling and saying don't worry about missing so much work; there's plenty of time til the 1st…" Hunter remarked.

"Yeah, it's because we already did it and all you gotta do is your exams." Travis grinned.

Just then, the bell rang signaling they had a minute to get to class. "Catch you at lunch." Hunter said as he left with Nicole and Fisher for their first class.

**. . .**

**(12:00 pm)  
(Cafeteria)**

Nicole and Fisher noticed something wasn't right with Hunter during their classes leading up to lunch. The obvious _something_ was that he was uncomfortable having to sit up so much, and the overwhelming fatigue. But it also seemed like there was more. Hunter was quiet walking in the halls between classes, only answering if needed and in the shortest amount of words he could manage. Fisher and Nicole didn't draw attention to things, but kept a watch on him throughout classes. However, the rest of the group noticed the same behavior during the first half hour of lunch. Hunter wasn't into anything, and not talking. Thankfully, he was eating, despite being quiet. The friends were trying to quietly decide what they should do.

"So, Hunter?" Shane got his attention as Hunter looked over. "Coach want me to as if you're free Friday night at 4 pm?"

Hunter shrugged. "Probably. Glenn won't let me work til Keith clears me as recovered…Why, he want me to play or something?"

Shane and Travis arched their brows at him. "Uh…Season is over, dude. No more games." Travis said.

"Then why am I needed?" Hunter asked.

"Uh, party for the team? Celebrate our last year…?" Shane reminded. "We do it every year."

"But gonna be way more epic this year. We're celebrating the victory, coach wanted to wait until you got released to be part of it." Travis added.

"What victory? That I didn't die on the court?" Hunter remarked sarcastically. The friend picked up on the sarcasm easily, that wasn't anything new for Hunter to do. It was the strange hint of anger in his voice when talking about the game last week. Or maybe the anger was just a mask to hide the sadness.

"Oh, right…You wouldn't let anyone visit you, so we never got to tell you…" Travis suddenly remembered.

"Oh my Gods, out with it, Trav…" Hunter sighed.

"Hunter, after you collapsed and were rushed off to then hospital…Trav and I stayed to finish the game with another player who had gotten sick but felt better. If we'd left and didn't have the other guy; we would have had to forfeit…But…We won." Shane explained.

"What?" Hunter stared.

"Berkian Hooligans won the game last Saturday, Hunt. We're the 2018 Basketball Champs for the High School leagues." Travis grinned.

"Yeah, the party is to celebrate that victory." Shane smiled. Hunter didn't say anything at first; he was glad they won and his near death hadn't messed things up.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome when the buzzer sounded and all the cheering happened. We got away pretty fast before all the scholarship scouts reached us and started asking questions about the future of continuing to play on into college." Travis nodded.

It was like the whole aura around Hunter had shifted and everyone noticed that he was no longer surprised about the win, and he'd gone very quiet. Hunter realized what was wrong with him, what had been wrong since he woke up and understood he collapsed at the game and was rushed out to the hospital. His head was a mess because he was upset about what happened, how things played out. Hunter was going to miss Saturday's _practice_ because of it being the one year anniversary of his mom passing away, but then he was suddenly called to play because it was the championship and they needed a player to avoid forfeiting. But even with the fact he ended up not missing the game; he blacked out in the last ten to fifteen minutes, a crucial time because things were close with the other team.

This is what was wrong with him; he was upset that despite getting the chance to play the big game that he would have missed if he ignored that call; his chance to get a scholarship…And he passed out and couldn't finish the game. He couldn't celebrate with the others. He didn't get to talk to any scholarship scouts. And everything was just over now. The season was over, and this was Hunter's last year at this school. Not even a year, just a few weeks. The one thing he strived for was gone. The chance he'd worked so hard for was gone. And Hunter hated it. He hated what happened and it didn't make him angry as much as it upset him.

"Uh?..." Fisher asked.

"Hunter? A-Are you okay?" Nicole inquired, putting her hand on his arm. Hunter closed his eyes and shook his head a moment before getting his stuff and rising to his feet; cringing a bit from the chest pain. "Where are you going? Lunch is for another twenty minutes…"

"Yeah, yeah I know…I'm just gonna see if the nurse has anything for pain. I can't exactly bring my pain killers here and the ones from this morning are wearing off…" Hunter bent down carefully and kissed her forehead before leaving the cafeteria without another word.

"I'm…Not the only one who noticed how fast his moods shifted, right?" Heather inquired.

"No…We all saw that." Ashley replied.

"W-Well, it's only been a week since surgery. He's probably in a lot of pain even with the meds to help, but without them…" Mindy shrugged.

"He feels everything, and the stuff the nurse has probably won't even make a difference." Fisher stated.

"No…What Hunter just did was dodge a confrontation by leaving under a good, but still untrue excuse…" Raelyn said.

"She's right…My dad wrote a note for Hunter to be able to administer his own meds if needed at school and I know he has them with him because I caught him reading the label earlier to see when he could take another one…" Nicole nodded. "The school is fine with him taking his prescribed stuff because they know their basic aspirin and tylenol would never even touch the surface of the pain he feels while recovering from open heart surgery…" She added.

"So…Why'd he lie to us and bail?" Travis asked.

"I don't know…" Nicole frowned a little. "Maybe he's upset about something?" She offered.

"Well, whatever it is…We should probably just not hound him, right?" Shane inquired.

"Yeah, still here for him, but not pushing it." Heather nodded.

"And if it gets worse?" Ashley looked at them.

"We intervene…" The group agreed together.

**. . .**

**(12:15 pm)  
(Nurse's Office)**

Hunter just wanted to get away from the conversation about anything basketball-related, so he took to leaving as he was done eating anyway. Hunter went and used the bathroom and shot Keith a text, asking if he was allowed to take his medications at school. Keith had told him that he could originally, but he wanted to make sure there weren't any stipulations attached to it.

_**Keith's Cell, 12:18 pm  
You can carry your meds and take them yourself, but you have to in front of the nurse. School rules, not mine.**_

_Okay, cool. Thanks._

Hunter left the bathroom and went down A-Hall to get to the nurse's office; he walked in at Allison smiled at him. "Hello, Hunter. What can I do for you today?"

"Rules say I can take my pain killers, but have to be in front of you when I do…" Hunter said.

"Yes, sorry about that; I know it's silly, but we had students in the past who said they were just pain killers and were really illegal drugs. It was put in place about five years ago, so I just have to check the prescription bottle and watch you take them as prescribed," Allison confirmed. Hunter pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her as she checked over the medication name, and description of what the pill looked like. She smiled, and handed it back. "All set." She added, handing it back. Hunter opened it and poured one into his palm, taking it with a drink from his water bottle. "How are you feeling?"

Hunter shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Chest hurt, mostly on the left side."

"That's to be expected, sweetheart. But okay otherwise?" Allison asked.

Hunter nodded, checking the time on his phone. The bell would be ringing in ten minutes, and he didn't even want to be at school anymore. There was no real reason for him to be either; he took his two exams for today. That's how it worked to make sure everything was in for Friday's final grade submits. Five classes, two exams per day in the morning. The rest of the time was to study or do make up work. Since Hunter didn't have any to do, and could study at home, did he need to be here? "Hey, exam rules say that if we don't have other exams and no make up work, students who are eighteen or older can leave, right?" Hunter asked.

"That's right." Allison nodded to him.

"Cool, I'm just gonna go home and rest then." Hunter adjusted his backpack and headed out of Allison's office; he moved to the sign out sheet and set his name, the time, and reason. Looking at the paper; Hunter could see where a lot of seniors left the reason; _exams over_. So he set down the same reason and then left the building to get to the student lot.

"Um…I think Hunter just signed out and left…" Fisher pointed out as the friends saw Hunter walking away from the main office where the sign out sheet was.

"Where's he going?..." Nicole wondered, getting her phone out to text him.

_12:25 pm  
Baby, where are you going? We just saw you at the office._

_**My Hunty, 12:25 pm  
Home. Exams done for the day, and you guys did all my make up work, so no reason to stay. Sorry…Sore, tired, want to lay down for a bit. Love you.**_

"What did he say?" Shane questioned.

"Said he's going home, no reason to stay with today's exams over and because we did his make up work. Stated being sore, tired, and wanting to lay down…I guess I can't argue that. It's true." Nicole shrugged.

"His mood is probably gonna be a bit off while he recovers. Feeling tired and sore, likely that he's limited on what he can do right now. No more games or practices, and he said earlier that Glenn won't let him work in the shop until he's healed fully. We all know Hunter is pretty active all the time and this doesn't let him do that." Fisher explained.

"That's true…I guess we just give him his space, and be around for if he needs us." Heather replied gently as the others nodded and agreed.

**. . .**

**(12:45 pm)  
(Haddock House)**

Hunter got home and parking in the garage and then getting into the house; he dropped his bag by his desk, got a cold water bottle, kicked off his shoes and then laid on his bed. Hunter adjusted the pillows to be somewhat reclined because it hurt too much to be laying flat on his back. Flipping the TV on for background noise, Hunter watched a couple things before dozing off around 1 pm. It was peaceful in the house; Spencer and Glenn were both working, and his friends still at school. Hunter hated the tired feeling, but at least he had some comfort in knowing that it was due to the surgery, not the tumor like before. Hunter figured a nap might help, and then when he woke up; he'd figure out what to do with the rest of his day and night.


	41. Chapter 41

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**41.**

**=Nicole's POV=  
(Friday, 6/1/2018-2:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

A week gone by from Hunter returning to school, and it was very clear to see that something was wrong. I didn't know what, but I don't think it was being limited anymore. Hunter is quiet, and seems depressed. His mood hasn't changed since Monday when he left lunch; all of us friends have noticed. I don't know about Spencer and Glenn at home, but regardless; something is wrong with Hunter. I wanted to know what it was, to help, but Hunter won't talk about whatever is going on with him. Maybe he was upset about being limited now, or that he hated the pain, and being tired constantly. But I felt like there was more, so I was going to try and see if I could get him alone to talk, but not push him. In other things, final grades had to be submitted today and they'd be available for viewing on the school's online grade website. It was just a website that let students or parents log in to check missed assignments, grades, and email teachers. Exams were done on Thursday, so now we had to wait for everything to be grades, calculated for an average, and then put in by today. At least our final exam grades would be up by tonight, everything else by Monday, when there'd also be a bold notification about graduation status.

For those who passed and would be graduation on the 16th, cap and gown fittings would start on Tuesday next week. Monday was also Berkian Academy's Senior Spirit Week. We basically got five days of fun. Class pizza parties, being in our pajamas, we could even prank teachers, use silly string and washable graffiti on the buses as long as it was appropriate and no one got hurt. We could eat outside on the fields too; it was supposed to be a great time, so I looked forward to it and I hoped Hunter would cheer up too. Prom was coming up the Saturday after this one, on the 9th. I think originally it was going to be the 8th, but they decided to hold it Saturday because we'd be doing a lot of cap and gown fitting/graduation preparations during the week. It was fine with me; I hoped Hunter would cheer up some, I wasn't sure if we were going or not with how his mood was. When prom got brought up that tickets went on sale this morning during announcements; Hunter hasn't said a word. Our friends got their tickets at lunch, but Hunter seems so down and uninterested, so I didn't say anything.

My friends suggested bringing it up to him, and see what happens. I might, just not at school. I also kind of wondered if Hunter and I were still planning to have sex on prom night; those plans were made before his surgery. I'm not sure how good it would be, or if even safe to do as he'd only be at three weeks post operation by next Saturday. He'd be two tomorrow. I know he'd have an appointment with dad sometime next week to check on Hunter's recovery progress. I'll talk to Hunter when I see him tonight; we're supposed to go on a date, but it won't be until 6:30 or so because I guess he's going to the basketball team party as well. His coach insisted he come and I could have sworn I saw Hunter look more upset when he was basically being pleaded to come for a little while by his coach, Elijah, Devon, Shane, and Travis. Hunter almost got sounded angry or annoyed when he sighed and just said _fine, I'll come._ He walked away after that, and left the boys confused. Even our friends were a little perplexed as well. Hunter's mood didn't make sense; he was recovering, and almost halfway to being fully recovered…So why wasn't he happy?

I really hoped we could talk tonight; I wanted to help. I wanted to see him smile again. Right now, I was with our friends along C-Hall like we always met up after the last bell rang. Hunter hadn't come yet, which was odd. We know he didn't go home already as we'd seen him all through classes and lunch hour, so it didn't make sense where he was. I sighed some, checking the time. Now it was 2:35 pm.

"You sure he didn't leave at all?" Heather inquired.

I nodded my head. "He was in all his classes today." I replied as Fisher nodded to confirm that.

"Not that it's really class. Most of us just sit around and relax; our teacher let us read quietly, play cards, or even on our phones." Travis said.

"Because there's nothing left to do. Finals are done, and we're just waiting for next week to start when it's graduation prep." Mindy shrugged.

"Hunter was with you for last period, so where did he go when the bell rang?" Ashley asked.

"He was still at his desk when Fisher and I got up." I said.

"He said he'd join us soon, but needed a few minutes to work through some chest pain, and then use the restroom." Fisher added.

"You all need to chill when I don't show up right away…Seriously." Hunter's voice made us turn our heads to see him walking up to the group. "I'm never that far away." He added as I lightly hugged him. "It only takes me longer to get places because moving hurts. Staying in one place too long hurts. Trying to get through the hallway hurts because I get bumped into. And though slight, walking makes me short of breath."

"We know…We're sorry, babe." I told him softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"It's fine…I know you worry about me after what happened…" Hunter muttered the _after what happened_ bit. I caught it, but wouldn't draw attention to it.

"We still on for our date tonight?" I asked gently with a smile as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'll come pick you around 6:30," Hunter nodded.

"Dude, you said you were gonna come to the party tonight…" Travis rolled his eyes.

"And I will, for a little while. But then I'm taking Nikki out on a date…So I'm only staying for about an hour and a half. And I'm only going because you begged me to; it's not like I want to be there." Hunter remarked.

"Why don't you want to be there? It's a team party…Hunter, we WON the CHAMPIONSHIP! And majority of our games this year! It's a big deal!" Shane emphasized.

I felt Hunter tense and looked at him; his face was showing that he was upset. After a moment where he didn't say anything; he let me go and stepped back. "No. Not _we_, Shane. You and the others that were there won the championship. I had no part in the that victory, and on the side note…I hate parties, and everyone should know it," Hunter said. "I'm gonna go home and rest for a couple hours…I'll see you later, babe. I'll message when I'm on my way…Love you." He kissed me quickly on the cheek and briskly walked off to reach the student lot.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?" Devon walked up with Eli, who went right to Raelyn and Devon stood next to Heather.

"We honestly don't know…" Heather sighed.

"What do you mean?" Elijah inquired.

"Hunter's been acting really weird since the surgery…" Fisher informed.

"Define?" Devon pushed.

I sighed now. "We feel like something is going on that he's not telling us, like something is wrong, but he won't talk about it and we're kind of afraid to push him. He basically just snapped at Shane about the victory party tonight, saying that it wasn't a _we won_ deal."

"Yeah…He said _you and the others that were there won the championship. I had no part in that victory._ So it's like…I don't know." Shane shrugged.

"Maybe he feels like he shouldn't be included in the _we_ statement, as he ended up collapsing and being rushed to the emergency room for surgery right before the game ended…" Elijah said now. "Perhaps he doesn't think he deserves to say he was part of the victory as the win happened after he was taken away by ambulance."

"But it's because of him we scored all those baskets…He got us that lead which helped us out in stalling the other team until the buzzer…" Travis stated.

"I dunno, I'm just offering an idea." Elijah shrugged.

"It's possible, but it's not this, guys and girls…" Heather closed her eyes.

"He's upset…" Ashley interjected, saying what he friend was going to say. Heather nodded to her, confirming her thoughts. "Something has to be bothering him…I can see it. I've always known when something is wrong and he knows that he could never hide it from me…Maybe I should try to talk to him; he's always been able to." She offered.

That comment rubbed me the wrong way. Ashley have zero place to be trying to talk to Hunter about whatever was bothering him after what happened where she wouldn't talk to him about whatever was wrong in their relationship. I folded my arms over my chest with a slight huff. "I don't think it's a good idea for _you_ to talk to him…" I stated.

"Why not? I know him better than anyone here, and we have history as friends and ex-lovers." Ashley faced me.

"Knowing him doesn't work here because we all just established something was clearly bothering him. He's not telling anyone, what makes you so special? Because you were his first friend? Because you're his ex-girlfriend?" I shrugged, lifting my hands in a whatever fashion. "Maybe, but the history you speak of is bad history as his ex because you're also the one who shut down on him in the relationship you two had. Hunter isn't going to say anything to you, Ashley. He tolerates being around you for the sake of having mutual friends and not wanting to have to make them choose who to side with. The obvious decision being Hunter because he didn't do anything wrong; you did."

"Well, he won't say anything to you either. It seems to be his new thing, not telling anyone when something is up. The tumor being a prime example…" Ashley scoffed.

"Okay, I wasn't going to bring this up, but just to prove you wrong…I knew about the tumor before the surgery and us all being in that room when you found out." I stated.

"What?..." The group looked at me now, in shock.

"Obviously your dad told you…" Ashley said.

"No. Dad couldn't; it breaches patient/doctor confidentiality and my dad would lose is medical license, as well as serve prison time for breaking that. Hunter told me himself, the night of the shared birthday party and you all left." I remarked, making her flinch. "I told him something that happened to me before I moved here, and he came right out and told me about the tumor. Admitting that he didn't want anyone else to know…So I agreed to keep his secret. He didn't tell me because I'm his girlfriend; he told me because he trusts me and knew I'd understand his position about wanting to wait until after graduation so that the recovery wouldn't interfere with finishing school…You have no business trying to play the card of first friend and girlfriend to get Hunter to tell you what's wrong; he isn't going to say a word to you because of what you did to him."

"Things just weren't working, and we broke up." Ashley replied.

"That's the short and clean version to make yourself feel better when you should feel horrible. Yeah, okay…Maybe things weren't working anymore, or your feelings changed. That's where you should have sat Hunter down and told him the truth. But you didn't. No. You strung him along like a prissy, proper princess with a poodle until he decided to make you tell him what was really going on and even then…You lied to him. You pushed him away, hurt him by never talking to him. No problems were resolved, just swept under the rug. Nothing was fixed, just built up to one big argument where you kicked him out of your house. All he tried to do was understand why things changed, and you couldn't give him the courtesy to be honest that you didn't love him anymore? That you were seeing Bryan behind his back?" I stared with narrowed eyes.

Ashley was quiet. "You have no idea how much you hurt him, do you? Not just with what you did, but the things you said. Don't think I don't know about you taunting Hunter with your _better and bigger _sex life with Bryan either…" I said as Ashley tensed up. "Hunter told me what you said to him and I almost made him drive me over so I could scold you for being a petty bitch. You weren't satisfied with breaking his heart, were you? No, you had to go and knock his self-esteem down too and made sure it would stay with him."

"What's all this about?" Bryan asked, looking to his girlfriend for answers now. Ashley bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, so you're still keeping secrets? Well, I say that since you wanted to go and start all this, flaunting that Hunter will tell you anything; everyone gets to know the truth. "After the breakup, when she and Bryan went public with their relationship; Ashley went to taunted Hunter about Bryan having a bigger dick, and Bryan being able to show her what it was like to be with a real man." I informed.

"Ashley…Why would you do that?" Bryan inquired. "Come on…It was bad enough you cheated on him, not saying I'm any better because I allowed it…But you don't go hurting him more by taking shots at his self-esteem. Guys are weird about that, all of them."

"You don't go telling your ex that your new guy is better. Just leave things alone…" Shane said.

"Seriously fucked up, Ash." Travis stated with nods from Fisher, Devon, and Elijah too.

"For the record, bitch…Hunter wasn't bad at sex. It just wasn't good for you because you didn't love him anymore. Yeah, maybe the first time you two did it; things didn't go spectacularly because you guys were sixteen, first time, and nervousness on both ends. What do you expect when you've never done it before? There's no practicing beforehand, no stamina, and I know it was done completely random too. Every time you two did it after that; it wasn't good for you because you were already with Bryan, so your heart wasn't in the act of making love with Hunter. It's not making love when there's not love on both sides…" I pointed at her. "He was beating himself up over what you said about and to him."

"The more and more I find out regarding your past relationship with Hunter makes me honestly believe that you never loved him at all. That you took advantage of his kind, caring, and shy nature…And used him to get your first time over with, like a friend with benefits to build stamina, confidence, trying different things…Only you played it under the title of girlfriend because you were pretty quick to keep fucking him after admitting that the first time wasn't good at all. So why did you stay with him if it was so bad? Hm? To get used to how sex worked, so it wouldn't be so nerve-wracking with a new guy? And I will standby that belief because you can't make me see it any other way. You admitted that you got with Bryan after the first time with Hunter…How long til you fucked him? After the three months you cheated on Hunter?" I continued. "Or were you fucking both of them?"

Ashley still didn't say anything. "You know...I wanna go as far as retracting what I said about no practicing beforehand when you have sex..." Ashley looked up at me now. "Hunter was your practice at having sex. You used him to prepare for what sex would be like with someone else. He wasn't your boyfriend after foreplay started, was he? No...He was your living, breathing sex toy...That you threw away when you felt you were good to go." I stated. Ashley was quiet, with wide eyes. "So nothing to say for it all? No trying to deny what I just accused you of? Is it true then? Did you use Hunter to get over the fear of having sex for the first time, and then continue to do it until you felt confident you wouldn't be such a newbie at it? Or did the guilt wrack you that you were cheating on Hunter? That you were telling Hunter I love you while you're laying in the arms and bed of another man? Sleeping with Hunter when you didn't actually love him at all? Did you use him, Ashley?" I asked firmly.

Ashley didn't say anything, it looked like she was trying to come up with some excuse to defend herself, or straight up lie. Ashley froze up, looking a little scared. I was about to say something else, but I suddenly felt someone beside me and looked to see Hunter there. "Oh, don't freeze up on my account, _Ash_. Come on, you said were friends and had no secrets between us…" Hunter said now.

"Hunter, I…" Ashley started, but then hesitated. I saw Hunter's fist tighten at his side; that was definitely anger.

"Don't you dare lie either," Hunter glared. "You dodged me before we broke up, after we broke up and the only reason I know why you left now is because Nicole told me. Otherwise, I'm sure you had no intention of ever telling me that you stopped loving me and were cheating. Now I find myself wondering if Nicole is right, and that you didn't love me at all." Hunter stepped towards her now. "For once, be honest and give me an answer to something I'm asking you about us…Tell me the truth, Ashley…Did you love the entire time we were together?

"What?" Ashley squeaked out, almost surprised he asked that.

"I didn't stutter. Did you love me the whole time we dated?" Hunter repeated.

"Not after I met Bryan…" Ashley said.

"That's not what I asked. You're doing the same thing you did both before and after the breakup with not giving me straight answers. I asked you a yes or no question, and one of those two words is the only response I want right now. Did you love me when we dated, from when we got together at homecoming, September 2015 to when you broke up with me December 2016? The entire year and three months we dated, did you love me the whole time?" Hunter asked again.

"No..." Ashley glanced down.

"No, don't look down. I want you to look at me when you answer. Did you cheat on me with Bryan? I know you were secretly dating him after the first time we had sex…So I guess the better way to ask is if you fucked him while you were with me still?" Hunter questioned. She went to close her eyes. "No, you look at me…"

"Yes…" Ashley answered.

"Last one and I'll stop," Hunter said as she waited for the question, eyes closed as she waited. "Look at me, Ashley," Ashley looked at him, guilt in her eyes. "Did you use me?"

"Yes…" Ashley stared at him.


	42. Chapter 42

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**42.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Friday, 6/1/2018-2:45 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkian Academy)**

I don't know what started the conversation and at this point after hearing what I did; I wasn't sure I wanted to. Hell, I didn't even know what emotion to feel after what I walked up on between my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend. I had only come back to get the rest of my stuff from my locker, as that was part of the final school things as the graduating class. But I came back to get the rest of my stuff so it would be out of the way and done already before next week and I happened to hear a conversation about me. I heard Nicole say; _you have no business trying to play the first friend and girlfriend card to make Hunter tell you what's wrong; he isn't going to say a word to you because of what you did to him._ What was I supposed to do? Step in and get the two of them to stop fighting? That's what it sounded like, and looked like from where I was, which was on the outside corner of the C-Hall outside wall. I could see them, but they couldn't see me with everyone around and the area was kind of quiet as the two girls were going at it. All I wanted to know was what started this, and I kind of also wanted to see where was going to go. I remember Nicole telling me that if Ashley said one more thing about me; she was going to let her have it.

So I stayed hidden and quiet, watching and listening to the entire fight ensue. It looked like my friends were on my side, but I figured they were after the truth originally came out and I asked them to just leave things alone to avoid drama. All of them were willing to do that, as long as Ashley knew she was wrong for what she did. But now all this, it sounded like Bryan wasn't too happy with Ashley either about her bragging to me that Bryan had a bigger dick and was better in bed. I wasn't sure how to feel listening to all this; I didn't have just one emotion about the matter because a lot was being said, but what got me to move was Nicole asked Ashley if she used me for sex, to practice on before she got with someone else. I knew already Bryan wasn't in the picture until after the first time, but everything after? All the sex we had those final three months, was she just using me? When Ashley didn't answer, I decided that I had to confront her here and now when she couldn't run away or hide behind her dad to make me leave.

The fear on her face when I walked up and casually told her not to be afraid because we were old friends and could talk about anything, just as she'd said when this started. When she was quiet, I pushed and I got my answers. She did not love me the entire year and three months were together. She was having sex with Bryan while still with me. And she did use me for me sex. I didn't even know what I should say to her. Yeah, I got the truth and it hurt; it's like she didn't care at all, just worked me up to get what she wanted and then bail. That's what it looked like now with this information, and honestly…I wasn't ready to deal with it. I stared at her a moment longer before I closed my eyes, shoved my hands in my jeans, and turned away from her to start walking back to the student lot.

"Hunter, wait! Please?!" Ashley called for me.

I stopped, but didn't face her. "There's nothing to wait for, Ashley."

"I want to talk to you!" Ashley demanded.

"You want to talk to me?" I asked. "Now you want to talk? Where was this when I asked for it back then? When I'd beg you to talk to me so I could fix whatever I did wrong to upset you? When I'd plead for you to just tell me why you left me? Well, might have taken a year and five months, but I finally got the truth out of you and all I learned," I paused facing her now. "Is that everything about you is a lie." I saw her flinch. "All the things about you that I'd fallen for; it was lies and you're nothing but a fake." I stated. "Honest? No. Open? No. Faithful? No. Understanding? No. Loving? Eh, maybe…At least until you get bored. Everything you told me about yourself when we got together, all the things I respected, admired, and loved…Everything I _thought_ you were about. Lies. Every single one of them." I stared at her now as she looked very guilty and knew she was wrong. "Since everything about you was fake, obviously so were your feelings for me."

"No. Hunter, no…That's not true!" Ashley tried.

"You hesitated that response, which means you actually had to think if it was true or not. Further proving that you seem to say things just to say them. Save it for someone who cares, Ashley, because I don't anymore." I snapped at her as she took a step back when I narrowed my eyes. "You can't prove to me otherwise after everything you just admitted to. Not loving me the whole time. Not staying faithful, or having the decency to leave me first before you started screwing him," I pointed to Bryan. "And using me. You didn't deny anything Nicole said; I've been watching and listening from the corner of the building ever since she said you can't play the first friend and girlfriend card. I heard everything, and only now when I confront you do you look scared to have it revealed, and guilty because you know you're in the wrong. And nothing you say or do is ever going to make me think differently about this matter."

"Hunter, I did love you…I'm sorry that my feelings changed, but what we had was real…" Ashley said quickly.

"If everything you ever told about you was a lie, that makes what we had a lie. Because I got with you based on how I thought you were. You're a fake, and in my eyes; that means our entire relationship was based on lies and everything in it wasn't real. You can't prove me wrong, and you can't deny it either because all the proof is in what you admitted to. All this looks like to me now is that you built me up, taking advantage of how much I loved you, to get what you wanted and then tear me down and abandon me for someone who _YOU_ said was better than me. If you'd like to deny that, please Gods; tell me…Because I can give you the exact date, time, and words of when it was said. I can give you dates, times, and words of anything after that first time we had sex…Because it's when you changed, or decided to drop the act; I really don't know anymore…But I've got it all written down. All the messages, the fights, times you blew me off…I've got it all. Saving it for a time just like this when you want to lie to my face about everything you did…" I remarked.

"I knew the truth would come out eventually, and I can't lie to you and say it didn't hurt when Nicole showed me the recording of what you said about why we broke up. But I decided to drop it that night, figuring that it was over a year ago, long past done, and I didn't want any drama between us for the sake of our friends. Just like I did after the breakup. This, though…Oh, this changes everything. But hey, I'm not an asshole. I'm not gonna avoid you, or do everything in my human ability to make sure we don't cross paths. I'm not going to ask our friends to choose, and I'm not even gonna hate you for it…" I paused as she looked at me sadly. "But understand this, Ashley…We are not friends. We're people who know another through mutual friends. I will tolerate your presence for their sake. I will associate with you when everyone hangs out, by including you, and I will be civil with you to avoid unnecessary drama."

I took a breath. "But what's done is done. Whatever happened prior to today regarding you and me in both friendship and relationship…Is dead to me and know that I wholeheartedly regret our lives crossing paths. I regret everything we did, everything we said…I regret meeting you because it was and is, by far, the biggest mistake of my life." I said coldly, leaving her there stunned and maybe about to cry. I looked at Bryan now. "I don't hate you either; if what you two have is real…Then I wish you all the best with each other and hope you'll be happy." I said.

"I don't see how you're being so calm…You should hate us both, maybe me more because I kissed her first knowing she was with you…" Bryan said quietly.

"What good does it do me to get mad? What does it change? Nothing, so it's pointless. I only said what needed to be told, and now it's done as I said it was. Done and over, so let's just move on from it…" I remarked, trying not to lose control over my emotions. How was I staying calm right now? I ran over Bryan's question several times, but I didn't know. I was furious, upset…Hurt. That last one was both emotional and physical. The pain this information caused me was more than I wanted to admit to it causing me. I really just wanted to run away as fast as possible, get in the jeep, get home…And maybe cry. I could have gone the rest of my life not knowing what I found out today; that everything I shared with this girl had been a lie, a fake.

**=Normal POV=**

Nicole felt awful because as good as Hunter hid this; she knew it hurt him pretty deeply. This was worse than learning that Ashley thought he was bad in bed, and had been cheating on him. Had she known Hunter was around still; she never would have said anything to Ashley. Hunter didn't deserve this, and the poor guy was trying to recover from surgery; he wasn't supposed to get stressed out or it could slow down the recovery, maybe worse if he ended up having physical chest pains from the hurt where it led to him having trouble breathing. Nicole knew everything to watch out for, and right now; she was worried that her boyfriend wasn't okay like he was acting that it was.

"Now…If nobody minds…I'm gonna go home." Hunter said, preparing to walk away.

"W-Will we still see you tonight at the team party?" Shane asked, maybe a bit nervously.

"I said I would go, and I will…" Hunter replied. "I'll see you at 4:30, Shane. And I'll come grab you at 6:30, babe."

"No problem. Text when you leave the party, and I'll start getting ready." Nicole smiled, not wanting to set him off.

"Will do." Hunter said as he glanced at Ashley once more before sighing and turning his back to her and the group of friends. Taking a breath, Hunter walked towards the student lot. The group was silent as Nicole waiting for Hunter to be farther away and out of earshot.

"And the worst part of all this is that despite what he said; he's still hurting because of you," Nicole glared at Ashley. "I wonder if this was enough for you to realize how wrong what you did was, and I can't even believe that you did this to him after all the love he gave you. All he was willing to give or do for you, just to make you happy. But that's fine…I'm glad you messed up this badly. I can give Hunter what he deserves; real love, from a real person," Nicole said. "Because I truly love him…And I'm going to show him what real love is, but then again…Maybe I don't have to as when we got together; Hunter told me that he loved you, but loved me more than he had loved you." That took Ashley by surprise; Hunter had said that to Nicole? That he loved her more than he'd loved Ashley? "So perhaps I should thank you, Ashley…What you did only showed Hunter that what you two had wasn't meant to be, or even real and he was willing to give you the world…That's saying something if he feels a stronger love for me, knowing me less time, than he ever felt for you. Thanks for fucking up and giving me the chance to love him in the all the ways you could maybe only even dream of doing."

Without another word, Nicole adjusted her backpack and headed after Hunter because she glanced at her phone and saw the time. She was so into scolding Ashley, and then Hunter jumping into things that she lost track of the time and her bus back home was just pulling away. Hunter wasn't too far ahead, and just about to the lot when Nicole ran up to him, panting a little. Hunter saw her from the corner of his eye when he reached his jeep and unlocked it, then went to open the door.

"Nikki?" Hunter asked. "What…Are you doing in the student lot? You're…Gonna miss your bus if you came all this way just to check on me…"

Nicole shook her head to him, trying to catch her breath. "Lost…Track of time when all that happened back there. I just…Missed my bus and was wondering if you'd give me a lift home?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine; I don't mind…Just catch your breath first; I don't want you knocking out on me…Here." Hunter pulled his spare water bottle from his bag and handed it to her.

"Thank you…" Nicole said, opening the bottle and taking a few small sips while working on breathing normal and getting her heart rate down. Not more than a few minutes later; the two of them were in the jeep, buckled up, and Hunter was driving in line with the rest to get off campus.

**. . .**

**(3:00 pm)  
(Driving)**

Hunter and Nicole were quiet for most of the ride waiting to get off school ground and on the main road; they were about ten minutes from Nicole's house. Nicole felt like she should apologize to Hunter for what he walked up on earlier at school, and ask if he was okay, but she didn't want to upset him by bringing it up after he'd said he was done with it and to move on with life.

"Where should we go for our date tonight?" Hunter suddenly asked, taking Nicole by surprise.

"Oh, uh…I don't know. Is there anywhere we haven't been yet?" Nicole wondered.

"Couple places, little farther out than we venture and mostly all seafood, Chinese, or Italian…Maybe one Mexican spot too." Hunter replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Chinese sounds good; haven't had that in a while." Nicole said.

"Alright, I know a really good restaurant we can go to. I think you'll love it." Hunter informed.

"I can't wait." Nicole smiled, not that she was sure Hunter saw it or not. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and resting her head back; keeping her hands in her lap.

"Is something wrong, Nikki?" Hunter asked as she looked at him quickly.

"Hm? No, no. I'm fine, baby." Nicole stated gently. "I'm just…Happy to be with you. Feels life forever since we've spent time together…"

"I suppose that's my fault; I told everyone to leave me alone and didn't take visitors…" Hunter sighed a little. "I'm sorry about that; it was…Just a really bad day overall."

"You don't have to explain, babe. I understood." Nicole smiled.

"It's nice to have someone other than family or friends who understand." Hunter gave a small smile back. It was quiet again between them for a minute or two. "So…Can I ask something?" Nicole looked over at him. "What happened earlier, outside of C-Hall?" Nicole tensed a bit. "I'm not…Mad," He paused. "Okay, I'm furious…But at her, not you…I just want to understand what happened. Summarized version will do as I heard most of what was said between you two, just not how it started…" Hunter stated.

Nicole sighed some, glancing down. "It was civil after you walked away; Devon and Elijah came up to ask what they walked up on with you saying what you did to Shane, then leaving. Everyone…Is kind of convinced that something is wrong with you that you aren't saying. Just because you seem really…I don't know, quiet all the time since the surgery. So what started with me and Ashley was that she stated she always knew when something was up with you, acting like she was your best friend right now who you'd absolutely tell what was up. It was honestly said kind of stuck up like, and it didn't sit right with me, so I said something to her that she wasn't the best choice in trying to get you to tell someone what was wrong, if there is. Not saying so, just seems that way…" Hunter nodded, understanding.

"But basically, she continued on about how she was your first friend, girlfriend and you two could always talk to one another…Knowing all I do about your guys' past relationship; I got mad and told her that her knowing you didn't mean you'd tell her what was wrong. Claiming you two have history didn't matter when it's bad history, and then went on a rant that it was bad because of what she did to you. That's about when you must have started hearing everything. It was in the same rant that I told her she couldn't use the friend and ex card to get you to talk…" Nicole finished explaining.

Hunter kept his eyes on the road, taking in what Nicole told him. "Well, I'm not thrilled about the information…But like I told her, at least the entire truth is out now…It was more than her cheating; she stopped loving me, if she ever did at all. She wasn't just seeing Bryan while with me, she was fucking him too. And every time we had sex after the first time…It was just her using me…"

"The truth always comes out, she had to know that she couldn't hide it forever. It was horrible, and wrong of her to do. Bryan didn't seem to pleased with her bragging to you about him being better, and with all this out now…I kind of wonder what's going to happen to them. I suspect he probably told her they had to talk, but I don't know. I walked away to find you and ask for a ride after I told her one last thing." Nicole said.

"What else did you say?" Hunter asked as he pulled into the driveway at Nicole's house.

"I'll tell you when you come get me for our date, promise. I want to go grab a shower and something for this headache that she gave me because of all that bull. You go home and rest for a bit before you go to that team celebration. But…Are you okay, with what happened earlier?…I know what you said; I guess I just feel like if it were me in your spot, I'd be really hurt and upset, wanting someone there for comfort."

Hunter took a breath, but looked at Nicole. "It does hurt. I'm mad and upset about it…But like I said, what's done is done. The truth is out, and there's just nothing left regarding that matter anymore. I want it behind me, so I can move forward. And I'm going to pretend it never happened, that it was just an illusion…Or maybe a bad dream I'm finally awake from…Won't forget, obviously, but…Yeah, I'm okay." He explained, smiling a little.

Nicole leaned over in the seat and kissed Hunter gently. "As long as you're okay, I'm okay…But just for the sake of making sure you haven't forgotten," Nicole cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I am here for you, Hunter. Anytime, anywhere…If you need anything; I'm here for you, just don't be afraid to ask. I love you."

Hunter had returned the kiss and smiled a bit more after she said what she did about being there for him. "I know, and thank you, Nikki. It means the world to me to have you in my life, and Gods, I hope you always will be. I love you, Milady. I'll see you in a few hours," Hunter said as Nicole and Hunter kissed again, then she got out of his jeep and closed the door while heading for her door. Nicole shot him a smile before getting inside and closing it, once Hunter got her thumbs up from the window, he nodded, backed out and headed for home.


	43. Chapter 43

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**43.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 6/1/2018-4:45 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Bludvist Residence)**

Hunter didn't really want to come to this party, but he'd been part of the Berkian Hooligan team for Basketball since elementary school. Not that they were known as Berkian Hooligans through all those years. Elementary school, grades K through 4th, the team was called Berk Isle Hooligans. Middle school, grades 5th through 8th, the name for the team was the Berk Hooligans. And now high school, grades 9th through 12th; it's Berkian Hooligans. Not much had changed as it was all Hooligans because way back in Viking times, the Hairy Hooligan tribe resided on the Isle of Berk in the Barbaric Archipelago. Over the years since those times, everything was still in the Archipelago but everyone was on one big island known as Archian Island, with the towns named after the islands. The islands now, were used as tourist attractions or vacations spots. Regardless, Hunter didn't want to come to the victory celebration due to his personal feelings about how the championship game went with him passing out and needing emergency surgery. More than that; Hunter hated that he missed his chance to talk with scholarship scouts. He hated everything about this situation, and now with the matter about Ashley; Hunter was feeling an overwhelming amount of anger and sadness.

The party was being held at Coach Dimitri Bludvist's house, apparently it was assumed to be a better spot than the school because there'd be more freedom for loud music, and a group of rowdy boys. Obviously, Devon, Elijah, Jeremy, and Kyle were present as well having been part of the team. It was probably the first time that Hunter was getting to see the whole team all year as not everyone came to the games or practices due to being sick, busy, or just not needed. Hunter arrived at 4:45 pm, parking, and heading for the door, but saw the sign with an arrow pointing right saying team party held in backyard. Hunter sighed as he headed towards the gate entrance of the backyard, and stepped through once he got the door open.

"Hunter!" The group yelled cheerfully before Hunter could even close the door fully and face them.

"Hey," Hunter waved as he walked in more. The group came up to high-five or shake his hand, Shane and Travis did the type of friendly greeting where they shook hands but also got in close for a one-armed quick hug.

"Good to see you, lad!" Jeremy smiled.

"We're glad you could come." Kyle added with a nod, agreeing with Jeremy.

"I mean, I was kind of begged to show…" Hunter shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you want to come? It's a team party, and off school campus." Dimitri chuckled.

"Not really into parties," Hunter replied calmly. "Never have been, not my style."

"Well, to each their own…But this isn't a random, raving party like all you kids attend in high school or college. It's just a small celebration for the team because of all the wins and it's our last year together since you're all graduating," Dimitri said.

"I guess…" Hunter stated.

"Just have fun, Hunter." Kyle patted his shoulder. "Oh, sorry. Forgot about your wound. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Hunter shook his head. "No, it's fine…Took a pain killer about around 4 pm, so I'll be alright until 10." He really hated being reminded of his wound, only caused by surgery. He knew it saved his life, but it didn't change how he felt about being limited, knocking out at the biggest game of his life, or any of it for that matter. It just sucked.

"There's pizza, chips with dip, different kinds of wings, sandwiches and more on the table there." Devon pointed.

"And drinks under it in the coolers," Elijah said. "Soda, water, juice mostly." He added.

"And the bathroom is through the living room, kitchen, and the first door on the right down the hallway before you reach the dining room. Just use the sliding glass door entrance on the deck over there." Dimitri instructed.

Hunter nodded. "Got it, thanks." Then he wandered off to grab a drink and finally found a place to sit around the small fire that was going in the middle of the yard. Hunter cracked the water bottle open and drank a little before setting it in the provided cup holder of the chair he was in, then sighed a little and sat back while looking at the fire.

Dimitri, Devon, Elijah, Kyle, and Jeremy were standing together and talking after Hunter walked away; they saw that he just sat down and wasn't interacting with anyone else there. It was clear there was something on his mind, or wrong. "What's up with him?" Jeremy asked. "He looks miserable…"

"Yeah…" Elijah sighed.

"My sister and her friends all noticed it too; they're worried about him. Truthfully, I'm starting too as well after earlier…" Devon remarked.

"He's been like this since he woke up from surgery two weeks ago. Well, that's where it started and apparently gotten progressively worse." Elijah clarified the timeline.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri inquired. Devon and Elijah, taking turns, told Dimitri, Kyle, and Jeremy a summarized version of what they'd seen or heard in the last two weeks.

"And the most recent, which might be the likely reason he's miserable right now, is what happened just a couple hours ago at school after the bell rang. I guess Nicole, Hunter's girlfriend, cornered Ashley, Hunter's ex-girlfriend, about how awful she was to Hunter. But it basically came out that not only did Ashley cheat on Hunter with Grimborn's son, Bryan, but Ashley admitted to Hunter that she had stopped loving him when she met Bryan, was screwing Bryan while still with Hunter, not just seeing him like she first said, and that she was using him for sex…" Devon stated.

"What?" The three said, shocked.

Devon and Elijah nodded. "Using him for sex in the sense she wanted to get over the fear of having it, practice to be better someone else. The someone else being Bryan." Elijah informed.

"Pretty sure Nicole told Ashley she was only with Hunter to use him as her living sex doll…" Devon shrugged. "But regardless, that's probably why he's miserable right now. That just happened around 2:30 pm. Hunter confronted Ashley about it all because he'd been around the corner of the building, watching and listening. Ashley admitted to it all…"

"And Hunter told her that they weren't friends, but he'd tolerate her for the sake of their mutual friends. He told her right to her face that she, by far, is his biggest mistake and regret. Then he walked away after saying what's done is done and everything about them was dead to him." Elijah added in.

"He's had it pretty rough the last year or so…" Dimitri looked at Hunter now, who still just stared at the fire.

"Definitely…" Jeremy and Kyle sighed in agreement.

"I wouldn't have held it against him if he didn't come because of all that…I'm surprised he's here after hearing what happened." Dimitri said.

"He said why he came; we begged him. But I think Eli and I established earlier at school before the reveal about his ex thing happened, that Hunter might not have wanted to come originally because he didn't feel like he should be part of a victory party when he wasn't there to finish the championship. We kind'a believe that maybe he's upset about collapsing during a crucial game, and had we not had that extra guy who started feeling better; we would have lost by forfeit." Devon mentioned.

"It wouldn't have been his fault; you can't help a medical emergency…" Kyle remarked.

"How was he supposed to know he had a tumor?" Jeremy agreed.

"Thing is…We told you that the cause of the collapse was a tumor in his heart…" Devon started.

"What we didn't mention was that Hunter has known about this tumor since the end of February, when we forced him to see a doctor for all the fainting spells." Elijah closed his eyes sighing. "He's known and hid it to keep playing and doing the things he loves. His girlfriend's father was his doctor, and allowed Hunter to continue as long as he was coming to the weekly appointments to watch the status of the tumor to make sure it wasn't reaching a point to need that emergency surgery."

"Keith, his doctor, said that what caused the sudden issues when it was all fine, was Hunter being hit in the chest by that guy from the other team; it brought on chest pain and breathing problems, likely that parts of the tumor broke off, restricting blood flow or something like that." Devon explained.

"So…Hunter has known he was sick since the end of February?" Dimitri asked.

Devon and Elijah nodded. "And the tumor was part of why he was fainting?" Kyle inquired.

"Apparently, Hunter has been having symptoms of the tumor since the end of October, but pushed it all aside as probably nothing more than busy, active, and stressed. It wasn't until the fainting spells that he realized something could be wrong, and when it was decided to make him be seen by his physician. I guess his primary was out that day, so Keith Strondsen, Hunter's girlfriend's father, filled in. Hunter told him everything he'd been experiencing, and that is what determined by Keith that Hunter needed to have tests run. The results of the test showed he had the tumor and surgery was the only way to fix it." Elijah said.

"And the surgery date was supposedly set for June, after graduation…But with the emergency two weeks ago, there was no choice in order to save him. I guess Hunter had what his mom did, and he would have just died had it not been for Keith already knowing what was wrong and having surgery ready to go when they arrived. Hunter's mom didn't know, no one did, until she collapsed and died before help came. Her tumor was revealed in autopsy." Devon revealed.

"So then it's likely to say, without being a professional about mental health or aftereffects, that maybe Hunter is just overwhelmed with emotions from all the different aspects and dealing with a little depression." Jeremy shrugged.

"Yeah, kind of sounds normal given everything that's taken place. Symptoms of the tumor to deal with without knowing it's a tumor because some of the things can be attributed to a busy and stressful life. Learning about the tumor, the one year mark of his mother passing, nearly dying himself from the same thing on the day a year ago his mother died. And now this bit that happened before with the information about his ex-girlfriend using him? Seems like situational reaction; different matters of high emotion causing his mood to stay down where he's in a constant state of deep thought, sadness…" Kyle informed gently.

"Yes…That makes the most sense. But it's without an official diagnosis, only a therapist, psychologist, or even psychiatrist would be able to call that one." Dimitri nodded as they glanced at Hunter again. It seemed everyone was in their own little groups to talk and have fun, but no one was approaching Hunter, likely able to sense he didn't want to be bothered, nor did he want to be there. "You two keep an eye on him over the summer with his other friends…Depression is a nasty thing, in any form, and if left unchecked; it can get worse…I don't want to find out over the summer that he's harmed himself, or another article in the paper of a teenager who killed themselves."

"You don't have to tell us that; we already planned on it. His friends are watching him too, but I don't think they suspect actual depression, just that something is wrong." Elijah stated.

"Clearly something is wrong that's causing the low mood, and if he doesn't open up about it, or find a healthy way to cope; it will only continue to deteriorate and take over him. But you can't push him either, that would probably result in anger while believing that no one would understand so he'll close himself off more and start becoming distant. You said his mood has been off since the surgery, that was two weeks ago." Jeremy responded.

"And he's already like this with people around him; that's not good. If this were a light case, he'd still be acting alright with friends, but he's not. He's here, but not here. He doesn't care who sees, so it's getting to a point where he's starting to want to be left alone, not talk, do anything he likes…As I said; this gets worse. If it doesn't improve from this, or starts to get worse; you may need to bring in his family and express the concerns. But beyond that, if it still doesn't change anything…" Dimitri began.

"An intervention may be necessary." Kyle said.

"We got it, don't worry." Devon and Elijah replied together.

**. . .**

**(6:00 pm)**

Hunter barely interacted with anyone; he stuck to drinking water or juice, but never ate. However, that one was explained because he said would be taking his girlfriend out for dinner at 6:30 pm. Hunter always appeared to be sitting and lost in thought. Shane and Travis tried to talk to him, but Hunter just told them he was fine and relaxing. Hunter didn't want to be here; he'd had fun in the past with end of the year parties, but all those were good years. This one had not been for him. Hunter glanced around; he was bored and not really into the celebration. He felt like he was at one of his father's mayor-related events; people just standing around with a drink or small plate in hand while talking. Hunter felt his phone vibrate as he pulled it out to see a message from Nicole.

_**Milady, 6:05 pm  
Hi, babe. How's the party?**_

_6:05 pm  
About as much fun as watching paint dry. I feel like I'm at one of dad's mayor events…_

_**Milady, 6:06 pm  
Aw, you poor thing. Really? It's that boring?**_

_6:07 pm  
Incredibly. I'll tell you about it at dinner. I'm getting ready to leave anyway to come get you; if I stay any longer, I'm gonna fall asleep here._

_**Milady, 6:07 pm  
That bad? I'm so sorry, baby. I'll start getting ready for when you arrive :) Love and see you soon! :heart:**_

_6:08 pm  
It's okay, I made my appearance. I really just want to spend some time with you, so I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes. Love you too :heart:_

Sliding his phone back into his pocket after sending the text, Hunter got up from the chair and stretched a bit as he was stiff from being still too long. Hunter cleaned up the small area he'd been occupying before tossing the garbage away and grabbing his keys from the leg pocket on his khaki cargo pants. Shane and Travis noticed first that Hunter was preparing to leave, so they hurried over to him.

"Hey, where ya going?" Travis asked.

"Picking up Nicole for the date? I said I wasn't staying long." Hunter stated.

"But…You've barely done anything since you got here. All you did was have a couple drinks and sit in front of the fire." Shane informed.

"I told you I don't like parties and that I didn't want to come anyway…" Hunter remarked. "And I really didn't want to come after earlier, but I did."

"Hunt, come on…We know you're upset about the stuff with Ash-," Travis started.

"Do NOT bring it up. Yes, I'm upset. I'm furious that the girl I was in love with since the eighth grade, who I was ready to marry after graduation if we'd stayed together, decided to cheat on and use me…" Hunter glared. "I came for a little while, pushing back my previously made plans with Nikki to come to a party that has no relation to me. Now it's almost 6:30 at night, I'm hungry and I'm tired. So I just want to pick up my girl, go to dinner, then get home to sleep…" Shane and Travis looked at him with a little concern; Hunter's little outburst got the attention of a few others too. "Alright? Is that okay with you two?" Hunter asked as the two males nodded to him. "Great. Have fun, don't do anything stupid, and I'll see you Monday. Bye." Hunter went to walk past them and get to the gate so he could leave.

"Hunter, wait a minute…" Dimitri stopped him. Hunter wanted to get mad, but he did stop and swallowed down his anger. Dimitri walked up next to him. "Lad, are you alright?"

"Fine, why?" Hunter replied.

"It just seems like you've got a lot on your mind that you don't know how to handle, and if you need someone to talk to; I'm here. Any of us are. You're very short lately, annoyed…I get the other two that you just told Shane and Travis about…" Dimitri stated as Hunter looked at him. "All I'm saying is that I know you've had a rough year, probably from when you lost your mom to current. And if you…Need help to deal with whatever you're going through, don't be afraid to ask for it. Okay?"

Hunter stared at him for a moment or two, but nodded. "Okay…" Hunter responded softly.

"Good…Good. You're like a son to me, Hunter. I don't want to see anything else happen to you than what already has. A lot of people care about you. I may not be your coach anymore, but I'll always be your friend. And you have my number if you need anything…" Dimitri stated. Hunter's expression was calm, but looking directly in the teenager's eyes; Dimitri saw a blank, but sad look in his eyes. Dimitri offered a smile, lightly patting Hunter's shoulder now. "Alright, I won't hold you up any longer from the date with your girlfriend. Just…Be careful;, a lot of crazies on the road during this time of year," He laughed a little, but got no response from Hunter. "And please remember what I'm telling you?"

Hunter nodded again. "I'll remember. And thank you. It's been a pleasure playing for you, Jeremy, Devon, Kyle, and Eli all these years, Mr. Bludvist. Have a good night, _Coach_." Hunter winked with a small smile before Dimitri looked in his eyes once more and gave him a hug. The action shocked Hunter a little, but he hugged him back.

"Be safe, Hunter…" Dimitri whispered before releasing him and leaving Hunter a bit stunned. "Have a good rest of your night!" Dimitri smiled wide, patting Hunter's back and sending him through the open gate that he'd gotten open with his other hand. Hunter, still surprised, just nodded to him and walked to the jeep. Hunter got in, buckled up, started it, then headed off.

"What did you say to him?" Devon asked.

"Something I hope he holds onto and it comes back to him if things take a turn for the worst…It's in his eyes; the overwhelming sadness. And I just wanted give him something to remember and act as a lifeline if he falls any farther down…" Dimitri informed before walking away from the gate with them, unknowing that Shane and Travis both heard it and wondered what he'd meant. All they knew is that it made them worry about Hunter more.


	44. Chapter 44

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**44.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 6/1/2018-7:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(The Black Dragoon Restaurant)**

Hunter couldn't help but think about Dimitri's words throughout his entire drive to pick up Nicole. Keith had said something like that too the day Hunter got released from the hospital, about not shutting people out and it was okay to ask for help if he needed it. Even Nicole mentioned a little something like that earlier, about being there for him. Why did everything think something was wrong? Yeah, he was upset, but who could blame him after the last year and a half he'd had? His mom dying in May 2017 from a disease that no knew about until the autopsy, the breakup with Ashley in December 2016 and being left no reasons as to why until recently, all those symptoms starting in October 2017, learning about the tumor in February 2018. Then there was the medical emergency of needing surgery to save his life, also costing him his big chance at a sports scholarship for college. Obviously now getting all the actual explanations for why Ashley left him; it was due to not loving him anymore after the first time they had sex, that she was actually dating and having sex with Bryan while still with Hunter to use him for sex, practicing for her times with Bryan.

How could Hunter not be upset about all that? And the stuff with Ashley was not only hurtful, but infuriating too. So maybe he was a little down lately, but everyone knew what he was going through and he'd recover physically and emotionally with time. Hunter was fine, he knew he was. Everyone dealt with strong emotions when they had to go through a lot. All he wanted to do tonight, now that he'd escaped the party, was spend time with his girlfriend to make up for their anniversary he missed while in the hospital. Hunter picked Nicole up at 6:35 pm, apologizing for being late because Shane and Travis were trying to stop him so he'd stay a bit longer with them. Nicole wasn't worried about it, and they headed to the restaurant chosen earlier, a Chinese cuisine called The Black Dragoon. Upon arriving; Hunter parked and the two got inside, then were seated right away with two menus and their drink order set.

"This is so nice…I love the décor." Nicole admired while looking around.

"I've always loved it, nice atmosphere too." Hunter said.

"So the party was boring?" Nicole chuckled a little.

"Terribly so. They used to be fun, but not this time. It felt more like an event with my dad, where everyone stands around with a drink in hand, talking in small groups." Hunter explained.

"Oh dear, you poor thing." Nicole smiled. "But in past parties, you weren't recovering from heart surgery and constantly tired or in pain."

"Exactly," Hunter nodded. "The pain meds help, but I still feel the dullness."

"I understand, babe. But hey, only four weeks left, right?" Nicole reminded.

"Thank the Gods. It'd be nice to not be tired all the time," Hunter replied. "So, what are you going to have?" He wondered while looking over the menu.

"Not sure yet, everything looks good. And oooh, they have peking dumplings. I love them fried." Nicole said.

"I do too, actually. Want to get some to split for an appetizer? I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I haven't eaten since lunch." Hunter stated.

"Sure, sounds good. As for dinner…The broccoli and chicken sounds great. Comes with small side of rice as well." Nicole said, looking over the menu. "What are you having?"

"What you said is actually what I usually get." Hunter informed.

"Well, in that case; I'm having what you're having." Nicole giggled, setting the menu down and then Hunter put his on top of hers. "So while we wait for our waiter to come back…What are you plans for the summer?"

"Not sure, probably working in the shop four to five days a week once I'm recovered. Glenn won't let me until I am." Hunter shrugged. "You?"

"Likely spend time at home, with friends, or you. Maybe decide what I want to do with my life." Nicole laughed a little. "Mom and dad said they'd pay for me to go to college, but not sure if I want to go. I like a lot of different things, so hard to choose just one I'd want to follow as a career."

"I get it. I narrowed my choices down to two…Major in Engineering, minor in Art." Hunter said.

"You like music, and told me on one of the dates that you wanted to learn more about pitch, instruments, maybe even writing your own stuff…Why not major in music, babe?" Hunter suggested.

"Thought about it, still am." Nicole responded.

"You have some time to figure it out, I don't think they close down taking applications until August, just to ensure time for enrollment and starting in September." Hunter informed gently.

"Good to know." Nicole nodded with a smile. The waiter came over to set down the drinks, and then take their order. After that was done; the male headed off to put it in and check on other tables. "So…I wanted to ask something." She started after a few moments.

"What is it?" Hunter inquired after taking a sip of his drink.

"I was wondering if…Maybe you wanted to go to prom with me next week?" Nicole asked curiously, maybe a little shyly too. Hunter blinked at her, surprised because he thought they'd already decided to go.

"Babe, I asked you like two months ago if you wanted to go with me. Did you forget?" Hunter smiled.

"Well, no…I knew we discussed going to prom because we said we could…Save it for our first time together…" Nicole stated, trying not to blush too badly.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. We said we'd do it on prom night, so I assumed that meant we were going to prom together," Hunter chuckled some. "Why, having second thoughts?"

"No, no. I still want to. I just wasn't sure if you did because you've been all quiet and uninterested since surgery. When tickets went on sale, you didn't leave the table at all." Nicole said lightly.

Hunter laughed a bit as he leaned back in the booth to get something out of his pocket, Nicole couldn't see as his hands were hidden by the table. A moment later, Hunter held up two tickets as Nicole's eyes widened a bit. "I didn't leave the table when the others did because I already have them, babe. I grabbed the tickets when I got to school at 7:15; I'd left the house earlier than usual to get gas in the jeep at the not so busy gas station was by the school, so I ended up there ten minutes earlier than usual. I saw the signs about tickets being on sale, so I headed to the office and got them before meeting up with you guys at the breezeway hangout." Hunter enlightened with a smile.

"I feel silly now…" Nicole muttered, looking down bashfully. She shouldn't have assumed that because of his downed mood or that he didn't move from the table earlier today that he didn't get tickets to the prom they had said they were going to.

"It's alright, babe. You're fine; I kind of had anticipated you thinking I'd forgotten or didn't want to go anymore. That was part of the plan, so I could surprise you with them tonight and ask if you still wanted to go with me, and us have our first time." Hunter reached across the table to hold her hand. "So you still want to do this?"

"I do." Nicole nodded, looking at him softly.

"Then I'll talk to your dad when I drop you off tonight. Then only thing I want to know is where we're taking our after prom activities? My house, your house? Only asking because the request made by my dad and yours, different times of course, was that we give them a heads up of when it's happening and where to avoid any walk-ins or having to hear it." Hunter wondered.

"Well, prom gets out at 10 pm, right? Since some students are still seventeen and can't break curfew…My parents will likely be in bed by then. Not sure about your dad or Glenn. It honestly would feel a little weird in either home, due to the time it'd be at night of parents being home and with the warning that we're going to be having sex. It would be a very awkward next morning is all…" Nicole admitted.

"Then how about another option?" Hunter suggested as Nicole arched a brow. "The prom is being held at Berk Isle Palace, from 5-10 pm. What if…We just got ourselves a room there for the night?"

Nicole's eyes widened a little, and she was sure she was blushing at the thought of spending an entire night with Hunter in one of Berk's fanciest hotels. "Hunter…That place is so expensive, and would our parents even allow it?" She asked.

"Don't see why not, and you just stated reasons for why they wouldn't mind," Hunter replied. "You're right, it'd be awkward for us and them if we had sex for the first time in either of our homes with them home when we do it. My first time, Dad and Glenn were out at some get together with friends, I think. Either way…I just think the hotel would remove that weirdness, and maybe give it a little more of a romantic feel. And don't worry about price, Nikki…It's prom night, and our planned first time making love. One night won't break the bank for me. So what do you say?" He asked now.

Nicole smiled to him; it was a good idea and very romantic. Nicole nodded to him in agreement. "Okay. Okay, let's do it." She said.

"I'll talk to your dad tonight, and as long as that doesn't hit any snags; I'll book the room tomorrow morning." Hunter smiled back.

With that settled, their appetizer had come and they got started on eating the dumplings while conversating about different things. One of the topics touched, which thankfully didn't change Hunter's mood as it was about what happened at school earlier with Nicole and Ashley, was Nicole telling Hunter the last thing she said to Ashley before going to locate him for a ride home and making sure he was okay. Needless to say, Hunter was surprised, but a little bit happy as well to know that Nicole told Ashley that she would be able to give Hunter what he deserved to have that Ashley failed to give him. Hunter thanked Nicole for what she said, and then it went back onto happier topics for the remainder of their meal.

**. . .**

**(9:30 pm)  
(Strondsen Home)**

Nicole and Hunter reached her house for 9:30 pm, so that he could drop her off and talk to her father about the sex on prom night situation. Hunter would go home for 10 pm, as he'd need to take another pain pill in order to be able to sleep through the night without his chest hurting as it still did while laying down; he hoped it would fade more in the coming weeks. Hunter walked Nicole to the door as she let them both inside, finding her parents sitting in the living room.

"Ah, welcome back." Keith smiled to the teenager.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom." Nicole greeted as Hunter smiled and waved.

"Did you two have fun on your date?" Ella inquired.

"It was great. Hunter took us to a Chinese place about fifteen minutes away, awesome food. And Hunter taught me how to use chopsticks." Nicole said gently, still holding Hunter's hand.

"Then we killed time at the park, walking around before getting ice cream." Hunter added in.

"Sounds lovely." Ella beamed, clearly happy to hear such stories and see her daughter with a good man.

"Wonderful. Will you be heading home or staying for a bit, possibly all night?" Keith questioned curiously.

"It's up to you, babe. If you want to stay over that is?" Nicole looked at him.

"The offer is nice, and I'd love to if I had prior knowledge it was allowed for me to spend the night with you. Unfortunately, I don't have a change of clothes, or my pain meds…Which the last dose I took is going to wear off in about half an hour. Rain check on it, if I can hold on to the offer and use it another night?" Hunter looked to Keith now.

"That's fine, son. The offer is always there, it's not a one-time deal." Keith smiled. "We trust you." He added as Ella nodded.

"Good to know and happy to hear that," Hunter smiled as Nicole and him looked at one another a moment; he still needed to talk to Keith about prom night. "Uh, while I'm here, though…Can you and I talk, Keith?" Heavily implied that this was meant to be a private conversation and Keith picked up on it.

"Is this a doctor/patient conversation, or father/boyfriend?" Keith inquired.

Hunter thought about it a moment. "Little bit of both?" He said, unsure if that answer was acceptable. Keith smiled, nodding as he got up and motioned for Hunter to follow.

"We'll talk in my office upstairs then," Keith said. Hunter kissed Nicole's cheek before releasing her hand and following Keith to his upstairs office space. Once they got inside and Keith shut the door; the two of them sat down on the couch. "Alright, so which talk is happening first?" He asked calmly.

"I guess the boyfriend to father one…" Hunter replied.

"Okay, go ahead." Keith invited.

"There's no other way to say this than blunt…But Nicole and I want to go all the way on prom night next Saturday." Hunter stated in a serious tone, but not cold or demanding, just that he felt he shouldn't hesitate anything to give the impression he was nervous despite the fact he was. Hunter didn't have to do this with Ashley because her dad never knew they had sex, as far as Hunter knew at least. Keith just looked at him.

"I'm not sure how this going to sound, but I honestly for one, thought you'd be doing it anyway. Most couples do, if their ready to; it's like prime time for it. Or at least it was back in my day. And two, figured you'd just send me a text." Keith replied as Hunter blinked a little. "I understand that took you by surprise, but understand from my view that Nicole is my only daughter, it's senior prom, and I know she loves you deeply. Coupled by the fact, as I stated before, that you two have been together for six months." He added.

Hunter shook off the shock of what he was told. "I…Do get it, but I had no intention of sleeping with her on prom night, originally." Hunter said.

"What do you mean, this was a joint decision, wasn't it?" Keith asked.

"Well, yes. But the thing is, and keeping to honesty here; Nicole asked me to sleep with her back before I even had the surgery," Hunter admitted. "It was when we were here, you and Ella were out in April. Nikki and I were spending the day together on the 22nd, since we had school on the 23rd. She asked if I'd make love to her that night, and I said no because I had promised you that I'd let you know before we did anything sexual."

"Appreciated that you remembered what I asked of you, but regardless…Continue, please?" Keith motioned.

"Basically, after a small discussion about factors in the matter; we decided to wait until June because I wanted to talk with you first about my medical side of having sex. In the sense of wondering if it would be safe, because this was something talked about while I still had the tumor and the surgery would have been in June originally. But also to give you more than fair warning we were planning to have sex." Hunter informed. "We figured to wait til June for the sake of warning you as agreed, but also school wouldn't be an issue, and I'd know if it was safe to do with the tumor."

"Alright, makes sense. But still; a text would have sufficed." Keith smiled.

"I felt that if you requested of me to forewarn you that your daughter and I would be having sex, I should at least be respectful and come to you in person about it." Hunter said gently.

"I do appreciate you saying it in person; it shows you have courage, bravery, and respect." Keith nodded. "It takes a man to approach his girlfriend's father to tell him that he wants to sleep with her, so I respect you more for coming to me and taking face to face." He added.

"I always secretly felt wrong that my ex-girlfriend and I never told anyone; mine and her first time was completely random when we were alone at my dad's house. Her parents, to this day I think, still don't know that we did it. She was never on birth control; I only used condoms. Regardless, though…My dad found out on his own because he came home right as we finished and walked in finding us in the bed together. Didn't take much to put together what we'd done. Dad, now, just asks that I shoot him a message so he doesn't come home to hearing anything or walking in." Hunter confessed. "I know I have yours and Ella's trust, so I didn't want to break that by simply shooting you a message that Nicole and I decided to have sex out of the blue. Plus, you asked for at least a week's warning…Hence why I'm saying something to you eight days in advance."

"I very much admire your forwardness, Hunter. It's why my wife and I trust you with our daughter; you're an honest guy with a good head on his shoulders. You have morals that you don't like to cross, and feel guilty if you do. You have respect for others by abiding agreements, and preferring face to face confrontation. That being said, regarding the subject of you two having sex; I'm fine with it happening on prom night. I know Nicole is on birth control, and that you keep condoms on you. All I ask is that you go at her pace; I'm not sure if she's told you-," Keith began.

"She told me about her ex-boyfriend and what happened." Hunter confirmed. "And I will only move at her pace. If she says stop, I will. If she decides last minute that she doesn't want to, it's fine with me. That's not the kind of guy I am." Hunter said firmly.

"Then you two having sex next week is completely fine with me, and thank you for approaching me about the matter." Keith said calmly.

"You're welcome…There's two others things about the subject I wanted to ask about. One stays in boyfriend to father, the other shifts to doctor/patient. First is that because of the time we'd be getting around to leaving prom to do this…It's going to be past 10 pm, that's when prom ends. I suspect it'll be busy to leave the hotel and by the time we arrived here, or my place; it'll be about 10:30-11 pm. Obviously, we don't want to keep either you and your wife up, or my dad…So we thought it might be better to just…Stay at the hotel for the night?" Hunter suggested.

"I was actually going to suggest the same idea, only for the sake of maybe making it a little more romantic. But with the point you brought up on timeframes….Staying at the hotel seems like the safer, romantic, and if I can add, respectful option. As you're thinking of all involved in this. So yes, you have my permission to do this at the hotel that night. Now…What's your doctor/patient inquiry regarding the sexual matter?" Keith wondered.

"Is it safe for me to have sex?" Hunter asked.

Keith rubbed his chin now. "Next Saturday will mark…Three weeks post-surgery, correct?" He asked as Hunter nodded. "I don't see why it wouldn't be safe as long as you're not suffering from anything. I meant that in the means of breathing and pain." Keith said. "So what I'm saying is that I think you should be fine. A few suggestions, though; try not to not lay flat, and not have weight on your chest. I would also advise one of your pain killers about half an hour before, time to let it kick in and get you through the night. If you do all that and find yourself still in pain or having some trouble breathing normally; I suggest changing positions that feel better for you, and give yourself a few moments to find your breathing. Beyond that, I'd go to the hospital to find out what's going on." Keith offered. "Or if it would make you feel better because I saw the nervousness on your face just now at the mention of going to the hospital…Why don't we bump your re-check appointment from Monday the 11th to Friday the 8th? We'll do a little imaging, plus the normal check and that can set you at some ease to know you're recovering well."

"That sounds good. What time?" Hunter wondered.

"How long will your graduation things run that night?" Keith asked.

"I think just until normal school day ending time. All the extra and late stuff is the following week, so I should be free after 2:30 pm." Hunter said.

"Alright, let's…Shoot for 3:00 pm? Does that work?" Keith questioned.

Hunter nodded to him. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Excellent then. Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Keith smiled.

"That was it," Hunter replied with a nod. Keith stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you for helping and trusting me."

"You're welcome, and thank you for being so honest with me." Keith responded.

"You're welcome." Hunter smiled back. The two exited the office and returned downstairs, Nicole was sitting with her mother and changed into her pajama's already.

"Heading off now, lad?" Keith questioned.

"Yeah. Gonna grab a shower, get comfortable, take a pain killer and fall asleep." Hunter chuckled. Nicole got up and hugged him gently, Hunter returned it as they shared a kiss.

"Let me know once you're home?" Nicole asked.

"Always. Love you, Milady." Hunter stated.

"Love you too, babe." Nicole kissed him again before Hunter bid the three of them a goodnight and left the house to get home.

Exactly as he planned; he greeted his father and godfather, then let Nicole know he was home safely before getting to his room for a shower. Hunter didn't take long; then he slipped on his sleep pants, took his pain medication and laid in bed. Hunter said his goodnight and I love you to Nicole before relaxing and falling asleep by 10:30 pm.


	45. Chapter 45

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**45.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 6/9/2018-5:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berk Isle Palace)**

The group of friends were all dressed up and excited for tonight; it was senior prom. The last big event held at Berkian Academy, their high school for the last four years. Graduation was being held at Meade Hall next Saturday from 3-6 pm. The friends fully enjoyed spirit week, as well as being fit for their cap and gowns and getting the information about graduation location and time. All of them passed, except Addilyn Jorgenson, as she was only sixteen and had two years left. But the rest would be graduating high school together in just seven days; their next week would be practicing the graduation ceremony to be ready for how it would happen on Saturday, the 16th. But that was next week; tonight was senior prom, so they were looking forward to a great evening. For Hunter and Nicole; their night was going to be just a bit more adventurous from the prom itself as at 10 pm, when the dance let out, they'd be checking into their room right at the hotel. It was to be their first time making love to one another. Hunter was actually happy and looking forward to tonight, despite the fact his mood was still down.

Hunter refused to let his slight sink into depression ruin tonight, though. Hunter was determined to have a good time; he wanted to be able to make love to Nicole because he felt it was more for her than him. Hunter knew she wanted to do it, and that was okay with him because he wanted to as well. But Nicole's experiences with sex in the past had never come full circle, as in she never got to enjoy the full thing. So Hunter wanted to make sure that tonight was absolutely perfect for his and Nicole's first time and that's why he was so adamant on making sure he followed through on telling her dad they wanted to do it, and ensuring that he was okay to do it. Hunter's appointment yesterday revealed that his recovery was going great, and he was fine to engage in having sex as long as he bore in mind the advice Keith gave him.

Tonight, Spencer and Gregory both came out to the hotel to meet with Keith and Ella so they could send Hunter and Nicole off to prom together. Hunter and Nicole had not seen one another all day in preparation for prom; she went with the girls to the salon for hair styling, manicures, and pedicures. Hunter mostly stayed at home all day, talking with his godfather and dad; they wanted to know the plans for prom, so Hunter told them the truth regarding him and Nicole and what they'd be doing afterwards. Hunter got ready two hours before prom started, factoring in travel and meet up time to take pictures. Hunter made sure he had his overnight bag in the jeep, the tickets, his wallet, and pain medication before they left to get to the hotel.

"Hunt! Hey, you're here!" Travis beamed once Hunter walked into sight where the others were.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Hunter asked.

"Cuz-," Shane started as Addilyn elbowed him in the stomach and glared. "No reason, just that you didn't seem interested in prom last year…And you said you don't like parties; this kind of the biggest one of our high school lives." Shane said quickly, ignoring the other thing he was going to say about Hunter being miserable since surgery.

"I'm not even going to grace that reasoning with reasons of my own to explain why everything you just said is bull." Hunter rolled his eyes as he looked around to see everyone; the parents were all talking and greeting one another. Devon had come with Myra, as chaperones. Elijah and Raelyn were here as dates. Bryan was here as Ashley's date. The rest of them were paired up with their boyfriend, or girlfriend; Travis and Addilyn, Heather and Fisher, Shane and Mindy, who were officially together now as Shane asked Mindy not only to prom as his date, but girlfriend too. That happened on 31st of May, though, so that way Shane could get the tickets on the 1st of June. Hunter was now just waiting on Nicole to arrive to get their night started.

Keith's car pulled in line with the rest of the vehicles and parked. Ella and Keith got out, then the back door opened as Keith offered his hand to help Nicole out. Hunter's eyes widened as the sight of his girlfriend who he'd been with for just about six months; he couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked in her prom outfit, and surprisingly; it wasn't how he'd seen her dress for dances in the past. Hunter just stood there, hoping he didn't have a dumb look on his face while he was awe-stricken by her. Nicole wore a one-shoulder, high-low, red and black gradient style dress that had a beautiful shimmer of white and purple sparkles. Down the shoulder, across the mid-section, and down left side of the dress but only to the start of the belt showed a light, decorative, crystal pattern. Nicole had her hair all done in a French braid that hung over her left shoulder, even the red piece was entangled in. And completing the look; black, lace up boots with about a one-inch heel.

"Damn, I think she put him into shock…" Travis snapped his fingers in front of Hunter's face.

"Oh, shut up…" Hunter shoved him back, unamused. "Wasn't in shock, just admiring." He added while walking up to meet Nicole, it was only a few steps while Keith stayed back with Ella beside Glenn and Spencer. "Milady," Hunter took her hand. "You look gorgeous." He said bowing gently and kissing the back of it.

Nicole giggled a little blushing at Hunter's action; she was very blessed to have much a gentleman like him. Nicole also saw many phones out taking pictures, or probably videos. "Thank you, kind sir," Nicole replied, playing along to the formalities. Hunter came back up and smiled at her. "You look very handsome." Nicole told him. Standing closer now, Hunter could see that she had a little make up on. It was nothing major; eyeliner, very little shimmering silver eye shadow, lip gloss that gave her lips a small pop of red tinge to them, and a black choker neck necklace with a purple gem.

Hunter was going to wind up lost in her eyes if he kept staring in them; he refocused himself. "Oh, uh, this is for you…" Hunter said, lifting up a paper bag and pulling out a red-rose corsage that had some small black chains and a faded gold ring with a rose inside the clear gem; the ring was attached to the chains. Nicole gasped at the sight the object in the clear container. "I was gonna go with something original like most normal guys would do, but hey; I'm not your average guy…I saw this and figured it would not only look good, but definitely your style."

"Hunter, its beautiful…Thank you." Nicole said softly as she extended her wrist a bit for him to slide on. Nicole leaned in, then on her toes a bit to kiss him. Hunter returned the action as he offered his arm to her; she linked hers around it as they walked towards the rest of the group.

"Alright, let's get going on pictures or we'll be late!" Heather urged.

**. . .**

**(6:15 pm)**

Each couple got their picture taken in the designated area, for the sake of the formal one with the labels _Berkian Academy Senior Prom 2018_. Following that was shots taking by their parents, who insisted as many as possible for the sake of memories. Nicole and Hunter both agreed to stand in a photo with the group of friends. Nicole only did it because Hunter did, and Hunter only agreed because of what he said to Ashley after the truth came out; that he wouldn't exclude her from group events, despite what happened for the sake of their friends. In truth, this made Hunter the bigger person, and his friends respected him for it even being that they knew Hunter was the one wronged by Ashley. It didn't matter, Hunter didn't want any attention drawn to it; he said he was done with it. The parents all left when people started to line up and head for the doors to get into the hotel and follow the signs to where prom was being held.

Hunter and Nicole were last to get inside the room where prom was being held; it was decorated well and it was going to be a good night, aside from their after-prom activities that would happen. Hunter took care of booking the room last week; he made sure to arrive with enough time before meeting up with his friends, to get his and Nicole's bags to their room as he got hers from her on Friday night. Hunter already had the room key, and took a little time to make things nice, which Nicole would get to see when they got there later tonight.

"So this is what prom is?" Nicole asked. "Seems like all the other dances."

Hunter laughed a little. "Yeah, senior prom is basically an over-glorified school dance held at a hotel."

"Well, I've been to every other dance with you this year. I guess I'm glad to attend my first, last, and only prom with you, as your girlfriend this time." Nicole stated.

"As I'm glad to be at my second prom with you, Milady." Hunter replied. Nicole remembered that Hunter told her back in October that he was basically dragged to Junior Prom, but it was after he and Ashley had broken up, so he was there miserably single.

"It's technically my second senior prom." Bryan shrugged.

"Yeah, we know…" Hunter remarked, trying not to be hostile. In truth, he wasn't mad at Bryan. Yeah, Bryan might have kissed Ashley first…But the rest was all Ashley's choice to do. And Hunter felt like Bryan was semi on his side because of everything learned last week where he found out that Ashley stopped loving Hunter after meeting Bryan, and that Ashley used Hunter for sex after their first time in order to get better at it for sex with Bryan. Also, Bryan now knew that Ashley had been bragging to Hunter about her relationship with Bryan.

"We aren't gonna enjoy prom here standing on the sidelines, so let's go!" Raelyn told them. Without another word; they were all headed to find a big enough space where they could all sit together. And then headed out onto the dance floor. Hunter and Nicole chose a table near them, but not at the same one. Yes, they were there as friends, but Hunter and Nicole didn't agree to come to prom as part of the group; they were there for them, as a couple.

"Well, they seem anxious to get started." Nicole stated.

"Yeah, it was like that last year too. They'll go kill their energy in the first hour, sit down for dinner, then not move the rest of the night." Hunter chuckled a little.

"Is that why you said is sucked last year?" Nicole wondered.

Hunter shrugged a bit. "Aside from the breakup and having to see Ashley so happy with Bryan there, yeah; it was boring as hell. I ended up bailing early when they weren't paying attention, called Glenn to come get me."

"You won't bail on me tonight if it gets boring, will ya?" Nicole giggled.

Hunter smiled and shook his head. "No, I actually want to be here tonight with you. I won't take off, promise."

Nicole took his hand, leading him towards the dance floor with a broad smile as they started together in a slow dance when the next song that played was slow. Hunter had his hands on her hips, and her arms were around his shoulders; they were pressed together and just swaying while moving their feet around in sync for a circle-like pattern. Yes, Hunter was glad he didn't feel so miserable that he'd miss this. The night was more than just them getting the freedom to make love; it was senior prom and they were there together as a couple who had been dating nearly six months in about two more weeks. This night was, in their opinion, all for them because they weren't here for anyone else. Not for their friends, not for classmates; just them being together.

**. . .**

**(8:00 pm)**

Nicole and Hunter took their time on the dance floor; they'd stay for a couple, then go sit and relax so they didn't waste their energy all at once like their friends did. As Hunter expected, most of the group was wiped out by 7:15 pm as they all chose to just stay on the dance floor partaking in both slow and fast songs without any breaks. It had been about two hours since the prom started, dinner had been served at 7:30 pm. The meal was spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread; their drink choice was whatever they grabbed from the snack table, which was punch or water. The food was good, Hunter and Nicole enjoyed eating together and just talking about anything that came up. Now, they were sitting back and relaxing at their table; it been a nice little small one against the wall, big enough for about four, but everyone seemed to be sitting in groups who needed more space so this worked out good for them.

"I can't believe it's already been two hours." Nicole smiled.

"Goes by fast." Hiccup nodded to her. "Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having one of the best times of my life," Nicole replied. "The first was meeting you."

"That's one of the best moments in mine too." Hunter said. "We don't have to stay all night if we don't want to. I already checked us in and have the key to the room in my pocket if you feel like heading out early?"

"I'll keep it in mind, but I'm loving this for right now." Nicole stated.

"Whatever you want to do, Milady. I'm yours tonight and however much longer you feel like having me at your side." Hunter chuckled some.

"Oh, so forever if I want?" Nicole asked, arching a brow while a playful smirk was on her lips.

"If that is your desire." Hunter smiled back, bowing his head to her. Nicole got up now as Hunter wondered what she was doing. "Bathroom?" He asked.

"No, silly. The dance floor isn't swarmed right now, so come on." Nicole giggled some as she grabbed his hand and pulled him a bit. Hunter got to his feet and allowed Nicole to lead him to the dance floor just as a slow song was coming on. Hiccup decided to go a little extra, walking ahead of her then twirling her once before bringing Nicole against his frame; it made her blush as they shared a kiss and started dancing. Their friends watched them from their table, surprised to see them back to dancing after eating not more than half an hour ago. The two would just sway in rhythm while looking at one another and talking lightly as if they were the only ones in the room.

"They look great together." Heather said softly while leaning against Fisher.

"They're happy." Mindy smiled.

"Yeah, he's had a rough couple of years." Fisher agreed.

"I'd say the hardest thing last year was losing his mom. This year had a lot more." Shane stated.

Ashley wasn't joining the conversation; she knew she had no right and it wasn't her place after what she did to him. There was no other way to look at things; she hurt him in the worst ways and there was no way to take anything back or fix it. Nicole's words rang in her head about learning Hunter loved Nikki more than he had Ashley, which said a lot Ashley knew she was wrong for cheating and using Hunter. Everything could had ended peacefully if she just told him she didn't feel the same anymore, but now it was so messed up that Hunter only tolerated her presence for the sake of their friends, not making them choose. All of them knew Ashley was wrong, but it was clear Hunter didn't want their friendships affected just because Hunter and Ashley were no longer together. She had hurt Hunter, not the others, even if they didn't like or agree with what she did.

Ashley watched Hunter and Nicole dance together; they looked happy and in love. Hunter used to look at her that way, so maybe it wasn't about who loved who more. Nicole and Hunter's love was just stronger. Sitting beside Bryan, and hearing the others talk about what they felt would happen between Hunter and Nicole; Ashley didn't know how to contribute to their conversation.

"What do you think, Ashley?" Raelyn asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Ashley asked.

"What do you think about Hunter and Nicole? As a couple; we think they're pretty good together." Heather said.

Ashley looked from the friends over to Hunter and Nicole who has their foreheads together, still dancing; then shared a somewhat intimate kiss. The others waited for her answer, seeing her eyes had shifted to the couple they were talking about.

"It doesn't matter." Ashley said finally.

"What? You've got no opinion on it?" Shane wondered.

"Of course I do, as do all of you. But it doesn't matter, just like I said," Ashley stated. "What we think of them as a couple doesn't matter. They're not going to stop being together based on what we think because it's not OUR relationship; it's theirs. Yeah, they look great as a couple, but it's not about how two people look when they are a couple. A good majority of people don't like two men or two women together, but does that matter? No, because it's not about what others see them as. It's not about how they look together. It's about how they feel when they're together. He loves her, she loves him. And when they're together; they're happy. That's what matters; how they feel for one another, when they're around each other."

"Really weird to hear that coming out of your mouth after what you did to him…" Nicole remarked on Ashley's left, causing the blond to tense a little and look back and up at her quickly. "And now I want to know why you said it." She folded her arms over her chest, waiting for the response.


	46. Chapter 46

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**46.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 6/9/2018-8:30 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berk Isle Palace)**

A simple conversation regarding what the friends thought about Hunter and Nicole's relationship suddenly turned awkward when one of the two people who were being discussed walked up to stand behind Ashley just in time to hear her make a very interesting statement about opinions not mattering regarding relationships because it was about the two people who were together, not what everyone thought about them. And now the table was quiet as Nicole had demanded to know why she said it, though, no one quite knew why she had to know. Every time these two spoke; something revealing came out about hers and Hunter's past relationship. So all they could do was remain quiet and not get in Nicole's way, as it was very clear she wasn't going to let anything slide that had to do with Hunter to keep him from getting anymore hurt than he already had been. Honestly, none of them could blame Nicole either.

"Where's Hunter?" Addilyn wondered, not seeing him there with her.

"Hunter went to get punch, thought I'd come over and see everyone since we've been minding our own since we got here. Wasn't expecting to drop in on a conversation about Hunter and I." Nicole replied.

"I…Wasn't saying anything bad…" Ashley informed quickly.

"I heard what you said, Ashley. I want to know why you said it, because up until just now when I heard it from your mouth; I didn't believe you were capable of understanding what a relationship was all about, as you didn't seem to understand things when you were with Hunter." Nicole replied.

Ashley sighed some. "Look, Nicole…I know what I did was wrong. Okay? I've known since it happened, and I feel awful that I did things the way I did. If I could go back and change it to telling Hunter the truth that my feelings changed; I would. I would do it in a heartbeat. I'd go back and not have cheated on him, I'd have told him I didn't feel the same anymore, I'd have admitted that Bryan kissed me and things changed. I wouldn't have used or led him on. I wouldn't have done any of those hurtful, horrible things that I did to him." Unknown to her, Hunter was there and out of her sight line. "I'd take everything back and do it different if I could…But I can't, so I have to live with it and the consequences of losing him as a friend for the rest of my life…"

"And I'm glad you know what you did was wrong, and would change it if you could…But you still haven't answered my question. Why did you say what you did about relationships based on a conversation about mine and Hunter's?" Nicole repeated.

"I was just telling the others that what we think of things doesn't matter because we're not part of your relationship with Hunter. Or his with you." Ashley informed softly.

"Don't stop now, you've gained my attention…" Nicole invited.

"What you said to me last week, about Hunter admitting to loving you more than he loved me, is what brought on my response to their question tonight. Being asked what I thought about you two in in a relationship, all I could think about was that what we thought didn't matter. And it doesn't matter what anyone thinks about anyone else's relationship other than the two it involves." Ashley said.

"I didn't really think it was possible for you to impress me after everything…" Nicole paused. "But you did, and you've earned _some _of my respect back." She added calmly. "That doesn't mean I'm forgiving you; it just means I have some respect for the fact you understand what you did was wrong, and you understand what it means to butt out of things that don't concern you."

"I know I hurt Hunter, Nicole…I do. As I said; I'd change it if I could. I made bad choices because I got scared about what to do when I realized I didn't love him." Ashley explained.

"You knew what you were doing was wrong after the kiss, why didn't you just stop it?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. To this day, I don't know. After the kiss with Bryan, my feelings changed and everything just happened so fast; I just reacted badly, also made awful choices…" Ashley replied. "I didn't know what to do. I was confused and scared…"

"You could have come and talked to me," Hunter cut in now as Ashley looked at him quickly. "The multiple times that I tried to ask you what was wrong. You could have done anything other than what you did and things would have been different."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Hunter…" Ashley glanced down. "And I know that's not an excuse because what I did was a conscious choice out of fear."

"I would have rather been hurt by the truth than how things came out almost two years later when I'd already given up finding out and moved on." Hunter informed. "What you don't get is that it hurts either way. Yes, the truth would have hurt to hear that you got kissed by Bryan and that your feelings for me changed. It would have hurt me, but I would have accepted things as they were and left it be because I'd have cared enough about you to let you go, so you could be happy. And then after some time had passed; I'd be fine and over it, likely us back to being friends. All it would have taken was honesty."

Ashley looked down softly, then back to him. "I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean anything now, and I would change it if I could. You put so much time and effort into things when we were together, especially towards the end when we started fighting more. I was scared you'd react badly, and I didn't want to hurt you with the truth that Bryan kissed me and I just fell for him; that it was a completely different feeling than I got with you…Stronger, made more sense to me." Ashley said calmly. "I don't know how to explain it and I'm sure you probably really don't want to hear it. But I'm sorry for everything, Hunter. I know where we stand, and I won't dare ask your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Hunter stared at her for a moment; he knew this wasn't the night for this. It was senior prom and going on about ex-relationships was not how he wanted things to go. However, something she said got his attention that he wanted clarified. The music had shifted back on to faster songs, people were getting louder and back on the dance floor now. "Come with me for a second." Hunter told her as her eyes widened a moment. She didn't understand, but she didn't want to upset him more so she got up from her seat to follow him. "Be right back, babe." Hunter kissed Nicole gently before having Ashley follow him out the closest side door. When they got out there, and had moved around a corner out of sight; he faced her. "I know I said what's done is done, but you said something very specific to me just now and I want it clarified…"

"Okay…" Ashley replied, still nervous.

"You said Bryan kissed you and your feelings just changed?" Hunter asked.

"Yes…It was about a week after our first time. Our families were at the same restaurant one night, that's how we met formally outside of school…Night or two later, he asked if I wanted to come hang because he was bored and only at the park. I went, we talked a bit, and then he just kissed me out of nowhere. I pushed him off, reminded him I was taken…But then when I got home that night; I couldn't stop thinking about it. The feeling it gave me, Hunter…I didn't understand why it was so strong, and the more I tried to resist considering that maybe I had a crush on him or something; the more it drew me to hang out with him and before I knew it, he was taking me to parties and hangouts with his friends, introducing me as his girlfriend. I knew it was wrong, but it…" Ashley stopped.

"But what? Tell me, Ashley…" Hunter pushed, but not in a harsh tone.

Ashley sighed. "It felt right." Hunter's eyes widened a little. "I knew it was wrong to be seeing him behind your back because I did love you…Just…Nothing made sense to me after that first kiss, Hunter. The reason I was with both of you, I guess, is because I was trying to understand what was going on with my feelings. I was so torn. I didn't want to leave you if the thing with Bryan had just been…General shock that a senior was into me." She admitted.

"So you were dating both us to try and figure out if it was real?" Hunter inquired now.

"My feelings for you, and him, were real, Hunter. I swear that on my life; I did absolutely love you. But after that kiss…And taking some time figure things out…I realized that I loved, rather still love, him more. It's stronger, things made sense, everything felt…Right and amazing. Not…Like how I felt with you. But I didn't want to hurt you by telling you I fell in love with someone else, that I spent all the time after our first time trying to make sense of it all." Ashley confessed.

"Tell me something…On the subject of you using me for sex…" Hunter paused a moment as she looked at him. "Was it really just to practice with me to get better…Or were you trying to differentiate your feelings for me and him? Meaning…Is what made you realize that you love him more than you loved me the fact that everything with Bryan was better, in the sense that it was stronger than all aspects of our relationship?"

"Why…Do you want to know?" Ashley said.

"Just answer the question…" Hunter sighed.

Looking Hunter dead in the eyes, Ashley took a breath. "It was because I wanted to understand the difference. Why it was so…Basic with you, but…Mind-blowing with Bryan." She replied.

"Was I honestly bad at sex?" Hunter asked.

"It felt that way to me, on a comparison to how it was with Bryan. But…" Ashley stopped a moment. "I think it's because we weren't right for one another, Hunter. It wasn't incredible or good for me because you and I weren't in love. Yes, we loved one another, but it wasn't being in love. There's no way to deny the physical feelings we got from sex…"

"But it's completely different when you do it with the right person…" Hunter stated before she could say anything.

"Yeah…So no, Hunter…I don't think you're actually bad at having sex, it just wasn't good for me with you. And I'm sure your nervousness didn't help much either, but I won't hold it against you. It wasn't my place to say you were bad." Ashley stated lightly. "I never meant to hurt you, Hunter. I know I did, and the truth would have been easier and-,"

"Stop." Hunter put his hand up. "I get it." He added as Ashley stared at him. "Yes, telling me the truth would have been easier…But we can't go back and do things over again. Everything makes sense now…" He said.

"What do you mean?" Ashley tried.

"Come on, let's get back." Hunter replied. Ashley didn't understand, but she walked with him back into the room and returned to the table. Hunter didn't quite face her as it seemed he was deep in thought while the friends wondered just what had been said. Nicole went beside her boyfriend and lightly touched his arm.

"Baby? Are you alright?" Nicole asked, Taking a deep breath, and letting it out; Hunter turned and faced them. More specifically; Ashley.

"Ashley…" Hunter said as she gathered whatever courage she had to face him and whatever he had to say.

"Go on…I can take whatever it is. I know I fucked up, and hurt you, and-," Ashley started.

"And I forgive you." Hunter cut her off. Ashley's eyes widened, so did the other's at the table and Nicole standing beside him.

"Wh-What?" Ashley stammered.

"I forgive you for what you did." Hunter repeated for her.

"But I…Don't understand. You said last week…" Ashley began.

"That was before I learned what I did tonight, and in lieu of the new information…I'm choosing to forgive you." Hunter informed. "I'll explain…" He paused, still looking at her seriously. "I will forever hold it against you for _how_ you went about things because it was still wrong. You still should have talked when I asked you to, and you still should have told me the truth about the matter. And you really need to work on your communication and explanation skills because had I known all this when it first came out at that sleepover, and then more last week…Things would have been different. Again, it was still wrong as fuck…But hearing what I did tonight as I did changes things from last week when I said what I did."

Ashley stood there in shock still. "I-I don't-," She tried.

"The last two times that things about the breakup have come out and my reactions were based on what was said. However, had you explained things on those two instances as you did tonight; I would have forgiven you then. You need to understand how it came out to me in the way that you said things, leaving me to only believe how it was stated. Tonight, you genuinely showed me that you were sorry, and you explained why those things happened in a way that shows me you weren't just being a fake, cold, heartless bitch. And because of those explanations, I see things differently. Don't get it twisted, it was still messed up of you…But now it's been put in a way that I can not only relate, somewhat…But forgive. So as I said, I will forgive you for what happened when we were together." Hunter explained.

"I'm…Gods, I'm more than grateful because I don't deserve it…But Hunter…I don't understand what is different. I still cheated on you, used you…Why would you forgive me?" Ashley inquired.

"Because of something very specific that you said to me," Hunter paused a moment. "That when you're with Bryan, it was completely different than when you were with me. That you loved me, but you love him more." Ashley arched her brow at him. "Ashley…Tonight you explained to me that after Bryan kissed you; your feelings changed suddenly and you didn't understand why. You told me the reason you didn't leave me was because you wanted to make sure that your feelings weren't playing tricks on you about who you loved. That you wanted to make sense of everything, so you didn't go making a choice that you might later regret. Tonight you told me that you loved me, but you are in love with him. That everything with him was better because of that love being stronger. And while I'm still not thrilled how you went about it…I won't knock it and I will forgive it."

"So you forgive me for…Doing what I did to you?..." Ashley asked.

"Look, I'll make this easy. I understand the difference between loving someone and being in love with them. I get how things are different from when you love someone, to being in love with someone. Being or falling in love, Ashley, is not something you control. It just happens. You and I started off at like, worked our way up through that year to saying we loved one another. But when Bryan kissed you; you had no control over what happened. It's no different than when I told Nikki that I did love you, but what I feel for her is so much stronger. Everything with her is different and stronger than when I was with you. So on that reasoning you gave me of how you felt after meeting Bryan, is why I'm choosing to forgive this. Because I get where your head was at during everything, still not the best method; still should have told me the truth…" He took a moment.

"But I get it, and I forgive you. I'm still gonna put it behind me, and I still stand by what's done is done. However, it's in the sense that our past as former lovers is done. Air is cleared, whatever you want to call it. And I can't guarantee that it will be instantaneous…" Hunter saw her eyes widen. "But if you'd like to, perhaps we can work on being friends again."

Ashley still couldn't believe it, but she knew that it definitely happened. "I'd…Like that a lot." Ashley said.

"Great, then we're good here and can kill the seriousness by going back to having fun." Hunter stated with a smile. He offered his hand to Nicole now. "Milady, would you care to join me for a dance?" Nicole, still a bit surprised, just nodded and took his hand. Hunter guided her out to the dance floor, leaving the friends in shock to look at Ashley for some kind of explanation of what happened between them, and pulled Nicole close as the song was slow.

"Okay, so what the hell was all that about?" Nicole wondered.

"I'll tell you tomorrow over breakfast. Right now…I just want to enjoy the rest of this night with you." Hunter replied lightly. Nicole smiled, how could she argue with that? This was a big night for them and it didn't need to have anymore issues like what just happened between Hunter and Ashley.

"Then let's enjoy the night." Nicole said. Hunter leaned in and kissed her deeply as Nicole blushed and returned the action. They broke apart and just continued to dance; prom was over in an hour, so they wanted to make the best of whatever was left of it before they got on to the second part of their night together, which was shaping up to be absolutely incredible.


	47. Chapter 47

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**Author's Note;**_ Hey everyone! I just want to first say, I'm sorry for the long wait in an update. Truth be told, I sort of hit a slump and my writing muse fell and completely disappeared for a couple months. We're talking since December when I wrote this here chapter 47 for For Whatever May Come. But, my muse has returned, and I will be finishing this story, and getting another couple out. Don't have much else to do with this whole global pandemic and being out of work for the time being. Anyway, just wanted to give that heads up about why there hasn't been any activity from my stories lately. Thank you to all who have stuck around loyally to wait! -Nightstar._

**47.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 6/9/2018-10:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berk Isle Palace)**

The night was fun, it really was. Nicole and Hunter had a great time with everything, even despite the little encounter between Hunter and Ashley where she apparently said something to Hunter that changed what he told her last week about not forgiving what she'd done. Tonight, Hunter told her that he understood what she did, even if she went about it horribly, and that he would forgive her and perhaps with time; they could be friends again. Nicole didn't what was said when Hunter and Nicole left the room during prom, but Hunter promised to tell her, and she believed in that. It likely wouldn't be tonight as they had their own plans following prom that no one knew about except his father, Glenn, and her parents. Everyone had a good time overall and now it was coming to the end of the evening at the clock was reaching 10:00 pm. The only things left to do were crown the king and queen, then the two of them have their spotlight dance. After that, the prom was over and everyone would leave. Some may have had the same idea as Hunter and Nicole; getting a hotel room to further the amazing night. That didn't matter to Hunter and Nicole, though. Once this prom ended, nothing else about anyone else would matter to them.

Right now, Hunter was relaxing in his chair at his and Nicole's table, which was close to the other friends. Nicole was sitting in his lap, but being careful of his chest. They were dancing most of the last hour up until Hunter said he had to sit down because someone bumped into him accidentally and caused his chest to start hurting more. So Hunter and Nicole went to sit and give Hunter a few minutes to catch his breath, take another pain pill, and then relax. The last thing any of them needed was a trip to the emergency room.

"How are you feeling, Hunter?" Heather asked, since they knew Hunter's chest was bothering him after the collision on the dance floor.

"Still sore, but not as bad. I'm okay." Hunter replied as Nicole smiled and gave him a light squeeze.

"You sure you'll be alright for tonight?" Nicole inquired.

Hunter nodded with a smile. "Yeah, don't worry. I had an appointment with your dad yesterday; he said everything looks great and just to go with tonight accordingly."

"Meaning?" Nicole arched a brow.

"Take a pain killer about twenty or thirty minutes before, so it has time to kick in. Avoid force on my chest, and try not to lay completely flat. Those last two are usually the biggest contributors to the pain, unless I get hit or bumped into like earlier." Hunter explained.

"Well, we'll be careful then." Nicole said as Hunter kissed her lightly and she returned it.

The song playing had ended as Vincent Grimborn, the principal of Berkian Academy, took hold of the microphone and started on the prom king and queen announcement. Nicole and Hunter weren't really paying attention, though. The two of them decided to silently sneak out while the spotlight dance was going on.

"Shall we, Milady?" Hunter asked, offering his arm as he stood.

"We shall." Nicole said, taking his arm and then Hunter led her away; they headed out the side door and then to where there room was on the first level.

These rooms were right on the first level, they had a keycard entry door entrance from the inner hallway. But there was also a sliding glass door entrance that faced the center of the first level to the hotel. It was really just décor, some tables, and restaurants across the way too. The room they were in for prom was actually right to the left of them. Hunter got the keycard from his wallet and slid it into the slot that would unlock the sliding doors.

"You already got us checked in?" Nicole asked, surprised.

"Yeah, earlier before the others showed up. I got us checked in ahead of time and set our bags in here. Just to avoid the questions of our friends possibly seeing us exit with them, then go back in with the bags." Hunter explained.

"Oh, clever, babe." Nicole smiled. Hunter got the door opened and let her in first. Once she was in; he followed and closed the door, locked it, then drew the shades shut. "This room is beautiful…" Nicole admired while looking around. Hunter hadn't gone extravagant with the choice; he just wanted something on the first level, and with one bed. Of course, the room had the standard dresser, a nightstand on each side of the bed, closer, TV, and bathroom. The bed was only a queen size, the rug was a pattern mix of blue, red, little gold, purple, black, and silver. The shades for the glass doors were black.

"I figured we wouldn't need much, but still shooting for nice." Hunter shrugged.

"It's perfect…" Nicole said gently.

"Yeah, and checkout is a noon, so we don't need to rush to leave tomorrow morning. There's room service, or we can eat right out there in that area with the tables; I think they have a Sunday morning breakfast spread between 7 am and 10 am. Also, we have access to the pool and jacuzzi that a left out of here and down the hall." Hunter informed.

It was a little awkward for them, neither one knew if they should just jump in or lead into things. They both agreed that tonight would be their first time, but now that the moment had come; neither of them knew who should be making the first move. Did Hunter because he had the experience, or did Nicole so Hunter would know she was ready to start? Nicole felt like she should first, as she originally had asked Hunter to make love to her, and Hunter never brought up sex before that because Nicole mentioned it was nice he left things alone for her to decide when she wanted to do it. Given her past, how could Hunter not wait for her to bring up the subject; he would have felt awful to try anything and make her uncomfortable.

"I didn't bother putting our clothes away; it's only one night, less of a chance we forget something tomorrow…Do you…Wanna go change? Maybe shower?" Hunter asked. Not to insinuate that she looked bad and smelled, just to get comfortable. "I know it was hot in there, plus all the moving around; you could barely feel the air conditioning." He chuckled a little. He didn't know why this was so nerve-wracking to him. Hunter had only been with Nicole for half a year; the official date was coming up in a week or two. Yes, they'd done foreplay before, but very little; it depending on the availability to do it and where they were too. This time, there was no restrictions or parents to worry about; it was just them, all night.

Hunter had never pushed her into anything, and he wouldn't start now. Nicole was clearly as nervous as him, so he wanted to let her come to him when she was ready. After they started, it would probably come pretty easy as they'd lose themselves to passion and the nervousness would fade. "Shower sounds good; I usually take one at night anyway," Nicole smiled softly.

"Alright, you go ahead then." Hunter smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed to get his shoes and socks off.

"Don't you shower at night too?" Nicole inquired.

"I can shower after you, babe." Hunter chuckled.

"O-Or…You could shower with me…" Nicole offered, clearly bushing at the idea. Hunter was caught off guard by the suggestion, staring at her. "I-I figured that we both want to shower, and it's getting later…We could just share? I mean…Given the plans we made for tonight and all this," She motioned around the hotel room. "We're going be naked together at some point this evening…" She blushed intensely. "Might as well get it over with, right?"

Sadly, Hunter couldn't argue with the logic behind it as it was true. They were planning to make love, that meant their clothes would be coming off and they'd be having sex. "Alright…As long as you're…Comfortable with it?" Hunter said. It could be a good way to start things too, not having to worry about stripping down again. They'd mostly seen one another naked anyway, from foreplay.

"It's fine with me," Nicole nodded. "Uh, both go in together, or one first then the other?" She wondered.

"Together is okay with me." Hunter replied. Nicole smiled as they headed for the bathroom. Hunter first made sure all the doors were locked, then joined Nicole and they closed that door. Hunter went to get the water first for the sake of a comfortable temperature they'd enjoy, then got the shower part going. "Okay, all set." He stood up, working on getting of his tie, outer jacket, the belt, and unbuttoning his sleeves, then the shirt itself. Nicole had gotten off her shoes, the corsage, other jewelry, and took her hair down.

"Hunter…Can you help me with my dress? I was able to zip it up…And apparently can't get it down now…" Nicole asked. Hunter smiled as he went over to her, she moved her hair out of the way as he pulled the zipper down gently so it wouldn't catch on anything. Doing nothing further, Hunter stepped back.

"There you go," Hunter said.

"Thank you." Nicole responded as she slipped the dress off her arm and stepped out of it. Hunter worked on getting off his pants and boxers at the same time Nicole was unclasping her bra to remove it, then her underwear. Now with them both nude; they seemed to pause while looking at one another.

"Ladies first?" Hunter held the curtain open for her. Nicole smiled softly as she headed into the shower, and then he closed it and went around to the other side to get in.

**. . .**

**(10:30 pm)**

The joint showering definitely removed the awkwardness of being around one another completely naked. It started shy and then they shared a kiss, which turned into making out and a lot of touching one another. The two didn't overly bother to wash themselves as the shower was more or less to rinse, save time, and get through that awkward moment of where did they start. With Hunter and Nicole past that shy boundary, they were both aroused and just wanted to move it from the shower to the bed. Nicole shut off the water as the two of them broke their kissing long enough to dry a bit and get out of the shower; the two carefully exited the bathroom, still trying to dry more so they wouldn't soak the bed that they'd not only make love in, but sleep on too. Hunter and Nicole dried off enough and just let the towels drop where they stood.

Nicole moved against Hunter as he held her, skin to skin. Hunter's hand cupped her cheek as she looked up at him. "Do you still want to do this?"

Nicole smiled lightly, and nodded to him. "I do, Hunter…" Nicole replied as she got one hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head closer to hers until their lips were almost touching. "Make love to me…"

"As you wish, Milady…" Hunter said softly as he captured her lips again.

**~Lemon Start~**

It didn't take much to get back to where they were in the shower, making out heavily and letting the arousal course through their bodies. There was nothing left to stop them as they were out of the shower, mostly dry, and already undressed. Hunter's hands were on Nicole's hips and her arms still locked around his neck; he lightly turned her so her back was to the bed and then walked her backwards carefully until her legs felt the bed and she broke the kiss to sit down. Hunter smiled at her and was about to crawl over when she grasped his hardened length and began pumping him. Hunter moaned, his hands falling on her shoulders and letting her continue; he wasn't sure why she'd started doing this, but he wasn't really about to complain either. Nicole stroked his cock with purpose before adjusting only a little to bring him into her mouth.

"Oh gods…" Hunter gasped out. Nicole continued her actions slowly, and why not? They had the time. Nicole would gradually increase the speed of her movements, allowing Hunter feel everything and let his build up. It was a great feeling, and Hunter loved that they didn't have to rush through it all; this was probably the longest blowjob he'd ever had in his life as it was going on about fifteen minutes with how Nicole was doing it. But of course, Hunter knew he wouldn't last too much longer; he was panting, moaning, and ended up gripping her shoulders as the warning he was nearing his release. Nicole understood what the sudden gripping from Hunter meant, so she decided to start stroking him while sucking and licking his length. "Fuck…" Hunter moaned, lifting his head toward the ceiling and closing his eyes. Nicole picked up speed, stroking his cock with the full intent on making him cum now. "Nikki…I'm gonna-!" He tightened his grip again and came with a heavy moan.

Nicole had stopped all movements when Hunter climaxed, staying in place and taking his release in her mouth fully, swallowing afterward. Hunter shuddered at the pleasurable sensations he felt, eventually fixing his head to look down at her with a smile, still panting and trying to catch his breath. Nicole pulled her mouth off gently, licking him clean as she did. Such things only made Hunter twitch a little from over-stimulation as Nicole now looked up at him, smiling. "You okay, babe?"

"Oh, yeah…Just fine." Hunter said, releasing her shoulders now and taking a few breaths to finally not be panting anymore. "Why'd you do that…I didn't want to cum til later on…I told you about how things went the first time…" He muttered. Nicole did remember what they'd talked about over the last few weeks; Hunter was worried about cumming too soon and not being able to please her, or that he wouldn't last long if they spent too much time in foreplay.

"Hey, I did this for a reason…" Nicole informed. "I figured that if I made you cum first, you'd be able to recover before we got into the intercourse part. But at the same time, also not make it were you'd be too close to cumming for when we starting fucking after giving you a blowjob. So I thought to let you finish first, and recover while you inevitably go down on me…" She explained.

"Huh…Never really thought about trying that in the past, but won't knock the idea. Could work, guess we'll see." Hunter stated. It wasn't a half bad theory, this would give him time to recover from one orgasm, then by the time they got to fucking; it would take him a bit to build up to another release, thereby allowing him to make things last longer. Hiccup smiled now as he moved in more and kissed her deeply and they started making out again while he gently laid her down on the bed, crawling over her with their bodies pressed together. The kissing went on about five minutes before Hunter shifted to start trailing kisses to her neck, causing Nicole to moan a bit. Hunter reached her breasts, beginning to massage them in his hands and after a few moments, thumbing over the nipples.

"Mm…Hunter…" Nicole breathed out. Hunter lowered his mouth to one breast, licking and sucking the nipple while massaging the other with his hand. A minute or so passed as he switched to give the other breast his mouth's attention. Hunter moved his body back up to capture Nicole's lips again and resume their making out as his hand slid down her front to her womanhood; the touch made Nicole shiver a bit and move her body into his hand, showing she wanted more. Hunter was happy to oblige her as he wet his fingers by sliding them through her folds, Nicole moaned and arched a little as Hunter slid two fingers into her core, eliciting a louder moan from his girlfriend. "Gods!" Hunter kept up these actions, doing for Nicole what she did for him, and gradually picking up speed and force for her to build her orgasm and he knew that hers took a little bit extra to get there, but thankfully; he already knew what it took, so when the time came; it would be pretty easy.

After a few moments, Nicole gripped the bed sheets a bit. "Ah! Hunter…More, please?..." Nicole asked. Hunter shifted down, breaking the kiss with her as he did so. Hunter moved until his head was at her pussy, he withdrew his fingers for now and locked his arms around her legs before diving into eating her out. "Hunter!" Nicole gripped the sheets again, trying to close her legs on instinct, but Hunter wouldn't let her. Hiccup continued his actions, eating her out hungrily almost as Nicole moaned and squirmed at the feelings rushing through her body. Hunter kept this up for at least three minutes before adjusting a bit to start fingering her again, making sure to hit her G-Spot, while focusing his mouth's ministrations on her clitoris. Nicole's hands raked into his auburn hair, grasping at it. "Hu-Hunter! I-I'm gonna…" Nicole cried out in pleasure as she came quickly.

Hiccup ceased his movements, withdrawing his fingers and pulling back his mouth as his girlfriend lay there panting to catch her breath, enjoy the feeling, and smile happily. Hiccup went ahead and moved up to be next to her as she recovered from her orgasm, she cuddled in close to him as they continued to kiss one another lightly. "You alright, Milady?" Hunter asked after a few moments.

Nicole nodded to him, smiling. "I am." They kissed again, slightly leading back into making out for about ten minutes. Hunter was over Nicole, their bodies pressed together as he was hard again. Nicole caressed his face lightly, staring into his eyes. "I want you, Hunter…" Hunter kissed her again before adjusted a bit to reach into the nightstand drawer where he'd set the two-pack condom box earlier in the night and pulled one out. Hunter pushed up to be sitting back on his knees as he tore the wrapper carefully, pulling the object out and rolling it over his length. Hunter made sure it was set correctly and the air pinched free from the top before tossing the wrapper in the bin beside the bed.

"Ready?" Hunter asked after repositioning himself to be between her legs, using an arm to hold himself over her, and then his other hand around his length that was just inches from her core's entrance.

"More than." Nicole replied. "J-Just do it fast, okay? The pushing in part…Mom said it still hurts, but way less and recover faster, I guess?" She added.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted me to go fast or slow, so thanks for beating me to it." Hunter smiled as he bent down to kiss her lips once before adjusting himself at her core; Nicole blushed deeply feeling him at her entrance. Nicole's hands were on Hunter shoulders, and she had her legs spread apart for him. When Hunter had a good angle, he looked at Nicole who nodded to him to go ahead as she was ready. Hunter thrust his hips forward quickly, entering her core and breaking that slight bit of resistance, which was her hymen, and getting in fully. Nicole gripped Hunter's arms, shutting her eyes tightly and hissing at the feeling. "Ssh, it's okay…" Hunter adjusted a little, slowly, and got down on his elbows to reach her better and still be comfortable; he kissed her gently a few times. "Breathe…It'll fade soon, I promise. And I won't move until you say so."

Nicole took a minute or so to breathe; the pain faded off, leaving Nicole to just feel a bit stretched. The two of them just kissed while waiting for the initial sting to pass; Hunter was massaging her breasts and giving her a distraction until she was ready. "Okay, you can thrust now." Nicole told him after a passionate kiss. After getting the go-ahead from his girlfriend, Hunter started rocking his hips slowly. No real force or depth, just letting her get used to the feeling more. Nicole just kept her eyes on Hunter the whole time, as he'd adjusted to using his hands to hold himself up and still thrust from the missionary position. It was new to Nicole, but she also liked how it felt. There was no pain anymore, and it was starting to feel good. After all, Hunter's cock was bigger than his two fingers; this was a fuller feeling. "Mm, Hunter…"

The moment was inexplainable, for both of them despite Hunter already having sex a few times in his life. With Ashley, he was always nervous, and when it had been that one time thing after the breakup with Ashley; he was drugged and drunk. But this time; it was simply perfect. It was with someone he cared deeply for, and everyone who needed to know about their plans knew ahead of time. They were protected and alone. There was no nervousness, awkwardness; nothing at all except an incredible feeling as their feeling for one another were bursting out of control as they were reaching a whole new level of feelings for one another in the most intimate act a couple in love could do with one another. This wasn't sex, it was making love.

The two of them were both moaning, panting, and fully enjoying this as much as they could. If they so chose to make love again; it would likely be at one of their homes unless they went and decided to get an apartment together once they were together a bit longer. And with how this felt, the two of them didn't even have to discuss that they'd be doing it again, within reason as their relationship was not about all this, but it was definitely fun and felt amazing. The more time they spent doing this, the more passionate it became as Nicole was asking Hunter for more and they'd venture further into the pleasure this act brought them. Hunter would switch between going fast, slow, hard, and deep to avoid cumming too early and such small changes made the difference. Hunter used the slower periods as a cool down, and Nicole didn't mind as she really hoped they'd be able to cum together.

Hunter and Nicole also experimented with a few different positions, just to see what they were like. Hunter knew that Ashley and him only ever stayed between two of them; cowgirl and doggy. The first time they had sex, it was missionary. However, Hunter and Nicole ventured much farther in the available positions and switched often enough that neither of them got too close to climaxing in one. It started missionary, then shifted to Nicole being on top, and from there it went; doggy, the two of them on their sides, Nicole's legs draped over Hunter's arms, and her thighs pushed up to her chest. One more they tried was Hunter holding Nicole up and against the wall; it was a little hard to do, but they managed it for a couple minutes. Every time they switched, Hunter would check the condom to make sure it hadn't broken and Nicole admired that.

However, now the two teenagers were back to missionary on the bed; they were sweating, breathing heavy, moaning while making out. Hunter was rocking his hips hard, fast, and deep. Nicole was somewhat moving her hips in time with Hunter. "Gods!" Hunter groaned. "Babe…I can't, I'm gonna cum…"

"It's okay…It's okay because I am too!" Nicole panted, holding his face and staring into his eyes. "Cum with me…Mm! Gods, Hunter…Ah…" She suddenly locked her arms around his neck, drawing him down into a kiss as she kissed him deeply. Hunter kissed her back as he went faster, harder and deeper; as much as he was able to do to drive her all the way. Nicole's body locked up, her core walls clenched around his cock as she screamed into his mouth from the pleasure as her orgasm grabbed hold of her and hit like a wave crashing into the shore during a storm. Nicole squirted, and nearly forced him out of her, but Hunter held firm. The feeling Hunter got from her clenching pushed him over into his own release and with a final thrust in; Hunter came hard and fast.

Hunter let his arms give out slowly as he lowered himself to lay on Nicole; his head on her chest as both of them were breathing hard and letting the orgasms roll through them entirely. Neither moved, only focused on enjoying the feelings. Nicole released the death grip around his neck, now stroking her fingers up and down his back; both of them smiling and trying to catch their breath. After a little time passed; Hunter went soft and was able to find the strength to move, he lifted up a bit to kiss Nicole deeply and held the condom in place before pulling out. Hunter moved off the bed, his back to her as he gently removed it from his cock and tied it off before checking that there were no leaks, then he tossed it away in the trash.

**~Lemon End~**

Hunter grabbed the towels from the floor where they dropped them earlier; he handed one to Nicole so she could clean up a bit and he used the one he had to do the same. Nicole eventually got up, with help from Hunter to grab her night clothes and head into the bathroom. Hunter grabbed his things and went after she came out. The two crawled into bed together, set their phones to charge and cuddled up with the lights off. The time now was 11:45 pm, Nicole was in Hunter's arms as they were kissing a little.

"We should get some sleep. Maybe wake up at a decent hour and catch breakfast before checkout?" Hunter suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Nicole yawned. "Thank you…For tonight, Hunter. I don't have the words to describe it…I love you so much."

Hunter smiled. "You're welcome, and thank you for trusting me. Tonight was…Well, guess I'm in agreement with you; there are no words to describe it. I love you too."

The two of them shared another passionate kiss before settling down and letting sleep take them.


	48. Chapter 48

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**48.**

**=Nicole's POV=  
(Saturday, 6/30/2018-7:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Household)**

Well, it's official. Not only am I no longer a virgin, but I'm also a high school graduate as of two weeks ago. The ceremony was excellent; it just dragged on, though. We could have done without all the speeches, slideshows, and whatnot. We had the graduation party at Hunter's that same night on the 16th; it was a fun time with all the music, food, and then an added campout in his backyard. Hunter and I ended up sharing a tent, as did other couples too. It's now the 30th, and unfortunately, I feel like something is wrong with Hunter, and our friends felt the same. Hunter is still displaying some concerning emotions and won't speak up about whatever is wrong. Sure, he smiled and even talked, but I still felt like there was something else going on. Our friends did too; the graduation practices were all we needed to see things. Hunter was always quiet and very much zoned unless we spoke to him directly. I was hoping to talk to him about it, but I also don't want to upset him. Hiccup had continuously insisted that he was fine any time one of us asked if he was okay, and if pushed, he seemed to become very irritated and annoyed.

Our night together was incredible, and we enjoyed the next morning as well in the hotel. We showered, got dressed, packed up, and went to breakfast together. Hunter brought me to my house, we talked for a little bit, and then he went home. My parents made sure I was okay from mine and Hunter's night; I assured them it was perfect before heading to my room to relax. However, it was the rest of the week that I noticed Hunter's mood wasn't happy. And worse, it wasn't just that week; Hiccup's emotional state has been down since the day after prom ended. I noticed it, our friends have seen it, and I'd go as far as to say that my parents have also seen it because they ask me if Hunter is okay. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for them. Hunter puts up a strong front with others, but when he zones out and thinks he's alone, we all see it. I'm starting to get scared because it's been like this since he woke up from surgery over a month ago now.

His three main moods are annoyed, angry, and sad. Those are the three things I pick for what I see. Ever since the graduation party, I barely see Hunter anymore. We text, but his responses are slow. We do phone calls sometimes, and I can hear that his tone isn't happy even though he's trying to sound that way. Our dates have dwindled from three times to once a week. Hunter always makes sure I'm home for 9:00 pm, or he makes sure he leaves my place for the same time. Hunter and I don't do sleepovers anymore, though, we had for a little bit after our first time together. We have had sex at least once a week, or foreplay, before the dates started to shrink down to what they are now. Hunter doesn't even want to hang out with all of us; he always says he's tired, or busy.

I just don't know what to do to help him. The last thing I'd want is to tell my dad I'm terrified that Hunter might have a case of depression, and losing to it. I wasn't sure what else I could call it, that's what it seemed like to me. I whole-heartedly believed that Hunter had a form of depression that started slight and was venturing towards severe. But my dad had been seeing Hunter for surgery follow-ups, yesterday was the last one as it marked six weeks. Nothing has come up in any of those, Hunter healed nicely, so I thought he'd be happier. I guess I was wrong, and now I'm afraid. My dad is also under legal obligation not to tell me anything medically about Hunter, so if he did know something, he wasn't going to tell me.

I finally had my license, Hunter did teach me how to drive, and I passed my driving test. I only have the paper version right now, but the hard copy would come in the mail in a few more weeks. The department of motor vehicles said it took about six to eight weeks, and it's only been one so far. Hunter and I finished everything right after graduation. Now, I'll be planning to get a job to save up for a car, but right now, my mind is only on helping my boyfriend of six months. I messaged him at 5:00 pm, and he said he was going to be eating dinner with Spencer and Glenn, but it's been two hours, and he hasn't replied yet, not that I should be overly surprised; Hunter barely answers anyone as of late.

_Should I call him?_ I wondered as I tapped a few things on my phone and let my phone hover over the box, asking if I wanted to call **Hunter's Cell**_**. **__Yes, I'll just call him and ask if he's okay? No, that I just wanted to say hi. Or maybe that I dialed him by accident?_ I shouldn't be this nervous, and it makes me a good girlfriend to check on him, right? I went to press the button, and there was a knock on my door as I jumped a bit and set the phone down and took a few breaths.

"Yes?" I asked, locking my phone and looking over as the door opened to see my mother there. "Hi, Mom. What's up?" I smiled.

"You have visitors," Ella informed as I blinked a bit.

"Who is here at this hour for me?" I wondered.

"Your friends, I guess they want to talk to you about something important and knew it would be easier to do it in person rather than phone," Ella said as I got off my bed, abandoning my phone there, then left the room with my mom following me. I made it into the living room to see all my friends there, even Elijah, Devon, and Miya.

"Uh, hi, guys. What brings you over at 7:00?" I questioned as my mom pulled my dad towards their room.

"We figured this was easier and faster than trying to do a group call on Skype," Heather replied.

"Okay. Um, what's going on?" I stated as I motioned for them to have a seat around the room.

"I'm sure you've noticed Hunter's declining mood ever since the surgery," Shane began.

"Of course," I nodded. "It's more than just a mood, though, Shane,"

"Has he told you anything?" Ashley asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I can see and hear it,"

"We were hoping that he might have told you whatever was going on with him. We're all starting to worry a lot," Devon informed.

"He never wants to talk," Travis said.

"Or hang out," Raelyn added.

"Hunter hasn't said anything to me, I just notice it. I'm good at seeing things that don't look right. I only see him once a week, and just for a few hours. Messaging and calling have dwindled too. I was going to call him before you all came." I stated.

"Well, if she's not having any better luck with him, then it stands to reason that Hunter is going through something he can't handle because he's withdrawing from his friends and girlfriend," Elijah sighed. "He's getting more distant by the day,"

"And when we try to ask if he wants to talk, or if we can help, he just gets angry and defensive," Fisher noted.

"But sometimes just says that he's fine, which we all know is bull," Mindy said as they all nodded.

"So we know there's a problem. The question is, what do we do to fix it?" Shane remarked, looking at the group.

"Can we offer a doctor's perspective?" My dad walked into the room with my mom.

"Please? Anything that might help us with Hunter?" Heather hoped.

"We don't want to lose him," I looked down.

Keith and Ella sat down close to me. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation with our room being right next to the living room, but it seems with all the evidence presented; Hunter could be suffering from a form of depression. It would be hard to label which kind without an evaluation from a mental healthcare professional," Ella began.

"But there is more than enough to say he's probably suffering something in that department," Keith finished for his wife.

"I feared that being the reason…" I closed my eyes. "What scares me more is how bad it's getting in so little time…"

"Can you say how long Hunter's been this way?" Ella inquired.

"Probably since the surgery, everything started there that night he woke up and argued with his dad, then told everyone to leave," I replied.

"It would be the most likely starting point for things like this. As I understand it, Hunter was already having a bad day with that game falling on the first anniversary of his mother passing away. Also, couple that fact with Hunter almost dying as well, then wake up and deal with all the sudden change accompanied by the event," Keith said with a sigh.

"I don't think this is just a light case that began after surgery," Ashley mentioned. "Slight forms of depression wouldn't affect him this much, and a lot of people can see that Hunter is visibly dealing with something."

"I have to agree," Miya replied softly.

"Dimitri, Jeremy, and Kyle saw it clear as day the night of the party for the last year and championship," Elijah said.

"Yeah, Hunter possibly having depression was brought up then too," Concurred Devon with a nod. "And that was a month ago,"

"The coaches noticed this? People who didn't see Hunter every day?" Ella questioned as Devon and Elijah nodded to her.

"It was discussed among just us two, Dimitri, Kyle, and Jeremy that things were starting to look bad for Hunter's…Let's go with the state of mind as it's without confirmation from a professional that he has depression. Hunter sat by himself that night, didn't care who saw him miserable, and he didn't want to talk or do anything with anyone," Elijah explained.

"We talked that night that perhaps it could have been situational or reactive depression, just that he'd had a hard year, which started back when his mom died and then on through him recovering with all the limits from surgery. But as he's healed," Devon paused.

"His state of mind isn't improving, which means that whatever is going on is getting worse," Keith confirmed. "And that doesn't make me feel any better that I didn't try harder to get him to talk to someone…"

"You knew he was having trouble coping with things, Dad?" I turned my head to look at my father now.

"I had my suspicions that something could be bothering him after surgery while he was in the hospital for a week, and I did bring it up that if he needed to talk to someone, I could set him up with a professional in that field. Or if Hunter didn't want to talk to a therapist or whatever, he could speak to anyone, even me. Initially, I told him that it wasn't uncommon for him to feel like his head was a mess after the incident of not knowing what his symptoms were, finding out it was a tumor, then needing the operation. But, Hunter said he was fine, just dealing with the limits of surgery when he usually had a very active lifestyle," My father explained gently.

"But you've seen him every week since he was discharged, and you didn't see any of the sadness, or ask how he was doing, dear?" Ella wondered.

Keith shook his head. "No, he always came in happy with a smile on his face. Hunter kept that through tests and results. I figured he was okay and had told him if things started becoming too much to handle, to let me know, and we'd work together. Or if he changed his mind on talking to a professional to let me know."

"Well, I think it's more than safe to say that the Hunter we've seen while school was still in session was keeping things about how he felt on the down-low. Yes, there were moments of what seemed like anger or annoyance, maybe even avoiding topics, but we still generally saw a happy Hunter." Mindy mentioned lightly.

"But with school out now, he's free to be at home and not have to hide anything. I'm assuming Spencer and Glenn don't know about all this?" Ella pondered.

The friends nodded. "I don't see how they don't. We can see it miles away, and that's without knowing anything professionally," Keith stated.

"And if I'm not mistaken," Devon started. "Dimitri stopped Hunter before he left and told him something that Dimitri hoped Hunter would hold onto if things got to be too much,"

"Go on?" Keith invited.

"The night of the party, before Hunter left to pick up Nicole for their date, Dimitri had stopped Hunter and asked if he was okay because he noticed Hunter had been very short," Elijah started. "And that if he needed anyone to talk to; he was there, so were the others. When Hunter didn't answer right away, Dimitri had added that if he needed help to cope with whatever he was going through, not to be afraid to ask for help."

"Dimitri also mentioned not wanting to see anything else bad happen to him than what already had, and Hunter had his number if he needed anything. Dimitri asked Hunter not to forget what he'd been told, Hunter promised, and then left. When we asked Dimitri what he said to Hunter-," Devon took a breath.

"All Dimitri said was that he gave Hunter something he hoped Hunter would hold onto if things took a turn for the worst," Elijah sighed.

"And that wanted Hunter to remember it, to act as a lifeline if he fell any farther down," Devon finished. "Which makes sense now that I think back to what we were talking about after Hunter walked away to sit down," He added.

"What?" Shane asked.

"When we talked about the possibility of Hunter having a form of depression, Dimitri made a particular comment, to keep an eye on Hunter over the summer with the rest of you all," Devon said.

Elijah's eyes widened a bit. "You're right. Dimitri said that he didn't want to come back in September to learn another student had died or ended up hurting and killing themselves."

"Y-You don't think he was worried that Hunter's unofficial diagnosis is bad enough that he'd-," I trailed off, suddenly very afraid.

"That's precisely what he is worried about. Depression is a nasty thing if left unchecked, and right now, it's not even professionally confirmed because I don't believe Hunter knows that we've caught onto his state," Ella cut in.

"Dad…What do we do?" I asked.

"Has anyone tried to talk to him?" Keith wondered.

"Yeah, he says he's fine," Shane mumbled.

"No, not asking if he's alright. We know that he's not, or we wouldn't be grouping like this to discuss what the problem could be," Keith informed. "When I ask if anyone has tried to talk to him, I mean, has anyone tried to sit down with him and bring these findings up? Not push him to speak, of course. Just mentioning that they've seen Hunter is short-tempered, seems upset, and getting distant? Have any of you tried to talk with him outside of school, a date, and so on?" he inquired.

"No," The group responded.

"Jeremy mentioned that if we push him to talk that he may feel ganged up on, and end up becoming more distant due to feeling like nobody would understand," Elijah offered.

"Which is accurate, and doing it could worsen the mental illness by pushing the person farther into isolation where they feel like it could never get better," Ella pointed out.

"But going about it the right way may end up helping because it allows the one suffering to know that others have picked up on it, and want to help," Keith added. "I would advise that perhaps one of you try to talk to him and see what happens. If Hunter gets defensive, or anything, just back off and accept the answer. Do not under any circumstance push the issue or argue,"

"And what if he accepts we've picked up on things?" Ashley asked.

"Then whoever ends up being the one to talk to him can ease into taking the first step, which is telling someone, or bringing others in so they know what's going on," Ella suggested.

"What if he doesn't accept it?" Heather frowned.

"At that point, it might be time to get everyone involved; all those who care about Hunter, within limits. We don't want to overwhelm him, so when I say everyone, I mean immediate people in Hunter's life who would have a significant, positive impact, and he would listen to," Keith informed.

"You mean an intervention?" Miya questioned.

"Yes, an intervention where those people mentioned before will all sit down with Hunter and make him aware that he is spiraling downward fast, and going to crash if he doesn't do something to help himself. Also, that if Hunter doesn't feel like he can do it himself, we are here to help him, but he cannot continue the way he's going, and if he can't stop himself, we will stop him. It might be harsh, but sometimes that's the reality check that some people need to understand that they did need help, and then they can get it." Ella stated softly.

"But that's jumping ahead to the extreme measures if Hunter is unresponsive to the more…Gentle approaches. The goal now is just to see if a calm setting, but the severe conversation about what has been noticed, might be enough to urge him in the right direction. At the same time, even if Hunter gets defensive and it's let go, we won't jump right to intervention. Perhaps the defense only lasts because of others, but alone, it could allow Hunter to question if it is true or not," Keith explained.

"Intervention is usually used when the person shows signs of slipping down further into reckless and dangerous behavior or begin using self-harm or considering suicide. I know it's not what anyone wants to hear or even imagine…But that's the harsh reality we have to face as people close to Hunter. So, we'll need to watch him after whoever talks to Hunter and make sure that he isn't venturing further south on that slope." Miya nodded.

"Understood," The group replied.

"So…Who is going to be the lucky one to try and talk to Hunter?" Raelyn broke the silence as everyone looked at one another.


	49. Chapter 49

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**49.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Wednesday, 7/4/2018-1:45 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Haddock Household)**

No matter how I tried to justify my decisions as of late, there was simply no other reason than I'm depressed. And the worst part is; I can't talk to anyone about it because I'm sure they'll tell me there's no excuse to be upset over losing the biggest game of my life. Yeah, I know that the championship game was won, but I lost my chance to get a full scholarship to AIU and keep playing in the college league. Sure, I knew I could afford to go university without a free ride, but that wasn't the point. So the championship game, to me, was a loss, and I was miserable. I know I shouldn't let this one thing get me so down, but it's the one thing I've worked almost all my life for, and I messed it up. It was my failure, and one I am taking hard.

The problem is that it's affecting everything in my life now. I thought I'd feel better when I recovered from surgery; I'm no longer _healing_ or _limited_. Keith cleared me on Friday, June 29th, that I was officially good to go and could resume all normal activities. My issue is that over the last six weeks since I realized my mistake in holding off for so long to see a doctor when the symptoms of the tumor I felt because I thought it was nothing has left me with no drive to do anything. There have been _some_ happy moments, like prom, my night with Nicole, and graduating high school. But that's it; everything else has been kind of an act to keep my friends off my back.

Don't get me wrong; I still love my time with Nicole, we've used foreplay and made love since prom night. But even that desire has been fading to almost nothing. Where Nicole and I used to go on three or four dates a week since school ended, and we made love or used foreplay once or twice a week since the first time; we only do our outings once a week, and usually just to have lunch or dinner. We used to hang out all day, even spend nights at each other's homes, not anymore. We used to make out and get turned on, leading to a sleepover where we'd have sex or get off very quietly because we didn't want to hint anything was happening when we didn't warn my dad or her parents, but not anymore.

I just can't get in the mood, and I don't have the desire even to try. The same goes for drawing, inventing, eating, and working. Glenn put me back on the schedule to work at the shop after Keith cleared me with a doctor's note, but working is a chore. I only do it because I have to, and this goes for eating too. I manage breakfast and dinner because I know dad and Glenn will get on my case if they suddenly see I'm not eating my usual portion, or at all. I can sometimes skip lunch, but only if I'm not working, and that Glenn and my dad aren't home. I don't hang out with my friends anymore, the last time we were all together was the graduation party campout.

Every time the group asks me to hang, I decline and come up with an excuse. If they try to call me on my phone or Skype, I refuse to answer, but now have just set my Skype status to invisible, so they can't even see when I'm online. I ignore texts or leave them on _read_. I'm ashamed to confess that I also do it to Nicole sometimes too. Most of the time, I honestly just want to lay in bed, wanting to cry, crying, or sleeping. My dad and godfather have no idea what's going on with me, and I'm actually shocked about that. I was sure someone would have brought up that something isn't right with me. Or maybe the others just haven't noticed that anything is wrong. I admit that there is, but I'm also afraid to reveal it to anyone but myself.

I'm a mess. I'm the same way I was when Keith asked me in the hospital if I was okay, and I told him that my head was just a mess with everything that happened and still going on. I'm still dealing with it; only I don't think it's _dealing_ anymore. It's just here, consistently, piling up and making me feel so low. It's happening, and I can't control it. I can't find any way to cope with it. And I just want it to stop. I know I should say something to someone, to anyone, but what would people think of me? Letting myself get so depressed over not getting a scholarship because of my decision not to take care of myself?

I shouldn't have pushed off my symptoms. I should have gone to the doctor. But I didn't, and now all I'm left with feeling is depressed and alone because nobody would understand and just think my reason to be upset is stupid. So, I'm keeping it to myself to avoid being judged by everyone. Today, Nicole and I have a date; we'd already gone to lunch on her treat because she insisted and were back at my house to relax a little and watch TV or a movie. We were relaxing on the couch now, and I was flipping through things we could view together. After this, Nicole was probably going to go home, and I would spend the rest of the day and night trying not to lose myself.

"So, anything you want to watch in particular? Or should I just pop on one of the usuals and see what happens?" I asked her calmly, keeping my smile soft and tone light. Nicole was looking down, seeming maybe nervous and deep in thought. "Babe?" I set my hand on hers as she snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked my way. "Is something wrong?" Nicole sighed and turned a bit more to be facing me.

"Hunter," Nicole set her hand over mine now.

"Yes, what is it? Tell me what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," I assured.

"Can I?" Nicole stared at me. I saw seriousness, but also worry and sadness. "Can I really tell you anything, Hunter?"

"Of course, you know that…And if you don't, how am I supposed to know how to fix whatever is wrong?" I replied.

Nicole took a deep breath. "Then…I think we need to talk, Hunter," Those were never good words, especially when there was this much tension. Still, I braced myself and reached for the remote to turn off the TV.

"Okay," I replied, giving her my full attention. "What do we need to talk about?"

"You," Nicole stated as I was slightly taken aback, but kept my composure and stayed quiet to let her finish. "Babe," she gave my hand a light squeeze. "I'm worried about you, and our friends are too,"

"Why are you guys worried about me? I'm perfectly fine," I smiled at her.

Nicole shook her head, and I became confused. "Hunter, you're not okay," She informed.

"What do you mean? I'm telling you that I'm alright, why do you believe otherwise when it's coming from me?" I questioned.

"Baby, you haven't been okay since the surgery," Nicole said softly as I stared at her, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to explain why you think that, or the others, for that matter?" I responded, sitting up straighter and looking at my girlfriend a little skeptically. Why was she talking like this? I mean, yeah, I have some stuff going on, but it's not their problem. I'm trying to deal with a lot, and I just don't want to drag them into my issues.

"Hunter, you're getting distant from them, and me," Nicole sighed. I waited to see if she would start again. "Before your surgery, we were going on dates about three times a week, and now…I'm lucky if I see you for one. You and I would spend full days together, and even nights at one another's houses before graduation. I'm lucky if I see you for longer than a few hours when we do go out. We used to make out and get lost in everything, end up making love," I continued to look at her, and stayed quiet in case she went on. When she didn't talk, I sighed.

"I'm…Sorry, babe. I've just had a lot going on between finishing school and recovering from the surgery. I'm…Trying to get college things going, and still working now that Glenn has me working what would be my summer hours since there's no more school," I explained. "I've been…Tired and busy, just…Not really in the mood for all that," I added.

"And I understand that, baby. I do, but what about everything else?" Nicole inquired. "Our…Friends haven't seen you since the graduation party, rather the following morning after we all left or got picked up," I glanced down a bit. "Every time we try to get together and hang, you say no. And…I understand that sometimes it's because you're working, or…Maybe helping your dad, but every time, Hunter? It's been…Three weeks since graduation, and you're…Never available for anyone, but for me. And even that has become scarce." I closed my eyes; I felt like she was upset. And she probably had every right to be.

"Hunter, you're always busy…Or tired. You…Always seem zoned out, you don't answer a lot of calls or messages from anyone…We all feel like we're losing you, that you're getting distant. You…Look miserable all the time," Nicole continued as I felt her lift my hand and kiss the back of it, I looked in her eyes and saw how sad and concerned she was. "You're…Short-tempered, you altogether avoid topic you don't want to talk about. You always look deep in thought and…Every time I look in your eyes, I see pain or sadness," She paused. "Please, Hunter…Please tell me what's going on with you?" She pleaded softly.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what I was supposed to tell her. The evident and rightful response is giving her the truth about being depressed, but could I do that. "I don't…Know what you want me to tell you, Nikki," I finally said.

"Anything. Everything, Hunter. Maybe you can fool others, but you can't with me. We all know something is up with you, and we…Just want to help," Nicole still held my hand. "I…Understand if you feel like it's something you have to deal with, but when whatever is going on is keeping you from doing the things you love to do…Then tell someone, please? You don't have to carry this alone." I saw the tears welling in her eyes but hadn't spilled over yet.

"Nicole…" I tried.

"Hunter, please? Talk to me…Tell me what's wrong…" Nicole pushed.

"There's nothing wrong," I stated.

"You're lying!" She insisted, hurt, and angry.

"I am not. Now…Can we please drop this? And go back to enjoying our date…?" I asked. I didn't want to fight with her.

"You promised me when we got together that we'd tell each other anything and everything. No secrets. And if there was a problem, we'd work it out together…" Nicole lowered her head a bit.

"And I'm keeping that promise to you. I can't tell you everything when there isn't anything to give. We're not having a problem between us, so what do we need to work out?" I said. "Why are you trying to make a problem by pushing something that isn't there?"

"I'm not…Trying to make a problem, Hunter…I just…Want to help you through whatever is going on," Nicole informed in a light tone. "Please? Please talk to me…"

"Nothing is going on!" I snapped at her as she backed up a little with wide eyes. "Alright? Nothing is going on. There is nothing to _help_ me with. There is nothing to talk about!" I went on. "I don't have a problem, and if I did, I'd figure it out. This is why I've been keeping to myself because apparently I'm not allowed to say no to hanging out. I'm not permitted to just staying home to relax. No, something has to be wrong for me to want to do all that. Fine, believe what you want. It obviously doesn't matter what I say…"

"Hunter, I-," Nicole started.

I got up off the couch and folded my arms. "I work six days a week, anywhere from 8 am to 8 pm. Sometimes, that full twelve hours. I'm friggin sorry if the day you guys decide to hang out; I'm busy or sleeping because I'm exhausted. And if I'm not working, I'm doing shit for my dad. Maybe I'm busy trying to get my college things going because that starts in September, and I have to figure out my classes, where I'm going to stay, how much I have to pay, my work schedule around my school one," I remarked.

"I-I'm sorry…" Nicole lowered her head. "I didn't…Mean to upset you,"

"All I'm trying to do is keep everyone happy while still doing what I have to do. I'm sorry that I can't stop the clock and just give you guys all the time you want with me. High school is over, and we've all got out adult lives to live now. Mine is going to college to be an engineer like I've always planned to do. I apologize if the rest of you haven't figured out what you're going to do, or if you're just killing time to enjoy the summer…But that doesn't mean I can follow suit. I've got my plan set, and now I have to spend the next two months making sure everything goes according to that plan…" I informed firmly.

"Hunter, I-I didn't realize…" Nicole began.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I huffed. "You're right; I got a lot going on, but I can deal with it because of the fact it regards my future…I've had it planned for a long time, so I don't need anyone to help me. Alright? I don't need any help, especially from all my friends who apparently feel that just because I'm busy, something has to be wrong!" I felt like I was glaring.

"Okay…Okay, I'm sorry, Hunter…Please? Let's just…forget about this. I'm sorry, I am…" Nicole went to step towards me, and I moved back.

"You know…I was asked to work today, and I said no to be able to relax. To spend the day with you because I've felt bad for working so much that I was taking days away from us. My whole plan today was for us just to watch some shows, maybe a movie or two, and ask if you wanted to spend the night…" I stated. "But as I'm starting to realize, not all my plans go the way I want or hope they do," I added. "Why don't you just…Go home, babe? I'll message you later…The rest of today is just going to be tense between us if we try to and push through after this…"

"You want…Me to leave?" Nicole asked, beside herself.

"I have a headache, and I don't want to fight with you. I'm probably going to clean up a little, take a shower, and maybe a nap…" I mentioned in a calmer tone. "I think we can both use the rest of today to…Calm down, before either of us says something we don't mean in the heat of an argument." I reminded. "We can talk it out another time, but right now…We're just going to fight. I've been here before with Ashley, and it's the situation that caused us to start screaming and yelling until she kicked me out of her house and told me it was over…I don't want to end up there with you…Please?"

Nicole seemed to sigh, but nod her head in understanding. I wasn't trying to fight with her, and if we kept at this, we would argue and probably end up breaking up. I didn't want that. I love Nicole, and I didn't want to lose her. I knew that meant I shouldn't be hiding my depression, but I just didn't want to talk about it yet. I wasn't ready to.

"Okay…" Nicole replied. "I'll…let you know when I get there," She added. I knew Nicole drove herself in her mom's car. Nicole came to my house, we left with my car, and now she could take her mom's to her home.

"Alright," I replied before lowering my arms and hugging her. "I wasn't…Trying to yell at you, babe…I just felt like you weren't listening to me when I said nothing is going on. I mean, there is stuff going on, just not anything I can't handle." I sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Me too…I was just scared that something was happening, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to keep it to yourself. I wanted you to know I'm…Here for you and always will be. I'll always be willing to help, anyway I can…Even if you just need a hug. I don't want you to forget that…" Nicole said as I pulled back a little and looked at her. "I love you,"

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too," I hugged her tightly again. "And I won't forget…I promise. As long as you vow not to ride my ass when I tell you it's okay? I swear that if a day comes where I can't handle something and need someone to help me, I'll make it known."

"I believe you," Nicole held me tightly.

"Good," I gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's get your stuff and get you home," I told my girlfriend. "I meant what I said about that nap. I'm probably overtired from work all week, so I'm gonna try to fix that before I snap at anyone else…" Nicole nodded as she grabbed her purse and light jacket. I walked her out to her mom's car and made sure she was in with her seat belt on. I kissed her again and backed up so she could back out and head off. Once Nicole was out of sight in the car, I went back inside.

I stuck to my plan of cleaning up, showering, and then getting into bed to nap. I made sure, first, to put the new sign on my door for my dad and godfather not to burst in or start pounding on the door if they couldn't find me, or I didn't answer because I was probably sleeping. I did get Nicole's message of being home safely. I told her I loved her and was going to knock out for a couple of hours. She replied that she loved me and to let her know when I was up. I set the phone down and relaxed. It took an hour or so with everything running through my head from earlier, but I managed to fall asleep finally and remain such peacefully.


	50. Chapter 50

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**50.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 7/20/2018- 3:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Household)**

Two weeks went by since Nicole tried to get Hunter to talk about whatever was bothering him, and it ended their date quickly. Nicole had not anticipated that Hunter would get mad, and have her leave his house because he didn't want to argue more in the tension, then say something they didn't mean and break up. Nicole did go home, and after she got Hunter's text back that he was going to take a nap, Nicole went inside her house and explained to her parents why she was home early. Keith told Nicole that they suspected Hunter might deny everything, and now they needed to sit back and watch to see if Hunter might come to them, or if an intervention would be required.

Nicole passed that message onto their friends, who agreed to back off on Hunter. However, privately, Nicole told her parents that Hunter informed her that he admitted to having a lot going on, but nothing regarding how he felt. At the same time, Nicole mentioned Hunter telling her that if anything came up that Hunter couldn't handle, or needed help, he would let someone know. It was decided that was Hunter's way of confessing that something was bothering him, and he's trying to take the time to work through it. The _something_ wasn't revealed, Keith made notice that Hunter used common excuses to hide the truth, but it did mean Hunter was distancing himself to deal with whatever the problem is.

But, it had been sixteen days, and Hunter was quieter than before. Hunter and Nicole hadn't gone on any dates since the one that ended early on the 4th. Hunter didn't see his friends. Hunter barely replied to anyone, and at this point, the friends believed Hunter was only responding so they'd know he was alive. Hunter was keeping himself busy with work; every time Nicole or the friends asked, Hunter said he was working. Sometimes it was Hunter at the shop, or it was doing something to prepare for college, but Hunter was always busy and working. Unfortunately, that only worried the friends more and they decided to meet up, so they could talk about things again.

"Well, here we are again three weeks later," Mindy began once everyone was inside the home and sitting down.

Keith and Ella joined the friends, feeling that it wouldn't be best to allow the kids to make any decisions about what to do regarding Hunter's mental state. The parents knew the kids had good intentions, but as doctors, Keith and Ella had to worry that if approached wrong; Hunter would just get worse, or go off the deep end into self-harm, possibly attempting suicide.

"And there hasn't been any improvement," Heather said.

"No, if anything, it's worse," Shane mumbled. "My family hasn't been over in three weeks. Uncle Spencer was busy for one, but the other two; he said Hunter was at work, and this week was that Hunter was feeling sick, so he was going to cancel dinner to take care of him since Glenn was out of town for some convention."

"I mean, those things do happen," Miya reminded.

"Except for the fact that when Uncle Spencer was on the phone with our dad, we could hear Hunter in the background saying he was home and brought dinner with him," Addilyn muttered.

"So it sounds like Hunter just didn't want anyone over," Shane added.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would Spencer lie about Hunter being ill, when Hunter wasn't sick and had just arrived home with dinner for them?" Ella wondered.

"Perhaps Spencer knows Hunter is going through something? And didn't want extras over?" Keith offered. "Nicole, you did say that Hunter told you if he hit a point where things became too much to handle, he'd tell someone, right?"

Nicole nodded to her father. "Maybe Hunter told Spencer then, and the two decided to sit down and talk about whatever was going on as just them?" Ella suggested.

"It's a theory, but if Hunter was seeking help, wouldn't he start to open up more with friends and family?" Devon asked.

"If it only happened this week, Hunter could be taking his time with revealing it to everyone else," Keith informed. "That's usually how it goes when people first start in getting help; they only tell one person that they trust, and it goes from there to work on how to tackle the problem. If this is the case, Spencer and Hunter could have decided together that talking with a mental health professional was best, and from there, Hunter may feel more confident to tell other friends and family what's been going on." He explained.

"That's right. Spencer didn't clarify what type of sick that Hunter was, did he, Shane, or Addilyn?" Ella inquired.

"No, just that Hunter wasn't feeling good, and Spencer had to take care of him," Shane shrugged.

"It stands to reason that the _illness_ might have been mental then," Keith mentioned. "I'm sure if Spencer were talking about Hunter being sick with a bug, flu, or cold, he would have made that clear or Hunter would have taken care of himself. But Spencer said he had to take care of Hunter by canceling dinner with family, could mean Hunter reached out to his father for help and, of course, the state of his son's mental health would take precedence over anything and everything else." He looked at the others.

"I suppose it's possible, but why be all cryptic about it? Just…Tell us that Hunter's going through something right now, and you have to be there for him," Addilyn sighed.

"It could have been Hunter's request that no one else knows," Miya stated. "Mental illnesses can make the person believe they are weak for not being able to cope alone. And that's why many of them don't reach out for help, and if they do, it's usually to a professional. Someone who doesn't know them. However, a person might also reach out to family or a very close friend and ask for the time being that it stays between them." She added in a gentle tone.

"Hunter already felt pretty bad about not telling anyone he had the tumor," Keith reminded them. "This resulted in an argument with his father right after he woke up from surgery. Hunter refused all calls and visitors that week, and from what I understand in all this concern, you're the same way as before the truth of the tumor came out," The group looked at him. "You're on him about what's wrong, pushing him to tell you when he's not ready to. And that's what happened when you discovered Hunter had the disease, riding his back about why he didn't say anything, why he didn't get the surgery right away, why he didn't see a doctor right away?" Keith continued.

"So maybe because of the first experience with hiding something, and you reacted badly to the information when it came out…Perhaps Hunter feels like you'll just be upset with him," Ella said softly. "And that's what you're doing right now. You are concerned for him, but now you're not happy with the possibility he told someone what was going on and not any of you. And, unfortunately, while the tumor was something big Hunter should have told everyone about, instead of it being revealed after the fact…" She trailed off.

"A mental illness such as depression is not the one you want to ride Hunter about. It's okay to be worried for him; he means a lot to all of you in different ways. However, depression hits a different approach where it leaves the person feeling upset, down, and that no one would understand. And when bad enough, it can make that person believe they don't have anyone they can turn to, which could lead to self-harming and suicide attempts." Keith picked up the rest of the explanation. "This is an illness where the person suffering from it has to feel like they won't be scolded or judged for feeling the way they do. That's why it's essential to try and stay in contact, asking if they're okay, but not hounding them and letting them know you're there for them if they do ever need anything."

"That's what opens the door for someone to see that they aren't alone and that they don't have to do this alone. Spencer probably learned that lesson from the argument with Hunter after surgery, and therefore not riding Hunter at all, but just being his father and reminding Hunter that he's there for him. Spencer learned that if he pushes Hunter, Hunter pushes back and further withdraws. Spencer realized that Hunter was scared to tell him about all the symptoms he was experiencing, or the tumor because Hunter knew his father would panic and overstress the importance of getting it taken care of right away." Ella informed.

"Spencer very well might have seen signs that Hunter is dealing with something, just like before. But Spencer knows this time around that while it's okay to be concerned, he has to let Hunter come to him when he's ready to do so. All Spencer can do is be a good father, occasionally ask if Hunter is okay, or if there is anything on his mind. If Hunter responds to that, great. But if not, Spencer knows it's best to smile, nod, and accept things. Spencer would only add that he loves Hunter, and he will always be there for him, so if Hunter ever has a problem, Hunter can go to Spencer and tell him, and he'll help any way he can, or they'll figure it out together." Keith stated firmly.

"They're right…" Nicole sighed. "It's proven by how angry he got when I tried to talk to him two weeks ago, bringing up all the things we noticed that he's doing," She added. "Now, I'm sure Hunter has something going on, and it's more than likely to say he's trying to deal with it alone because he's scared we'll just push him to go get help…And we can't do that. Not with this mental illness. Hunter admitted that he does have a lot going on, but he doesn't need help. And if he ends up needing it, Hunter said he'd tell someone. Forcing Hunter to do something only makes him mad and pull away more. That's why we've barely heard from him since then. Hunter probably feels like he can't come to us,"

"And I'm sure what Hunter said about having a lot going on was his way of admitting that something is wrong, and Hunter staying away is because he's trying to work it out without everyone being on his back. As Nicole explained, Hunter got mad at her for trying to push him to talk when he's not ready or doesn't feel like he needs any help in dealing with whatever is happening. That anger is likely why he's distancing himself, so he doesn't snap at anyone as he did with Nicole." Ella mentioned.

"Hunter doesn't want to be harassed with the same questions, or be met with the people who he believes are his friends being upset with him for trying to work through something. All we're showing Hunter is that him trying to cope with whatever is going on is making us mad. And that upsets him, and doubles to make him feel like we wouldn't understand; that he can't come to us if it turns into him being unable to handle it." Nicole said.

"So we have to back off while letting him know we're still here, and he can come to us if he needs help?" Mindy asked.

"It's all we can do. I don't think an intervention is necessary, and Hunter did say he's dealing with a lot, even if we don't know what everything is. This proves something is going on, and for right now, he's distancing himself to cope with it and doesn't need any help. What we can watch for is that he doesn't suddenly start ghosting everybody, or indulge in reckless behavior. If Hunter stops responding to messages, going to work, and all that, then we can intervene. Those are signs that he's slipping too far, shutting down, and could try to hurt or kill himself." Keith advised.

"And remember that Spencer knowing what's going on is _only_ a theory," Ella added quickly. "For all we know, Hunter and his father got into an argument, and Spencer canceled the dinner to avoid drama,"

"Or Hunter was feeling ill and let his father know earlier that day, but grabbed dinner on the way home from work," Miya suggested.

"I guess it can be taken several ways…" Shane mumbled.

"And we shouldn't have assumed anything," Addilyn sighed.

"All of us as Hunter's friends shouldn't be trying to push him," Ashley stated.

Nicole felt her phone vibrate as she pulled it out and found there to be a call from Hunter coming in. "That's him now," Nicole looked at them.

"Well, answer it!" The friends said quickly.

"Don't put it on the speaker; Hunter always knows when it is," Heather added.

Nicole nodded as she slid the icon and set it to her ear. "Hi, baby," She greeted happily. "It's okay, and I know you've been busy. I'm not going to hold it against you," Nicole spoke after a few moments. "I'm just relaxing at home. What are you up to?" She asked, then giggled a little. "Why would I mind if you come over? Of course, I don't mind at all. Please do, I haven't seen you in two weeks," She smiled. "What time are you coming, babe?" She wondered. "Now?" Nicole asked, making sure she heard him right. "No, no. I don't have any plans. It's just taking me by surprise how fast you said you were on your way now. It makes me happy to know you're rushing to get here because you want to see me," She explained, then her face fell a bit before it turned to confusion. "Wait…Hunter? Hunter?" Nicole brought the phone down and looked at the screen to see that call had ended.

"What's wrong, dear?" Ella questioned.

"It's just an assumption or theory…But I don't think Hunter is okay." Nicole admitted.

"Why, what did he say?" Keith asked.

"Conversation started average and then seemed like it shifted to…I don't know the word for it, maybe urgency?" Nicole said.

"Okay, how long until he gets here, and should we still be here when he does?" Heather wondered.

"Well, he said he was leaving work and going home to shower and change, but would come right here after that…So I'd say twenty to thirty minutes? Maybe? I know Glenn's shop is like, ten minutes from the Haddock house, and then the shower wouldn't take more than five. The drive here is about ten minutes," Nicole guessed. "And no…I wouldn't still be here. That's why I think he isn't okay; Hunter said he needed to see me,"

"That can be taking different ways, doesn't mean he's not okay. Maybe he just misses you?" Ashley stated.

Nicole shook her head. "No…I don't think that's what it is. There was this…Franticness to his voice, like he was out of breath, scared, or panicking. And Hunter's voice wasn't like that before I asked when I asked him what he was up to. His voice had been fine, maybe tired from work. But after that, his tone changed when he asked if I minded him coming over. And it just seemed like he got more…Worked up until he said he needed me; Hunter sounded like he was desperate,"

"How did he say it, sweetheart?" Ella pushed gently.

"Hunter's exact words were; _Rushing because I need to see you, okay? I need you…I just need you_," Nicole repeated softly. "So I don't know what happened. I don't know if this is tied to whatever is going on, or if it's something different…But I don't feel like Hunter is alright, and if he says he needs me, then I'm here for him." She continued. "I told Hunter two weeks ago that I was here for him, and would help in any way I could, even if he just needed a hug. I asked him not to forget that, and he promised he wouldn't."

"Right, keep us posted?" Devon hoped.

"I will," Nicole nodded. The friends started to get up and say goodbye, then head outside and leave to go wherever they were. Nicole checked the time, and it had been about twenty minutes since her call with Hunter, so he should be coming soon.

"You seem nervous," Keith pointed out when he saw Nicole just looking out the window for Hunter to pull in.

"I am. There are so many what-ifs, Dad. What if he just had a bad day? What if Hunter has hit the point he can't handle whatever is going on alone? I just…Don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Nicole confessed.

"Take a deep breath and relax. If Hunter says, he needs you, baby girl, then no matter what the reason, he needs you. He just needs you to be there for him, like you told the others. Maybe he needs to vent, a hug, cuddle time, whatever it might be; just be there for him." Ella offered.

"Your mother and I are here, and we'll help if we can. But for now, Hunter just seems to need you. Don't worry about all the what-ifs, you'll panic, and that's not going to help Hunter put faith in you being able to help him. Be patient and understanding; I'm sure whatever is going on will be revealed, and then you'll be able to figure out what he needs and how to help," Keith smiled.

"Okay," Nicole nodded. Her parents were right; Hunter needed her now. The reason didn't matter. Hunter needed her, and she would do everything she could to be whatever he needed and help every way possible.

**. . .**

**(3:45 pm)**

Nicole got Hunter's text of _coming now_ ten minutes ago, and Nicole was waiting by the door when his jeep pulled into the driveway. When Nicole saw the vehicle, she relaxed and glanced back to see her parents around the corner, giving a thumbs up. Nicole knew her parents just wanted to see where things were at, and then they'd go into their room to let Nicole handle the situation with Hunter. Nicole watched as Hunter got out of the jeep and made his way towards the door. As Hunter got on the porch to knock, Nicole opened it with a smile.

"Hi, babe," Nicole greeted gently. "Mom and dad are watching a movie or taking a nap right now. I didn't want the knocking to wake them, so I was waiting for you," She explained. "Come on in; we can go to my room, they already knew you'd be coming over," Nicole stepped aside to let him inside.

"Alright, thanks," Hunter replied softly. Nicole could see it, so could her parents; Hunter looked undeniably miserable. Hunter came into the house, and Nicole shut the door quietly before taking Hunter's hand and leading him to her bedroom. Once in that space, Nicole closed the door; her parents silently moved to their room to leave the teenagers be.

"I'm happy to see you," Nicole smiled as she walked forward to hug Hunter.

"You…Too," Hunter's voice sounded like it was about to break. Nicole was about to pull back to kiss him, but her eyes widened with shock almost when Hunter's arms wrapped around her securely, and he started shaking a little. Nicole heard light whimpers and sniffling as Hunter's head was lowered on her shoulder.

"Ba-Baby?" Nicole asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ne-Need y-you…" Hunter sobbed quietly. "I j-just ne-need y-you to h-ho-hold me…Pl-Please…?" What else could Nicole do, but what he was asking of her? All Hunter wanted was to be with her, and get held by her? More than that, whatever was going on wasn't just a bad day. Hunter was crying and shaking; he sounded so broken and desperate, which broke Nicole's heart. Nicole did what Hunter asked, and she held him tightly in her arms.


	51. Chapter 51

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**51.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 7/20/2018- 4:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Strondsen Household)**

Nicole wasn't sure what else to do for Hunter other than what she was already doing. The two teenagers were standing in Nicole's bedroom, locked in a tight embrace while Nicole was trying to soothe her boyfriend, who was quietly sobbing on her shoulder. All Nicole knew was that Hunter had asked to come over and said that he needed her. And upon arriving at the house, then getting to Nicole's room, Hunter only started to cry and say that he needed her to hold him. Nicole didn't know what happened to bring Hunter to this state, whether it was a bad day, or Hunter had hit a point where he couldn't cope with whatever was going on. So, Nicole just held Hunter against her, trying to rub his back or the back of his head. Thus far, it had been about fifteen or twenty minutes since Hunter started crying, and Nicole began to notice that Hunter was calming down a little.

"Ssh," Nicole hushed in a light and gentle tone. "Ssh, baby," She continued. "Everything will be alright. Ssh…"

"I…Love you," Hunter sniffed.

"I love you too, Hunter," Nicole replied, still holding him. Nicole didn't want to pull back in case Hunter wasn't ready for her to let go yet, and she didn't want to upset him further.

"Don't deserve you…" Mumbled Hunter.

"What?" Nicole asked, a bit surprised at Hunter's words. "Baby, why do you say or even think that?"

"Because I'm a bad boyfriend…" Hunter sniffed again, but Nicole didn't say anything right away, in case he wasn't finished talking. "I do…Love you, but I…Don't deserve you after what I did…"

Of course, as it would anyone, hearing such things from her distraught boyfriend of six months made Nicole nervous and wondering what Hunter did to say that he loves, but doesn't deserve her. Still, Nicole wouldn't assume anything; she was trying to be there and help Hunter, so she had to be patient, and let Hunter move at his pace.

"What could you have done that makes you believe you don't deserve me and that you're a bad boyfriend?" Nicole wondered. Hunter didn't answer, and Nicole observed that it sounded as if Hunter was getting worked up again. "Hey, hey…Ssh, babe. It's okay. Please, don't cry," Nicole comforted. Thankfully, it slightly worked. "Come on, now, it's alright," Nicole tried to pull back just a little bit, and reluctantly, Hunter didn't stop her. Nicole had her hands on Hunter's shoulders, but he was keeping his head bowed in shame, or so Nicole assumed, at least. Nicole set her hands on Hunter's cheeks lightly, trying to give a small push for him to lift his head. "Look at me, love,"

Hunter raised his head just enough to be able to look in her eyes. "I'm not upset with you, but I want to understand why you feel that way," Nicole said softly as she shifted one hand down to hold Hunter's, then gave a slight pull to bring him to her bed so that they could sit down. Hunter went with her, and then they sat next to one another but angled to face each other slightly. "Talk to me, Hunter…" She finally asked in a light tone. "Why do you believe you're a bad boyfriend and don't deserve me?"

"I…Snapped at you two weeks ago, when you were trying to get me to talk," Hunter started, still glancing down.

"Hunter, you only yelled at me because I was pushing you to talk about what was wrong after you told me there wasn't anything going on," Nicole looked down and then sighed softly. "If anyone is the bad one in this relationship, it's me. I kept pushing until you did get upset. You said nothing was wrong, just busy, and I should have left it alone…But you did nothing wrong, Hunter…Nothing at all. Please don't feel like you're a bad boyfriend, or that you don't deserve me. I don't deserve you, and you had the right to snap at me when I was trying to make you talk when there was nothing to say," Nicole took a breath. "I'm so sorry…"

Hunter shook his head, sniffling, and looking down again. Hunter used the back of his sleeve to wipe his eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for…" Hunter stated, his tone was still a tad broken. "You were…Only trying to help, and I shouldn't have gotten mad…" Hunter continued.

"But you said that you didn't need any help, and I shouldn't have pushed," Nicole reminded. "You said that if you needed help, you'd make it known. I had no right to pursue after you told me nothing was going on. A good girlfriend would have accepted that answer, and respected the decision. I didn't…" She looked down.

"You did what any loving girlfriend would do…You had concerns and made them known. You didn't just brush it off, you wanted to be there for me, let me know I could tell you anything, and you would help. I…Shouldn't have yelled at you for that. I was wrong to do it," Hunter said as Nicole looked up a bit at Hunter, who still had his head down. "You didn't deserve to be snapped at, you were only yourself, and addressing things head-on. You told me if you had something on your mind, you would speak them. What I did…No, that wasn't me, and…It's why I'm a bad boyfriend and don't deserve you if I'm not the guy you fell in love with…You deserve better…And you should leave me."

"Hunter…" Nicole frowned.

"Besides…" Hunter paused a moment, getting more of Nicole's attention. "You were right…"

"Right? About…What?" Nicole asked, setting her hand on Hunter's.

"About there being something wrong," Hunter admitted.

"You told me that two weeks ago that you had a lot going on, but didn't need help," Nicole informed. "Why do you believe I deserve better and that I should leave you over that?"

Hunter buried his face in his palms and attempted to take a deep breath to keep himself from crying again. Nicole could hear it in his shaky breathing. "Because I lied to you…" Hunter confessed.

"What-," Nicole began, not understanding what Hunter meant, but he cut her off.

"I lied about being okay…" Hunter said, his voice breaking again. "I…Haven't been alright since surgery…" He went on as Nicole listened, but Hunter didn't keep talking after that.

Nicole moved her hands to try and lightly pull Hunter's hands down from his face. "Hey, hey…Ssh, it's alright," Hunter reluctantly lowered his hands as Nicole touched the side of his face and turned his head gently so he would be looking at her. Nicole could see tears resting in his green eyes. Nicole scooted closer and smiled a little, with her eyes still locked on his. "Listen," She stroked his cheek. "I already knew you weren't okay. I knew you weren't telling me the truth; that's why I'm not upset. And I'm certainly not going to leave you over it, babe,"

"How could you have known?" Hunter sighed.

"You hid having all those symptoms to the tumor until you were called out on it from fainting several times. You always acted like you were fine when you were constantly tired and sick. You got defensive and mad when we tried to talk to you about it. Even after you learned what was causing the symptoms, and had told me; you hid it from the others," Nicole explained. "This is no different, love," She added as Hunter looked down a bit. "I knew something was wrong the night you made everyone leave the hospital. You didn't see me, but I was one of the last ones out, and I saw how sad and miserable you looked." Taking a breath, Nicole had Hunter face her again. "Tell me something…Why did you come here? Why did you need me?"

"I promised you that I would remember you were here for me, anything at all, even just a hug if it would help…" Hunter replied in a soft tone, then took a breath. "And I promised someone else that if things started to become too much, I wouldn't be afraid to ask for help…"

"Well, you already came to me and got your hug…Is you admitting that you aren't okay and haven't been the part where you're asking for help?" Nicole wondered.

Giving in, Hunter sighed again. "I don't even know if I can call it asking for help…I feel like my reason for everything is something that everyone would tell me is foolish…That's why I've kept it to myself, to try and deal with…But it's just getting worse, and I've hit the point where I have to force myself to do things I know are essential to living. Like eating, or even getting out of bed in the morning. That's all I've wanted to do and have done…Stay in bed to sleep, or cry." Hunter explained.

"And you realized that you can't handle this by yourself and that we just want to help you get through whatever is going on?" Nicole asked.

"I've been suffering for weeks, and I was scared of what everyone would think about why I feel so depressed because of how everyone reacted to the tumor…" Hunter closed his eyes. "But after we fought two weeks ago, I understood that you and the others must have already known something was up with me if you were trying to have a serious conversation during our date…"

"I shouldn't have brought it up while we were on the date. That was wrong of-," Nicole started.

"No," Hunter cut in. "No…You had the right to bring up your concerns. I was the wrong one to get defensive, mad, and lie…" He continued. "We agreed when we got together not to keep secrets, that if there were something wrong, we'd sit down and talk about it…And I didn't do either because I was afraid of what everyone would think of my reason for being depressed. You brought it up because you already knew something was wrong, and the others knew it too…I should have just come clean in the beginning, instead of letting it sit like this, and build to the point of not taking care of myself, or even wanting to. I shouldn't have been scared to come to any of you about what was wrong, to ask for help when I couldn't cope with it." Hunter lowered his head a bit.

"Hunter…" Nicole got his attention. "We all know something is going on, and it was for all the reasons I mentioned two weeks ago. You've gotten more and more distant from us. You never want to hang out, and you barely answered messages or calls. We don't know if Spencer or Glenn have picked up on anything, but the point is that it was a group decision for one of us to bring things up with you. I volunteered to be that person. We knew that the result would be one of two things…Either you would accept that we figured it out and reveal whatever was wrong, or you would get mad and deny it." Nicole explained.

Hunter sighed heavily. "However," Hunter looked at Nicole when she started again. "The hope was also that if the second choice came to pass, it would give you a chance to realize we knew you were suffering, and only wanted to help you because we love and care about you. We prayed that after what happened two weeks ago, you would understand we're here for you and that we want to help, but you had to be the one to come to us…"

"I…Still don't know about telling all of them yet…My dad and godfather don't know. But after the ridiculous day I had, and dealing with everything the past two months…I just couldn't do it anymore, coping with everything going on since that surgery…" Hunter looked down, ashamed. "What you said came forward to me, and I didn't want to keep lying to you about what was happening. I know if I don't…Get some kind of handle on how I feel; I'm just going to get worse, and I…Know where _worse_ can lead…" Hunter took a breath. "So when that realization hit me, how bad things were already, I knew I needed help. And I said that when I can't deal with it anymore, I'd make it known…"

"And this is you making it known. That's why you wanted to come over, so you wouldn't breakdown alone and risk doing anything to yourself," Nicole said as Hunter nodded.

"I just…Didn't want to be alone period. I…Always end up crying alone, and it doesn't do anything to help. But when I remembered what you told me…I don't know; I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to go home and be by myself again. I…Felt like I needed you, and I'd feel a little better," Hunter replied.

"Do you?" Nicole questioned.

"When I first got here and saw you, no. I felt like an ass for being a jerk to you two weeks ago. For staying away, not talking to anyone. For shutting everyone out, distancing myself. I felt horrible…Until you hugged me, and I just…I couldn't keep it in anymore. And I didn't want you to let go because it was the most comfort I'd felt in weeks…I didn't want to lose the feeling, but it also let me see that if I hadn't been such a stubborn ass…I wouldn't have had to feel alone all this time. That's why I said I didn't deserve you…You've been trying to help me, and I pushed it away. Same as I did to the others. You were all only trying to be here for me, and I was an idiot…" Hunter closed his eyes. "I still don't feel great, but I guess it feels somewhat better to have admitted to not being okay and needing help…"

Nicole lifted his head, and Hunter looked at her again. "Then let us help you, baby. We'll do all we can, but you have to let us in," Nicole informed. "If you don't want to tell the others yet, that's fine. We already discussed that we had to let you know we were here for you, but that you had to come to us when you were ready. So if you're not prepared to tell them…Talk to me. You came to me, said you needed me…I was the first you told the tumor about, so tell me now what's going on. We've got all night, and you know you can stay over with me…Just remember that my parents will be overjoyed if you stay for dinner…" Nicole smiled some.

Hunter leaned closer and hugged Nicole again, she smiled and returned the gesture. "Thank you…" Hunter whispered.

"Anytime, love," Nicole replied. "You never have to be afraid to come to me, or the others. We love you," She said. "And we'll always be here for you," Nicole reminded. "Don't ever forget that. Whatever the reason might be, big or small, silly or serious; if it's important to you, Hunter, then it's important to us. What matters to us, is that you are okay, and if you aren't, then we're going to do everything we can to make you okay again," The two teenagers pulled from the hug as Nicole held Hunter's hands, offer a light smile. "Now, let go of whatever fear you had before, and tell me what's been bothering you,"

Hunter took a deep breath, then let it out. "Okay," Hunter nodded at her request. After that, Hunter began to tell Nicole everything about what was making him depressed since the surgery. Hunter informed Nicole that everything stemmed from realizing that his choice to push off his symptoms until he was forced to see a doctor due to the fainting spells. And then again, Hunter chose to put off surgery for the sake of Basketball because he wanted the chance to get a sports scholarship through college while he studied to be an engineer. Nicole began to understand that the reason Hunter got upset, and then it ventured into depression was because of him losing his chance to get a Basketball Scholarship.

Nicole remembered how adamant Hunter was to put off the tumor removal surgery so that he wouldn't be absent for the playoffs and championship due to recovering from the operation. Nicole recalled that her father was also on board with this decision, provided Hunter's health wasn't at risk, but because Hunter missed a few appointments with her father due to valid reasons, there was no telling what the status of Hunter's tumor was and on top of that; Hunter took a hard hit to the chest during the game, which also could have been the reason things became an emergency. Unfortunately, Keith was unable to provide an answer as to what might have happened, if it had been due to the tumor getting worse, or Hunter got whacked in the chest caused the problem. Regardless, Nicole understood why Hunter was upset.

Hunter chose to ignore the symptoms he felt until he was forced to see a doctor. And then Hunter decided to hold off the surgery for the sake of not needing to recover during crucial games where scholarship scouts would be to see players and be able to talk with them. However, Hunter went down during the biggest game of his Basketball career, and missed the chance to talk to the people. What made things worse was hearing everyone talk about the last game, how it was still won even after Hunter's collapse. Hunter explained that he hated everyone saying he was part of the _we_ that won. Hunter also went on about how it just started to get worse with his mood as he realized he wouldn't be able to keep playing through college, he would have to pay for college, and it was going to put off or change his entire plan that Hunter made for his life.

Nicole understood, and she felt bad. Hunter admitted that he felt like the depression worsened again because he believed his reasoning for being upset at all, would be looked at like he had no reason to be upset. Nicole now got why Hunter was afraid to talk to people, to say he felt depressed, because of his choices that cost him what he considered his future. Hunter, of course, knew that his future wasn't gone; he could still go to college, and would have to pay out of pocket for it, but Hunter explained that he hadn't wanted to use the money he worked to save up for after his schooling was completed. Hunter wanted to hold onto his money, so that after college, if he was in a stable relationship; perhaps get an apartment, get engaged, plan a wedding, buy a house, have a kid or three. Nicole could understand why Hunter was upset; it was a hard hit to suddenly have your plans changed.

Around 5:00 pm, Hunter had finished telling Nicole everything from start to finish about what was wrong, how he felt, and so on. "I know…It's stupid, but I guess for me when you have spent years planning things to give yourself and possibly a family, a secure life…It smacks you pretty hard when the chance to set those plans in motion is gone, and you only have yourself to blame…" Hunter sighed, looking down. "I thought I might feel better after I was recovered fully, but the more time I spent limited from my normal routine and active lifestyle…"

"The more you had time to be resting and letting your thoughts take over," Nicole nodded, understanding. "And no, it's not stupid, Hunter. You've had your whole life planned around something you love to do. Two things, actually; inventing and playing basketball. It does hurt when the things you've set up for don't go the way you hoped. You're entitled to be upset about that, and none of our friends, your family, or I is going to judge you for it." She continued with her hand on his shoulder. "The only thing they might remark is that you shouldn't have been afraid to come to us, and you shouldn't have distanced yourself to a point you couldn't handle things anymore."

"I know…" Hunter said softly.

"If we had known you were upset over losing your chance to get a scholarship, we could have given you your time to sit with things, maybe come up with a new plan…But you shouldn't have shut us out, and put yourself through all this suffering to the level you're at now, baby. You've tormented yourself alone for two months, and put yourself in a state of depression. That's what this is, love…It's depression, and if you're feeling the way you are, forcing yourself to eat, even get out of bed…It's not anything slight or mild," Nicole explained gently. Hunter looked down, closing his eyes. Nicole lifted his chin, and gave Hunter a light peck on the lips before pulling back and giving a small smile.

"But what matters is that you realized you don't have to do this alone. You see that you need help because this is getting bad for you. And perhaps the most important part, Hunter…" Nicole stroked his cheek. "Is that you _want_ help to get through this. And we're all more than willing to assist, going at your pace, with whatever or however you're comfortable in tackling this with us by your side as your support system,"

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Really," Nicole nodded.

"Okay," Hunter took a breath. "As I haven't had much luck in figuring out how to cope with this…What do you suggest?" He asked.

Nicole held Hunter's hands, still smiling at him. "Three things," Nicole began as Hunter arched a brow at her. "One, you need to spend the night because I miss the hell out of you, and I think you could use the comfort tonight. Two, we should head out of the room to eat dinner. And three," Nicole paused. "I think we should find you a professional to talk to about all this. It's still depression, Hunter…And that's not something anyone who isn't licensed therapist, psychologist, or psychiatrist should be trying to act as. We all love you, and we want to help you, but we want you to get the best help you can from someone who is trained to work in this field," Nicole explained as Hunter nodded, understanding. Honestly, Hunter had a feeling that might be what needed to happen. "Why don't we go enjoy dinner, and then after, we can talk to my dad; I'm sure he can point you in the right direction of a good person to talk with?"

"Alright…" Hunter said. "I'll stay over, and we'll go eat…Then we'll talk to your father. But I don't want the others knowing yet…I'll tell them, eventually…Maybe after I start seeing someone and stop feeling the overwhelming fear of them telling me I'm an idiot…I know it's because I stayed quiet…But…" Hunter sighed.

"Hey, we go at your pace with whatever or however you're comfortable. How about you just let me tell them that you realized you needed help, you're working on it with a professional, and it can be left at that until you're ready to give more than that? Just so they know you're no longer wallowing away in misery because they have been worried. I'll do this with our friends, but I do think you should tell your dad and Glenn. Maybe not everything you revealed to me tonight, but at least that you've been going through some stuff and you're getting help for it, that you'll tell me more when you're ready." Nicole informed.

"Yeah…Probably a good idea. I don't want dad getting all upset that others knew before he did…We talked about that; he told me he got worked up because my mom was quiet too, and if she'd spoken up about her symptoms, they might have been able to save her. Dad was scared because he almost lost me too, and if he learned that I started feeling depressed and basically stopped taking care of myself over the last few weeks, but didn't tell him...He'll go back on my_ son hates and doesn't trust me_ again…" Hunter muttered a bit. "I'll tell them after I find someone to talk to," He agreed.

"Good, now…Use my bedroom's bathroom, wash up a little, and we'll go eat." Nicole got up, pulling Hunter to his feet.

"Okay," Hunter replied as Nicole was about to let go of his hand so he could head to her bathroom. Hunter pulled her against his figure, hugging her tightly as Nicole stood there a bit surprised. "Thank you…For all this now, and everything you've done since we met for me…" Hunter whispered. Nicole smiled as she hugged him back.

"You're welcome, and any time," Nicole said as they pulled away from one another, and then Hunter leaned in for a kiss, which Nicole happily met him in the middle for. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hunter gave a small smile, and then walked to the bathroom in Nicole's room to wash his hands and face before joining her family for dinner. Maybe things weren't okay right now, and Hunter still felt awful, but he knew that he had nothing to be afraid of in asking for help to get through this, and learn to cope with it. Hunter knew that, eventually, he would be feeling a lot better and be okay again.


	52. Chapter 52

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

***Author's Note; **_So, my bad, folks. I totally just noticed that for the last four chapters I've written, I messed up Myra's name, and was putting it as MIYA. This is incorrect, and I'm too lazy to go back and change it. It's also possible that I wrote the name wrong in other chapters too, but I just noticed I was doing it and I'm not about to search the current fifty-one chapters posted to see if I did, and then fix it. That being said, Mala's modern name for this story is MYRA Defendor-Bazirk, not MIYA. Again, my bad. Sorry, everyone. I promise I'll use the right name for the rest of the story, which…Should be only another two chapters. If I planned it right, For Whatever May Come will finish at fifty-four chapters. And then I promise to make sure I don't slack on Anything Is Possible like I did with this one. Thanks for the continued support, my friends! -Nightstar._*****

**52.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Saturday, 8/18/2018- 2:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Hooligan Town Beach)**

So, a month has gone by since my small breakdown against Nicole, and honestly; I'm already feeling a little better than I did. I'm still not perfect, but I'm okay, and that's an improvement from where I was. After dinner at Nicole's that night, she pulled her dad aside for me, and I asked if his offer to find me someone I could talk to was available. With a little discussion, Keith said that he didn't believe I needed a Psychologist or Psychiatrist, so once it was decided that I would only need a therapist; Keith stated he knew a few colleagues in that field and would get me the names and other information on Monday when he went into work. When Monday came, around 9:00 am, I woke up to a text from Keith with some choices for me to pick from. I chose a male therapist who worked in an office about ten minutes away from where I live, his name is Harry Anderson, and I see him twice a week. It has helped, all we do is sit together in his office and talk about how I'm feeling, or what could help to change a bad thought or feeling into something happier.

I told my dad and godfather what I'd been going through, and got the expected responses from both that I never should have been afraid to come to them. Of course, both males were happy that I admitted I needed help before things got worse, and was now seeing a therapist to talk it out and find healthier coping mechanisms. Nicole took care of telling our friends, which I did appreciate, and all of them were thankful that I'd asked for help and would do anything they could. I got back to responding more in messages and joining a few calls on Skype. I didn't talk much, but at least I was there. Nicole and I started going on dates once a week again, we're up to two now, and just last week; we enjoyed a little foreplay before I went home. I've hung out with Nicole and our friends once or twice since the second week of therapy, but I was still super busy with work and figuring out all my schooling things. My freshman year of college was starting on September 3rd, so it was about two weeks.

I had all my classes set, and my schedule would be given to me next week, which was orientation. I am still going to AIU, it's always been my choice, and I knew I had the grades to be accepted in. I got my letter at the beginning of August, so that was nice, but I never really had any doubts about being accepted there. Next week, I'd likely stop at the university store to pick up my books for my first semester classes and pay the tuition for my first year off. I know it was pricey, but if I paid now, I could work on my off or early class days at the auto shop to put some of the money back. But that's all next week's plans, today, I'm going to the beach with my friends. This is the first time we will all be hanging out together since the graduation party two months ago. The other hangouts were just those of us who were free since some of the group had jobs to work.

As far as I knew, even Myra and Devon were joining us. And Myra is thirty-one weeks pregnant, she's due mid-October. I hoped it would be a fun time, I feel like I'm doing good enough to actually be able to enjoy myself at a hang out with everyone. The graduation party was alright, but I was more in the _I don't want to do anything_ phase of my depression. Dr. Anderson confirmed that I did have a moderate case, given I admitted to forcing myself to take care of myself with getting out of bed, and eating. But after the last month, Harry told me that with my drive to do things again without feeling like I'm forcing myself to do it all, I've gone down to mild. I do still deal with a lot, we've also worked out that my mother's passing was a factor, and me having the same thing that she did was one too. There were a lot of things that came up, honestly, things I never expected would have played a role, but I guess that's what professionals are for; they're trained to find everything and bring it to light.

Harry and I are working on everything, so I guess I'll be doing this therapy things for a while, which I honestly don't mind one bit. Once I get my school schedule and work that around my shifts at the auto-shop, Harry and I will probably set once a week appointments to continue my sessions. For now, until all that is sorted out next week, I just want to focus on enjoying my day with my friends and girlfriend. This was probably going to be one last hoo-rah before real life set in with college and jobs, some with both, like me. We decided to meet up a little later in the day as most would probably be leaving after being there since this morning.

"It's a lovely day to be at the beach with friends!" Addilyn cheered with her arms up and a broad smile.

As expected, the beach was pretty quiet, so we found a nice spot to set up our things. I wasn't saying much while the others were chatting, I still felt odd to be with everyone after shutting them out as long as I did. As far as everyone knew, I was getting help, and doing better than before, but it didn't mean I was all better and they still didn't know what everything was about. Nicole told me that no one even asked, just wanted to know if I was okay, and if there was anything they could do to let them know. My dad and Glenn knew; I couldn't not tell them. Well, I didn't have to, I decided to save myself the looks of them wondering every day when I would tell them.

"It's nice that we finally get to all hang out together," Ashley mentioned.

"Good thing we put in the time to all have the same day off a couple of weeks ago," Elijah chuckled.

We had eaten before coming here, to save on carrying things. All we brought was a cooler with water and soda, blankets, chairs, and umbrellas. There was a bag of snacks too, mostly individual chips. "Well, alright! Arrived, found a spot and set up all in fifteen minutes. Good job, everyone." Shane cheered.

"Let's hit the water!" Travis called. I watched as they darted off to start having fun in the water. I shook my head some and continued setting mine and Nicole's things up. I wasn't in a rush like the rest of them were, we had all day, and it didn't get dark until about 7:00 pm. It was only 2 pm, and I wasn't looking to kill all my energy early on.

"Aren't you coming, babe?" Nicole asked.

"I will in a little bit. I'm still setting our stuff up and letting lunch settle before swimming," I replied.

"I'll wait for you," Nicole smiled as she moved a bit to come help me lay out the blanket, then put the weights down to keep it in place. After another ten minutes, we had finished and were just sitting together as Nicole was leaning her head on my shoulder. "You seem quiet today, love. Everything okay?" She wondered after a few moments of silence.

I shrugged. "I guess it's just weird to be with everyone again after I shut them out for so long…" I admitted.

"You know they aren't holding it against you," Nicole reminded.

"I do know that, but it doesn't erase the feeling of also knowing they want to know what it was all for…" I sighed some.

"Hunter, I told you that they didn't even ask about it. All any of them asked was if you were alright; that's all that matters to our friends," Nicole said gently.

"Yeah, but how long until they start asking, babe? Maybe before it was just want to know if I'm okay, but now that I'm in therapy to work through things, and finally out with everyone…I don't know, it just feels like they want to know, but afraid to ask and upset me," I informed softly.

"Our friends probably do what to know, love, but they understand you will tell them when you're ready and have to be patient," Nicole stated. "You have to understand their side too, Hunty, we watched you fake a smile and push through every day when you were pushing us away from you." She continued as I looked down a little. "It was hard for you to try and deal with things alone, but it was hard for us to watch you suffer and know that we couldn't push you or you would pull away more. Our friends do want to know, Hunter, because they want to understand what upset you so much that you shut down and felt like you couldn't come to us, that drove you into a depression so far you had no desire to take care of yourself. And the people who love you, baby, don't ever want to watch you waste away, or wake up one day and learn you might have hurt or killed yourself. Then wonder every day what it was that caused it," Nicole said as I looked at her.

"I wasn't that low…" I mumbled a little and sighed.

"But you could have become so over time, Hunter," Nicole informed. "Depression is one of the worst mental illnesses around because of all the symptoms and effects it can have on someone suffering from it. It starts little, and then it grows the longer it goes untreated. A lot of people do what you did, figured it was nothing big and you'd get over it. But you felt and saw that it's not always that easy, and then things get harder to deal with. In only a month, love, you admitted to me that day you had no desire to take care of yourself. You didn't want to eat, you didn't even want to get out of bed. You were diagnosed with a moderate case of depression, and that's only because you woke up and realized that it would get worse if you didn't get help. Some people don't wake up and see it, and things continue to get harder, worse, and it the worst scenario…They end up killing themselves," Nicole explained.

"So maybe you weren't that low, but not wanting to eat or get out of bed? Spend your days in bed, sleeping, wanting to cry, or actually crying? Mood swings? Hunter those things aren't far off from turning moderate to severe depression, where self-harm and suicidal thoughts are. Where suicide attempts are. And eventually, actual suicide," Nicole paused. "It's not to scare you, baby, but that is where a lot of people who refuse to get help end up, because they keep denying there's a problem, and continue to push away from the people they love who want to help." Nicole went on as she held his hand. "You can't blame us for being worried when we noticed the signs of you becoming more and more distant after the surgery. It was hard for us to know something was wrong, but know we couldn't do anything until you wanted and asked for help."

"I should probably tell them…" I gave in. Nicole was right, things could have gotten a lot worse if she hadn't tried to talk to me that day on our date and make me realize over those two weeks until I broke down on her that they knew something wasn't wrong with me and were only trying to help me. I should have seen it sooner; they brought it up because they knew, and at that point; I shouldn't have denied anything. My friends and girlfriend brought things up because they knew and were trying to let me know they knew and were here to help me.

Nicole turned my head a bit and kissed my lips, I blinked a few times but returned the action. "Yes, you should…" Nicole said after pulling back, she was smiling at me. "But when you're ready to tell them, and you're not just yet if you're having all these doubts and worries,"

"But…" I started, Nicole giggled and put a finger to my lips.

"But nothing. Today wasn't planned to get everyone together so they could get you to tell them why you're depressed, okay? Today was everyone wanted to hang out before summer is over, college starts and others continue working the job they have. Today is for fun, Hunter. And while the others may want to know what's going on with you, they understand you're working through things at your pace and will tell them when you're ready. Right now, our friends are simply happy that you feel alright enough to be with us today," Nicole smiled softly. "Stop worrying, love. And have fun. Or have you forgotten what that is?" Nicole teased a little. "It's this great time you have with friends where you forget about all your other troubles and worries because you know deep down that we're all just glad to have you with us," Nicole got up and pulled me with her. "So come on and have some fun, baby. I promise you that you won't regret it. You'll go home feeling amazing and thankful that you decided to come,"

"Okay, okay…You win," I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. Nicole kissed me again, I barely had time to kiss back before she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the water with her. Our friends instantly cheered that I'd joined them, and suddenly, I felt just a little bit better that I came along today.

**. . .**

**(5:00 pm)**

I definitely had a great time today with my girlfriend and friends. I honestly didn't want it to stop, usually sitting at home with nothing to do is when the sadness started to creep back up. I was considering to ask Nicole if she wanted to spend the night with me, and maybe we can turn this fun day into a romantic night for us. My friends and I were wiped out from being in the sun and water all day; we're planning to go out to dinner, and then likely split off for the evening.

"This has been an awesome day," Fisher said as Heather was leaning against him, nodding in agreement.

"Hey, it's not over yet," Raelyn chuckled.

"We still got dinner to have," Travis fist-bumped his sister.

"Where are we going to go?" Nicole wondered.

"I think we should let the guy who hasn't been able to choose one for our hangouts through the summer pick," Shane remarked. I suddenly saw all eyes on me and blinked a bit.

"Who? Me?" I asked.

"Yeah you," Devon grinned.

"You decide where we go for dinner tonight," Mindy smiled.

"Oh, uh…I don't know…Berkbees?" I suggested with a shrug. "It's fast, cheap and close by," I added.

"The man has spoken! We dine at thy local bees of Berk!" Travis called in a dramatic tone where everyone laughed, even me.

"Berkbees it is," The group agreed with smiles.

I really was happy that I came out and joined them today, I never should have shut them out; they probably could have helped me cheer up a little a while ago and I wouldn't have gone so long miserable or without help. All that is different now, I'm getting help with a professional, and I'm getting help through friend therapy. I absolutely did not want tonight to end.


	53. Chapter 53

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**53.**

**=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 8/18/2018- 7:00 pm)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Berkbees)**

Hunter was definitely glad that he decided to come out today and join his friends; it was great, and he had a lot of fun that he hadn't had in a while because of his depression. Hunter wasn't cured; he still felt the sadness, but Hunter was working on that in therapy. Harry Anderson had told Hunter that getting back into things he loved to do would help to keep the feelings away, so Hunter considered that when he was asked if he wanted to come to the beach with his friends. Hunter wasn't ready to tell them what was going on, and thanks to Nicole, Hunter understood that the others were more than willing to wait for him to be ready to reveal things. The friends packed up, and headed to Berkbees around 5:30 pm; they arrived at 5:40 and were seated five minutes later when a few tables were put together for them. Drinks were ordered first, then group appetizers to share. Dinner orders were placed and decided against having the server split up their bills individually. The group was sure they could handle dividing their bill when it came.

The food was incredible, but the time together was even better. Everyone just sat around to talk, then when the food came; the talking and eating were split fairly. Not everyone ordered desserts when that question was asked, Hunter and Nicole were among the two who didn't as Hunter promised her that they would enjoy something sweet together after everyone headed home. Hunter had invited Nicole to his house when they were in the car and traveling to Berkbees for dinner, of course, Nicole accepted. The bill finally came and Hunter always being quick with numbers took less than a minute to split it up however people wanted to, whether it was by the couple, solo, or family paying. However, when the waitress came by, Hunter had slipped his card into the slot and left the cash as the tip. Hunter never gave them the real total, just what they needed to pay for their bit of the tip.

"So, while we're waiting for the waitress to come back…" Nicole paused as the others, except Hunter, caught on.

"Okay, you all have a look like you're up to something…" Hunter remarked, eyeing them curiously.

"More like we all know what is about to happen," Elijah chuckled some.

"Um?..." Hunter wondered.

"Alright, so…We might have lied a bit to get you to come with us," Heather stated.

"This was a day we planned to hang out together a while back in July, figuring one last hoorah before college and other adulting things happen," Fisher mentioned.

"We wanted you to come because…We have something for you," Devon said with a smile.

"Okay, you're…Kind of freaking me out," Hunter admitted, confused. Nicole held Hunter's hand, giving him a reassuring smile that everything was okay. Addilyn reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, then handed it to Shane, who passed it over the table to Hunter. "What's this?"

"Call it a late graduation gift, from all of us," Shane informed with a smile.

Hunter flipped the envelope over to reveal that it was a piece of mail, addressed to him, but sent to Shane and Addilyn's house. The return address had been whited-out. Nervously, Hunter got the envelope opened up and pulled out the folded sheet inside. Hunter unfolded the paper and instantly saw the insignia for AIU. Hunter started reading, his eyes widening with shock and small tears forming. Hunter was beside himself with what was written on the letter, he finally set the paper down a little and looked around at them.

"I-I don't understand? How-?" Hunter stopped, unable to find his words.

"Well, we kind of all sat down after graduation when you started getting distant, not answering calls or messages, and so on," Nicole informed lightly. "I told you before that we had all been worried about you since the surgery, and when we talked about certain things, it started to piece together like a puzzle…" She continued.

"We realized that you kept getting defensive, quiet, or even angry when Basketball was brought up. Ever since you learned we won the championship, and that as Trav and I were hurrying to get to the hospital for you, the others were getting a chance to talk to the scholarship scouts," Shane interjected. "You avoided all conversations regarding the sport, so we knew something was up,"

"The point, love, is that we realized you might be upset about losing your chance to talk to those people because getting this was part of the plan for your future. So while you were recovering, and going through your whole thing, we decided to set up a meeting with the scholarship board. Between all of us, including your coach, we spoke on your behalf and asked them to consider you for a full scholarship," Nicole told Hunter as his eyes widened. "The board granted you a full scholarship, for the entire time you're attending AIU, studying to become an engineer. And they absolutely want you on the team too. All you have to do is give them a note from your doctor clearing you from the surgery and recovery, which…" Nicole pulled out another paper from her purse, unfolding it, and handing it to him. "I had my dad write up this morning after Addy messaged me that the letter came in on Friday afternoon," She smiled, setting it in Hunter's hands with the scholarship notice.

"You…Did all this for me?" Hunter finally spoke, finding his voice.

"You're our friend, or family. If it's important to you, it's important to us," Addilyn smiled.

"And there isn't anything we wouldn't do to see you okay and happy," Shane added in.

"The bottom line, Hunter, is that we all love you," Nicole put her hand on Hunter's shoulder, then pulled him closer to kiss his cheek and give a side hug.

Hunter was just about in tears, but his pride wasn't letting him cry in a public place. "You have no idea what it means to me…" Hunter said, loud enough to be heard by them. "Thank you…All of you,"

"We know how much it means, Hunt. All the thanks belong to Nicole," Devon said. "We all spoke on your behalf, but this was her idea to see if we could convince the board to grant the scholarship," He added.

Hunter looked over at Nicole, who smiled and shrugged because she did already know that Hunter's depression nearly directly stemmed from Hunter losing his chance to get the scholarship. Hunter turned a bit to hug her tightly. "Thank you, babe…"

"You're welcome, love," Nicole replied.

The waitress returned, handing the black folder to Hunter, who smiled, signing the slip, and then took his card out. "Hey, wait a sec…What's your card doing in there?" Ashley asked.

"It's all set. That's for you for a wonderful job dealing with us tonight. Thank you," Hunter said, handing the booklet back with the cash still in it. The woman looked stunned but bowed her head in thanks to him before tucking the folder away in her apron. Hunter put his card away in his wallet, then got up to put away the letters and offer his hand to Nicole. "I do believe some time ago that I promised I'd pay for a group dinner if we won the championship," Hunter winked. "I know it's a bit late, and nothing compared to what you all have done for me, but I figured the least I could do after being an overly distant pain in the butt for two months was keep my promise to you."

"Hunter!" The friends shouted at him.

"Oh, come on…I let you pay the tip," Hunter chuckled. "Thank you for today, guys, and girls…It really helped a lot,"

Deciding not to argue with Hunter as it was good to know he was happy and great to see the smile they all knew and loved him for; the group nodded. "You're welcome!"

"Now, shall we call it a night, Milady?" Hunter asked Nicole, she nodded and linked her arm to his before waving to the others. "Night," Hunter told them before leading Nicole out of the restaurant, then to his car.

**. . .**

**(9:00 pm)  
(Haddock Residence)**

After arriving at the Haddock house, Glenn and Spencer insisted on hearing everything about the day from Hunter and Nicole. Following that, Hunter and Nicole reached Hunter's room and decided that they should probably shower off from the beach earlier. Thankfully, Nicole expected she might sleepover at Hunter's, so she had let her parents know while on the drive to Hunter's place; they were fine with it. Nicole used Hunter's bedroom bathroom, while Hunter used the one in the hall. By the time Nicole got out, Hunter was already back inside his room, wearing a pair of basketball shorts that were loose and showed his boxers. Nicole wore a tank top-like nightgown, she smiled softly seeing the look on Hunter's face, it was like at the restaurant, only it appeared that Hunter might not hold back crying this time.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"I'm…I don't even know if I have a word for it…" Hunter said softly. "I'm happy, I really am. I guess…It's a different happy," He continued as Nicole sat beside him. "I worked all my life to save money for my future, practiced like hell with Basketball…And when the grand culmination for that came to kill it in senior year, I basically threw it all away with my choices to hide my symptoms, and then hide the tumor. So, I mean, it feels good to still get the scholarship…"

"But you don't feel like you earned it because we're the ones who spoke on your behalf?" Nicole offered as Hunter nodded. "Hey, look at me," She cupped his cheek as he looked at her now. "Hunter, if it weren't for you getting smacked in the chest that day; we all believe that you would have finished the game and still gotten that scholarship all by yourself. Okay? When we went in there to talk about you to the board; we really just asked them to watch videos and consider how long you've been playing, and how much you wanted to keep playing through college. We showed the board videos of you playing all through elementary, middle, high school, your summer leagues." Nicole explained as Hunter looked at her with surprise.

"You _did_ earn this, love. All we did was get you another chance to show those people why you deserve this scholarship, but the rest is you. Your hard work, your determination, and your desire to play the game you love, even with a tumor, and on your mother's one-year anniversary of passing from the very same disease. Hunter, you absolutely did this all by yourself. You earned that scholarship. You deserve it, you deserve to have the future you planned. And as your friends, family, and me as your girlfriend; we just wanted to see you happy. So take pride, baby, and take a bow because this," Nicole motioned to the paper with his scholarship granted status. "Was all you,"

Hunter stared at Nicole for a moment or two, she was still smiling at him. Hunter couldn't believe what she said to him, and at the same time, he could. Nicole was amazing, she always had the right thing to say and had been there for him since they met as friends, more so as boyfriend and girlfriend. Noticing Hunter's silence, Nicole was about to say something else, but Hunter only set the sheets of paper on his nightstand, then looked back at his girlfriend, and leaned in to capture her lips with his. Nicole blinked a few times but melted into the action.

**~Lemon Start ~**

Hunter was far from perfect, and he knew that. It would still be a while before he was fully okay again, but after what Nicole and his friends had done for him; he was better. And right now, all Hunter wanted to do was show Nicole how much he loved her. It had been a while since they had done this, making love. For Hunter, it felt like it hadn't been since June at the graduation party since all other intimacy seemed to stop after foreplay. There might have been one other time, but Hunter couldn't recall at the moment; he was much too busy in making out with his girlfriend and it didn't take long for Hunter to shift Nicole to be laying on his bed with him over her.

Finally breaking the kiss for air, Nicole looked at Hunter with a breathless smile and her hands on his forearms. "Oh, my…What's all this?" Nicole teased him.

"I-I want you…" Hunter replied softly.

Nicole stroked Hunter's cheek, drawing him down closer and looking into his eyes. "I'm all yours…Have me," She invited as their lips were almost touching. "Make love to me, Hunter…" Hunter needed nothing else as he captured her lips hungrily. The two teenagers were locked in making out once more, their tongues exploring one another's mouths, dancing together while their bodies were pressed against each other, fitting perfectly in all the right places. The two spent some time continuing their kissing while adjusting a few times to remove their clothing. Hunter had made sure the door was locked after he came in from his shower earlier, also that his father and godfather wouldn't bother them for the rest of the night. Hunter heavily implied that it had been a long day, and he didn't want to be disturbed.

Now, Hunter and Nicole were laying beside one another, still making out and hands roaming their bodies. Nicole was stroking Hunter's length, and Hunter was playing with her breasts, and also her womanhood. Both were panting, kissing, and moaning at the feelings. Hunter wanted to be able to eat her out, but she was enjoying her fun with his cock. Hunter broke the kiss as he laid on his back and motioned for her to come closer, as she did, Hunter guided her over him, but in sixty-nine. Nicole giggled, but understood, Hunter was doing this so that they could both enjoy the pleasure from foreplay. Not long after the two were situated in their position comfortably, Hunter began eating Nicole out and she started to suck on him. This went on for a good five to eight minutes, and somewhere in it, Hunter had begun to use his fingers, pumping them in and out of her core; Hunter would push in deep to find her G-spot, then hit it hard and fast repetitively. Hunter also paid close attention to Nicole's clitoris while keeping up the motions with his fingers.

"Mm! Gods!" Nicole moaned, finding herself distracted from continuing Hunter's blowjob. "Hunter…" Nicole didn't want to be unfair, that's why they did this. It usually helped them both last longer during intercourse to cum once before starting. Nicole started stroking Hunter's cock with her hand, hearing him moan, she lowered her mouth and got back to sucking him. It wasn't much longer when Nicole felt Hunter's length twitch and he bucked a little; that was Nicole's signal that Hunter was about to cum. Likewise, Hunter also knew when Nicole was about to release, as she always tightened and became more fidgety. The two both moaned out and climaxed together, then shifted a bit to be laying next to each other while trying to catch their breath.

After a small recovery period, Hunter scooted off the bed to grab a towel so that both of them could clean up a little. When that was taken care of, Hunter went into his nightstand drawer to pull out a condom and get it on as Nicole adjusted to be in the center of Hunter's bed and ready with her legs apart as Hunter crawled between them. Reaching Nicole's lips, Hunter kissed her as he balanced on one arm to guide his still hard length into Nicole's core. There was a little resistance, but only because they hadn't done it in a while. Hunter went slow until he was in full and Nicole was relaxed with no pain. Once Hunter got the nod from his girlfriend, he fixed his arms and started to rock his hips, slowly at first. Hunter knew that Nicole always let him know when she wanted more, but they enjoyed taking their time, which was the point of the foreplay and cumming once.

Hunter and Nicole spent the next hour or so making love to one another. The two would alter positions every five to ten minutes, staying in the range of ones they liked. Personally, Nicole loved to be on top of Hunter, but she also enjoyed Hunter taking control. One of her new favorites was now Hunter locking her legs around his waist and holding her up against the wall. Hunter's top position was doggy style, it let him get in deep and hard. A close second was pushing Nicole's thighs up to her chest, but keeping her legs spread apart. No matter the position, the two of them just loved being with one another, and Hunter had an extraordinarily strong feeling that Nicole was the girl he would end up marrying when college was over in four years. Maybe even before that, Hunter didn't know; it could happen.

"Hu-Hunter…I'm gonna…c-cum!" Nicole panted, gripping Hunter's shoulders. Hunter and Nicole always finished together, and facing one another; there was something much more romantic and meaningful to be able to look into each other's eyes when they released.

"Me…T-Too…" Hunter moaned.

Nicole dug her nails into Hunter's skin as she then wrapped her arms around his neck to drag Hunter down; her lips crashing against his. "Mm…Mm…" Her muffled moans told Hunter all he needed to hear, he shifted just a bit to thrust into Nicole harder and faster, making sure he was going in deep and that his body was angled right so that his pelvic area would rub against her clit when he pushed in on his thrusts. Without much warning, Nicole's body suddenly locked up. "Hunter!" Her hips arched, the kiss broke as Nicole's head flew back as she moaned out and came.

"Nicole!" Hunter released immediately after Nicole's core walls tightened around his length. The young lovers let their orgasms take over them completely; they were sweating, shaking, and trying to catch their breath. For a good ten minutes, neither of them moved much except sharing some light kisses while coming down from the climax high they got. "I love you…" Hunter panted against her lips.

"And I love you," Nicole replied. After a few more kisses, Hunter adjusted to move his hand to his softened length to pull out. This was only to ensure that the condom didn't slip off, and Hunter moved slow to make sure the protection didn't break. Once Hunter had pulled out safely, he sat on the edge of the bed to remove the condom and tie it off. After Hunter checked that the protection wasn't leaking, he tossed it away in the trash along with the wrapper, which had been carelessly and quickly discarded on the nightstand before the lovers got started.

**~Lemon End~**

When Nicole and Hunter had both cleaned up a bit and used the bathroom; they snuggled up together in Hunter's bed, never bothering to put their clothes back on. After the lovers were comfortable for the night, they shared another passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	54. Chapter 54

**For Whatever May Come**

**Rated; **M**  
Pairing; **Hiccup X OC**  
Disclaimer; **I do not own anything HTTYD related. And I don't own any songs that may or may not get used. Everything belongs to its original creator.

**54.**

**=Hunter's POV=  
(Monday, 9/3/2018- 8:30 am)  
(Archian Island, Berk)  
(Archia Isle University)**

Well, despite the crazy year, I've made it to college. Here I am, standing at the entrance to the Archia Isle University campus, ready for my first day. Was I bad I felt like a kid on their first day of Kindergarten, excited and nervous? I'm sure it's normal. I couldn't believe that everything worked out and I made it to where I am right now, with all that happened, I honestly believed it was over for me. I mean, it nearly was. I could have died four months ago because of the tumor I had, and put off having surgery for. However, all that was behind me now. I'm tumor-free, healthy, and happy. I am still seeing my therapist once a week, I'm doing a lot better than before. I know that with another four years of school to get through, and the stresses of everyday life, it would be wise to keep having weekly sessions with Dr. Anderson, so that I didn't let anything pile up and drive me insane. I know my friends, family, and girlfriend were proud of my decision to keep my therapist. It might not always be once a week, that's just for now; we discussed possibly moving to twice a month, or even once a month. For the moment, we're just seeing how things go.

I did finally tell my friends what was going on with me, why I got upset and depressed. Just as Nicole told me, they were only bothered by the fact I didn't come to them sooner, or take the help they offered when they knew something wasn't right. And none of my friends judged me for getting upset over losing my chance to get the scholarship, granted they went and got me it anyway after figuring out that my emergency surgery prevented me from getting it myself after the big game. I still couldn't believe they went to the board for me, spoke on my behalf and showed videos of my basketball career since I was six. I was informed by the board members that they were inspired by my determination to play every year, and even while dealing with symptoms before and after the diagnosis of my tumor. But the bottom line of that whole meeting was that I was granted a full scholarship for Archia Isle University and a place on the team.

My final decision for major and minor is Engineering, Mechanical, and Computer, then I am minoring in Art. Also, I will be living at home for the next for years while I obtain, not just my Bachelor's, but my Master's degree too. Fisher was attending AIU to become a Veterinarian, so was Mindy. Heather was going to be a Lawyer, and Nicole, shockingly, decided to go to college after all. Nicole was going to become a singer, and it was advised to have the best chances of getting into that line of work. Ashley was taking a Personal Trainer Certification at Berkian Community College. Shane was working for Glenn, and the twins, Raelyn and Travis were working for their parents' store. Addilyn was back in school, and Myra was getting an early start on her maternity leave as she was due to give birth in about six weeks. My dad is still Mayor, and Glenn still runs the auto shop. The rest of my family among the Jorgenson's are continuing to work their jobs. Everyone was doing good, and that made me happy.

Nicole and I are going strong in our relationship, I can't believe we'll be together a full year come December 23rd this year. It's about three months away, I'm already setting up ideas for us. Of course, I'll do whatever Nicole wants to do too, but the big idea is for us to be able to spend the entire day and night with each other. I just have to plan all this to not get in the way of my basketball, or either of our school schedules. It shouldn't be a problem as I'm assuming we'll be on a holiday break during that time. We still go on dates once or twice a week, and are able to enjoy foreplay and making love, but not all the time; it's not about that for us. It's how we feel for one another, and I feel incredible with her; I only hope and pray that she feels the same about me.

"Are you ready, Hunter, to start the next part of your life?" Nicole asked, intertwining her fingers with mine.

I held her hand tightly, lifting it to set a kiss on the back as Nicole blushed with a smile. "Ready," I nodded, smiling back. We started our way in as I took a deep breath. Nothing made me happier than knowing today was my first day of AIU, another step towards my future. I hoped that the woman standing beside me now was also going to be part of things; she wasn't in the original plan, but sometimes, adjustments to plans were made to make them better. And Nicole was definitely a _better_ choice. I still passionately believe that Nicole is the one for me, but I guess we'll see what the future holds. For now, it's off to college for the next four years.

**. . .**

**(Saturday, 6/18/2022; 4:00 pm)  
(Archian Isle; Berk)  
(Apartment of Hunter & Nicole)**

A lot has changed in four years. My dad is the Mayor of Berk, Glenn runs the auto shop. All my friends and family are in my life and doing great. Devon and Myra have a house, along with another child who was born last year. Fisher and Heather are living together in an apartment and engaged as of December 2021. The two do not have plans to get married right away as they are both still in school. Ashley and Bryan are married as of 2020, and now expecting their first child, due in three months; they are saving for a house, but currently live in a two-bedroom apartment. Addilyn has graduated high school, and engaged to Travis as of January 2022, also living with him as of March, they are set to marry this coming fall in September. Raelyn and Elijah are living together in a three-bedroom house, married, with three kids. Raelyn got pregnant in February 2019, moved into Eli's apartment in March, then the two got engaged on her shared birthday with Travis in August.

Raelyn gave birth during late October 2019 by C-Section and then married Elijah in January 2020. When their first child a year old, Elijah and Raelyn bought their home, and shortly after moving in for December 2020, Raelyn got pregnant again, which was revealed for hers and Elijah's one year of marriage anniversary. Raelyn gave birth to twins as I began my fourth year of college in September 2021. Shane and Mindy began living together as of June 2021 in a two-bedroom apartment, and have one child together. Mindy got pregnant in December 2020, and it was decided that they start living together before the baby was born in July 2021. I'm not sure if an engagement is coming next, but I suppose time will tell. Mindy is still in school for another four years for Veterinarian. For me, I've graduated from college, as of two weeks ago. So did Nicole, and we're both now twenty-two years old.

Well, that's when the official graduation ceremony was held, but to be technical, we finished college when finals were over in May. Also, once we were secured our final grades, we made the decision to live together and started looking for an apartment while waiting on graduation day to be announced. I still can't believe Nicole and I have been together for four years, it will be five come December 23, 2022. Nicole and I always enjoyed our time together, going on dates, hanging with friends when we could, and of course, the love-making or foreplay. The times we could do it all depended on our school schedules, and my basketball one, but we did make time for each other. For basketball, I made captain of the college team in Year Two, and have held it the past three years. We won the championship all four years that I've been part of the team while maintaining my straight A's, and working part-time, plus the time for friends, family, and my girlfriend. Did I mention that I'm no longer in therapy? I had my last session with Dr. Andersen before mine and Nicole's fourth year anniversary in December 2021.

I felt like I was in a great place after everything, and I felt perfect. No more sadness, no depression, but I knew already that just because I felt better didn't mean that things couldn't bring it back. However, the difference is that I know how to deal with everything, and I have my friends, family, and Nicole to help me too. I'm eternally grateful to all of them, and I to this day, make sure they know how much they mean to me. Nicole and I found an apartment at the end of May, a nice three-bedroom, one, and a half-bathrooms place. Now, the reason we got something with so many rooms is that Nicole had her music things set up in one of the bedrooms, and I had my home office in another while we shared the master room to sleep in. We had a bathroom upstairs among the three bedrooms, and then a half one between the living room and kitchen. The cool part was that this is a duplex, but the other side is being completely gut out and renovated, so we won't have neighbors for a while.

The landlords said we could enjoy the whole yard, and not to worry about any noise from Nicole's line of work because our side of the duplex was sound-proofed, having been renovated fully before we moved in. The reason we scored this place was that Nikki and I paid the rent on it for a full year. Nicole got a part-time job working in a music shop right by the university, she was pleasant and knew all the instruments, so it was perfect for her. Especially with her career plan to become a singer because this place doubled as a recording studio. Nicole's been working on some material while going to school, made a few songs, and while she doesn't want to go big time with traveling around and what not; I think she's gonna be great right here in Berk. There's been discussion to go big as far as the other towns on Archian Isle, but nothing decided fully. Regardless, that job she got allowed her to save for a car and helped towards us paying a year's worth of rent. Now, I believe she's going to continue working there, and I've already got myself set up for engineering. It's a mostly work at home deal with designing things, but now and then, might have to go in to build or make some fixes.

Nicole and I are doing great in our careers, we graduated June 4th and held off on the party for the sake of moving into the place that we secured on June 1st and started packing while preparing to graduate. Once graduation was done, we had a nice dinner with our families and told them we'd be busy with the move in the next few weeks. However, we got done ahead of schedule and now, we're hosting an apartment-welcoming/graduation party. That is happening today, along with another little surprise that Nicole has no idea I've been planning. Yes, I'm asking her to marry me. We're going on five years, rarely have problems, and if we do, we work it out. Nicole is amazing, and I'm madly in love with her. Nicole is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, share my future with.

"Babe, everyone is pulling up and parking! Are you ready?" Nicole called for me. I had been in my office, grabbing the ring to propose with. It was my mother's engagement ring, and dad also gave me his and her wedding bands for when we tied the knot. So my dad knew what would happen today. Also, Keith knows what is happening; I had to get his blessing, it wouldn't feel right without is as I've asked the man's permission for anything big with Nicole since we began dating in December 2017. I tucked the ring away in my pocket and exited the room.

"Yes, Milady. Sorry, I had to send out one quick e-mail to my boss about when it would be good to come into the office for the team to meet me." I laughed some while coming down the stairs to give her a kiss on the cheek as we waited for our guests to exit their cars and come to the door.

"I hope you told them Monday," Nicole giggled.

"Of course, love. I intend on spending tonight with my family and friends, and then tomorrow…" I paused to capture her lips in a deep kiss. I pulled back after a moment and smiled. "All day and night with you," I finished the sentence as Nicole blushed.

"Can't wait," Nicole replied as we heard the knock on the door. I snaked my arm around her waist, setting my hand on her hip as I reached forward and opened the door to see my dad, then Nicole's parents lined up first, Glenn second, then Ashley and Bryan, but everyone else after them. It made sense, Ashley was six months pregnant, so the others were being courteous to her.

"Hey, everyone," I greeted with a smile. "Welcome to our apartment," I said.

"And come on in!" Nicole announced as we stepped aside to let everyone in.

I greeted my dad, Glenn, and Nicole's parents first, then started taking jackets or sweaters to hang up in the entryway closet while still staying hi to the others coming in. After ten minutes of greeting each other, Nicole and I gave everyone a quick tour of the apartment, then led them outside to the fenced-in backyard. Nicole and decided to set up appetizer/snack foods inside the apartment dining room. It would be easier to move in a line around the table to get food rather than keeping it outside where the insects could get at it. There was still space for us to eat outside, and enjoy a nice fire later. That's when I'd be popping the question.

"Your home is beautiful," Ella beamed, hugging Nicole, then me.

"Thanks, Mom. It was one of Hunter's picks," Nicole smiled.

"What's this running you?" Bryan wondered.

"Uh, about $1,100 a month? But we paid for the year upfront, so now it's just utilities and side bills while we get our feet on the ground with jobs," I stated.

Of course, my hope was that we'd get engaged tonight and be able to plan over the year we would be here, then in all that; my wedding gift to Nicole would be the house we started our lives in. I knew exactly what she wanted in a home based on the apartment searches we did together. I knew the style, layout, everything, and I was minding a decent price range for it all. When the time for the wedding came up, I'd have a real estate agent on things and then I'd just have to handle the closing. While Nicole and I were on our honeymoon, I'd be having a trusted team of friends handle the moving so it would be ready for Nicole and me when we got back.

"That's great, son. Now…How about that food!? We're all starving," Spencer laughed.

"Drinks are in the coolers. Red has drinks for kids, and white has alcoholic beverages. There's chips, dip, and other snacks inside past the screen door on the table. Enjoy that while we cook up the meats," Nicole informed. She took my hand as we got started on firing up the grill, and when that was ready, Nicole brought me the hot dogs, burgers, and other items for grilling. Tonight was going to be amazing.

**. . .**

**(7:30 pm)**

As the hours went by, the only thing we all had was fun. There was controlled drinking, a couple of games, tons of food that people would be taking home with them and we'd have leftovers for a few days, then there was the laughter and all-around happy feeling. I wish I could say that it couldn't get any better, but I know it's about to. I wanted to propose before everyone left, and I knew that would be soon with those who had young children. Right now, we were all sitting around the fire, Nicole was in my lap and leaning against me.

Nicole sighed contently, snuggling against me. "This has been a perfect night," Nicole said.

"Yeah? You think so, babe?" I asked her casually with a smile.

"Friends, family, us…How can it get better?" Nicole asked with a chuckle.

"By starting a new chapter in our lives," I said as Nicole turned her head to look at me skeptically.

"And what chapter would that be?" Nicole wondered.

"The same we started this one…" I mentioned.

"Okay, Hunter Haddock…Just what are you up to?" Nicole folded her arms, still in my lap.

I laughed a little. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to now good," I winked.

"You're impossible," Nicole sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm teasing, love. But don't you remember how _we_ got started? That first movie night at my dad's house, just us on the couch," I reminded with a smile.

Nicole smiled lightly, nodding. "Our hands kept touching in the popcorn bowl," She giggled a bit. "We got into each other during all the time we spent reading and watching the Harry Potter series. And here we are now, five years later in our own apartment, college graduates…Still dating," Nicole snuggled against me.

"And to help you remember that, I got you a little gift," I pulled something out of my pocket, and handed it to her.

Nicole sat up a little to inspect the object I gave her with firelight. Nicole eventually smiled, realizing I gave her a small gold orb; it was a replica Golden Snitch from Harry Potter. "Oh, you got me this because you know I love Quidditch…" Nicole giggled, as she kept messing around with it a little to admire. "Thank you," Nicole leaned back to kiss me. I returned the action as Nicole continued to glance over the gift I gave her. Suddenly, the wings popped out and there was a button in the middle that did too, Nicole eyed it curiously as she pressed the button. There was a click as the snitch opened up slowly and Nicole's eyes widened upon laying eyes on the object inside the snitch, an engagement ring. "Hunter?..."

"Yes, Milady?" I asked, sitting back with my eyes closed.

"What's this?" Nicole inquired with a shaky tone.

I looked and found she'd opened the snitch up to see the ring, I only smiled. "That depends on your answer…" I paused as her eyes locked on mine. "I don't really need a speech, you mean the world to me and I love you with everything I am…Will you marry me?" The area around us had gone silent. I saw Nicole's face turn to shock, and tears formed, but then; she smiled.

"Yes…" Nicole answered. I felt the weight lift off my chest. "Oh, my gods, a million times more yes!"

I took the ring from inside the snitch and set it on her left-hand ring finger. "Oh, good. Then to respond to your question, it's an engagement ring," I smiled. "Don't you remember what I asked? How about we start another chapter? I say we get married and to that…Mischief managed…" I winked. Nicole shook her head as she cupped my cheeks and kissed me deeply while the others cheered. When the joy and celebrations settled down, but all still smiling, Nicole looked at me as our fingers were intertwined.

"So, you ready to take the next step towards your future?" Nicole asked, a repeat from four years ago when we started college.

I looked her dead in the eyes, smiling. "Milady, I'm ready to take the next step into _our_ future…And as long as I have everyone who is here tonight with us now, I'm ready for whatever else may come." Nicole and I leaned in, kissing deeply and passionately once more. Now, my night was perfect, and I'm sure my future would be too because I'm ready for whatever may come my way as long as I have my friends and family at my side.

***Author's Note; **_And so ends another story, my lovely and loyal fans. I apologize that it took so long to get finished, things got a little crazy and the muse faded for a while. But it came back, and here we are with the completed For Whatever May Come fanfiction. I hope you've all enjoyed it, and be on the lookout for more chapters of Anything Is Possible, and perhaps maybe even another new story. Thank you all for sticking with this to the end, and I look forward to putting out more stories for you to read. Always, -Nightstar._*****


End file.
